Make or Break
by ElectricYouth
Summary: When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break? OC/Daryl. Sequel to: Leave No Stone Unturned
1. Eight Months On

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Eight months...

Eight months they had tiredly trekked through the state of Georgia, having endured the winter and the danger of the outside road. The group of survivors had long forgotten about the farm, the only thought on their minds was survival. The group had seen everything they could imagine, this had built them up and made them stronger than any of them had ever been.**  
**

A strong bond had grown between the group, they no longer needed words to communicate their thoughts. However things had grown cold between Rick and Lori, the relationship they had was crumbled. Rick had turned elsewhere for support and trust, he had turned to the two most emotionally awkward people; Daryl and Stone. A special trust had developed between the three, both Daryl and Stone were Rick's right and left partner. Together these three made the most dangerous ventures, the harder activities and the more brutal decisions.

Daryl and Stone had grown as a duo, the group knew they were close but not to the full extent. Their relationship was mostly based off comfort and sex, conversation was to a minimal. They kept that side of their bond a secret, downplaying any companionship they felt in front of the group. The majority of their time alone together, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. It was one of the many perks of being with Daryl Dixon.

Stone had prospered into a harsher woman, she no longer pondered in the past or made irrational decisions. She stuck closely to her rules and so did the group. They obeyed them religiously, it had saved them in many past incidents and developed them into stronger members of the group. When there was spare time, Daryl and Stone would take out two people at a time and teach them to hunt and track for themselves.

Together they were unyielding.

_#_

Stone moved forward carefully, her eyes remained on the perimeter and her back faced Daryl Dixon's. They were covering Rick Grimes and T-Dog as they led the way towards the abandoned house. Carl Grimes covered them from behind, he had grown up so much in the eight months on the road.

Rick and T-Dog opened the door quickly, taking out two lingering walkers inside. Daryl moved in behind them, Stone following with Carl by her side. They separated quickly, Daryl, T-Dog, Rick and Carl covering the ground floor as Stone made her way upstairs. She checked the rooms thoroughly, having learnt from previous mistakes. When she checked it was clear, she made her way downstairs.

Downstairs, the dead walkers had already been placed in a pile to the side and the group was in the front room. Stone studied them from the stairway, she observed their tired slumped positions and the starved look of their faces. She chewed her lip indecisively, she wondered if she should go out and hunt or wait around for Rick's orders.

"Here" Daryl grunted, walking to her side and handing her a dead owl.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, starting to pluck the owl's feathers off. Daryl pointed upstairs, abruptly being cut off by a loud bang from within the front room. The duo rushed forward into the room, only to find Rick breathing heavily and a discarded dog can beside his foot.

There was an awkward silence between the group, no one bothered to address Rick's outburst nor did he. Rick looked round at the group, a look of self-disappointment on his face. Suddenly T-Dog whistled, grabbing his fire poke and shouldering his canvas bag. The group looked outside to find a pack of walkers stumbling towards the house.

Immediately the group gathered their gear and left, still remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal. Stone raced after Daryl, the dead owl still clasped in her hand as she slid onto the back of his bike.

Daryl started the motorcycle to life, it roared loudly and he sped down the exit dirt track. The group aimlessly made their way through a series of back roads, their main goal to escape the herd of walkers that seem to be closing in on them at every avenue.

They eventually stopped in the middle of a road, checking the perimeter first before they met at Rick's car boot. Stone chose to pluck the remaining feathers off the owl as the group discussed which destination was best. She trusted Rick enough to choose what was best for this group.

When they finished heatedly discussing their whereabouts, Daryl gestured for Stone to come over. She left the dead owl in Carl's hands to his dismay, and joined Daryl's side silently. "We goin' hunting" He drawled, readying his crossbow and arrows. Stone nodded and took her bow from her back, over the course of eight months she had lost her arrows and eventually ended up making her own from chunks of wood she could find. To her surprise, they worked surprisingly better.

Stone walked out into the woods with her bow raised, she surveyed the area and glanced down for tracks. She frowned at the lack of animal tracks, they seemed to be getting more scarce every time they went out hunting. She searched further into the forest, only managing to catch a few squirrels.

She went to turn back to camp, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I've been waitin' all day" A voice whispered into her ear, the small beard belonging to the owner scratched her cheek. A sly smile formed on Stone's face, she turned around and faced Daryl.

"Have ya?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and stretching upwards. He mumbled incoherently, raising Stone from the ground and grabbing her arse provocatively. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly brought her face closer to his. A devious grin crossed her face as she held her lips only inches from his, licked her lips and moved away from him again.

"No ye don't" Daryl muttered, kneeling to the ground with her still attached, and laying her onto the ground. He pressed down against her and kissed her aggressively, she arched into him with automatic response. Daryl was quick to react, he moved his hands underneath her top, finding the sensitive spot on her ribcage. Stone squirmed beneath him, and he smirked into the deepening kiss. He moved his hand further up, inching his hand beneath her bra and-

Daryl sprung off her quickly and she skidded off to the side, acting as casual as ever.

"There you two are" Rick said, approaching them from afar.

Stone and Daryl exchanged a frustrated glance, they turned to Rick and forced their concentration on him.

"I thought you two might need some help hunting" Rick suggested kindly.

"You? Hunting?" Stone scoffed unbelievably, chortling quietly to herself. Rick gave her an offended look and Daryl was quick to clear it up.

"Na offence Rick, buh' ye dun' seem tha type to hunt" Daryl said brazenly.

"Nor have you joined in on any of our lessons" Stone added quickly. In any other circumstances, Stone would of appreciated Rick's offer but he had arrived at the wrong time and like Daryl, she too had been waiting all day for some sort of release.

"Well there is always a first" Rick concluded and Stone felt herself deflate.

"Fine" She huffed, ordering Rick to follow her while she tracked.

Stone did the majority of the tracking and hunting, Rick mostly filled in as a body guard for her. When there were easy catches, she would allow Rick to use her bow and 'catch' the prey. However he missed every single chance and even managed to almost shoot himself in the foot. He eventually realized that hunting and tracking was not his favorable hobby and he became satisfied with lingering behind her.

"Come on" Stone said, after successfully catching a handful of squirrels and small birds. She looked over her shoulder, Rick was too busy gazing off onto an old railway in the middle of the forest. "Rick" She pressed, coming closer to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Can we just follow it for a bit? I have this feeling.." Rick trailed off, he hopped into the middle of the rail track and walked along it. Stone followed after him, gesturing for Daryl to follow as well. The three walked in a trail, all alert but curious of the destination for the railway.

They followed the tracks to a small opening, beside the tracks were a small slope that led to flatter ground below. Stone observed the ground momentarily before gazing up towards a large facility. "Shit" She whispered, taking in the large grounds and barbed fences.

"Ain't that a shame" Daryl quipped.

Stone looked over at Rick, he had a triumphant look on his face. "Rick?" She questioned, looking at the prison and back at him. Realization dawned on her and she frowned, "Oh no Rick, no way. That's far too dangerous"

"It could work Stone" Rick said desperately, "Imagine if we clear out the grounds, we could grow our own food and be safe"

"But what if we don't clear out the grounds, we don't know how many are in there!" Stone argued, she wondered how Rick could be so stupid.

"Stone I need a safe place for Lori, she's due any moment now" Rick pleaded.

"Fine, but I ain't happy about it" She snapped. Rick nodded happily and scrambled back to the group, leaving Daryl and Stone to scope out the place. "This is bollocks" Stone muttered, sliding down the slope with ease and coming to a stop on the ground.

"Wha's ye problem with it?" Daryl asked, joining her on the ground and walking forward carefully.

"We don't know how many walkers are in there, let alone if the buildings have gone to the pits" Stone said.

"Ah can help ye get yer mind off it" Daryl suggested, coming closer to her and wrapped a arm around her waist.

Stone pushed his hand away "Really Red? I can't believe you're thinking about that, now of all places" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why's that?"

"Well for one, there's a walker behind you" Stone explained.

Daryl turned quickly and shot an arrow straight through the walker's head, "Now?" He asked cheekily.

"And two, you can thank Rick for not putting me in the mood" Stone finished, turning on her heel and advancing on the prison. She heard Daryl cursed quietly from behind her, his footsteps eventually falling behind her in an even pace.

They scoped the area from afar, noting that a few straggler walkers lingered around the fence but were avoidable. What made Stone uneasy was the vast amount of walkers within the fences, the number of walkers inside was indescribable. "What is Rick getting us into" Stone murmured, unsheathing her sword and creeping towards the barbed fence.

Daryl and Stone cleared out the area quickly, the many months of being on the road had toughen them up immensely. They stood guard around the area, waiting patiently for the group to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, the low rumbling of vehicles grew louder and the group's cars appeared out of the trees. They stopped before the duo and hopped out quickly. Their loud appearance had attracted more stragglers.

The group leapt into action, Rick made a hole in the fence while the others stood guard around him. "Hurry" Rick hissed, pushing Carl through the hole and following after him. Everyone moved through carefully, and when the last one hopped through the fence, Glen patched it up with copper wire.

They moved stealth-like, no one bothered to converse and when they reached the end of the fence, Rick assigned jobs. He passed Stone a pipe and she joined the majority of the group against the fence. Stone started killing walkers through the fence, as Rick made a run for the gate. The sound of gun shots echoed out into the distance, it made Stone cringe that walkers would be able to hear it from afar.

When Rick closed the gate and the last remaining walker was killed, the group moved through happily.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm" Carol exclaimed, spinning happily in the middle of the field. The others joined her, cheering and shouting for their new land. Stone couldn't feel the same joy, she was still concerned with the new arrangements. She chewed her lip anxiously.

"It'll be alright" Daryl reassured from her side, pushing her forward so he could close the gate.

"I hope so" She mumbled, walking around a tipped over truck.

"Hey Stone" Glen called, bounding up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Wanna be a darling and help me move some walkers?" He asked, winking at her cheekily.

"Okay loser" She muttered and knocked his cap out, she laughed at his annoyed expression and walked over to a nearby walker. She looked back at Daryl, only to find him staring at Glen with a dangerous look. His eyes shifted to Stone and she raised an eyebrow questionably, Daryl frowned at her and marched away angrily.

"I'll never get Daryl's mood swings" Glen expressed, arriving beside her and helping her lift a walker.

"Neither" She snorted.

"He seems to be getting angry at me a lot lately" Glen remarked, furrowing his brow with confusion. "And when I say a lot, I mean all the time" He added.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Stone offered, dumping the walker to the side.

"Nah, it's probably just me" Glen muttered, briefly looking past Stone "Or not"

Stone looked over her shoulder and noticed Daryl pacing like a caged animal with a murderous look on his face. "Jesus" Stone breathed, "What did you do?" She asked, looking back at Glen.

"That's the thing Stone, not once have I said anything remotely offensive to him. I just think he hates me, like you do Lori" Glen explained.

"I don't hate Lori and he doesn't hate you. Hate is pointless in these circumstances" Stone sighed, picking another walker up with Glen's help.

"Yeah well, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under" Glen spoke, he started to chewing his lip nervously.

"You sure you don't want me to talk to him?" Stone asked.

"For some reason I feel he'd hate more more" Glen said blatantly, pulling a face in Daryl's direction. Stone snickered to herself and Glen joined in with her after a moment, this seemed to infuriate Daryl more. He kicked over a pieces of debris and stalked off in Rick's direction.

"He really does have his panties in a twist today" Stone declared, raising both eyebrows at his retreating back. Glen nodded meekly, and remained silent with a thoughtful look on his face. In their silence, they worked studiously and eventually got half the walkers into one area. T-Dog, Beth and Maggie had already moved the other half to a pile.

"Good work Glenny boy" Stone congratulated, patting him on the back hard. Glen gave her a side grin and made his way towards Maggie, where they shared a small kiss. Stone cringed at the PDA, and briskly walked over to the already roaring campfire.

"Stone" Rick said as she approached, "Would you be able to do watch tonight?"

"Sure Rick" Stone agreed, setting her gear down by Glen and moving back to the gate. She lifted herself onto the tipped over truck, and sat quietly with thought. As night approached, Stone found herself getting hungrier and hungrier, her attention and concentration was drifting away while her stomach grumbled loudly.

"'Ere" A gruff voice answered her prayers.

A small plastic plate of cooked squirrel was passed up to her, and she looked down thankfully. Daryl looked back up at her silently, only to turn and start his way back to the group. "Wait" Stone called, lowering herself from the truck and bringing her plate down with her. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and she pulled him back by his arm.

"Glen tells me you've been stroppy with him" Stone said, cutting straight to the point. She watched Daryl's face harden and his jaw clench quickly, "Why? He hasn't done anything" Stone added.

"Well ye been to busy flirtin' with 'im, while he's checkin' ya owt" Daryl snapped, scowling at her with annoyance.

"Flirting?" Stone spluttered, "You think I've been flirting with him?" She took Daryl's silence as confirmation, "I haven't been flirting with anyone, let alone Glen" Stone spoke clearly.

"I ain't stupid, I've seen ya" Daryl huffed.

"I haven't" Stone said irritably, "And if I was, so what? I'm not your property" Stone added furiously.

Daryl glared at her and she returned the look, there was a challenge and temptation in their exchange. "If ye ain't mine, then why ya been screamin' mah name every night?" Daryl challenged.

"I have not been screaming" Stone said with an appalled expression.

"Buh' ye been sayin' it" Daryl pressed.

"Well as I recall Red, you've been repeating my name just as much" Stone retorted.

Daryl smirked at her and looked around the truck quickly, satisfied that no one was near, he pushed Stone back. She dropped her plate with disinterest, taking Daryl by the hair and pulling him down to the ground. His hands traveled gently over her top, before tugging it up and over her head. He threw it to the side, and kissed down her torso.

He left a trail of wet kisses along her abdomen, and pulled at her pants impatiently. Stone lifted her hips to accommodate his movements, and when he removed her pants she sat up. "Hurry" She hissed, hearing the faint echos of singing from the campfire. Daryl removed his pants hurriedly and lent over her, he teasingly pushed her bra up and flicked his tongue over her left nipple before placing his whole mouth over it.

Stone wriggled with pleasure beneath him, the constant lust she felt for Daryl overwhelming her with excruciating frustration. He moved to her other breast and looked up at her smugly, while he did so, his hand made its way down her torso and to the piece of fabric separating their bodies from becoming one. He stroked her through the the fabric and she buckled beneath him.

He slowly pushed the fabric aside, removed his mouth from her breast and made his way down her body with his tongue. He slid a finger into her slowly, enjoying how she moaned softly and closed her eyes. Daryl studied her face with wonder, unaware of his increase of pace until she arched off the ground and gripped hard at his arm. "Enough" She hissed, opening her eyes and looking at Daryl.

He was taken back by what he saw in her eyes, her already black eyes were darkened orbs filled with lust and a unknown emotion. "I want you to-" She started, before pulling from his boxers and guiding him towards her. She never finished her sentence as she grounded herself against his hips and enveloped him into a kiss. He could feel her shaking beneath him, and he reached between them to rub her once more.

She broke the kiss and moaned against his neck, gripping him more fiercely and stroking his already hardened length with an excruciatingly slow pace. Daryl groaned against her, bucking his hips into her touch with frustration. He made a frustration huff when she stopped, a smirk formed on her face and she grazed her teeth over his earlobe.

Daryl resisted the urge to come right then, deciding to grip at her hips instead and slowly enter her. She muffled her moans into his neck, both hoping that the group couldn't hear them. Daryl moved against her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her move against him. When her pants increased, Daryl set the pace higher and pressed tightly against her.

Stone moaned his name over and over again, scratching at his back with sheer pleasure and lust. Her eyes met Daryl's as she clenched around him and groaned his name loudly. She pushed Daryl over the edge while gripping him tightly, allowing him to spill inside her with a grunt of her name.

They stayed in that position for a while, Daryl eventually softening and pulling out of her with heavy breathing. Stone looked up at Daryl with a lazy smile as he redressed himself and pulled her up.

"Dun ever make me wait again" Daryl told her, helping her dress with a sly smile.

"I won't" Stone promised, pulling her top on and staring up at Daryl intently.

He looked at her closely for a moment, a brief thought crossing his mind.

"Come on" She murmured, starting to lead him back to the group.

Daryl stopped her quickly and pulled her back to him. He twisted her around and kissed her passionately, his hips grounded against her pelvis and Stone knew exactly what it meant. Daryl's dominant kiss only meant one thing; _mine_.

* * *

Hello to new and old readers, hopefully you like this chapter :)


	2. I'm Stayin'

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Stone woke groggily the next morning, the chimes of laughter and conversation echoing over to her sleeping spot. She found herself curled into Daryl, his arm protectively clamped against her chest and his face nuzzled deeply into her hair. She moved away slowly, unfurling herself carefully and scooting to the side. She watched him sleep, his face was peaceful, no longer a hard facade.

A slight smile formed on her lips, she wasn't the type to grow mushy over such things, but it warmed her heart to watch him sleep. She studied his face intently, his hair was a complete mess and she could spot the early bruises developing on his neck. She outstretched a hand and stroked his cheek softly, forgetting that they were in plain sight of the group. Suddenly Daryl's hand shot out and he grabbed Stone's wrist tightly, his eyes opened and he stared at her. With a startled gasp, Stone yanked her hand away with surprise.

"Sorry" She breathed, looking away from him. She heard him move beside her, before his hand snaked around her arm and pulled her attention back to him. She looked at him with embarrassment and chewed her lip hoping he wouldn't be mad at her slight affection. Daryl surprised her by letting go of her hand and mirroring her previous actions. They stared at one another for a brief moment, a smile forming on both of their lips.

"Hey, you two! Get your asses up and come over here" Glen's voice traveled over to them.

Daryl groaned irritably and pulled himself up whilst pulling Stone up in the process. He grabbed his gear and passed Stone hers, she brushed past him quietly and made her way towards Glen. Daryl's hand shot out again and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her back to him with sudden force. "Dun be embarrassed 'bout touchin'" He murmured softly in her ear. She looked back at him with a grin, forgetting the group was only meters away, she lent up and kissed his cheek.

_#_

The weather was humid, winter had officially passed and the dry atmosphere was doing its round again. More walkers had fluctuated into the rural areas and it was becoming harder to take voyages alone. This didn't stop two cloaked figures who moved effortlessly through a small country town, both holding large weapons and ignoring each gurgling walker that swiped at them.

The two figures glided through the small country town, quickly entering a run down pharmacy and sneaking their way through. One figure grabbed at aspirin sachets and the other eliminated three walkers within the pharmacy. They left the store and raced back to a guarded butcher shop, they shut the doors behind them and made their way into a storage freezer.

Together they found an empty bed and followed a trail of discarded blankets to a small spot beside a shelf. Beside the shelf, a woman sat gasping, her blonde hair clamped to her head while she laid on the floor.

"Andrea?" One of the figures sighed.

_#_

"Alright, we're gonna move through. Stay in formation" Rick hollered, rounding up Glen, Maggie, Daryl and Stone.

Stone gripped her sword tightly as the gates leading further into the prison swung open. She moved forward after Rick, sticking closely to his side while they stabbed at any walker that passed. They sliced their way through easily, each walker was separated enough for them to regroup after each kill. Stone watched Daryl out of the corner of her eye, she knew she should be looking out for the whole group but Daryl's safety was important.

When they had cleared out the front part, they moved underneath a bridge only to stop short with surprise. Rick pushed her against the wall, the others following suit while walkers ambled around the corner. There were far too many for the small group to take on, and more were coming around the corner. Rick looked at the group and made small gestures, before they all leapt out into separate areas.

Stone decided to take on two walkers in riot gear, fortunately for her, they were restricted by their helmets and couldn't bite her. Unfortunately it was impossible for her to strike them in the head with her sword. Deciding to ditch the sword, Stone pulled a wooden arrow out and pushed back one of the walker's helmet. She forced the arrow through its head and looked away as it gurgled blood down her arm.

She pulled out the arrow, only to be knocked forward by the other walker. It's weight resting entirely on her back while she slammed into the already dead walker. She struggled helplessly for a moment, turning inch by inch painfully and twisting around to strike the walker through the head. She felt its blood spill onto her back and neck, she gagged at the smell and kicked the walker off with all her force.

She pulled herself up and felt the remaining blood on her trickle down her back slowly. Shuddering, she went to help Rick with the gate when she was grabbed and pulled backwards. She shrieked quietly, turning around and watching slowly as a walker bent down with a wide mouth and pulled her arm to its mouth. She looked on mutely, the walker's actions were slowed down and Stone felt as if she was in a terrible movie.

_#_

"Andrea?"

"Rivers...I"

Rivers looked at her sadly, "You know you shouldn't be moving around in your condition" He said, bending down and looking at her seriously. Andrea looked up at him meekly, she had paled considerably and her eyes lacked life.

"Here, take these" The other figure mumbled, crouching down to Andrea's level and raising the aspirin sachet to her mouth. She handed over a water bottle and looked at Rivers, he shrugged and lent against the wall for support.

"Thanks Michonne" He added, patting their savior's shoulder softly. Michonne nodded silently, her eyes were glued to Andrea as she coughed loudly.

"Hows it out there?" Andrea mumbled after her coughing fit.

"Alright" Rivers lied, patting her back and raising the water bottle to her mouth.

Andrea pushed it away angrily and glared at him, "Liar" She hissed and looked over at Michonne questionably.

"We'll leave in a few days" Michonne said, standing up and shouldering her unsheathed sword. Rivers felt a sudden sadness wash over him, he hadn't thought of Stone in a long time and her absence had really hit him hard briefly in the winter. He wondered if she was alive, if she was with the group and if they too alive. He knew it was impossible and thinking about it only made it worse. He swallowed hard, bringing himself back into reality and focusing on Andrea.

"I'll die here" Andrea stated, looking between Michonne and Rivers. "Leave me"

Rivers glowered at her, "Leave you? After everything we've been through, leave you? Are you that selfish?" He spat. Rivers had changed a lot since the farm incident, no longer the kind and warm man he was, now turned bitter and ruthless. "You said you loved me" He sneered.

"I do love you!" Andrea argued.

"Then don't tell me to leave you again" Rivers retorted, standing up also. Michonne had disappeared at the first signs of conflict, she was bustling by her two walkers. Andrea pulled herself up too, leaning against the wall for support before pushing off it and coming to a stand beside Rivers. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I will not have you die here because of me. Lets get moving" She declared, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly. Rivers gave her a small smile and escorted her to the front of the room. "Michonne?" Andrea called.

"Already on it" Michonne said, having packed all their gear onto the walkers and opening the large door.

"You sure?" Rivers asked Andrea seriously.

"Positive" She murmured back, grasping his hand and squeezing it softly.

_#_

Stone could hear Maggie scream loudly, a series of shouts surrounding her as the walker moved in on her arm. _This is it_ she thought, she felt the walkers mouth enclose around her arm, its teeth were coming next and Stone closed her eyes, ready for the bite.

However, she was suddenly dragged down by weight and she opened her eyes to find the walker on the floor. She pulled her arm from its grip, spotting the arrow sticking awkwardly out of its head. She looked at the walker shakily and turned around, Daryl was approaching her fast and stopped shortly.

"DARYL!" Rick screamed, averting Daryl's attention from Stone back to the alarming number of walkers. Rick slammed into a nearby walker, taking it down and getting Daryl to help close the gate. They popped a few through the fence, shutting the gate finally and taking the last remaining walkers in the grounds.

Stone didn't stick around for the ordeal, she stumbled in a daze back to the front with shuddering breaths. She couldn't believe she had frozen, her weakest moment yet throughout the whole apocalypse. She felt ashamed, weak and useless. She deflated against the wall, aware that the groups eyes were on her cautiously. Rick approached Stone and asked her multiple questions. She answered them numbly, dazedly following after him and clearing out a cell block.

Rick got the group to come inside and Stone took the cell further away from the group. She ignored Daryl's stares and sat on a blood stained bed, she could hear the groups chatter from the front of the cell block. She curled up on her bed and faced the wall, she was shocked entirely by her reaction and it reminded her of the farm incident. It brought back her last memories of Rivers, it brought back everything that had happened before. She knew it wasn't healthy to think of the past, but she couldn't stop herself from diving into that luxury.

Whilst thinking of Rivers, she felt her bed sink with new weight and she tensed up slightly. A hand rested on her arm, pulling her backwards to face the person on her bed. She was surprised to find Rick on her bed, of all people. He silently checked over her arm, questioning the blood on her back and checking to see if she was alright. He didn't linger for long and Stone thanked him for it, Rick was obviously dealing with his own problems and Stone couldn't bear to burden him with hers.

She only had a short period of time to herself, before Daryl appeared in her doorway angrily. She frowned at him and he took a seat on her bed, grabbing her arm roughly and checking it over. He even lifted her top and checked her back for scratches or any bites she may of received. When he found nothing, he pushed her backwards and glared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Dun wha' me, wha' tha fuck was that?" Daryl snarled, gesturing at her arm.

"Huh?"

"Ye nearly got yerself bitten" Daryl glowered at her.

"And why are you angry?" She questioned confusedly, frowning at his attitude.

"'Cause wha' if ye got bitten eh? Wha' would ah do?" He looked at her, the angry demeanor fading quickly.

"Kill me obviously"

Daryl gave her a brief look, she couldn't read what was in his eyes but it moved her nevertheless. "Wha' could ah...wha' would ah.."Daryl trailed off, shaking his head with lack of words. "Ah seriously though ah lost ya" He said quietly, grasping her arm and tracing the bloodstain patterns on her arm. "When ah saw tha walker and ye arm, ah thought ye were dun for"

"But you saved me"

"Only jus'" Daryl mumbled, dropping her arm and looking at the wall opposite them.

"It's my own fault Red, I shouldn't of froze like that. I don't know what overcame me, it was like a bad movie" Stone shuddered at the thought, taking slow breaths and staring ahead "The group must think I'm the weakest of 'em all"

"They dun think that"

"Then why do I feel as if everyone is judging me?"

"They ain't. 'They care. Ain't nobody thankin' ye weak. I certainly dun" Daryl said fiercely.

"You'd be the first. My dad certainly did.." Stone trailed off, laying back down on the bed and turning against the wall. She felt the bed sink in weight and a arm rested against her waist, Daryl's body moved in behind her. "Daryl, I'm fine. You don't need to stay around. I won't be breaking down anytime soon" She joked.

"I'm stayin'" He said firmly. Stone smiled to herself and for once didn't care if the group saw them or even knew, because being in Daryl's arms was the most comforting thing she had felt in such a long time.


	3. Cue Jealously

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Daryl hadn't got much sleep the night before, he had laid awake with sudden realization. Not much could shock Daryl, he had grown up and saw a series of extreme things but this shook him. Eventually Daryl's thoughts had got the best of him, and he had taken a walk around the prison yard. When he had come back to the cell block, he watched Stone for the remainder of the night.

He had heard his name escape her mouth several times over the months, but when he heard her whisper his name again, he felt as if it had been the first time. He gradually took a seat on the bed and found himself unconsciously stroking her hair, he was content to just stay and watch her. His eyes grew heavy and he eventually drifted to sleep, resting his head against the wall and pulling her onto his lap.

_#_

"Daryl?"

He was shaken awake roughly, a pair of hands gripping his shoulders tightly with each shake. Daryl's eyes shot open and he sat up, only to bump his head on the bunk bed over him. He groaned loudly, opening his eyes and squinting at the figure before him.

"Sorry to wake you Daryl, but we're going to look for the cafeteria and infirmary now. You joining?" Rick came into view with a concerned look, he waved his hand in front of Daryl's face. Daryl pushed his hand aside and got off the bed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Ye, I'll come" He grunted, picking his cross bow off the floor and shouldering it. Rick gave an approving nod and walked out of his cell, Daryl looked around the cell and frowned. Where was Stone?

He rushed after Rick, finally catching up to him at the gate. "Where's Pom?" He asked, looking at Rick questionably.

Rick met his gaze and chewed his lip, "She's already in there with Glen" He said, flinching away from Daryl glare.

"You let her go in there with the Asian?" Daryl snarled, pushing past Rick and entering another section of the cell block.

"She isn't in any danger Daryl, Glen will take care of her" Rick reassured, following Daryl with Maggie and Hershel close behind them.

"It ain't danger I'm worried 'bout. That dang Asian gonna make moves on my.." Daryl trailed off, looking at Rick, Maggie and Hershel's expectant looks. "Erm.."

"Your?" Hershel asked.

"Why would Glen make moves on Stone? He's with me and he's made it perfectly clear their relationship is only friendly" Maggie squeaked, nervously looking at the door that led elsewhere. "Right?" She questioned.

"Who cares, let's git in thar" Daryl snapped, swinging the door open forcefully and lunging into the corridor.

_#_

"Glen you're such an idiot" Stone laughed, shoving Glen playfully and swinging her sword through an advancing walker. "It's a mystery why Maggie is with you" She chortled, thinking about their previous conversation. Glen had told her that he had insulted Maggie that night before, by telling her he liked that she had a little extra meat.

"Yeah, well she's really angry at me" Glen said sadly, raising his pipe and sticking it through another walker.

"I can imagine" Stone muttered.

"The look she gave me, aw Christ. I knew I was deep in the shit" Glen complained, flicking his torch through the corridor.

"You never ever tell a woman you like their extra 'meat'." Stone lectured, snickering into her free hand.

"It's the end of the world, it shouldn't matter" Glen mumbled "Plus, she isn't even fat"

"It may be the end of the world, but no one wants to be called fat. Even I wouldn't want to" Stone argued, smacking Glen upside the head.

"Will you help me make it up to her? I can't stand when she's angry at me" Glen pleaded, looking at her hopefully.

"I guess so, but you're still an ass for saying it" Stone gave in, earning a grateful grin from Glen.

"Thank you!" He sighed, enveloping her into a excited hug. Stone tensed in the hug before relaxing and hugging him back, she gave him an awkward pat on the back, laughing lightly as he complimented her.

Then they heard a clearing of a throat.

Glen pulled away from Stone and looked to the side, his face dropped suddenly and Stone followed his gaze. She instantly dreaded hugging Glen. She received the most deadly look from both Daryl Dixon and Maggie Greene. She swallowed hard and heard Glen gulp, Daryl glared at her and pushed past roughly, Maggie following straight after him.

"Maggie" Glen groaned and Stone slapped him upside the head again.

"You idiot" Stone hissed, shaking her head at him angrily and moving forward. _Just my luck_ she thought bitterly, now she was going to have to deal with a jealous Daryl on her hands. Stone knew he was stubborn, it was going to take a lot of hard work to convince him. Stone looked back over her shoulder at Rick and Hershel, she earned a knowing look from Hershel. She averted her attention back to the corridor quickly, did Hershel know?

_#_

Rivers waited patiently by a small store, he held tightly onto one of Michonne's walkers as he watched Michonne slowly bring Andrea over to him. He was aware of her progressing sickness, she hadn't been bitten or scratched, but she was slowly fading away. It hurt Rivers immensely to see her fade, he had spent so much time with her. Soon he would have no one.

"Rivers" Michonne's voice brought him back "I need you to stop drifting" She snapped, handing Andrea over and surveying the area. Rivers gazed down at Andrea, she was curled up against the wall and shivering drastically. She had fallen asleep fairly easily.

"How long do you think she has?" Rivers asked, looking at Michonne seriously.

"A week, maybe two" Michonne said brazenly, ignoring Rivers' flinches.

"Jesus" Rivers sighed, looking anywhere but Andrea.

"We can't stay in one spot Rivers. There are more and more walkers coming in and if we stay in one spot long enough, it might be our last" Michonne looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry but it's true"

"So she's going to die on the run, no rest? No peace?"

"Yes"

_#_

"Like I said Daryl, it was just a hug" Stone had been pleading for the last hour, she had dragged him to the back of the line so they could talk privately. However Stone had done most of the talking and Daryl silently looked ahead. "Talk to me" Stone sighed, shoving him lightly. Daryl glared at her and she sighed "Honestly this jealously of yours-"

"Jealousy? Ah find ye huggin' some Asian alone. Ya told me nuthin' was goin' on" Daryl spat quietly, he looked ahead to make sure no one heard them.

"Nothing is going on!" Stone snapped, "It's just a hug"

"We dun' hug"

"Well you aren't exactly the type to hug, anyway he hugged me first" Stone rolled her eyes, this argument was going no where.

"Ye dun' seem tha type to hug though"

"I'm not. Like I said he hugged me, stop being stupid Red" Stone hissed.

"Glen and ye-"

"There is no Glen and me. You're so infuriating"

"Well ah ain't tha one cheatin' " Daryl snapped.

"I'm not-"

Stone was cut off by a loud rumble of moans and shuffling of feet. They heard a shriek ahead and only realized how far behind they were from the group. Stone shone her torch up the corridor and the light hit several shredded and decaying faces. She heard Daryl's sharp intake of breath and she felt him pull her back around the corner. They raced down the several hallways, herds of walkers coming unexpectedly around corners and stragglers making lunges at them.

Stone and Daryl killed a few, decidedly making their way into a small closet area and closing the door shut. From outside the closet they could hear some walkers passing, others thumping against the door and some shouts from down the corridor.

"I hope everyone's alright" Stone mumbled quietly, peeking outside through a small window.

"Like Glen?" Daryl asked bitterly, also checking outside.

"Oh for the love of God" Stone sighed, noticing that the corridor had cleared. She turned to Daryl "If I wanted Glen I would of kissed him instead of you at the farm. I would of had sex with him multiple times a day instead of you, I would of watched him sleep instead of y-" Stone trailed off and felt her cheeks flush furiously. She hadn't meant to say the last part, and she certainly didn't want to see Daryl's reaction. She exited the room quickly and made her way down the corridor, the sounds of screams quickening her pace.

She could hear Daryl rushing after her, he was close behind her. When they rounded a corner, they stopped suddenly. Rick and Glen were gripping Hershel tightly, whilst Maggie sobbed loudly. Stone could smell blood, it drifted over towards her and she could only imagine what the walkers were smelling. Stone surveyed the group and noticed a large bite in Hershel's leg. She went to say something when once again, the sound of moans drifted through the corridors.

She cursed loudly and yanked Maggie towards her, Daryl helped Rick and Glen lift Hershel not before shoving Glen aside roughly. Stone frowned at him and dragged Maggie along, the group following after them while the sound of walkers grew louder and louder. Stone felt anxiety rising in her stomach, she could find no opening, no doors, nothing.

"Over there" Maggie spluttered, pointing towards a chained door.

Stone nodded and Rick threw her a bolt cutter, it didn't take her long to wrench open the door and throw Maggie inside. Hershel, Daryl, Rick and Glen followed quickly and Stone shut it tightly. The room was filled with Hershel's pained cries and the sound of thumping against the door. Stone studied the room, it was definitely the cafeteria, so there was one good outcome of the day.

She looked down at Hershel and watched as Rick grabbed his axe and rested it against Hershel's calf. She shielded her eyes as she heard Rick's axe slam into Hershel's legs, she flinched from the sound of Hershel's screams and the sound of ripping flesh. It was the worst thing she had heard, she covered her ears quickly and closed her eyes tightly. Only reopening them when her arm was shook.

She looked down at Hershel who was unconscious and she looked to her side, "Come on, gotta git-" Daryl started, only to stop shortly. He frowned and raised his cross bow, "Duck" He hissed and Stone crouched down slowly. She looked over her shoulder and spotted five figures looking through a mesh window at them. Daryl crept closer, Stone following after him, when they neared the window, Stone gasped.

"Bull shit" Muttered one of the figures.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, thank you for the lovely reviews. **  
**Next one will be out sometime this week, hopefully soon :)**


	4. Mine

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"Who are you?" one of the figures asked. A chorus of questions followed after it. Stone and Daryl didn't have time, Hershel was loosing a lot of blood and he needed to be brought back to the cell quickly. **  
**

"Stone!" Rick shouted desperately, averting her attention from the inmates and back to Hershel. "Get something for him to lay on" Rick ordered and Stone nodded quickly. She pushed past the inmates that had exited their room, ignoring their protests as she flipped over one of their moving tables and slid it out to Rick. The group's movements were fast, Hershel was laying on the table fast and the door was open.

They left hurriedly, forgetting about the inmates presence and entirely worried about Hershel's fate. Daryl and Stone were last to leave, making sure the inmates kept their distance while the exited. They knew the new members were following them, they could hear their loud movements from a distance and Stone cursed them for their lack of knowledge.

"Beth!" Rick called out, wheeling Hershel's body through to the cell block.

Stone heard a chorus of panic as Hershel, Glen and Rick entered the groups area. T-Dog, Daryl and Stone waited behind, their weapons raised defensively as the inmates came into view. Stone narrowed her eyes with suspicion, she certainly didn't trust these people.

"I'd hold it thar" Daryl drawled, stepping forward with his crossbow aimed at what appeared to be their leader.

"Cell block C" The 'leader' said, gesturing to the cells and ignoring Daryl's remark. "That's my cell, let me in"

"Today's ya lucky day fellas, Ye been pardoned by tha state of Georgia. Ye free ta go" Daryl said, making Stone snicker into her free hand.

"What ya got goin' on in there?" The 'leader' asked.

"None of your concern" Stone snapped, frowning at the inmates persistence.

"Don't be telling me whats not my concern sweet cheeks" The leader sneered, pulling out a gun and raising it in Stone's direction.

She raised her sword as Daryl stepped in front of her furiously.

"Settle man, dude's leg is messed up besides we're free now. Why we still in here?" Another inmate voiced.

"Man's got a point" Daryl muttered.

"I gotta check on my ole lady" Another inmate murmured.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison they got no business being in, got me thinking we've got no place for us to go" The leader snapped, looking at his group with a sneer. He looked back at Stone and Daryl with a dangerous look, it made Stone uneasy instantly.

"Why don't you go find out?" Stone challenged.

"Maybe we'll just be goin' now" An inmate said softly, nodding to his group to follow.

"We ain't leaving" The leader snapped again.

"You ain't coming in either" T-dog argued, raising his gun and stepping forward. The leader raised his gun and looked between Daryl, Stone and T-Dog.

"This is my house, my rules, I go where I damn well please" The leader shouted.

"I'm not gonna tell ya again. Git outta 'ere" Daryl snapped, stepping forward again.

Stone pulled him back slightly, out of fear the prisoner would harm him.

"This is our prison" The leader retorted loudly, stepping forward also.

"Step back" Stone snarled, raising her sword in defense.

The leader leered at her, raising an eyebrow "I've certainly had a long time in here sweetie. Why don't ya sway over here" He suggested, in return earning an inhumane growl from Daryl. Stone scrunched her nose in disgust and caught Daryl's arm before he lunged forward.

"Come on big boy" The leader provoked, "And when I'm done with ya, I'll take ya lady too"

"Come 'ere ya fuckin'-" Daryl lunged out of Stone's grip and went for the leader, T-dog grabbed him quickly while the leader tried to coax him on with shouting and cursing. Stone heard the cell door swing open and then shut, Rick finally coming into view with his trustee revolver at his side.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted, coming forth and pulling Daryl back into line. "Everyone relax, there's no need for this." He reassured.

"How many of ya in there?" The leader asked, glancing at Rick suspiciously.

"Too many for you to handle" Rick sneered. The leader looked around the group fearfully, and stepped back slightly.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" He asked obnoxiously.

Stone scoffed loudly, while Rick, Daryl and T-dog exchanged a knowing look. The same question was racing through all of their minds, where these prisoners for real?

"How long you been locked in there?" Rick asked curiously, having lowered his gun and looking sympathetically at the inmates.

"Ten months" The leader muttered. Stone raised her eyebrows, they certainly had no idea what was going on.

"Riot broke out. Never seen anything like it" A tall inmate admitted, he looked like one of the friendliest out of the group.

"Heard dude's were eatin' one another and coming back to life. Crazy" Another said.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us in the cafeteria and said to sit tight. Threw me this piece and said he'd be right back" The leader muttered.

"Yeah and that was two hundred and ninety three days ago"

"Ninety four" An inmate interrupted.

"Shut up" The leader hissed, causing the inmate with a large mustache to look downwards shyly.

"We thought the army would be showing up any day now" A tall colored inmate said.

"There is no army" Rick said.

"What you mean?"

There's no government, no hospitals, no police, it's all gone" Rick admitted, causing the inmates to stare with disbelief and fear.

"For real?" The mustache inmate asked.

"Serious"

There was a silence between the two groups, one group taking in the information and coping with it whilst the other silently decided what to do with them. The use of body language had worked over their eight months of turmoil, especially in Daryl and Stone's case.

Stone watched as the inmates questioned if their families were alive, all of them asking questions of Rick with confusion. Fortunately she didn't have to take part in that conversation and sat down against the wall. Rick decided to show them the outside yard, they didn't believe that this group could take out so many walkers. They left quickly, Daryl and T-dog following after them as well leaving Stone to her own devices.

She didn't want to see Hershel in his state, and decided to stick out her time in the small foyer part. Her mind elsewhere as she played with her necklace.

"What's that?" A southern voice asked.

Stone looked up and met Maggie's soft eyes that were red and brimmed with tears. Her cheeks were tear stained and her whole demeanor was deflated. "Just a necklace" Stone mumbled, scooting aside so Maggie could join her against the wall.

"What are these though?" Maggie pressed, reaching out and touching the small objects around it.

"Pieces that meant the most to my family members" Stone admitted, glancing down at her necklace.

"Who was the soldier?" Maggie asked, touching the dog tags gently.

"My father" Stone sniffed, suddenly tucking her necklace back into her shirt and turning her head away.

"Oh" Maggie was silent for a while, sniveling to herself quietly while Stone sat awkwardly by her side.

"Stone?" Maggie whispered through tears.

Stone turned her head to her, "Mmm?" she hummed.

"Are- Are you and G-Glen-"

Stone let out an exasperated sigh, "Not this again. Is Daryl getting in your head Maggie?" Stone questioned. Maggie nodded mutely and Stone cursed under her breath, "Trust me when I say this, there isn't anything going on between Glen and I. Besides, we're family Maggie and I'd never do that to you" Stone said fiercely, shaking Maggie's shoulders slightly.

Maggie smiled brightly "When I saw you two hug, I didn't know what to do with myself. I really thought you two were doing something, and now that daddy's-" Maggie broke off into silent tears, whimpering to herself while the cell door opened and Glen appeared. Maggie rose quickly and ran into his arms, causing Stone to shield her eyes from the PDA. As intimate as she was getting with Daryl, neither of the two could bear to act in such a way.

Stone averted her attention to the new presence in the room, Daryl, Rick and T-Dog were back with piles of food and were stocking them by the cell door. "Holy shit" She exclaimed, leaping up and rushing over to the food. "Where did you get all this?" She questioned.

"In exchange for clearing out a cell block for the prisoners" Rick mumbled, turning back to the door.

"There's more?" Stone asked, looking at Daryl with excitement. Daryl nodded, amusement flashing in his eyes as she grinned at the food. She stepped forward and Daryl held her arm.

"Where ye goin'?" He asked, frowning in her direction.

"Help getting the food" She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Naw ye ain't." Daryl drawled.

"Why?" She argued, frowning up at him.

"Because I dun wan' ye anywhere near that leech" Daryl growled, pushing her backwards "I dun like tha way he looks at ya"

"But-"

"Please" Daryl said and Stone clamped her mouth quickly, Daryl never said please and she wasn't going to argue with him then. She nodded and picked up the food that was there and made her way into the cell block, aware of Daryl's relieved glance in her direction.

Stone amused Carl with the food, allowing him to decide what meals he could have that night. For Stone it was nice to see some childish reaction out of Carl, he had matured to fast in the eight months, it was if he was an adult already. She shook her head at his crazy antics, momentarily distracted by his actions while the rest of the group entered the cell block.

"Stone" Rick called out to her. She turned quickly and joined his side obediently, "We're gonna help clear them out a block, you in?"

"Sure" Stone said, earning an annoyed glare from Daryl. She gave him an apologetic look, in which he returned with an even angrier glare and a cold shoulder. She rolled her eyes while Rick went out and explained to the inmates the process.

"Ah thought ah told ya not ta go near them" Daryl hissed, frowning down at her.

"I'm not gonna let you three risk your lives with them? With me, that makes four against five and you damn well know that we can take 'em out if they get nasty" Stone whispered back, "Besides you're there, and you won't let that shit fly" She added.

"Righ'" Daryl nodded.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked, looking back at them whilst leading the inmates through the door once again. Stone nodded and felt Daryl's hand press softly against her lower back. She followed after the group, Daryl remaining constantly by her side.

They swerved in and out of the corridors, making their way to the closest cell block they could find. They made another turn around an hallway and saw shadows dancing against the wall. Rick stopped the group immediately and turned to the inmates.

"Lesson 1" He said with a smirk "Always go for the head, that's how you kill them"

The two walkers stumbled around the hallway and looked up at the group, a large snarl followed and they limped towards them. "Go for the head" Rick instructed, ushering the inmates forward. The inmates didn't need much encouragement, they went racing forward with their selected weapons and started beating the two walkers senseless.  
Not one of them aiming for the head.

Stone, Daryl, Rick and T-Dog stood back with shock, these people were clearly inexperienced with killing walkers and it was a different experience for the group. Stone rolled her eyes as the inmates finally went for the head. Their loud actions were going to get them in trouble. She moved forward, the rest following after her mutely. They weren't prepared to stick around.

The inmates soon followed quickly, and Stone kept her distance as promised. However the leader named Tomas, found his way to her and fell into step beside her. "So, you and cross bow. Are you an item?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to side step away and frown.

"Aw don't be like that sweet heart" Tomas pressed, coming closer. She couldn't move away, she was right next to the wall. "I won't bite" He added, brushing a hand against her arm. She pushed him away forcefully and sneered quietly.

"Don't you push me away you little bi-" Tomas snarled and advanced at her.

He was suddenly pulled back and slammed into the opposite wall, "Ye so much as touch her again and I'll smash ya teeth down ye throat" Daryl warned fiercely, his arm crushing into Tomas' neck whilst his cross bow aimed dangerously at his crouch. "Ye got me?" Daryl snarled.

Tomas nodded mutely and when Daryl released his arm, he choked and spluttered loudly.

Daryl turned and stood in front of her while the group moved onwards. When they had made a distance between them, Daryl looked down at her "He hurt you?" He asked.

"Barely touched me Red" Stone reassured.

Daryl nodded, but Stone could see his jaw muscles tensing angrily. She brushed her hand against his jaw and smirked "Don't worry Red, I would of kicked his ass anyway" She laughed, and he looked at her seriously.

"Ah dun like him touching ye"

_And I don't like Carol touching you_, she thought bitterly. She was growing tired of the older woman's antics to seduce Daryl.

Daryl lent down quickly and brushed his lips against hers, before retracting and checking if the group had seen. Stone rolled her eyes at his subtle behavior and moved forward, only to be dragged back as Daryl whispered in her ear. She smiled brightly to herself, her insides churning in a way she had never felt.

_Mine._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, since it's the holidays I've had all this shopping to do for xmas. Please forgive me :)**

**I promise to get one either out before or closely after xmas. If I don't get it out before xmas, then merry christmas and have a happy new year!**


	5. Clearing Out

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Daryl and Stone caught up to the group, the tension between Daryl and Tomas was unbearably high. Rick separated the two men, pushing Daryl and Stone to the front whilst Tomas was placed at the back with T-Dog. The group rounded another corner, only to be bombarded with a herd of walkers.

"Back up!" Rick hissed, shoving the inmates back into the wall. "No matter what you do, don't break formation and aim for the head" He ordered, nodding at the group with encouragement. Stone took in a deep breath and raised her sword, the herd was enclosing on the group.

_#_

Michonne, Rivers and Andrea had been on the road for days. Andrea had fought fiercely through her sickness, although Rivers could see it was taking a toll on her. Resting periods were longer and sleeps were shorter, Michonne and Rivers had taken guard whilst Andrea had sleepless nights filled with coughing.

"There isn't much you can do for me" Andrea argued, volunteering to stay behind and die.

Rivers always managed to come up with an excuse, despite how ruthless he had become, letting Andrea die alone and slowly was a definite no. Michonne even managed to make excuses, in return convincing Andrea to push through her pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Rivers questioned one night, "She hasn't been bitten or scratched"

"Maybe it's from all the stress we've been under" Michonne answered.

"Ha! Wouldn't that be a joke. I didn't die from flesh eating walkers, I died from stress" Andrea choked, causing Rivers and Michonne to smirk to themselves. But there was that constant reminder in the back of their minds, Andrea was dying.

_#_

Stone sliced through a walker quickly, she was concentrating on putting a dent in the pressing walkers. Nothing could pull her out of her thoughts, nothing except a scream. Stone looked to her side, the tallest inmate named Big Tiny, had a walker against his back and he was struggling.

Stone went to help him, when a loud bang echoed through the hallway. She covered her ears with pain while she searched for the idiot culprit. Her eyes immediately fell on Tomas, his gun was raised and he looked at the walker with a strange look. "You idiot" Stone snapped, shoving Tomas into the wall while the group finished off the last of the walkers.

"You bit?" Rick asked the inmate.

"No, just a scratch" He admitted, turning his back to show a long wound.

Rick shook his head, while Stone, Daryl and T-Dog stepped back.

"What?" Tomas asked, looking between the four "What's wrong?"

"There's no hope for him" T-Dog mumbled, shaking his head also.

"What do you mean 'no hope'?" An inmate named Andrew asked, "What's wrong with Big Tiny?"

Stone couldn't help herself, she smirked at the name which caused an uproar of anger from Andrew. "Sorry" She apologized, stepping back and snickering into her hand. Rick sent her an angry glance, in which she sobered up quickly.

"He's been scratched, there's no hope. He won't survive" Rick said brazenly.

Big tiny frowned, "No! I'm perfectly fine. I feel fine, I can do this" He rambled, turning to Andrew pleadingly "I can do-"

Tomas came forward with his pipe and hit Big tiny over his head. Big tiny fell to his knees whilst Tomas repeatedly beat him across the head with his pipe, he ruthlessly did so until his face was splatter with blood and Big tiny's head was a mess on the floor. Tomas stepped back and turned around to the group, he had a dangerous look in his eyes that caused the four to step back hesitantly.

"Let's go" Tomas panted, pushing past them and going round a corner.

Stone exchanged a look with Rick, "Did you see that look?" She whispered, while moving slowly through the corridor.

"He makes one move-" Rick started.

"Just give us a signal" Stone finished, looking at Daryl with agreement. Rick nodded and they caught up to the inmates.

They entered a laundry room filled with cleaning machines and discarded clothing and fabric. The inmates surrounded a door while T-dog watched them cautiously, Rick came closer to the group and stopped before them. Daryl threw Tomas a pair of keys, which fell at his feet.

"I ain't opening that" Tomas snapped, kicking the keys away slightly.

"Yes you are" Rick interrupted, kicking the keys back to him. "You wanted this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one" Rick instructed.

"Not both of them" Stone added. "We need to control this"

Tomas lent down and picked up the keys, glowering towards Rick and Stone while he slid the keys into the lock. He struggled slightly while the inmates moved into a different direction, Stone frowned at the knowing look Andrew had.

"You bitches ready?" Tomas drawled.

Stone stepped back and pulled Rick with her, just as she thought, Tomas pulled both doors open suddenly. The walkers flooded through and the group raised their weapons in attack, "I said one door!" Rick shouted.

"Shit happens" Tomas yelled back smugly while slicing through a walker's head.

Stone pushed her sword through two walkers and freed her sword, just as Tomas' weapon swiped past her head. Stone glared at him dangerously, he was getting too close for comfort with that weapon. She moved herself away, only realizing she was exposing Rick to Tomas. Stone sliced through another walker as Tomas grabbed a nearby walker and threw it into Rick.

Stone came forth and shoved her sword through it's head, while Rick struggled beneath it. She kicked it to the side and earned a grateful look from Rick, she offered her hand and pulled him quickly. He gave her a look and she nodded, stepping back as Rick came up behind Tomas.

When the walkers had been finished, Rick looked at Tomas expectantly.

"He was coming at me bro" Tomas said, shrugging as if nothing happened.

Stone tensed while Rick nodded, "Yeah, I get it, I get it. Shit happens" He drawled, staring at Tomas. There was an tense silence as the pair stared at one another challengingly. Rick then suddenly raised his machete and slammed it into Tomas' head, splitting the top part into two.

"No!" Andrew shouted, raising his bat and stepping forward.

Stone grimaced at the smell of Tomas and moved away, setting her sights on Andrew. Stone moved forward as Andrew advanced on Rick, she kicked him in the stomach and he fell backwards with a shout.

"Easy now" Daryl murmured, raising his cross bow.

Andrew looked at the group fearfully and stumbled backwards, fleeing out into the corridor while Rick ran after him. Daryl and T-Dog turned instantly on the two remaining inmates, who dropped to their knees while the two men held guns at their heads. Axel, the inmate with a large mustache, started to bawl about wanting to live, it made Stone sick.

She moved back, the smell of a pile of rotting bodies and Tomas' already decaying body was getting to her. She lent against the wall, waiting for Rick to return with Andrew. She wondered what they were going to do with the remaining prisoners, were they going to with them.

She didn't have to wait too long, Rick returned without Andrew and a solemn look on his face. "Where's Andrew?" Stone questioned, kicking off the wall and standing beside Rick.

"Gone" Rick mumbled, looking away and raising his gun to Oscar's head.

"We ain't had nothing to do with that" Oscar said, looking up at Rick without fear.

"You didn't know?" Rick asked sarcastically, it was obvious he didn't believe Oscar. "You knew" Rick turned and raised his gun to Axel's head.

"Please sir, listen to me" He blubbered "We didn't know, it wasn't us"

"Oh that's convenient" Rick sneered.

"You saw what he did to Tiny, he was my friend. Please, we ain't like that" Axel cried, Stone felt oddly sorry for the man. "I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm not a killer" He admitted. "Oscar ain't neither" He defended.

"We ain't the killers, they were. I swear to god!" Axel shouted through tears, looking up at Rick with desperation. Rick looked at her and she shook her head, she wasn't prepared to have their blood on her hands and she knew Rick didn't want it either. "I wanna live" Axel whispered.

Rick nodded and turned back to Oscar, raising his gun to his head "How 'bout you?" Rick asked, looking at Oscar seriously.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life, and I ain't starting now" Oscar said, facing the gun bravely. "So you do what you gotta do"

Rick looked at him once more, before lowering his gun and allowing the two inmates to rise slowly. "I saw your cell block while i was following Andrew, it's already cleared out for you" Rick muttered, walking past them and entering the corridor. "Come on" He added.

_#_

Later that evening, when the group returned back to their cell block they found the rest of the group surrounding Hershel's cell block. Stone stepped forward and looked inside, Hershel's leg was bandaged up and his hand handcuffed to his bed post. He was twitching slightly, his breath an even pace as he woke slowly.

Stone watched curiously while Rick crouched beside the bed, the group's attention was all on Hershel. They waited patiently as his eyes fluttered open, and he looked dazedly around the group. A sigh of relief escaped everyone's mouths, whatever worry they had lifting off them gratefully.

Hershel outstretched his free hand and held Rick's gently, a happy smile forming on his lips while he thanked Rick silently. Maggie and Beth came forth, hugging their father while Rick walked out of the cell, the happiest he had ever been. Stone smiled to herself and made her way back to her cell, she only realized how tired and sore she was.

She took a seat on her bed and laid back tiredly, aware of Daryl's presence. She looked over to him, he was watched her intently and she laughed nervously "What?" She asked, chewing her lip and frowning.

"Jus' thankin'" Daryl murmured, taking a seat on her bed.

"'Bout?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ye 'n Glen"

Stone rolled her eyes, "Really Daryl?"

"Listen!" He interrupted, "Ah am sorry. Ah know ye wouldn't do that. Jus' jealous ah 'spose"

Stone looked away guiltily, "Just jealous" She repeated, averting her eyes.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, (An early one teehee) I'll be updating after xmas!**  
**Thanks for the reviews, xx**


	6. Old Pals, New Experiences

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Stone had awoken in the middle of the night, to find Daryl staring down at her with a hazy look. Startled, she had moved backwards only to be pulled forward across the bed and to the edge. She frowned up at him, opening her mouth and whispering "What the hell are you doing?"

Daryl quietened her quickly, moving to the cell's doorway and looking around quickly. She repeated herself irritably, unsure of why Daryl was acting weird. He turned back to her and shut the cell door quietly, making his way back to her.

"Ya had me waitin' all day" He murmured, crouching before her with a frown.

"Right here? You want to do it right here?" She asked and was greeted with a nod, "But the others-" She inclined her head to the door.

"Thar fast asleep." Daryl concluded.

"Rick wakes up really easily now days" Stone mumbled.

Daryl huffed and raised his eyebrows, "Wha' ah tell ye 'bout makin' me wait?" He asked.

Stone smirked at his impatient behavior, "Just wait Daryl till tonight. I'll make it worth your while" She promised.

Daryl rolled his eyes and climbed onto her bed, "Wha' if ah dun feel like it later?" He asked, his weak attempt of an ultimatum.

"When don't you ever feel like it?" Stone retorted. Daryl lent his head into her shoulder with frustration.

"Ye'll be tha death of me" He muttered.

_#_

"Andrea, come on" Michonne mumbled, pulling Andrea up from the floor and hauling her forward. Rivers held tightly to the two walkers, the pair of them were starved and slowing down each day. He pulled on the chains, leading the walkers forward while he followed Michonne and Andrea.

They had been walking all day, the returning summer proving to be difficult conditions to walk in. They walked on an empty road, once used as transportation for rural areas and now a vast wasteland, Rivers could see the heat rising from the roads and it made him dizzy to watch. Surrounding the road on one side was empty fields and the other was filled with bushland.

The trio walked in a single line, Andrea protected between the two. Michonne stopped suddenly, causing Andrea to slam into her back and Rivers into Andrea. She looked around in alarm, frowning and glancing up at the sky.

"Do you hear that?" She asked softly, looking around the sky curiously.

"I can't hear anything, let's move-" Rivers started, only to be silenced by a dull humming. He froze and searched the sky, he brought his free hand up and shielded his eyes from the sun whilst searching. "Holy shit" He whispered, a black object appearing from behind the trees, the hum increasing to louder volumes.

"It can't be" Andrea whispered, rubbing her eyes with alarm.

"It is" Michonne nodded, the black object slowly started to make shape.

"A helicopter" Rivers breathed out as the helicopter buzzed forward.

"No!" Andrea gasped suddenly as the helicopter erupted in smoke and spiraled through the sky. They watched the machine propel through the air, sweeping over them and falling into the forest away from them. Michonne rushed forward, disappearing into the bushland. Andrea and Rivers followed quickly, aware of the walkers the helicopter had attracted.

The three moved through the forest, side stepping any passing through walker they encountered. Michonne's walkers worked perfectly, Rivers wondered if maybe the farm incident would of been avoided if they had kept the barn of walkers. He shook the thought away, he didn't want to dwell on the past, he knew Andrea certainly didn't. He sighed quietly to himself, averting his attention to the helicopter crash scene before him.

He pulled Andrea to the side and ordered her to sit down, he tied the walkers to a tree next to her and joined Michonne by the helicopter. He followed Michonne's gaze to the ground, half a man laid on the floor, his insides scattered all over the place. Rivers wrinkled his nose from the smell and looked inside the machine curiously, the other members of the helicopter had died as well.

He looked further into the helicopter only to sigh with disappointment when he couldn't find a medical kit. He pried a gun from one of their hands and made his way back to Andrea, while Michonne looked further into the helicopter.

"Anything?" Andrea asked weakly, coughing loudly into her hand.

"Just a gun" Rivers admitted, tucking the pistol into his belt. Andrea sighed with disappointment, she bent over suddenly and vomited onto the ground. Rivers patted her back sympathetically while she half sobbed and half coughed. Rivers held back her hair as Michonne scurried back and ducked behind a bush. "Wha-"

"Sh!" Michonne hissed, crawling towards them and muffling Andrea with a cloth.

Rivers looked back at the helicopter, a cluster of cars had pulled up and a bunch of people hopped out of them. He ducked down immediately and peered through the bushes curiously, he hadn't seen a group this large since his old group. He watched what appeared to be their leader, move forward and check the helicopter for survivors. Another member of his group joined him, while the others stood guard and walked around the perimeter defensively.

Andrea muffled her coughs into the cloth, her body racking painfully as she tried to keep quiet. Rivers rubbed her back, willing her to keep quiet while the possible attackers roamed the area. They watched on as the 'leader' pushed his knife into the head of the dead man on the floor, noises of disgust escaped Michonne and River's mouths. The trio exchanged disturbed looks and ducked down further.

The 'leader' moved back and disappeared into the helicopter, the other person with him waited patiently outside. Michonne's walkers moved around frantically, the new members exciting them and causing them to gurgle loudly. Their grunts grew louder and louder, the other group raised their weapons and looked around anxiously. The 'leader' appeared back out of the helicopter and raised his pistol, pointing it in their direction.

Michonne suddenly got up and unsheathed her sword. She crept towards her walkers and sliced through their heads effortlessly, and they were met with a silence. The walkers dropped to their knees and keeled over, while Andrea and Rivers looked on with horror. Their source of protection had just been killed off. With their new found silence brought the suspicion of the other group, they all still had their weapons raised and were watching the perimeter curiously.

When they found nothing, they dropped their weapons to their side and lifted the one survivor out of the helicopter.

"They're helping him" Andrea whispered hopefully, muffling another cough into her cloth. She went to get up and Michonne pulled her back roughly.

"No!" She ordered.

"They're helping him" Andrea repeated. She looked at Michonne with surprise.

"They just stuck a knife through a dead man's head. Lord only knows what they'll do to him" Rivers added in Michonne's silence. Michonne nodded in agreement and Andrea sunk back into her spot, a wary look on her face. Rivers watched as the group retreated, a wave of relief over taking him as they hopped back into their cars with the helicopter survivor.

Just then they heard a crack behind them, Michonne unsheathed her sword and Rivers raised his machete dangerously.

"Uh-uh-uh, easy does it. Mine's ah lot bigger than yours. Now put down your weapons" Said a southern drawl behind them.

Michonne and Rivers exchanged a worried glance and lowered their weapons slowly, turning on their spot to see their attacker.

"That's it, nice 'n easy" The voice continued. "And let me see your hands"

Andrea, Rivers and Michonne raised their hands and looked back at the attacker. He was a tall brute of a man, a rough looking face and a body that could take a lot of heat. He was obviously someone you wouldn't mess with, a typical redneck in Rivers' eyes, he looked a lot like his father. Andrea turned around last, causing the man to widen his eyes with surprise.

"Oh holy shit. Blondie!" He exclaimed, looking Andrea from head to toe. "Dang, you're looking good" He declared. Rivers felt himself move defensively towards Andrea, causing the redneck to grin crookedly. He looked at Rivers challengingly, seemingly unaware of the approaching walker behind him. Rivers hoped the redneck would get bitten but when the walker was right behind him, the redneck raised his arm and a sword went straight through the walker's head.

This brought Rivers' attention to his arm, he had a small prosthetic piece on it and attached to it was a large dangerous knife. The man rose to his feet and outstretched his arms whilst looking down at Andrea. "Now, hows about a big hug for yer ole pal Merle?" He asked, grinning widely at her.

Andrea let out a small gasp before collapsing to the floor.

_#_

"How's Hershel going?" Stone asked Maggie quietly. She peered curiously through the cell to spot Hershel laying unconscious on his bed.

"He's stable, a bit tired, but stable" Maggie said softly, meeting Stone's eyes with an anxious stare.

"He'll be fine Maggie" Stone reassured "Your father is one tough bastard"

Maggie smiled gratefully at her, nodding mutely and turning her attention back to her father. Stone left her to her own devices, incredibly aware of a pair of eyes on her back. She left the cell block and drifted outside, her eyes set on the guard tower outside the prison yard. She could feel his presence behind her, a cloud of lust, domination and curiosity shadowing her.

She only just made it to the guard tower door, when she was shoved inside and slammed against the wall.

_#_

Rivers sat up tiredly, whilst rubbing his eyes sorely. They had been trapped in a small room that resembled a hospital room, an older black woman checked over Andrea and gave her the proper treatment she needed. Andrea had been severely dehydrated and would of died within days if they hadn't arrived here.

"When can we leave?" Andrea asked irritably, her face had lightened up and she was already looking healthier. "Where are we?" She added.

The nurse chewed her lip, "I really can't say" She murmured, checking over Andrea a last time and moving away.

"Why dun ye check up on ya other patient doc" A familiar southern drawl said from the doorway.

Rivers averted his eyes to the redneck named Merle, he stood in the doorway with two other strong men. His prosthetic arm piece no longer had the attached knife. The nurse scurried away, passing down a hallway that Merle and his men had just come from.

"Bet ye was wonderin' if ah was real" Merle said after a moments silence, "Probably hoping ah wasn't" Andrea flinched as he set down a chair noisily. "Well 'ere ah am. Ah guess this ole world gets smaller towards tha end, now dun it? Ain't so many of us left ta share tha air, right?"

Merle sat down in his seat and gazed at the three of them intently, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Ya know, when they found me ah was near bled out. Starving...starkin' ta maself ah bullet might make ah good last meal. Take maself a nice long nap afterwards, wait for Daryl on tha otherside"

Rivers froze and looked at Merle seriously, he could see the resemblance between the pair. He looked over at Andrea with startled shock, it couldn't be?

"Ye seen ma brudda?" Merle asked Andrea pointedly.

"Not for a long time" Andrea admitted, answering Rivers' suspicions.

"Makes two of us" Merle scoffed.

"He went back for you, him and Rick. You were already gone"

"Well..not all of me" Merle laughed bitterly, undoing his prosthetic part slowly. He lifted his amputated arm from the rest and showed it to all of them. Andrea turned her head in disgust, while Rivers and Michonne looked at it blankly. They had seen a lot more than Andrea ever had.

"Yeah..Rick" Merle continued, "He's that prick that cuffed me to tha rooftop"

Rivers raised his eyebrows with surprise, Merle knew Rick and that meant he knew the rest of the group as well.

"Yeah" Andrea sighed "He tried. Daryl saw that"

"He's always been tha sweet one, ma baby brudda" Merle admitted, a sad bitter look flickering across his face.

"He wanted to keep looking, and things happened. People died. A lot of them" Andrea confessed "Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia.." She paused emotionally and swallowed hard, "Amy" She whispered, her voice faltering slightly.

"Ya sister?" Merle murmured.

"Yes" Andrea mumbled.

"She was ah good kid, I'm sorry ta hear it." Merle apologized.

"There were more. A lot more. We had to leave Atlanta, we wound up on a farm. That's where I met Rivers and his friend Stone. And Daryl stepped up, became a valued member of the group" Andrea spoke highly of Daryl, Rivers agreed with her. He had done a lot for Stone, in which he could never repay.

"Now he's dead" Merle stated.

"I don't know that for sure" Andrea explained. "We got run off by a herd"

"How long ago?" Merle asked.

"Seven or eight months ago.." Andrea mumbled, looking to Rivers for confirmation. He nodded mutely and she returned her gaze back to the man. "Rivers and I was separated from the group, got left behind. I know what it feels like"

"I doubt that" Merle scoffed, gazing down at his arm bitterly.

"What do you want from us?"

"Damn. Thar she sits, four walls around her, ah roof over her head 'n medicine in her veins. She wants ta know wha' ah want, how 'bout ah thank ye?" Merle said coldly, narrowing his eyes towards the trio.

"You had a gun on us" Michonne finally spoke.

"Oh, she finally speaks. Well who ain't got ah gun on 'em these days? I'd sure as hell be scared if ah man walked up ta me with his hands in his pocket, wouldn't ye?" Merle laughed, looking back at his two companions.

"Ye jus'-"

"Thank you!" Rivers interrupted, nodding at Merle with acknowledgement.

Merle quietened slowly, nodding back at Rivers and returning to his seat. "Not so hard, is it ladies?" He said, tsking at the women patronizingly. Suddenly the door behind them opened and a tall man stepped forward, an intimidating glow in his eyes.

_#_

"Hey Stone, you in there?" A voice from outside the door asked.

Stone's eyes widened and she pushed Daryl away, they had been in there for nearly thirty minutes. He came back automatically and attacked her neck passionately. She rolled her eyes and smacked him away again, "Yeah I'm here" She choked out, her voice trembling as Daryl grinned and held his large hands on Stone's hips, pulling them off the wall and pressing his against hers.

The doorknob shook violently, "Why's the door locked?" The voice, none other than Glen's asked.

Daryl's hands roamed underneath her shirt and she batted him away, mouthing a _no_ with a serious look on her face. Daryl made a _whatever_ face and freed the hair from Stone's neck, exposing her skin to his hot breath.

"Stone?" Glen said, a frantic panic in his voice.

"What?" She asked rudely, trying to ignore Daryl's advances and smacking his shoulder lightly. Daryl grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, letting his other hand find it's way under her shirt again.

"Why is this door locked?" Glen repeated, shaking the doorknob.

"Can't a girl get some alone time?" Stone half moaned, Daryl had moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her collar bone.

Glen took her moan as an impatient one, "Sorry" He apologized, "But have you seen where Daryl is?"

"Tell 'im I'll be in ye" Daryl whispered against her neck.

Stone felt her legs buckle slightly and her spine turn to jelly, she straightened up quickly and glowered halfheartedly at Daryl.

"No I haven't" Stone lied. "M-maybe he's hunting" She was growing increasingly aware of Daryl rubbing against her hips.

"Well if you see him while on watch, send him our way. Rick wants to talk to him" Glen's voice said.

"Will do" Stone sighed, pressing herself against Daryl. She heard Glen's footsteps fade away before she turned on Daryl. "Let me go, you little shit" Stone snapped, struggling against his hold.

"Ah dun thank ah will" He said smugly, leaning into her.

Stone furrowed her eyebrows irritably at him, she supposed she deserved this. She knew she was frustrating Daryl by making him wait, she could read all the suggestive glances and touching he was giving her, and yet she still hadn't done anything.

"Ye been makin' me wait" Daryl growled against her neck, his hands loosening against her wrists slightly. He brought his head up and looked at her directly, a smirk crossed his lips and Stone felt herself licking hers. He bent down and kissed her hard, the type of kiss that bruised and made them swollen. Daryl released her hands, sliding them down to her ass and palming it through the jean material.

Stone slid her hands into his pants and took hold of him, squeezing him tightly and causing him to half growl and half moan into her mouth. Stone let go of him quickly, aware of his impatient groan at her lack of touch. She smirked into the kiss and grabbed the collar of his sleeveless shirt, she twisted him around and slammed his back into the wall. Stone broke the kiss and gave him a devilish grin.

She sunk to her knees and undid his pants, feeling slightly ashamed and dirty for kneeling before him in an old guard tower. She freed him and looked up at him, as he looked down at her with baited breath. "Wha' ye doin'?" He breathed.

"I told you it'd be worth your while" Stone murmured, watching him shiver as her breath touched him softly. Admittedly Stone had never done this before, not with Daryl and definitely not with any other guy before. She eyed him and was unsure if she could take him, he was surprisingly long and not exactly thin. She breathed in deeply, looking back up at Daryl with a smile.

She held his eye contact as she flicked her tongue against the head. She watched him glare at her, as she took only the tip of him in her mouth and sucked. Then she watched as words stuck in his throat and his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed when she wrapped her lips around him and took him in as far as she could. She could feel him on the back of her throat, glad that her gag reflex wasn't that strong, yet he still wasn't fully in her mouth.

She pulled him in deeper and it caused him to grab her hair in a tight fist. She pumped her hand down his length several times, spending a good amount of time on him. She was surprised at how well she was doing and eventually got her lips all the way down to the base of him.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" He was losing his mind and his words were echoing through the empty stairwell. Stone felt his knees bend, like they were going to give out. She hummed against his length, causing his eyes to roll back as he shook against the wall. Stone pulled him out, oddly proud of her first successful blow job.

Daryl didn't give her time to think, he pulled her up by her arms and put her back against the wall before she could fathom what was happening.

Daryl grabbed her shirt and pulled it open, popping the buttons and sending them scattering across the concrete floor and underneath the door. Stone exhaled and wrapped her leg around him, not even caring that she wouldn't have a shirt after they were done. He palmed her breasts roughly through her bra, placing kiss against them and pulling the cup down to suck her nipple into his mouth and roll it around his tongue.

He was frantic when he pulled away and starting unbuttoning her jeans, shoving them down to her knees and only giving her a few seconds to kick them off.

"Turn around" Daryl ordered, his voice deeper and filled with lust and gravel. Stone went to move, but wasn't fast enough for him. He spun her around and grabbed at her hips, positioning himself behind her before slamming into her hard. Stone bit into her fists, her moans echoing through the guard tower like haunting groans.

Each thrust had power to it that caused Stone to smack the wall and bite her tongue to keep herself quiet. She reached her hand between her legs to rub herself, she felt herself growing close and groaned loudly when he pulled out of her, leaving her with the burning absence of him.

"No, fuck! Daryl, don't stop" She panted.

She turned around to face him. He was quiet. His face almost angry with his height of arousal. Stone didn't know if he was even present in his own mind. He cupped his hands behind her knees and lifted her from the ground, sinking into her again. Stone gripped his shoulders and let out a long moan, her head falling back to the wall as his mouth closed around her neck and he sucked on the skin there.

Stone lost her hands in his hair, the sound of their bodies coming together filled the space like a soundtrack. Stone could feel herself getting there, her eyes squeezed so tight they hurt as she shot out short breaths in his ear. The fire and the tingling ignited through her body, sparking down her neck and ringing in her ears until it reached her core and completely unraveled her.

Her orgasm hit her, blinding her while he decided to slam into her harder than ever before. Her ass smacked against the wall, her teeth baring down on his shoulder to muffle her because she knew she was screaming. The sparks wouldn't stop, just when she thought they were calming, another wave would hit. It was never ending, the intense pleasure over took her. That wasn't a lie.

When he finally came, his hand smacking flat against the wall by her head, whimpering into her neck, Stone had lost how many times she'd gotten off.

They stayed there, frozen. Still wrapped around him, unable to move. Over a minute passed before he moved back slightly and Stone slid down him until her feet were on the ground. He seemed in a complete daze as he stumbled back and rest his back on the opposite wall while he put himself away and readjusted his jeans. Stone slipped her jeans back on, biting back a whimper when the fabric grazed between her legs, still so sensitive she could hardly put her thighs together.

She looked mutely at Daryl, who looked back at her with an equal blank look. They hadn't connected this way before, they had never had this type of sex before and it certainly was a new experience for them both.

"I've never had ah girl blow me" Daryl said honestly, leaning against the wall tiredly.

"Never done it before either" Stone admitted, rubbing at her bare arms. He grinned lazily and trailed a finger down her arm.

"We're gonna have ta get ya ah new shirt"

* * *

**HELLO!**

**I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, heres some lovely smut as an xmas present to you all :) (a belated one)**  
**Thank you x**


	7. Changes

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Michonne, Andrea and Rivers looked silently back at the man, his presence created a tension in the room. He was of obvious importance, which caused Rivers stomach to stir uneasily. He looked to Michonne and Andrea, noticing that Michonne shared his view but Andrea seemed oblivious.

"We want our weapons!" Michonne said suddenly, standing in front of both Rivers and Andrea.

"Sure. On your way out, at the front gates" The man agreed, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Show us the way" Rivers added. The man looked at Rivers sternly, "You've kept us locked up in this room" he explained.

"You see any bars on the windows? You're being cared for" The man said snidely.

"Under guard" Andrea muttered.

"To protect our people, we don't know you"

"We know enough about you, and we want out of this place" Rivers snapped.

"We watched you drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men" Andrea spoke up, "What the hell was that about?"

The man frowned and looked the three up and down, he looked back at Merle with a look of disbelief. "They turned" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"They weren't bitten" Michonne added.

Again Merle and the man exchanged a look, they shook their heads and looked back at the three. "Doesn't matter. However we die, we all turn." He explained. The trio deflated with the new knowledge, a brief sadness washing over them. "I put them out of their misery" He added quietly.

"It's not easy news to swallow at first, but there it is. You're not prisoners here, you're guests. But if you want to leave, as I said, you're free to do so. But we don't open the gates past dusk, draws too much attention." The man looked at Andrea pointedly, "And you especially, you need a solid nights sleep"

He led the three out of the building, opening a pair of doors slowly and revealing a small town to the three. Rivers took in a short take of breath, he hadn't seen much when they arrived and this was beyond belief. Rows of town houses lined the streets, the lawns were freshly mowed and dim lights lined the roads. He could feel Michonne and Andrea's surprise too, but it was going to take a lot more than a pretty town to convince Rivers that the man was trustworthy. He had learnt from the best, hadn't he?

_#_

Five minutes later, Daryl returned with an old shirt of his and a plate of food.

"Subtle" Stone muttered while shoving her arms through the shirt sleeves and pulling it over her head.

"Ye ain't got any other shirts" Daryl explained, handing over the plate "Besides, ah told 'em ye were sick"

Stone ignored the last part, "What do you mean I haven't got any shirts? I have about three in my bag" She frowned at him. Daryl returned the look, and shook his head.

"Naw, jus' tattered fabric in ya bag"

Stone scowled, someone had ripped up her t-shirts and she had one guess who it was. With a irritated sigh, she left the guard tower with Daryl trailing silently behind her. She could feel the first signs of bruising on her lower back, and she rubbed at it sorely.

"Ah dunno how ye gunna hide that" Daryl murmured, pointing at the large bruise forming on her neck.

Stone snorted, "I think you've got more to worry about" She snickered, brushing her hand over the teeth marks on his shoulder. Daryl sighed, faking a glare her way and covering his shoulder with his beloved poncho.

Stone found herself smiling at the poncho, Daryl had found it one night when they had snuck off for their nightly alone time. She couldn't count how many times they'd done the deed on it, but it certainly brought fond memories.

_#_

The next day, Stone ambled aimlessly through the prison yards. The group had thrown the remaining walker corpses out of the prison and were preparing to plant Hershel's vegetable seeds into the ground. Stone had just brought Rick's car up to the prison, parking it securely in case of an emergency.

When she exited the car, she noticed two jump suit clad figures walking towards the group. She unsheathed her sword and inched forward, whistling out a signal to both Rick and Daryl. She snuck around the guard tower, watching the two men stop before Rick. The guard tower door swung open quickly and Maggie and Glen appeared in front of her.

"Christ!" Stone yelped softly, nearly toppling backwards.

"Sorry" Maggie giggled, a smile for the first time on her face.

"What were you two doing-" Stone cut off quickly, taking in their guilty and ashamed faces. She snickered to herself, deciding not to embarrass them more than they already were. "Never mind" She added, turning her attention to the two remaining inmates, and standing behind them. She watched Rick for any signal he may give her.

"I thought we had a deal, you stay on your side and or you leave" Rick snapped, frowning at the pair.

"I told you this was a waste of time" Oscar sighed, looking down at Axel with a knowing frown. "They ain't no different from the pricks who shot up our boys. Do you know how many corpses we had to drag? Just throw 'em out. These were good guys, good guys that had our backs against men like Tomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here chief and I'm not going to pretend that I'm a saint, but believe me we've paid our due. We rather hit that road, than to go back into that shit hole."

There was a moments silence, everyone focused their attention on Rick. His face contorted with an inward struggle, before he looked over his shoulder and at Daryl. Stone watched Daryl shake his head slightly and Rick looked back to Oscar. "No" he stated simply.

_#_

Rivers walked through the buzzing neighbourhood, it was strange and unfamiliar. He hadn't seen such normality in nearly a year and a half. He felt like an outsider, whilst the inhabitants of Woodbury lived a prestige lifestyle in these conditions, Rivers, Michonne and Andrea, and probably many others, were living it rough on the streets. Rivers felt uncomfortable in these living conditions, he certainly couldn't wail until he could leave again. He know understood how Stone felt on the farm, she had been living her whole life on the road.

A wave of longing and sympathy washed over Rivers. He didn't know if his best friend had made it, and he definitely felt guilty about her 'death'. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't of endured the herd and they'd still be side by side, fighting the apocalypse together. He sighed and shook his head, _what was the point?_ he thought angrily, _she isn't alive and there ain't no point dwelling on it_.

Rivers walked along the guarding wall, a bunch of amateur wannabe military men stood on it, accompanied by redneck Merle Dixon. Rivers rolled his eyes at the men's behaviour, they galavanted around with their guns poised high and their heads even higher. He shook his head and walked past, his eyes spotting several military vehicles that the governor had pulled in that very morning.

When he got closer, suspicion raised the hair on his neck. He looked closely at the vehicles, noticing the round dents buried into the metal material. Brushing a finger over the dents, Rivers retracted his hand, _bullet holes_ he thought. Rivers jumped onto the back of one vehicle, checking that no one was around and deciding to play with the mounted gun on back.

He spun it around a few times, pretending to shoot invisible targets before letting go. He covered his nose with disgust and looked down, smelling fresh blood. He lent down to a small puddle of blood and touched it gingerly, he looked at it closely and made a noise of disgust, and wiped his hand on his jeans before jumping off the vehicle.

"Pretty amazing" A southern voice said loudly. Rivers turned with surprise, coming face to face with the Governor again. "We find more ammo, we could kill a whole pack of biters." He said, grinning slightly at Rivers. "I hear you, Michonne and Andrea are leaving today. That's a shame, we could use a soldier like you."

Rivers frowned, "You seem like you're holding your own. Even the national guard was overrun" he stated.

"No amount of training can prepare you for the world today" The Governor said solemnly.

Rivers nodded, suspicion raising inside of him. He walked forward and looked at the vehicles pointedly, "You'd think one soldier would drive away. Specially against something so slow."

"Those men were heroes, not the kind to leave anyone behind. If only we got there sooner and you were with us" The Governor walked closer as well.

"Lots of bullet holes, you think biters figured out how to use weapons?" Rivers asked snidely, fingering the holes and looking back at the Governor with only suspicion.

"They must of been bandied weeks ago, it's ugly out there. But you already knew that." He looked back at Rivers, a strange look in his eye.

"Too bad what happened to Wells"

"It is. Dr Stevens couldn't revive him, Merle put a bullet in his brain"

"No funeral?"

"We cremated him, kept it quiet. These people have been through so much, I just think thank God no one knew him."

"Thank God" Rivers said, looking directly at the Governor before walking off slowly.

_#_

"Just take your time"

Stone stood behind Lori and Beth, Carl at her side while they looked at Hershel anxiously. Hershel pulled himself up quickly, taking the crutches from Lori and raising himself.

"Daddy don't push yourself" Beth cried, causing Carl to rush forward. Hershel dismissed her, rising fully and standing straight with his crutches by his side.

"What else am I gonna do, I can't stand looking up at that-" Hershel staggered to the side, Lori and Beth rushed forward and saved him from falling. He shut his mouth wisely, deciding to test it out before taking a step forward.

"Y'know, I feel pretty steady" Hershel muttered, taking further steps forward as Beth and Lori flanked him.

"That's a good start ole man" Stone laughed, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Wanna take a rest?" Lori asked.

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll" Hershel said with a smile, taking more steps forward.

"Alright Hershel!" Stone and Carl cheered, falling into step behind the three.

The five walked slowly out of the cell block, taking small intervals for Hershel and moving on at a slower pace. It took them twenty minutes before they were out in the daylight again, squinting as they guided the older man down the stairs and slowly into the prison yard.

A sense of pride overtook the three woman and boy, watching Hershel take a slow pace around the yard and moving forward to the prison gate. "Wanna have a race?" Stone asked cheekily, earning a fake glare from Hershel.

"Give me time, and I'll take you up on that one" Hershel retorted cheerfully, breathing in the fresh air with pleasure. Stone raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"I'll be expecting it Hershel" She said seriously, laughing to herself.

She watched him take more steps forward, Lori and Beth rejoining his side. They looked out into the prison fields, watching Rick, Daryl and Glen's small figures at the other end of the prison.

"Alright Hershel?" Glen's voice called out, followed by a loud hush from Daryl.

Stone snorted into her hand, just noticing Maggie, T-Dog and Carol coming out from behind the cars. They all watched Hershel with amazement, and Stone could tell that they all were pleasantly surprised with his quick recovery and were in admiration and awe of his success.

"Tough son of a bitch huh Carl?" Stone said, looking down at the boy proudly.

"Hell yeah" He replied enthusiastically, gazing back up at her with wide eyes. He frowned at her quickly, before his eyes darted to the side and he stumbled backwards. "WALKERS!" He shouted, and Stone spun around quickly.

To Stone's horror, masses of walkers were enclosing in on the group. They silently staggered forward, each one of them in blue jump-suits. A panic surged inside of Stone, she shoved Carl behind her; "Walkers!" She repeated, bringing out her emergency gun and shooting at the closest one.

A surprised shriek ran through the group, all of them bolting into action. Stone pushed Carl into Lori, advising them to step back. She watched Hershel and Beth securely bar themselves off from the walkers and Maggie led both Lori and Carl back into their cell block.

Stone took a deep breath and moved forward, she could hear the faint yelling from Rick, Daryl and Glen. She shot at a few more walkers, covering Carol and T-Dog for a brief time before being swarmed by walkers. She unsheathed her sword and slid her knife into two, backing into a door and slamming it shut.

She breathed heavily, her ears straining to hear any sort of sound. She guided herself through the dark room, her hands touching the walls until she reached a door knob. Praying that there were no walkers outside the room, Stone yanked it open and looked outside.

Fortunately there was nothing in the corridor, she moved forth with her trustee sword in hand. As she walked, a loud siren went off, it echoed through the hall ways and Stone cringed from the sound. With the sound came gurgling and shuffling of feet, with fear, Stone jumped into the nearest room and closed the door quietly.

She surveyed the room quietly, it was an old guard's office filled with scattered paper, a small amount of pistol ammo and to Stone's amusement, some vintage pornography magazines. She chuckled despite her circumstances, shutting her mouth quickly when she heard loud moaning and shuffling of feet outside.

There was a small window in the room, looking out into the corridor. She parted the blinds slightly and peered out, a large flock of walkers moved past and she swung them shut promptly. The sirens were still blaring through the prison and she knelt down on the floor.

"Please let Daryl be alright" She whispered hopefully.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter :)**


	8. He Heard

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Minutes ticked by sluggishly, walkers dragged themselves past slowly and Stone was trapped inside the guard office. She had spent an hour pacing the office, figuring out ways to escape the room. She had never liked being confined in small spaces and the office was not helping her impending anxiety, she could hear the walkers outside and each time one groaned, it pulled her out of a proper plan.

She took a deep breath and counted her gun ammo, she had three rounds and an extra four bullets from the office. She sneaked over to the blinds and peered through them, there were certainly too many walkers out there for her to take, even if she used all her ammo quickly enough, there were bound to be more around the corner. She fidgeted uneasily, recounting over her ammo again.

She unsheathed her sword and loaded up her gun, deciding to take the chance to kill the walkers. She stretched her limps in preparation, mumbling small cringe-worthy motivational quotes to herself and turned the door knob slowly. Suddenly a thought overcame her, she briefly remembered a story Glen had told her about Atlanta. Rick and Glen had both used walker guts to walk among the living dead. She yanked open the door and pulled the nearest walker in, slamming the door behind her.

The walker slightly startled, gaped at her before moving into action and lunging at her. She was ready however and forced her sword through its forehead. The walker slumped to the ground, pulling her down with it. She made an aggravated noise and heaved her sword out of its forehead, wiping the remaining blood on it's clothing. She studied the walker carefully, what flesh was on it's face showed a once handsome older man.

She sighed and sliced a small piece of its jumpsuit off, deciding to cover the walker's face while she slid her sword down the torso. The exact moment the walker's chest was opened, the smell of rotting flesh and decaying organs hit Stone right in the face. She was overwhelmed with the smell and covered her nose whilst cutting, a few dry retches later and she was throwing walker organs all over her.

Daryl's ripped shirt was soaked with black blood, an intestine dangled from her neck while she grabbed the walker's feet and threaded a string through them to hang from her hips. She moved more limbs off the walker onto her body, splashing herself with a bit more blood and then moving towards the door. With a silent prayer that this would work, she moved out into the corridor, groans eliciting from her lips.

She surveyed the area and limped forward hopefully. She tested the walkers, brushing past them as softly as possibly and clenching her jaw with anxiety. She went unnoticed fortunately and Stone visibly relaxed, slowly dragging herself around the corner and down the hallway. She blessed herself for thinking so quickly, there definitely had been too many walkers for her to take on.

The particular hallway had several walkers crowded into it, the stumbled around aimlessly, every now and then bumping into each other by mistake. Stone stifled hysterical laughter into her hand, deciding to clench the gun in her other. She dragged herself away from the walkers, down an empty corridor towards a flashing light. She could still hear the sound of sirens echoing through the building and as she neared the flashing light she made out the words 'exit' flashing above a door. Then suddenly it turned off, the sirens fading out soon after.

She breathed in a sigh of relief, pushing the door open with force. She was met with an intense smell of decaying flesh and she stumbled slightly. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness within the door and she noticed another crowded hallway with walkers. As she entered through the door, she hoped that her smell wouldn't wear off. She inched through the corridor, holding her breath and silently brushing through the crowds.

She released her breath only to have it hitch in her throat.

"STONE?"

She pressed her eyes tightly together as the walkers groaned to life, they moved into action and she could feel their presence coming forward. _Idiot_ she thought angrily.

_#_

Rivers sat silently in his shared room, Michonne sitting at the foot of his bed sharpening her sword delicately. A sigh escaped his lips once in a while, causing irritated glances from Michonne. When he released another sigh, she slammed down her sword and glowered at him.

"What?" He asked harshly, frowning at her.

"Don't what me. Stop worrying, Andrea's isn't in any danger" She retorted angrily. She brushed off his tone.

"It isn't danger I'm worried about" Rivers vented, blowing angry air out of his nose.

"What is it then?" Michonne asked, genuinely concerned. Her harsher tone had softened to a quiet whisper.

"Haven't you seen the way the Governor looks at her? We've only been here...what? Three days and he wants to jump on her. We I see him looking at her like that, I just wanna kill him, ya know?" Rivers sighed again, bringing his hands to his face. "I don't expect you to understand"

"I do" Michonne whispered. Rivers looked up at her, an unreadable expression on her face. She looked away quickly "More the reason to leave" She added quickly. Rivers nodded in agreement, although he suspiciously watched her for any sign of what she meant.

"Regardless this Governor guy, I certainly don't like him near Andrea. She certainly doesn't mind the attention" Rivers added just as the door swung open. Andrea stepped through the door fresh faced, she wore fresh new clothes and her hair was brushed out and framing her small face. Her eyes sparkled brightly only to dull slightly when they fell on Rivers. The smile that had been tugging at her lips, dropped suddenly.

"Oh Rivers, I thought it would just be Michonne in here" Andrea said bluntly, stepping forth and swinging the door shut behind her.

"Why?" Rivers questioned.

"Oh you know, girly stuff" Andrea rambled, fidgeting with her top before flopping onto her bed.

"Stuff?" he pressed.

"Never you mind" Andrea said irritably, her eyes narrowing on Rivers. "Anyway Phillip-"

"Phillip?" Michonne sneered.

"Yeah Phillip, that's the Governor's real name" Andrea said obnoxiously, ignoring Michonne's tone.

"He let you call him Phillip?" Rivers snapped.

"Yes" Andrea frowned at them both, "Anyway Phillip wants to talk to you Rivers. Something about guarding the town for tonight"

"But we're leaving in an hour" Michonne said.

"I told him we'll leave in a few days" Andrea laughed breezily.

"You what!?" Rivers almost yelled. "How could you do that? We want to leave tonight"

"Lightened up you two, stop being so on edge. We deserve this, consider it a vacation"

Rivers tightened his jaw angrily, rising from his seat and glowering down at Andrea. "I'll go see Phillip and tell him we're leaving in an hour" He said through gritted teeth causing Andrea to back away fearfully. Rivers gave her one last glare, before exiting the room with a slam of the door.

_#_

"Oh shit" The voice breathed, dark brown eyes connecting with Stone's black.

"You are an absolute idiot" Stone hissed, limping forward slowly and looking over her shoulder. She closed in on the voice's owner, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Well move Glen" she snarled, aware of the walkers pressing in on them.

"Hey Glen, ah heard ye shouting" A southern voice said, before stopping abruptly. Stone looked from Glen to the source of the voice, her eyes falling on Axel and a surge of panic rushed through her.

"Run" She snapped, pushing on Glen's chest.

"No, we can take 'em" Glen retorted stubbornly, shoving Stone behind him and racing his iron pipe. Stone looked over his shoulder and counted the walkers, she then recounted her ammo. She calculated silently and realised Glen was right.

She outstretched her arm and pulled Axel to her side, "Remember what you were taught?" She asked hurriedly. Axel nodded hesitantly and Stone handed him her gun, "Aim for the head" She instructed while unsheathing her sword. She crouched into position while Axel fired off the first shots. She moved forth with Glen and they slammed their weapons into the approaching walkers.

"What were ya doin' dressed like that?" Glen grunted through kills.

"What were you doing yelling like that?" Stone retorted irritably, forcing her sword through another walkers head. She felt the air beside her head brush past quickly, and she dodged just in time as the bullet went through the walker in front of her. "Axel" She warned over her shoulder.

"Sorry" He mumbled, firing off more shots.

"Imbecile" She muttered.

The trio continued to push their way through the walkers, eventually fending them off and leaving none alive. The hallway was filled with bodies piled onto one another, the corridor resembled a terrible massacre. With the bodies came a disgusting stench, causing the three to gag openly. Stone brought her hand to her mouth, forcing back the vomit that surely would pass her lips willingly.

She shook her head, allowing Axel to pass her gun to Glen for safety. They walked back the way Glen came, silence engulfing them as a thought crossed Stone's mind. She watched Axel push forward, allowing Glen and her time to talk.

"Is Daryl safe?" She asked immediately, anxiety clear in her eyes.

"He's fine, went with Oscar and Rick to shut off the power" He said quietly. Stone breathed a sigh of relief, a smile tugging at her lips. "What about Maggie, is she alright?" Glen asked, worriedly looking at Stone.

"I don't know" She said brazenly, "Last time I saw Maggie, she, Lori and Carl were running off into our cell block. Still probably there" she added.

Glen deflated obviously, "She isn't there, we checked. There were four or five walkers in our cell block" He sighed. He looked over at Stone with a trembling breath, "Stone, w-what if..what if Maggie didn't-" He cut off and rubbed his face tiredly.

"That's nonsense Glen!" Stone said fiercely, "Not to mention insulting" She added. Glen looked at her questionably, frowning slightly at her statement. "Maggie isn't stupid and she certainly can't be killed easily, she'll be fine" She patted his back.

Glen sighed with slight relief, "I know she'll be alright, but there is still that seed of doubt. What if she died Stone? I couldn't live with myself, and certainly not with what we had done" He shook his head.

Stone froze and gritted her teeth, "I thought we promised not to talk about that Glen" She hissed.

"I couldn't live with myself Stone, I know that kissing you was just a mistake but if Maggie died and that was on my mind. I don't know what I'd do" He said brazenly. Stone swiped him over the head angrily.

"Shut up Glen" She warned, "Besides it was only a kiss, a simple mistake." She looked at his mournful expression and rolled her eyes, "I mean who could blame you, I'm drop dead gorgeous" She joked awkwardly, sparking a smile from Glen. He chuckled lightly, before his eyes stopped over her head.

"Oh hey Daryl" He said lightly, "You found Maggie yet?" He questioned.

"Naw ain't found her, we're gunna go back ta tha yard" His southern voice drawled.

Stone was frozen in her spot, "You coming Stone?" Glen asked, coaxing her to turn and face Daryl.

"Sure" she whispered, allowing Glen to move forward.

She hoped Daryl hadn't heard, she wished she could take it back and she cursed Glen for allowing it to escape his lips. She took a deep breath and turned to face Daryl, hoping to be met with a lustful glance, only to be met with a hard blank stare.

_Fuck!_

He heard.

* * *

**Hahaha, I hoped you liked it!**

***Cue evil laughter***


	9. Losses

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Rivers thundered down the footpath, his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits while the Governor's house resided in his sight. He traveled lightly up the stairs and slammed through the door, the Governor strictly in his sights. He was held back abruptly, the Governor's henchmen surrounded his table and looked at him angrily.

"You got a lot of nerve barging through here" A familiar southern voice drawled.

Rivers looked to his side, only just registering the Governor's intimidating presence. He shrunk back into the henchmen's hold, a grimace contorting his face as they held me roughly. The Governor gave him a sinister smile, nodding his head towards the henchmen and allowing Rivers to stumble forward freely.

"Mighty bold, you are" The Governor stated, brushing past Rivers and taking a seat at an oak table and offering Rivers one too. "Did Andrea send you over?"

"Yes" Rivers spat, taking the offered seat. He peered over at the Governor.

"Then you'll know that I want you to help guard the wall tonight" He stated simply.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Rivers retorted quickly.

The Governor's eyes widened slightly, he was obviously not use to being denied. "Oh? Is that right?" He said, a patronising smirk tugging at his lips. Rivers narrowed his eyes challengingly, pushing back the sickening feeling he felt.

"I don't know what Andrea told you, but we're leaving in an hour" He sniffed while rising from his seat quickly. He was shoved back down roughly, the Governor's henchmen moving in quickly and holding his shoulders in place.

The Governor lent forward, his face only inches from Rivers'. "I don't think so" He stated, "Andrea needs rest, and going back on that road doesn't seem fair"

Rivers frowned, "You seem awfully fond of my woman" He said through gritted teeth.

The Governor laughed loudly and lent forward even further, he clutched Rivers' shirt and pulled him forward. Rivers struggled against his grip, before smelling a particular scent. He inspected the Governor's neck, finding a small array of tiny bruises. He pulled back with a hiss, slamming himself back into his chair.

"You bastard!" He shouted.

"So you'll be watching guard tonight" The Governor said, smugness evident on his face. "And don't try anything funny, you'll regret it" he warned.

"You can kiss my ass you sonofabitch" Rivers spat.

_#_

"Daryl" Stone mumbled, outstretching her hand and grabbing his arm gently.

He retracted roughly, a harsh look overcoming his face while his eyes narrowed into a glare. His free hand curled into a fist, his knuckles turning white with strain. She recoiled her hand, chewing on her lip anxiously while staring at him questionably.

"It was just a k-"

"Save it" He spat, turning on his heel and bombarding his way out of the hallway.

Stone mournfully followed after him, her head hung with guilt. It wasn't like it meant anything, a simple mistake shared between Glen and her. Stone tried to force the ashamed feeling away, willing herself to believe that it was just another angry episode from Daryl. But the feeling remained, Daryl never looked at her like that. Never.

She found herself squinting as she exited the building, the prison yard was bathed in sunlight with warmth radiating onto her. The small moment of bliss ended as quickly as it came, when her eyes adjusted to the light she found Rick barking questions at Hershel. A wave of relief surged through her, she was glad that both Beth and Hershel were safely caged in.

She stood next to Oscar, cautious not to stand next to Daryl. She studied him over Oscar's shoulder, his jaw was tense and his eyes narrowed at Glen's back. She shook her head and looked up at Oscar.

"You found any of the rest?" She asked.

"Ya friend, T-Dog, he's dead 'n tha older woman, Carol, gone too" He stated brazenly.

Stone felt the air being knocked out of her, "What?" she whispered, Rick's shouting drowned into background buzz while she processed the loss. She brought her hand to her mouth, letting Rick's loud voice wash over her. She slumped against the closed door behind her, her stomach churned uneasily.

The group had grown closer over the eight months, tighter than blood relatives. Sure she didn't get on that well with Carol anymore, but she definitely didn't wish death on the woman. She felt her stomach heave and she became increasingly aware of the walker limbs and guts covering her. She shoved the limbs off her, throwing them across the yard and away from her, a dry lump forming in her throat.

"What do you mean you haven't seen them?" Rick yelled, bringing Stone's attention back to the yard.

"I told you Rick, I ain't seen Lori, Carl or Maggie since they went back into the cell block" Hershel retorted, he limped down the stairs and stood in front of Rick, with Beth at his side. Rick's eyebrows pulled together, he mumbled incoherently and picked up his axe. He went to command the group, before being interrupted by a soft gurgle.

The group's attention was brought to the wired cage leading out of the prison yard. Carl walked out slowly, Maggie following after with a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Stone peered curiously at the bundle, her head tilting to the side before her eyes widened with realisation. She stepped forward instinctively, her eyes set on the bundle. Glen stepped forward as well, his eyes only on Maggie's blood splattered face.

"Rick.." She gasped, a dry sob passing her lips.

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked, his voice strained intensely.

"In-" Maggie spluttered, her short hair cascading forward as she gulped heavily.

Rick looked at her urgently, gripping his axe and moving hurriedly towards the cage.

"Rick...No" Maggie pleaded, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Rick looked at her, staggering in his spot. He dazedly dropped his axe, his attention falling on Carl's tear stained face and balled fists. Rick gulped loudly, studying his son's pained face, "No!" Rick moaned, "Aww. No!" He whispered, looking down at his boy.

"Oh god no!" He cried while stumbling backwards.

Stone watched on, as the strong man who led this group with passion and bravery broke completely. He broke down, dropping to his knees and laying on the ground with heavy sobs. He cried hysterically, his eyes contorted with pain and his face strained.

"No!" He sobbed hard into the ground, his fists beating against the gravel until blood poured from his knuckles.

It stung Stone to watch Rick loose himself, he was more than a brother to her and it broke her heart to watch him cry. She turned her head away, her attention falling on the baby in Maggie's hands. Stone stepped forward, ignoring Maggie's sobs into Glen's chest. She slid the baby from Maggie's arms and gripped the young one in her arms. Stone looked down at the infant, pulling back the blanket to check the gender.

A sad smile tugged at her lips and she spluttered from the irony. A baby girl. She shook her head, realising that a woman left the earth as a new baby girl entered. She hugged the baby closer to her, making sure to wipe the birth liquids from her tiny face. This erupted tiny cries from the baby, a sound Stone had never heard in real life. She blinked at the unfamiliar sound, unsure if she was holding her right.

_#_

**Daryl's P.O.V**

He wanted to believe it wasn't true, he wanted Glen to turn around and scream surprise. He couldn't believe that he was thinking like this, rather than feel pain for the loss of three friends and watch Rick break entirely, he was breaking over the news of Stone kissing Glen. Stone never lied, she was as brazen as one could come but hearing her revelation churned his stomach.

It angered him to know that the Asian had placed his lips on hers. Her lips. They were his! He had made himself perfectly clear that she was his, no one else's and she had agreed. Admittedly, he felt as if she had cut him open with razor blades and dripped lemon juice into the wounds. He tried to ignore her presence but she stepped into his vision accidentally with the baby clasped in her arms.

He watched her hold the baby, her face contorting with confusion and apprehension. She looked at the baby worriedly, her eyes searching Hershel's face while the baby awkwardly nestled into her arm. Daryl wanted to go over to her, he wanted to look at the baby as well but he held back. Stone was unmistakably new to this baby stuff, her eyes flooded with panic as another cry rose from the baby.

"I don't understand" She whispered, her voice straining from stress and anxiety.

Daryl felt his chest pull, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and just be with her but images of Glen and her only angered him more. A bitter attitude surrounded him like a cloud, he glowered at Stone while she focused entirely on the baby. He felt greedy while thinking her attention should be on him and apologising. A sick sense of jealously surrounded him as he stared at the baby.

He shook the thoughts away, watching as Stone passed the baby fearfully to Beth and wiping, what Daryl assumed, sweaty hands on her jeans. He followed her hands, he noticed how they tangled in his shirt with anxiety, a habit he had noticed over the past eight months. He looked at the baby anxiously, inching forward while Stone turned away. He looked down at the baby, taken back by the small innocent face.

An overprotective sense ran through him, "We got anything babies can eat?" He asked clearly, whilst momentarily watching Stone out of the corner of his eye.

"No" Hershel said honestly.

"Nope, not her" Daryl said, shouldering his cross bow "I'm gunna go out 'n look fer food" He drawled. He looked at Stone quickly, she normally volunteered to go with him but her arms were wrapped protectively around Carl, while he sobbed freely into her blood stained shirt. She hushed him quietly and led him away from Rick. As she led him away, Rick abruptly stood and grabbed his axe, slamming his way back into the cell block.

"I'll go with you" Glen said, causing Daryl to inwardly groan. That's all he needed.

"Me too" Maggie whispered, her eyes bright red from tears.

"Good. Let's go, we're gunna loose the light. C'mon!" He shouted.

Stone was close by, her hand tightly clasped around Carl's. "Daryl" She whispered, reaching for him.

Daryl felt anger stab at his stomach, he grimaced away from her touch with a hard look in his eye. He didn't miss the obvious hurt look in her eyes, the first sign of serious emotion he had ever seen in her. He hoped she felt hurt, because he felt the same.

He turned his back on her, aware of Glen and Maggie following after him.

_#_

Rivers limped back to his room, incredibly aware of the stares he was receiving. He ducked his head down, limping forward quickly and slipping into his room. He was met with a shocked gasp from Michonne.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, jumping from her bed and pulling Rivers down onto his bed. "Who did this to you?" She pressed, rushing into her bag and pulling a cloth and a first aid kit. Rivers groaned, he pulled himself up and grabbed the beside mirror.

He gazed at his swollen face, his lips was busted open and his cheeks bruised badly. His eye had swollen shut and his leg had been beaten severely.

"Rivers!" Michonne demanded, grabbing his face between her hands "What happened?" She repeated.

"What do you think? The Governor happened" He hissed, wincing away from her touch.

"The Governor did this to you?" She whispered, moving her hand over his face. "We need to get out of here" Michonne said urgently.

"I told him we wanted to go, and this is what he did to me" Rivers murmured.

"Rivers, we have to leave" Michonne pressed.

Rivers fidgeted uneasily, his strained to keep his eyes open and he felt his head bob in agreement before blackness swallowed him.

_#_

Stone sat down with Carl, the air between them silent.

They sat out in the prison fields, their backs resting against the chained fence while they watched Axel and Oscar shovel out three graves. Daryl and Maggie had been gone for an hour, Stone urgently wanted to talk to Daryl, what was their status now?

She looked to her side, focusing her attention on the quiet boy beside her. She felt herself instinctively brush a loose strand of hair from his forehead, a protective sense overwhelming her. "Are you alright Carl?" she murmured.

Carl snapped his attention to her, an incredulous look on his face. Stone held up her hands, "Right, stupid question" She mumbled. Another silence surrounded them, she was aware of Carl closing his hand into a tight fist and loosening it.

"Y'know, I lost my mum when I was eighteen" Stone said quietly. Carl looked up at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"My mum taught me a lot of things, she taught me how find herbs that could suffice for medicines, taught me how to grow certain plants for certain needs. She was a good mum, in that sense but she drifted from me not long after I touched down in Georgia. The Cherokee community slowly cut her off, including me, my older and younger brother. I was oblivious for a while, only realising after living there for a year that my step-dad use to beat her." Stone paused and looked down at Carl, hoping this story would help in some way.

"After a while, the beatings stopped making her scream and he turned on me. I lost my mum before she even died. The one day, she's on a hospital bed and the doctors are telling me she's dead from drug abuse. My mum tried her best to be the best mum, but only ended up failing me harder than my dad." Stone bit her lip, "I resented her for ages, packed up and left. When I returned for the deed to the house, my youngest brother had started being abused and I wouldn't sit there and watch the cycle go again. So I went to pack up my brother and leave, the apocalypse broke out and I had the pleasure of killing my step-dad"

"I guess what I really want to say is that after a while, I stopped resenting my mum. She tried her best and even though she didn't fight for me, we had good memories. Those memories are what keep us human. Moral of the story being; Carl don't forget what good your mum did for you. Take whatever advice she gave you and use it, because one day you're gonna need it" Stone looked at Carl seriously and received a shy nod from him.

"I'm sorry about your mum" Carl mumbled.

"I'm sorry about yours" Stone replied, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and tugging him into her side. "I know you're trying to be strong Carl, but don't be afraid to cry. I will always be here for, I promised you that" She said. Carl nodded against her side, his arms hesitantly wrapping around her waist.

She stayed like that with Carl, her mind drifting back to a few days ago:

_Stone sat in her cellblock, her eyes locked on the opposite wall while she threw a ball up against it._

_"Stone?" A voice whispered from her doorway._

_"Mmm?" she hummed back._

_"We need to talk" The voice murmured, causing Stone to miss catching the ball and it smacked her in the eye. She held up her hand and groaned, she felt the bed sink with weight and she looked to her side. She was surprised by meeting Lori's eyes._

_"About what?" Stone asked._

_"I know we don't get along that well" Lori started._

_"Ha! That's an understatement" Stone scoffed._

_"But I need to ask you a favour" She whispered, her eyes traveled over Stone's face._

_"Sure" Stone replied._

_"You know that I'm about to have a baby-"_

_"I thought that was bloody obvious" Stone muttered causing Lori to smile weakly._

_"If I don't make it Stone-"_

_Stone opened her mouth to protest and Lori clamped her hand over it, "This is reality Stone, I may not make it and you can't stop that" She said bravely, "If I don't make it, I want to know that you'll be there for Carl" She whispered._

_"I want you to help guide Carl through this, to make him stronger than he already is and to make sure he doesn't loose his humanity." Lori whispered through tear brimmed eyes. Stone felt herself nod mutely, "Keep him safe, show him love and let him flourish" Lori was close to crying._

_Stone's eyes fell to the floor and she nodded calmly, "Of course Lori. I promise you this" She answered quietly._

_#_

Rivers opened his eyes groggily, his vision blurred momentarily as his eyes set on two figures at the end of his bed. His hearing cleared only to be followed by aggravated screams. He rubbed his eyes sorely, he noticed Andrea and Michonne yelling heavily at one another.

He sat up tiredly and pushed himself off the bed, his eyes drifting from both Andrea to Michonne.

"I can't believe you'd stand by his side, look what he did to Rivers!" Michonne shouted, this was the first time Rivers had seen her raise her voice. It clearly shocked Andrea too, but not for long.

"Rivers practically went in there ready for a fight!" She exclaimed, frowning at her.

"Did the Governor tell you that?" Rivers spat, causing Andrea and Michonne to jump with surprise. "He told his henchmen to beat me up! I told him I was leaving and they came after me" He argued.

Andrea shook her head in disgust, "You're awful. You went in there to start a fight just to get us kicked out, well now Phillip doesn't want you here" She snapped.

"Good. We aren't staying" Rivers bit back, he picked up his packed bag and slung it slowly over his shoulder.

"What?" Andrea gasped, she looked at them with an agape mouth.

"I said we're leaving." Rivers repeated, watching Michonne pack her gear and move towards the door.

"But the festival.." Andrea trailed off, indicating to the party the Governor was holding.

"Is just a festival" Michonne interrupted.

"Come on" Rivers said, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and tugging her forward.

Andrea pulled from his grasp, her eyebrows tugged down into a frown. Rivers frowned at her, he looked down blankly at his open hand and sighed. "Are you coming or not?" He asked, it strangely felt like his confrontation with Stone last year.

Andrea looked at him silently, a look crossed her face and Rivers felt his heart sunk.

"You know it's strange" He scoffed, "I thought deep down that you loved me Andrea, I really did. But any attention you get and you go running off into that direction" He sneered, he looked at her with disgust.

Andrea stared at him speechless, watching him leave with Michonne by his side. She sunk to the ground, tears welling in her eyes while she dry sobbed into her hands.

_#_

"Carl, she looks like you" Stone whispered over Carl's shoulder.

It had grown darker, Daryl and Maggie were no where in sight and the baby was growing restless with hunger. The group had moved into their cell block, all perched around several tables while they watched as Carl cradled his sister. Rick was still missing, having gone into the corridors angrily and leaving the group to process the deaths slowly. Stone found Carl smiling briefly at the infant and Stone felt proud of him.

The group grew quiet as they head a distant purr of a vehicle. The visibly relaxed when they realised the familiar sound of a motorbike come closer to the prison. It was followed by several shots that cracked through the air like whips. Stone felt her stomach twist as the motorbike closed in one the cell block and rumbled to a stop. A scurry of feet were heard and soon the cell door was slammed open and Daryl and Maggie raced through the door.

Daryl rushed forward while pulling his poncho off, "How she doin'?" He asked Carl while cradling her into his arms.

"Hungry" Hershel muttered while watching Maggie hurriedly make the formula up.

As soon as it was made, the bottle was passed to Daryl. He slipped the bottle into the baby's mouth and her cries dulled into sucking noises. Relief washed over the group, they watched on keenly as Daryl fed the baby with a soft smile.

"Ye thought of ah name yet?" He asked, pointedly ignoring Stone.

"Not yet" Carl mumbled.

Stone's ears perked as she heard a clank behind her. She frowned, turning her attention away from Carl and to a cell door. She rose from her seat while Carl listed names from his mind, she moved towards the cell door and pulled it open. She looked outside, the dark hallways were hard to see through and as her eyes adjusted, she found a figure slumped against the ground.

"Rick?" She whispered, inching forward slowly.

"Rick?" She repeated, lowering herself to her knees and pulling her torchlight from her pocket. She was afraid of what she might see, she hesitantly raised her torch and flashed it quickly over the figure's face. Her eyes widened, "Carol!" She gasped and lunged forward to help the older woman.

"Help!" Stone called out, she weakly placed her arm under Carol's and tried to pull her up.

She was pushed to the side roughly and Carol was lifted easily into familiar arms. Stone studied the arms, she watches as they twitched as the person moved and she felt herself wanting. She looked up at Daryl, his eyes were unreadable as he looked at her. A sigh escaped Carol's lips and Daryl looked down at her.

Stone cursed the older woman for breaking yet another moment between the pair. She followed Daryl as he rushed Carol out of the hallway and into their cellblock. He disappeared into Carol's room and placed her on her bed, Stone tugged at her bed sheet and raised it to cover Carol's body only to have her hand pushed away.

"Leave it!" Daryl commanded.

Stone recoiled from his harsh tone, she frowned at him and went to move forward.

"Leave it" he repeated darkly, dismissing her silently.

Stone definitely moved backwards, she left the room and crept into hers. A feeling of guilt and shame filling her. She laid on the stiff bed and sighed deeply, her mind racing back to six months ago.

_"Finally I did it!" Glen yelled, raising his fists and racing around in a circle._

_"Shut up!" Stone hissed, hushing the excited man as he shot down a squirrel. "It's only a squirrel" She muttered._

_"Yeah and I got it on my first try" Glen teased, growing incredibly excited._

_He crouched down again and aimed for another target, Stone's bow locked in his hands. "What are you aiming for?" Stone whispered, making sure not to distract Glen._

_"You'll see" He said cockily, before releasing her arrow and then whooping with joy. _

_"Shut up!" Stone warned, glancing around them cautiously._

_However Glen was racing around in circles and she grabbed his arm, he spun her around excitedly before they fell to the ground. Glen fell first and Stone landed on top of him, their lips connecting quickly. Stone scrambled off him awkwardly, her mouth agape as she stared at him. "Oh shit" she whispered._

_"Oh no!" Glen hissed. "Don't tell Maggie, please?" He pleaded._

_"I'm certainly not taking you hunting again" she muttered._

* * *

**Gosh this is a long chapter. Hope you liked it xxx**


	10. Lies

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"Go back"

"Huh?"

A young curly haired man outstretched his arm, he shakily pointed to a scattered array of walker limps. "Go back" He repeated, "That's what it says"

"Well I'll be damned, they gave us a bitergram" Merle laughed, he looked back at the three henchmen.

"They're smart"

"I can't believe this is happening" The brown haired man whispered, he stepped back worriedly.

"Hey, knock it out" Merle snapped, he stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the man's shirt. "The Governor chose ya 'cause he thought ye were ready. Ah want ye ta succeed, ah do. Buh' if ye keep announcing ta tha world, that ye pissing yer pants. Imma 'ave ta smash ya teeth in"

The man gave a short nod and Merle released him from his hold, he pushed back slowly. "Now wha' ye say ya name was again?"

"Gargulio"

"Well imma keep callin' ye Neil"

He walked away from the young man, aware of his relieved intake of breath. He circled the clearing quietly, his ears perking when the bushes rustled nearby. The group tensed, raising their weapons and readying themselves into attacked stances.

Merle raised his pistol and glanced around the circle, "Wha's tha deal Michonne, Rivers?" He called, "Yew gunna leap outta tha woods against four, all of us armed ta our teeth?" Merle raised his eyebrows, " 'N yew and yer liddol pig sticker 'n busted leg?" He chortled.

"No-no-no Michonne" He muttered. "Ya both gunna die"

Suddenly Michonne dropped from the tree behind Gargulio, her sword raised high as she sliced through the head of Merle's left man. Rivers raced forward quickly, gathering all his strength and pushed his machete through Merle's right man. Gargulio cried out in surprise and fell backwards, causing Merle to turn in surprise.

Merle fired off his gun quickly.

Rivers and Michonne rushed away, they pushed through the bushes with panicked heavy breathing.

_#_

"She's pissed at me!"

"What do you mean? Why?"

Stone frowned at Glen. He had rushed into her cell block, awaking her with hard shoves and hushed whispers. His face was crumbled, his mouth drawn downwards with grief. Stone placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me" She urged.

"Maggie found out" Glen groaned, he sat down on her bed and she rose.

"How?" She mumbled.

"How do you think? Daryl! I can't believe he told her" Glen grumbled. "When they went and got the baby formula, Daryl told her"

Stone blew out a breath of aggravated air, she shook her head.

"I went and confronted him. I nearly got the air knocked out of me." Glen looked at Stone with a raised eyebrow, "What's his problem?"

Stone shrugged, her eyes shifted away from Glen's.

"Why's he angry at me all the time" Glen mumbled. He paused and looked at her, "YOU!" He shouted, pointing at Stone. Her eyes widened, _had_ _Glen known all this time?_ she opened her mouth to hush him, and he cut her off "You would know. Why don't you ask him? You both are close friends" Glen interrupted.

Stone visibly relaxed, she shrugged "He's not talking to me, I don't know whats going through his mind" She said. Glen's shoulders deflated and he let out a long sigh, he rose from his bed and stepped forward.

"Wanna come with me to go find supplies?" Glen asked.

Stone raised an eyebrow, "And piss Maggie off even more?" She scoffed.

"Well Hershel told me to go, and he doesn't want me going alone. Beth isn't allowed to go and I'm certainly not taking Daryl or Maggie" He explained, he gave her a pleading look and Stone shrugged. _Might as well piss of Daryl some more too_ she thought. Glen grinned.

"Meet you out by the car, bring your sword just in case" He said before disappearing out of her cell.

Stone did as she was told, she shouldered her sword and prepared a small bag just in case. She left her cell slowly, her eyes shifting to Carol's cell. With an anxious sigh, she glided forward and stepped inside.

"Daryl?" She questioned. She paused when she only found Carol inside, "Oh Carol, have you seen Daryl?" She asked.

Carol gave her a hard look, one she had grown accustomed to throughout the months. "He's not here" She sneered, she scowled angrily. Stone rolled her eyes.

"No shit, where is he?" She pressed.

"Why?"

"Just wanted to tell him I was going with Glen to get supplies." She explained.

"I don't see why he'd care" Carol snapped back, a smile crept it's way on her mouth.

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't see why he'd care. It's obvious he doesn't care anymore, you're finished" Carol hissed.

Stone frowned at her and stepped forward tensely, "Oh yeah?" She coaxed.

"You're done for. Did you really think he'd stick around with some immature emotionless young girl? He needs someone his own age, someone who understands him more" Carol pressed, "He even told me you were just a fling"

Stone scoffed, she didn't believe a word she said. "You're lying Carol, and it's pathetic."

Carol's lips stretched into a smirk, "Am I?" She snorted, "And I suppose you're the only one he told you"

"Told me what?" Stone sneered.

"You're the first one I've trusted, I have never told been like this with anyone and I'm so unsure of myself" Carol quoted. "Ring a bell? How 'bout this. I've never shown this scars to a girl willingly before, you'd be the first that didn't find them ugly" Stone staggered back, it couldn't be true. "This ones my favourite, 'no girl has ever blown me before' " Carol broke into laughter. The thought must of showed on her face because Carol nodded, "You don't honestly think you were special"

Many months ago, Daryl had opened up to her slightly. He had told her exactly what Carol just said, at that moment she had felt more closer than Daryl than she ever had. She wanted to believe it wasn't true, Daryl couldn't be like that, could he?

"And I suppose he told you that you were _his_" Carol scoffed.

"How do you know all this?" Stone choked.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Daryl was having his cake and eating it too. Unfortunately for you, he's chosen me." Carol said seriously.

"He wouldn't choose you" Stone argued weakly.

"Then why did he lay in my bed last night?" Carol said. "Believe all you want Stone, but you know the truth"

Stone felt like she had been slapped. No worst. Stabbed repeatedly in the stomach would suffice more. She felt her eyes sting briefly, she willed them back, swearing to never cry and especially not in front of Carol. "You're a bitch" She uttered.

She rushed out of her cell and bumped straight into someone she definitely didn't want to see. She gazed up at Daryl's face and she was met with cold eyes, she shook her head and shoved him aside.

She left the cellblock quickly, her vision blurred as she stumbled her way out of the prison building and approached the car. Glen lent against the car, his eyes focused on Maggie from a distance.

"Ready to go?" Glen called while hopping into the car.

Stone nodded, avoiding eye contact with Glen. She slid into the front seat, her eyes glued to the front as Glen started the car to life and drove it away from the prison.

_# _

Rivers lent against a tree, his breath heavy as he stood. Michonne winced beside him, she covered her leg protectively and looked up at Rivers with irritation. "You get shot?" Rivers asked, he looked down at her leg. She removed her hand and showed a small wound, the bullet had brushed by her leg but left a small gaping wound. He ripped off a small part of his t-shirt and wrapped it around her leg for pressure.

They tensed suddenly when they heard their names called.

"Shit!" Rivers hissed.

They ducked down, raising their weapons high as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"They gotta be 'round 'ere" Merle's voice drawled.

Rivers spotted the older Dixon brother appear, his eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. He briefly reminded Rivers of Daryl, the pair both had some obvious commonality between the pair but as Merle said, Daryl was more softer.

Rivers looked up suddenly, Michonne was moving forward with her sword raised. She swung it at Merle, but he turned quickly and kicked her to the side. Rivers raced forward, his eyes set on Gargulio. He pushed Gargulio to the ground, while Michonne wrestled with Merle on the ground. Merle's gun fired off as they wrestled, attracting unwanted guests.

Midway of punching Gargulio in the head, Rivers raised his head to spot a small cluster of walkers surging through the bushland. He pushed himself off Michonne, and raised his machete and sliced through the head of one. The contents of it's brain poured over Rivers, the black blood staining his dirty white t-shirt. He made a noise of disgust and pushed himself further away, dragging Michonne with him.

The pair quickened their paces, leaving both Merle and Gargulio to fight off the rest of the walkers. They were both drenched in walker blood, Michonne had small pieces of organs over her vest which quickly begun to create an awful odour around the pair.

_#_

"Maggie did not look happy when you hopped in the car" Glen remarked, his eyes were set on the road in front of him as his hands gripped the wheel tightly.

"Just explain how it happened, she's got to understand" Stone said, her tone icy cold.

"Yeah if she'll talk to me" Glen sighed, he looked over at Stone. "Hey, you alright?"

Stone looked over Glen, there was a hint of concern in his eyes and Stone gave him her best smile. "Fine" She lied, "Just tired"

Glen shrugged, "I feel ya" He nodded and pulled the car to a stop.

They were parked outside an old supermarket store, it was bordered up. The pair slid out of the car, taking cautious steps towards the store and pulling at the wood over the door. "Hopefully theres nothing in there" Stone mumbled, she ripped off a piece of wood and coaxed Glen to help.

"Only one way to find out" Glen said, he pulled off the last piece of wood and swung open the door. A flood of birds poured out of the door, their wings just sweeping over their heads. Stone squealed and side stepped the birds, her hands raised to cover her head.

Glen laughed at her loudly and she scowled towards him. "I've never liked birds" She hissed.

"Oh you don't even blink at a herd of walkers but you squeal when a dozen birds fly over you" Glen chortled, "Ridiculous" he muttered under his breath. Stone slapped his shoulder playfully, and joined him inside of the market.

_# _

Michonne left Rivers waiting by the fringe of trees, he was growing tired and they needed a place to stay. She moved forward to the supermarket in hopes of finding some shelter, she immediately stopped when she spotted Stone and Glen.

She watched the pair laugh together and enter the store, their laughter still echoing out of the door. She hadn't seen them at Woodbury, she anxiously peered over the car hood at them.

They came out of the store quickly, two shopping baskets between the pair filled with baby formula, a toy and some basic food supplies. Michonne focused on the baby formula and looked up at the pair, they were playing childishly with a duck toy they had found.

"Mmm I can't wait to bring these back to the prison. We're gunna have a good meal tonight" Glen cheered, opened one of his car doors and looked back at Stone.

"It's really starting to feel homely there." Stone commented, her hands were entwined with a shopping basket. "Wonder if baby will like this" She gestured to the toy. Michonne cocked her head to the side, they definitely had a baby in their group.

"Come on, lets get home before it gets dark" Glen said, coaxing Stone forward.

" 'N where is it that ye good people call home?" A familiar southern voice drawled.

Michonne ducked further behind the car as Merle stepped forward, with a raised gun. He pointed at the two strangers. Glen and Stone pulled out guns and pointed them back at Merle, they dropped their baskets and moved forward.

"Merle?" Glen said.

Michonne took in a short intake of breath.

"Holy shit" Merle laughed, he stepped forward excitedly.

"Back the hell up!" Stone shouted, her gun raised even higher. Michonne studied her quickly, the woman had a similar sword to her.

"Okay hunny" Merle said, "Jeez"

"You made it" Glen said quietly. Michonne watched as Stone looked at Glen with confusion.

"Can ye tell me is ma brudder alive?" Merle asked. "Huh?"

"Yeah" Glen admitted.

Stone looked at Glen, "Brother?" She whispered.

Glen looked over at Stone, he gave her_ I'll tell you later_ face. Stone nodded quietly and looked back at Merle.

"Can ye take me to 'im?" He asked.

Michonne watched as the group talked quietly among themselves, she hoped the pair wouldn't allow Merle to come with them. She looked over at Rivers, he was perched by the tree with his eyes closed with tiredness.

Michonne jumped with surprise when a gunshot was fired off, she ducked immediately and was aware of Rivers limping frantically towards her. She watched him approach as a car started to life. She looked up over the car, and watched as the car Glen and Stone arrived in, drove off with another passenger.

"What happened?" Rivers asked, he checked over Michonne protectively.

"There were another two people, they knew Merle. He took them" Michonne whispered as her eyes set on the red shopping baskets.


	11. New Comers

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Rick brought his baby girl closer to his face, he inhaled the new baby smell and a smile spread across his face. It had taken him some time, but he had finally rejoined the group and was able to reunite with his son and daughter. He desperately wanted to find Glen, he wanted to apologise for hurting him the day before. He looked down at his son, a wave of guilt hitting him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Carl" He apologised.

Carl looked up at him sadly, a small smile on his lips. "It's okay dad, Stone was there for me" He stated.

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Stone?" He muttered. Surely he had heard wrong.

Carl nodded and Hershel limped forward, "Stone's been with Carl ever since..." He trailed off, "She definitely stepped up and helped your boy through it" He admitted, "Daryl too" Rick looked to his son for confirmation, and when he received an answer, Rick wanted nothing more than to thank Stone. She had helped him through several tough times in their hardships and she had pulled through again in helping his son.

"Where is she?" Rick asked quietly.

"She went out with Glen to get some supplies for the baby and the group" Beth added.

"Speaking of which, they should be back now" Hershel said, his eyebrows pulled together.

Rick held tightly to his daughter and led the way outside, Carl directly at his side. They left the cellblock and stepped outside, the cool breeze and hot sun hitting Rick directly. He lent his head back in bliss, he hadn't been outside for nearly three long days. His eyes squinted and he waited for his eyes to adjust before he stepped into the prison yard and circled the area.

The prison yard brought back painful memories, but his new daughter allowed him to feel slightly content. He brought the infant into the sun, allowing the moment to clear his thoughts from Lori. He gazed out at the prison grounds and noticed the plains had been cleared and two graves were placed beneath a tree.

"Looks great" He choked, his eyes still set on one particular grave.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he gazed to his side and his eyes met Hershel's. He was given a reassuring nod and Rick visibly relaxed, he looked across the prison and immediately tensed again. He frowned and squinted his eyes into the distance.

"Carl take your sister" Rick muttered, he carefully handed over the quiet bundle and stepped forward.

"What is it Rick?" Hershel asked with concern.

Rick pointed towards the fringe of trees outside the prison, one figure was limping forward towards the prison gates. Rick made his way down to the gates, his eyes set firmly on one particular figure. He grabbed his gun, unsure if the figure was a walker or actual person.

His questions were answered when he noticed a red shopping basket in the figure's hand. He walked forward quickly, his nerves on edge as he raised his gun protectively. The figure walked among the walkers calmly, stopping when reaching the gate.

Rick stopped behind his gate and peered at the eyes widened with surprise, who was this woman and why the hell did she have a shopping basket? She was a coloured woman, her hair fell in thick dreadlocks and she was covered in pieces of organs and clotted blood. Rick cocked his head to the side, his curiosity was obvious. The strange woman remained silent, her eyes set on Rick's while she clutched the red basket. Rick watched her place her hand on her hip painfully before wrapping her fingers around the gate.

Suddenly the walkers around her sniffed the air, they turned and looked at her with agape mouths. They groaned and stumbled forward, the woman stepped back and dropped the basket. She raised a sword and Rick thought of Stone immediately, where was she?

Carl raced forward, having given his sister to Beth. He unsheathed his gun, and looked to his father questionably. "Should we help her?" He asked while swinging back one gate and waiting for his fathers order.

Rick watched the woman fend off some walkers, she stumbled backwards and he heard a outcry.

"MICHONNE!"

Carl and Rick's attention turned away from the woman as another figure raced over with a shopping basket. The figure limped forward and sliced through walkers while running. The figure reached Michonne and Rick gestured for Carl to open the gate. He hurried outside and shot the walkers closing in, he lent down and handed the baskets to Carl and lifted the woman.

The other figure snapped his attention up, "Don't touch he-" He stopped quickly.

"Rivers?" Rick breathed, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy shit" Rivers whispered.

"Dad!" Carl shouted, averting Rick's attention to more walkers.

"Get inside" Rick commanded while he carried Michonne bridal style inside of the secure gates. He silently led Rivers into the prison with Michonne still in his arms, he placed her down outside of their cell block and he grabbed a bottle of water. Rick looked quickly at the shopping basket and paused momentarily, his eyes setting on the formula.

"How-" Rick started.

Rivers waved his hand in dismissal, "I'll answer whatever you want later, but please just help her" Rivers muttered. Rick nodded and waved Hershel over, together the squirted water onto Michonne and she shot up quickly.

"Reflexes are good" Hershel mumbled.

"We're not going to hurt you" Rick reassured, he looked at Michonne seriously. She looked between Hershel and Rick anxiously, her eyes fell on her sword and she lunged forward. Rick kicked the sword away, "We aren't going to hurt you" He repeated, and Rivers lent forward.

"Don't worry Michonne" He said softly, "I know these people"

Michonne relaxed slightly, her eyes were still suspicious and this irritated Rick. He lifted her sword and placed it over by Rivers, he looked at Michonne quickly and went to say something.

"Rick?"

Rick looked into the cellblock and his eyes focused on Daryl, "Ah thank ye ought ta see this" He said, Daryl's eyes focused on Michonne and he frowned. "Who's this?" He added, his eyes hadn't found Rivers yet.

"Later" Rick muttered and he entered the cell block after him, the door locking behind them.

_#_

Rivers looked at Michonne, Hershel had her propped up on a table and she was wincing as her leg was stitched.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine" She hissed, she clenched a piece of cloth tightly.

Hershel cut the end of the stitches and removed his hands, "There, should heal fairly well" He said and nodded at Michonne while he covered it.

"Thank you" Michonne said quietly, earning a small smile from Hershel.

Suddenly the cellblock door swung open and Rick walked inside quickly followed by Daryl. Rivers tensed, he had completely forgot about Daryl and he wondered if he knew if Merle was alive. He had heard about the rooftop incident in their earlier days, his eyes hardened as he thought of Merle. He wondered where Stone was.

Daryl's eyes focused on Rivers and he visibly tensed, his eyes widened with surprise and his mouth slackened slightly.

"Not that we aren't thrilled to see you Rivers" Rick started, "But how did you find us and why do you have formula?"

Rivers looked at Michonne and she sat herself up, "The supplies were dropped by an Asian man and a pretty girl" She said simply. Rivers paused, Michonne hadn't told him any details and Glen came to mind as well as Maggie.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were they attacked?" A southern voice asked.

Rivers looked to the side and he drew back, Maggie stood with a concerned look on her face. "They were taken" Michonne said simply. Rivers crushed his eyebrows together, it could be anyone from the group alongside Glen.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked.

"The same sonofabitch who did this to us" She hissed.

Rivers ignored the conversation, his mind still searching for the possible candidate alongside Glen. Rick jabbed at her wound and Michonne shot up, "Don't you ever touch me again" She hissed. Rivers rose from his seat and frowned.

"Better start talkin'" Daryl threatened, he raised his crossbow and pointed at her, his jaw was clenched tightly. "Ye'll 'ave ah bigger problem than a gun shot wound" He hissed.

"Find 'em yourself" She sneered.

Rick pushed Daryl's crossbow down, "You came here for a reason" He said, looking between the pair.

"Theres a town, Woodbury" Rivers intervened, "'bout seventy five survivors, I think they were taken there" He said.

"A whole town?"

"Run by this guy who calls himself the Governor" Michonne snarled. "Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type"

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked, he was clearly on edge.

"Military wannabes" Rivers muttered. "They run sentries on every wall"

"It's secure from walkers but we could slip our way through" Michonne added.

"How'd you know how to get here?" Rick asked, he seemed confused.

"The Asian boy mentioned the prison, Rivers knew his way so we thought we'd give it a shot" Michonne said. Rivers casted his eyes downwards, he had been here many times before the outbreak. Only Stone knew...

Stone.

His eyes flashed up and he looked at Daryl, he was panicking and Rivers could tell.

"Fuck no!" Rivers cursed, "No-no-no-no!" He shouted.

Michonne looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Stone was with Glen wasn't she?" Rivers looked at Rick. He lowered his head and Rivers cursed loudly again, "Oh christ" He deflated and sat back in his seat, he scrunched his face up in disgust. "No" he breathed repeatedly.

Daryl clenched his jaw tightly, he was leaning against the wall and he buried his head in his free hand.

"This is Maggie, Glen's partner" Rick introduced Michonne "And Maggie's father Hershel stitched you up"

Michonne nodded politely and Rivers felt disheartened.

Rick walked off and Daryl followed quickly, Rivers and Michonne both could hear shouts echoing from within the cellblock out to them.

"We 'ave ta go now!"

"No Daryl, not yet. You need to cool down, we need to plan"

"Fuck you! Ah ain't gunna let her rot in there"

"We're going there for Glen too"

"Fuck that chink!"

"Calm down Daryl. Stone's smart and Glen too, we'll get them"

"Ta hell wit ya, I'm going now"

Rivers heard a struggle and followed by a loud thump, he rose from his seat and shuffled to the cellblock. He found Rick pinning down the angry redneck, while he struggled beneath him.

"Calm down Daryl" Rick soothed while Daryl wriggled beneath him.

"Ah 'ave ta get her" Daryl said more softly.

"And we will" Rick promised.

"Only God knows wha' they're doin' ta her" He cursed.

"We will find them both and get them back safe. I promise you Daryl" Rick reassured.

Rivers watched Daryl's inner struggle to calm down, he closed his eyes tightly and Rick raised himself off him. Daryl pushed himself up and was calming himself down with deep breaths, his eyes said it all to Rivers.

_#_

They were outside in the prison yard, Shane's old car was parked right beside the door as they packed it quickly.

"We got flash bangs 'n tear gas. Ye never know wha' ya gonna need" Daryl remarked.

Rivers stood silently at the door, "I can come!" He argued to Rick, his eyebrows were drawn down "I'll be more protection Rick"

Rick shook his head, "You'd be no use to them anyway, your leg is busted pretty good and needs rest" Hershel intervened.

"You think I'm just gonna sit back and let Stone rot in the same place that did this to me?" He yelled.

Rick hushed him quickly, "And do you think I'm going to let you die and never have Stone forgive me?" Rick snapped back, "It took me months before she would even acknowledge me properly. I am not going through that again" He hissed.

"So you will stay here and if you even think about going out solo, I will have Carl put you down. Do you understand me?" Rick was nearly yelling now.

Rivers backed away, his eyes averted to Carl's silenced pistol. He nodded angrily, a bitter resentment clouding his thoughts.

"I promise I'll bring her back" Rick said more softly, "Don't fret Rivers"

"It's a bit hard too, considering I just found you all again" He whispered.

Rick gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before ushering Michonne, Daryl and the new member Oscar into the jeep. They drove off quickly, the obvious desperation in the way they swerved out of the prison. Rivers looked after them quietly before cursing loudly.

"What?" Hershel asked with surprise.

"I forgot to tell them that Merle and Andrea are there" He complained.

Hershel and Carl exchanged worried looks,

"Oh"


	12. Captured, Beaten and Angry

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

The room was quiet, dark and humid. The walls were just cheap wood that attracted heat easily. It was sweltering inside, with no windows or gaps for air, Stone surely thought she'd die from dehydration. The people who had captured her had thrown her a dirty bucket of water, she had refused to drink it and instead laid her head tiredly on the table in front of her.

She was strapped to a chair, her wrists started to chaff and stung from the sweat dripping down her arms. She looked around the room for any weapons, unfortunately the room was bare with only another table and seat in sight. Stone wiggled in her chair uncomfortably, she pulled her wrists up and winced as pain coursed through her arms. She pulled again and again, in some hope that one had would slip away.

She paused when she heard conversation next door, she deflated slightly as she listened. Glen was silent and Merle did the most talking, she felt an intense hatred for the man as he spoke brazenly about T-Dog and Rick. She pulled even harder at her straps, ignoring the intense pain and pulling even harder.

"Maybe ah should ask tha half cast" Merle's voice muffled from the next room.

Stone froze and she looked at the wall, Glen was still silent and she hoped he showed no emotion. By the sound of Merle's booming laughter, Stone guessed he had. She cursed quietly and tried again with her hands, even painfully twisting herself around to spit onto her wrists in some hope it would help.

"Is she ya girl Glen? Does she make ye all fuzzy inside?" Merle teased.

"I'm not his girlfriend asshole" She shouted through the wall. She heard Glen snort loudly and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. A large thump against the wall silenced her, Merle's voice muttered through.

"I'd shut yer mouth girl, or ah'll kick ye boys teeth in" He hissed.

Stone clamped her mouth shut and tried again with her wrists. She heard a brief chuckle from the other side and she shook with fury, this made her determined to pull at her wrists even harder.

"Ah wanna know where ma brudda is" Stone heard Merle say.

She stopped her actions as she heard Glen grunt in pain, her eyes closed and she willed herself to go on.

"Ah wanna know where tha sherif is" Merle shouted.

"Come on" Stone hissed, she pulled tightly at the straps.

She heard the sound of skin to skin contact, and she panicked. She heard Merle grunt loudly in pain and she felt a sense of pride wash over her, she could tell Merle was growing angry as he thumped into the wall.

"Ah wanna know where ya hiding" Merle shouted.

Stone heard skin to skin contact repeatedly, she could hear Glen's shouts of pain as Merle shouted at him constantly. She felt her eyes sting in panic, she willed Glen to hold on as she felt one hand slide slightly. She pulled even harder.

_#_

The beatings had died done not long ago. Glen had remained silent and it pained Stone not be help him. She could hear Merle talking through the wall, only increasing her hatred. She didn't no how long she was going to be in there, if Rick even knew about her. Did Daryl know?

Daryl.

Stone felt her stomach clench angrily, she didn't even care if Daryl knew or not. She didn't want to see him, she rather him leave her there. Lies, all lies. She had told him a lot about herself, she had shared her story and he had shared his. Was it all even true? She deflated in her chair, allowing herself to listen to Merle through the wall.

"I'm surprised how well you held out" Merle said gruffly. "Shoot ah figured tha way Officer Friendly abandoned people, he woulda left ye behind by now. But he didn't do that now, did he?" There was silence on the other end, a sound of spitting before Merle started again.

"So tell me, where ya'll been at?"

"It's just a matter of time before they come looking" Glen hissed.

"Ah'll bake a cake, wit pink frostin'. Would they like tha'?" Merle mocked."Ain't nobody comin'"

"Rick is and when he gets here-"

"He's gunna do nuthin', not unless he wants half cast back"

"You hurt her-" Glen threatened.

"And wha'?" Merle mocked loudly, "Is she Rick's new squeeze.."

"You'll have more than Rick ta deal with"

Stone paused from freeing her hands, she looked over at the wall and her heart froze.

The pair rambled between one another, their voices too muffled for her to hear. What did Glen mean by that?

_#_

"Yes!"

Stone slipped her hand from its strap, they were severely bruised and chaffed but they were free. She pulled it out her other hand and rubbed at her wrists, ignoring the stinging pain. She moved her hands to her ankles, quietly undoing the straps and shifting her weight off the chair.

It had been silent next door for a long time, Merle had left fairly quickly after beating Glen some more. Stone eased herself off her chair, slowly stepping towards the wall. Her legs were weak after her time being strapped to the chair, she wobbled slightly and stumbled towards the wall.

She cringed as she kept quiet for a few more minutes, her eyes set on the wooden door.

She paused when she heard a thump next door and the door slam open.

"Alrighty, last chance!" Merle's voice shouted.

Stone pressed her head up against the wall and listened, she could hear groans and panicked breathing.

"Ah want ye ta imagine how ah felt, fightin' ma way off that roof" Merle said loudly.

"One hand, loosing blood, walkers chompin' on me every step of tha way"

There was a pause and the walker's groans increased into small shrieks.

"Last chance, wheres tha group?"

More silence.

"Alright then, suit yerself, pretty big snack fer it buh ye know wha' they say..He's gunna be hungry in an hour" Merle shouted before releasing the walker and slamming Glen's door shut. She heard the groans from within the room and Merle pass by her door loudly. When she was sure that Merle could no longer hear her, Stone faced the wall.

"Glen!" She cried.

She could hear shuffling inside and thumps against the wall. The thumps and grunts increased in the room, followed by a series of crashing and metal against metal. Stone called Glen's name constantly, but he didn't answer.

She banged against the wall as the noise died down.

"God damn it Glen! Answer me you idiot" She snapped.

She heard laboured breaths before she was answered, "I'm alive" He panted.

"Are you bit?" She asked more quietly.

"No, but I broke the chair and I'm free" He whispered back.

"Same" She muttered.

"How?"

"I've been pulling my wrists free since we got here" She replied and was answered with a chuckle.

"Are you alright Glen? Did he beat you bad?"

"I'm alright, but Merle's got a mighty punch"

Stone sat silently against the wall and she was sure Glen was doing the same, they stayed in silence for a while until Stone broke the silence.

"How did you break your chair?" She asked.

"Broke it against the wood on the wall" Glen paused, "Why-"

They were interrupted by footsteps echoing outside, it passed Stone's door and swung open Glen's.

"Holy shit, tha fuckin' chink killed it" Merle's voice boomed. It was followed by a few chortles before the door swung shut again. The footsteps carried away and Stone heard Glen shift against the wall.

"Stone-" He started.

"I know" She murmured.

They were coming for her next.

_#_

Stone was half way breaking her chair when footsteps reappeared outside. With the small amount of broken wood she had, she tucked a piece securely into her pocket and raised the largest piece.

Sure enough, the footsteps stopped outside her door and she snuck behind the door as it opened.

"Where is she?" An unknown voice boomed.

"Wha' she's gotta be in there"

Stone came out from behind the door and raised her wood, she brought her hand forward fast but toppled backwards as a heavy weight fell on top of her.

"Tha' liddol bitch"

Stone struggled beneath the weight, she kicked fiercely and started screaming curses. She dug the wood in her hand into the weight on top of her, the weight yelled and she felt a smugness surge through her. She kicked against the weight again and pushed against it.

Then she was met with black.

_#_

"Stone!"

She could hear her voice being yelled as she opened her eyes, she hissed in pain as she brought her hand to her head.

"You should of planned" A voice said quietly.

Stone leapt up and crushed her eyebrows together, her eyes met a blue pair across the room. Her lips curled into a sneer and she found amusement on the mysterious mans face. It only irritated her more.

She reached into her pocket and her eyes widened as the man raised a piece of wood.

"Uh-uh" He teased.

"Stone!" Glen's voice called out.

The man's face tensed, "Shut him up" He ordered to his side.

Stone followed his gaze and Merle stood behind him, a furious look on his face. Stone noticed the blood stain on his shirt and a smirk crept along her face, "Feeling alright?" She asked. Merle narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, but the man held him back.

" .Up" He demanded.

"Ye sure ya gunna be alright wit her? She's feisty"

"Fine" The man snapped before shoving Merle out and slamming the door closed.

He turned around and looked at Stone quietly, his eyes quizzical while she looked at him stonily. She stepped back and pressed herself against the wall, her eyes never leaving his. The man stepped forward with a smile, unbuckling his belt and dropping it onto the table. He took a seat at the table and watched her.

He paused as if he was shocked, "May I?" He looked at her expectantly.

She looked away and he grinned.

"We'll take you back to your people, tell them it was all just a misunderstanding" He started, "You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there"

Stone stared at him suspiciously, she kept her mouth shut.

"I wanna talk to Glen" She said quietly.

"I can't allow that, you people are dangerous" He said. Stone shook her head and he continued "Handcuffed one of my men to the roof and forced him to cut off his own hand."

"I had nothing to do with that" She spat.

"You just tell us where they are, and we'll bring 'em here"

Stone kept quiet, her eyes drifted across the room as she searched for a way out.

"You'll be safe, I promise" He added.

Stone crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "No? Fine. Let's try something else...Come forward please"

Stone opened her eyes and looked at him questionably, her mind flashed back to the time she was kidnapped by Randall's group. _No_.

"I said come forward please" The man said harshly, his eyes beckoned her forward.

She gulped loudly and shuffled forward out of the dark, the dull light from the ceiling lamp covering her completely.

"Take off your shirt" He ordered.

Stone looked at him and then down at her shirt, she was still wearing Daryl's. She gripped the hem tightly, wanting nothing more than to be with Daryl back at the prison. _The same Daryl that cheated on you?_ She thought, her eyes narrowed and she grew angry.

"No" She spat at the man.

"Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glen's hand in here" The man stated.

Stone deflated, she looked anywhere but the man as she lifted the shirt over her shoulders and slammed it down onto the table. She looked at him expectantly, her eyes narrowing into slits challengingly.

"Go on"

Stone looked down at her chest, her eyes falling on her bra. She clenched her jaw and undid the bra slowly, her hands quickly coming up and covering her chest as the bra fell to her side. She looked at the man, her eyes stinging slightly while he rose from his seat and started around the table.

She breathed in softly, her eyes clenching shut as he stood behind her and brushed a hand over her shoulder. She knew that there were some light bruises on her neck, ones still left from Daryl. She took comfort in that thought.

Stone was slammed forward suddenly, her head placed flat on the table while the man stood behind her and held her by the back of her neck.

"Tell me where they are" He whispered in her ear.

"Do it fucker and go to fucking hell" She hissed and turned her head away from it.

He brushed her hair to the side and she moved her head away angrily. A chuckle escaped the mans lips and he lent on her for a moment, his eyes set on her. He then moved away quietly, leaving her on the table.

Stone breathed in a shuddering breath, she chewed on her lip and pushed her self off the table.

"I wanna know where they are" The man said forcefully, he balled his hands into fist and cocked his head to the side.

"Fuck you" She breathed.

The man cocked his head to the side, "Where are they?"

"Go to hell"

He stepped forward and raised his hand, "Tell me where they are"

Stone looked up at him and spat directly in his face, "Go fuck yourself"

She was met with a slam to the face.

_#_

Stone coughed loudly, she spat out blood and swallowed the bitter metal taste. A groan escaped her lips as she was pulled upright, her weak arms still managing to cover her chest. The man chuckled as he led her forward, "Still trying to dignify yourself?" He mocked.

"Fuck you" She whispered, her throat hurt.

She knew the man had littered her with bruises, he had been hitting her for nearly an hour. He moved outside of the room, a cool breeze hitting her directly. She knew it was night time and she wondered if the group had started to get worried.

Her eyes were shut as he pulled her a different way, she heard a gasp and she opened her eyes tiredly. Her eyes found Glen's and his face contorted with anger, he raised a piece of wood and lunged forward.

"Uh-uh-uh" Merle hissed, he and another man stood in front of Stone. They both had raised guns, one was on Glen and the other on Stone. The man that held Stone raised a gun from his belt.

"We're through with games" The man said and Glen dropped his wood.

"Now one of you is gonna give up your camp" The man raised his gun and pointed it at Glen. When Stone stayed silent, the man pulled her forward roughly and pressed it against her temple. He clicked the gun back and his finger lingered over the trigger.

"Prison!" Glen hissed before the man pulled the trigger.

"That place is overrun" The man beside Merle uttered.

"We took it" Glen whispered.

"How many are there?"

"Ten"

Stone looked down and Glen deflated. "Ten people cleared that whole prison?" He scoffed and looked at Stone, her eyes hardened and he grinned. He took his gun away from her temple and she tried to move away. The man held her tightly and gazed down at her, brushing a stray strand away from her face.

She ripped her face from his grip and he chuckled, pushing her forward to face Glen.

He outstretched his arms and Stone fell into them, her own arms wrapping around Glen's back while he held her.

The three men left them alone, shutting the door tightly behind them and walking away.

She pulled back from Glen and looked at him directly, both were badly beaten and bruised. Glen sorely took his shirt off and helped Stone pull herself into it, they collapsed against the wall and sat closely to one another. Glen wrapped his arm over her shoulders and she lent into him.

"Did he?"

"No"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we've got a month to go until TWD comes back. Are you all excited ? xD**

**Just thought I'd also tell you that if you go onto my profile, I've put up a link to show you what Stone kind of looks like. Just her skin is a bit paler and I've also shown what type of weapons she uses if you're interested.**

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you have/had a lovely weekend.**


	13. Coming To The Rescue?

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Stone didn't know how long they had been sitting in there, the suspension was as unbearable as the rotting corpse in the corner. They both hadn't made any movement what so ever and were both enveloped in silence. She didn't know how much she could take it any longer.

She rose from her position against the wall and stretched her sore limps tiredly.

"Do you think Rick will come for us?" Glen asked quietly.

"Honestly?"

Glen nodded and Stone sighed, "How could he Glen? We could be anywhere and Daryl certainly can't track cars" She answered brazenly. Glen deflated visibly, he shrunk back into the wall and buried his head into his hands.

"If not Rick, Daryl will surely find us" Glen argued.

"Oh?"

"Daryl would search the world for you"

Stone frowned and rejoined Glen against the wall, "What are you on about?" She asked.

"Stone, you must think I'm a moron. I've seen the way Daryl looks at you, it's the same way my parents looked at one another and man were they in love" Glen rolled his eyes as Stone stiffened tensely. "You two may have hidden whatever shenanigans you were doing throughout the months, but you certainly didn't cover any emotion you felt towards one another"

Stone rubbed her forehead tiredly, "I thought maybe Daryl would hit me after he heard about the kiss, I was so nervous. Then when you said he wasn't talking to you, it sorta confirmed it for me" Glen admitted.

"What does it matter anymore Glen? We won't ever see them. That man will find the prison and wipe them out, Maggie too"

"No he won't"

Stone looked at Glen with a frown

"Merle wouldn't let him"

"Whats that asshole got to do with it?" Stone scoffed.

"Merle is Daryl's brother"

_#_

"They could be anywhere" Oscar hissed

They were crouched behind one of the many cars outside Woodbury. The sentries paced the wall like caged animals while one flicked light over the front entrance. They ducked each time the light swiped over their heads.

Michonne had crept off hurriedly, allowing the three men to devise a ridiculous plan. They were planning to take out each man on the wall and climb their way over, hopefully getting through.

"That's ridiculous" Michonne scoffed.

The three men jumped with surprise and turned on her with raised weapons. She placed her own hands up and gestured for them to follow.

"I found an opening" She explained while they followed doubtfully. "A lot better than your plan" She added snidely. The trailed after Michonne and followed her into a small wooden building filled with storage items and tools.

They clambered inside quietly, shifting uncomfortably around the room. Daryl was the first to move forward, he carefully lifted the curtains and checked outside.

"Ah thought ye said they had a curfew" He snapped. He looked at Michonne through narrowed eyes and she returned the look.

"I did" She said calmly, "They're probably stragglers"

"We gotta move, if anyone comes in here we're sitting ducks. Do you know where else they could be?" Rick intervened, his mind flickered to Carl and Judith. Michonne was silent for a moment, she looked out the window.

"They could be in his apartment" She mused.

"Ye? Wha' if they ain't" Daryl snapped, his patience was on its last ends.

"Then we'll look somewhere else" She retorted angrily.

"You said you'd help us" Rick hissed.

"I'm doing what I can" She argued.

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar interrupted.

Daryl made an impatient noise, he joined Rick's side with a desperate look in his face.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose" Rick reassured. Daryl chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Ah dun care, ah jus' wanna git 'em back" He stated.

Suddenly the group turned their heads towards the front door, a knock alerted them quickly. Rick ushered Michonne to the back of the building, where they hid between large objects and curtains. Rick hushed them as the door swung open and a shuffle of footsteps were heard.

"Ah know ye in here, ah saw ye movin' from outside. Alright now, ye not 'spose ta be in here 'n ye know it" A southern voice said quietly. "Who's in here?" The person asked. Rick lunged forward from behind a curtain, his arms gripped the mans shirt as he raised his revolver to his mouth.

"Shut up, get on your knees" Rick ordered quietly, while Michonne raced forward and stood guard by the door.

Daryl stood behind the stranger, his eyes set on Rick for any order. Daryl tied the man's hands behind his back while Rick asked him a series of questions.

"Where are our people?"

"I dun know"

"You are holding some of our people hostage, where are they?" Rick hissed, his patience wearing off.

"I dun know" The guy answered honestly.

Rick gritted his teeth and shoved a soft cloth into his mouth, he nodded at Daryl as a signal. Daryl shoved his cross bow into the back of the mans skull and he fell forward unconscious.

They tucked the man behind the same curtain Rick had come out of.

_#_

Glen buried his head in his hands, "Stupid-stupid-stupid" He whispered repeatedly. Stone groaned and looked over at him, he had been chanting 'stupid' for a long time and it was starting to really aggravate her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the place.

"We need a plan" She declared quietly.

"Plan?" Glen mumbled between his chants.

"Yeah. If we wanna get out of here and warn the group, we're gonna need a plan" Stone replied, she rose from her sitting position and circled the room. "Theres gotta be something around here" She added while inspecting the room. Her eyes stopped on the bed frame and she looked back at Glen. "Could work" She suggested.

Glen nodded mutely and rose to his feet, he came forward and helped Stone pull pieces of metal from the bed frame. Stone grabbed a leftover piece of chair and wrapped the metal around it, she carefully wound it up and raised the weapon.

"So we've got one weapon. What next?" Glen asked blankly.

"We make you a weapon" Stone muttered.

"Can it be anything?"

Stone rolled her eyes, "I don't think we're in a position to be picky about weapons. If it kills or seriously injures, it's perfect" She instructed. Glen looked around the room carefully while Stone held her weapon away from her body, "Glen how 'bout that" She suggested, she pointed towards a fire poker.

"I've got a better idea" He stated.

Stone looked over at him and followed his gaze.

The corpse.

_#_

The Governor sat in his apartment, the blinds were drawn and Andrea was outside. The dim lighting from outside on the street created a ominous glow across his work desk. He had perched his legs on the desk, his eyes glued to the door and his ears perked.

As expected, there was a shuffling of feet and the door opened without a knock. In walked a tall man, with broad shoulders and a lean body. The man's face was covered by shadows and his hands held a shotgun.

"Welcome back Shotty"

The man stood forward, a wild smirk creeping across his lips.

"Pleasure to be back Phillip" He replied.

_#_

Rick and Daryl stood in the middle of the room, Michonne was crouched on the ground with Oscar behind her. She had set out small objects to represent buildings inside of Woodbury. All of her and Rivers' investigating was proving important information.

"Rick, we gotta go. Tha man gunna wake up soon" Daryl complained.

Rick hushed him and looked at Michonne, "Do you have any suggestions on where they are?" He asked.

"There's so many places" Michonne sighed, stress showed on her face. "They could be in his apartment but then again he might be hiding them"

"Wha' makes ye say that?" Daryl asked moodily.

"Well that guy didn't know did he? You'd think a man risking his life on sentry duty would know that sorta stuff" Michonne suggested. Rick nodded thoughtfully and he motioned for Oscar to watch guard.

Michonne looked up at Rick thoughtfully, "I've been meaning to ask you something" She mused. Rick cocked his head to the side questionably. "Why did you bring that bow with you? It's obviously not yours because you can't handle it properly" She stated.

Rick sighed, "It's Stones, the girl who was taken. If we need to fight our way out and assuming they've taken her sword, we'll need her to fight with this" He explained. Michonne nodded, silence filling the room.

"We'll have to search through the buildings" Oscar mumbled.

"It would most likely be one away from everyone else" Michonne added, her ears perked suddenly.

"Maybe we-"

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_#_

The door swung open.

Stone and Glen lunged forward, their weapons in their strongest hands as they pushed against the new weight entering the room.

"Wha' tha hell?"

Stone pushed hard against the weight, gripping a mans shirt and swinging him around so his back faced the wall. Glen grabbed Merle quickly, his full body weight pressing against Merle and landing on top of him.

Stone ignored Merle and Glen and moved in on her man. He had already shoved her away and was advancing quickly on her. She outstretched her arm and took a swipe at him, the metal bed frame parts scratching against his cheek.

The man groaned in pain and stumbled to the side. Stone kicked him in the side and he toppled over easily with a grunt. The man reached for his gun and aimed it up at her.

She swatted it to the side and closed her eyes, bring down the piece of wood and smashing it against the mans skull. She tried to mute the sounds of crunches and pained moans while she brought the weapon down on his head repeatedly. She stopped when there was silence and no more weapon left.

She was left with a splintered piece of wood and a bloodied mess on the floor. "I'm sorry" She whispered, cringing away from the mess. She swooped up the mans gun and pulled it on Merle.

"Let him go" She hissed.

Merle looked at her and then at the man on the floor, surprise swept across his face. His eyes then flickered behind her and he dropped his weapon, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Okay" He announced.

Stone narrowed her eyes at him, until she heard a clicking behind her. She looked over her shoulder carefully and noticed a group behind her, she felt herself deflate and the gun was snatched from her grip.

"Git up Glen" Merle shouted, kicking Glen in the side.

Stone winced at Glen's groans and she closed her eyes tightly. There was no way she was getting back to the prison after that. Stone bent down to help Glen up, but she was pulled to the side quickly and held in a pair of strong arms. She sighed as they hauled her into another room.

She looked over at Glen, the pair of them both beyond struggling. A bandanna was tied around her eyes as a white bag was placed over Glen's. She let out an involuntary whimper, her hands instinctively reaching up to her necklace. She twirled it and relaxed in the arms of her holder.

Their hands were strapped again and the hench men didn't hesitate in giving them an extra beating or two. Stone heard a shuffle of feet and she knew Glen was being pulled past. She outstretched her hands carefully and squeezed his bare arm, hoping it was comforting enough for him.

She was then pulled roughly in a direction, her shoulder slamming into something solid.

"Whoops" A man said, eliciting many chuckles from around the group.

Stone stayed silent, no longer bothered by the men's antics.

"Finally silenced tha bitch" Merle remarked, "Too bad she weren't this silent before. Ah mighta taken a crack at her"

Stone struggled against the arms, practically frothing at the mouth with loathing. Merle laughed loudly and pushed her forward, "C'mon sweetheart" He chortled.

He clenched her waist roughly and she winced from the pain. The man they called the 'Governor' enjoyed kicking her in the stomach the day before and the bruises were fresh. Merle laughed again and released her from his hold.

He was soon quietened when a flash of light bombarded the group and gas flooded the narrow room. The group separated and Stone felt her knees give way slightly. She dizzily fell to the ground, the smoke drowning her airways.

* * *

**I have a surprise for all of you next chapter. *Evil laughter***  
**Not long till TWD comes back to us !**


	14. Terrorists

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"C'mon!"

Daryl pulled the nearest body to him, even with the bag on his head, he recognised Glen's lean muscular frame. He gritted his teeth and pulled him along, not bothering to ease up on his rough grip or to even pay attention to corners. He prayed that Rick or Oscar had gotten Stone out of there before the other group starting shooting up the place.

His head whirled to the side when Rick sprinted past him, "Over here" Rick whispered, gesturing for the rest of the group to follow.

When the rescue group reached outside, all havoc had let loose. Civilians were out in the street causing a great distraction for the group to slip past and make their way into the nearest building. It was a small building, most of the windows were boarded up and it was clear that it was hardly used for anything but storage.

Daryl impatiently waited for Oscar to pull Stone's body in, they had hidden behind a bush with Michonne as the civilians ran past. His attention averted to Rick when he pulled the sack of Glen's head, a loud sharp intake of breath.

"Wha' tha hell they do ta ya?" Daryl asked, his body tensed when he wondered what they had done to Stone.

"Bet us up" Glen groaned, "We told them where the prison was, we couldn't hold out Rick"

"That's alright Glen" Rick assured.

Daryl felt slight sympathy for the young Asian man, his face was severely beaten and swollen. His handsome face bruised and cut open. It quickly vanished when he thought of Stone and Glen together, he mashed his teeth together and turned to face the door while Rick talked to him.

Just as Daryl was about to complain about them taking so long, Oscar and Michonne stumbled in with a body between them. Relief swarmed through Daryl as they placed Stone's body down against Glen.

"Stone.." Rick started, earning a deep groan.

The group exchanged worried looks and Daryl impatiently reached forward and pulled the head sack off.

"Wha' tha hell?"

_#_

Stone staggered to the side as she was pulled into someone, she was lifted easily and pulled over the shoulder of someone strong. Her eyes drooped lazily and she groaned at the fresh pressure applied to her bruised stomach. She struggled against the weight, earning a harder clamp on her waist and a yelp from her.

"Get off me" She spat, her legs kicked wildly in the air until it came into contact with something.

"Ow! Sonofabitch!" A southern voice shouted.

Stone felt slightly smug but then she was dropped roughly to the floor. She winced in pain and she rolled to the side, earning a swift kick to the abdomen. She was then lifted again and thrown back into a hard chair, the bandanna that was still around her face was lifted abruptly and she met Merle's.

Her eyebrows drew together and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"Now c'mon sweet'art dun be like that" Merle teased, his mouth grew wide with amusement but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

How could this man possibly be related to her Daryl? She scowled even harder, oh right Daryl wasn't hers.

Merle slapped her cheek lightly, the force of it still jolting Stone's head to the side. She gritted her teeth and restrained from biting at his finger that dangled temptingly in front of her. Wisely Merle removed his hand from her mouth distance and instead placed his amputee arm in front of her.

"Ah wouldn't git any ideas hon" He warned, waving it mockingly in her face.

"Now-now Merle" A gruff voice said from behind her.

Stone tensed at another stranger entering the room, she chewed her lip anxiously while Merle watched the other person over her head.

"Shotty yer back" He greeted warmly, now fully ignoring Stone. "When ya git back in?"

"Just before, good thing I did eh?" The strange voice replied.

"Well this liddol bitch 'n her damn group 'ave trespassed." Merle snapped.

"The same group that made you cut off your own hand?"

Merle nodded with resentment clear in his eyes, "Yup"

He stepped slightly closer to Stone and she took this opportunity to outstretch her leg quickly and kick Merle between the legs hard. Merle covered his groin as he groaned in pain, the full force of Stone's kick making him gag forcefully. Stone moved to get up, only to be pushed back down roughly by another hand. She struggled against the hold furiously.

"Lemme teach tha bitch a lesson" Merle shouted between painful winces.

"No Merle" The man said behind her, "I'll do it"

Merle's mouth stretched into a smile that could make the devil cry. Stone inwardly winced, what had she gotten herself into?

#

"Who tha hell is this?" Daryl bellowed.

The rescue group was faced with a scrawny man with long black hair and a silver toothed smile. It angered Daryl beyond belief, he lunged forward only to be pulled back and hushed quickly.

"Glen, what the hell?" Rick muttered, his eyes shifted to Glen's questionably.

Glen looked at the man and the back at the group, he was both perplexed and bewildered. "I-I dunno why he's got a bag on his head" He stuttered, "Stone just had a bandana"

Daryl cursed loudly and kicked at the wall, he was hushed again with the group furiously glaring at the redneck. Daryl pushed past Rick and gripped the strangers shirt tightly, "Where tha hell is tha girl?" He snapped angrily, his eyes showed no patience.

The man's lip trembled and he looked between Daryl and Rick, "T-they jus' stuck a bag on ma head. Ah dunno wha' happened ta tha girl" He admitted truthfully. "Thank she might be back thar still" He added. Rick sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, he could't believe they had messed up this big.

"Rick.." Daryl started.

"I know!" Rick interrupted, "We aren't leaving here without Stone. We need another plan though" He sighed. "Glen can you walk?"

Glen shifted on the floor as a test, he groaned but nodded his head with determination. "Yeah, but Daryl" Glen looked at Daryl with serious eyes. "Merle did this to us" He murmured.

Daryl felt his heart stop, his body tensed and his eyes grew wide. He was at complete lack of words, his brother? His big brother! The one he had lost and thought was dead. He looked at Glen seriously and cocked his head to the side, finally able to muster up a proper sentence.

"Is ma brudder tha Governor?" He asked quietly.

"No" Glen shook his head fiercely, "His henchman or something"

Daryl sighed deeply and stood up immediately, "Rick?"

"No Daryl!"

"He's ma brudder, maybe ah could talk ta him" Daryl pleaded softly.

"Have you forgotten that we're here for Glen and Stone?" Rick snapped, "If things turn to shit, I need you Daryl" Rick said fiercely.

Daryl sobered up quickly, Merle was his kin but then again, Stone was his altogether. He chewed his lip indecisively, a trait he had picked up from Stone. His eyes shifted to the man on the floor and he raised his crossbow, knocking the man's skull with the handle.

#

Stone ducked her head as the stranger rounded her slowly, his heavy footsteps creating a tense suspension in the room. She could feel his intense stare on her head as he stopped directly in front of her, she kept her eyes on his shoes, noting that they were thick black combat boots.

"Where is your group?" The voice asked harshly, no kindness in his voice whatsoever.

"I don't know" She answered truthfully.

"Look at me" The voice said.

Stone still didn't meet the man's gaze and she could sense his irritation.

"Look at me!" He ordered loudly.

Stone jumped in her seat and hesitantly raised her head to meet the man's face. She let out a gasp as she met an identical pair to hers.

"Oliver?" She whispered, her eyes drooped and her body sagged in exhaustion.

#

Rick and Oscar started packing immediately, having tucked the strange man in the back of the building. They had all decided, and reluctantly Daryl too, to transport Glen out of Woodbury so they could plan out of danger. They realised that they didn't have much time until the Governor would send his men out to the prison.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted, bringing Daryl out of his mind. "Take this" He snapped.

Daryl silently took a firearm from Rick's hand, he cocked it and rested it over his shoulder as Oscar and Rick shared Glen's weight between them. Michonne had disappeared after bringing back 'Stone's' body and Rick had cursed her and promised to kill her when they found her again.

Daryl followed after Rick and Oscar, making sure to guard them as they easily dragged Glen through the streets. The civilians were still roaming around outside, creating a safe wall between the guards and the rescue group. "We should of brought more people" Oscar muttered.

"No shit, captain heinz sight" Daryl hissed.

Oscar glared at him momentarily and Rick hushed them hurriedly. They ducked behind a large area of bushes as guards walked past slowly. Growing impatient, Rick tugged on three smoke bomb chains and threw them out into the streets. The three bombs erupted into a hazy cover for the group to drag Glen through and hide securely behind a building.

A rush of havoc took over the street, guns were being fired off at random and screams were echoing through the narrow area. The group took Glen near the sentry wall, unaware that their outlines could be seen through the smoke. A shot hit the wall behind them and they froze.

"Daryl-" Rick started.

"Got it" He finished. He crouched down and started firing shots, while Rick and Oscar lifted Glen over the wall. "Ya'll keep goin' I'll be righ' behind ya" Daryl reassured loudly, knowing that he was lying through his teeth. Rick hesitated, "Go!" Daryl spat.

Rick jumped over the wall, seconds before another shot was fired and Oscar dropped to the ground with howls of pain. Gritting his teeth, Daryl rushed over to the man and when he found no pulse, shot him directly between the eyes. He moved back to where he was and continuously fired off rounds into the hazy barrier.

#

"Get up"

Stone forced her eyes open, overwhelming pain swelled through her body as she was lifted from her chair and her arms slung over two separate broad shoulders.

"Oliver" She mumbled incoherently.

She was answered with silence and a bag was placed over her head, she tiredly protested against the barrier and kicked out. Her head was a hard piece of wood and she fell forward unconsciously.

#

"...terrorists!"

Stone jumped with fright as she awoke in a strange position. She was held between two strong men with her head still covered, her stomach dropped as she heard the voice she dreaded. She struggled against her captors arms and suddenly she was pushed forward roughly.

"Here's another one of the terrorists" The Governor's voice boomed loudly, sending trembles through Stone's body. She willed them away as her arm was taken roughly and she was shoved forward. The arm gripped her tighter and she was spun around slowly to be shown to what Stone assumed a crowd.

"They came in here, killed our people and terrorised them. It's only fair we do it back to them" The Governor shouted. Stone tensed as he threw her forward, she landed on her knees on gravel and she winced in pain. "What's worse is that these terrorists have the audacity to come within our walls" He crowed.

Her head sack was pulled off her and she squinted from the beam of lights. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but they had been bounded again behind her back. She was lifted again by one arm and a finger tucked under her chain to meet a pair of steely blue ones. Her heart froze when she met those eyes she was dreading.

The Governor repeatedly started stroking her hair, earning a reaction from the man directly across from them. Stone could feel a smile forming on the Governor's lips, "Ah now look at this folks" He started, directing the crowds attention to Daryl and Stone. "Maybe it isn't terrorism, but love" He laughed bitterly. The Governor pulled her hair and her head fell back, her neck was expose and he trailed a finger of her neck.

"I was wondering who these bites were from" He murmured, his mouth close to her ear.

She shuddered and pulled away, only to be dragged back roughly. She once again met Daryl's eyes as the Governor mockingly stroked her hair in front of him, she willed him to keep calm but he was already struggling against his bounds. He lunged forward only to be dragged back and punched in the face.

"No!" She hissed.

The Governor released her and pushed her forward, "What should we do with them? The terrorists and our traitor Merle?" The Governor asked the crowd. Stone hesitantly stepped closer to Daryl, aware that Merle was staring at her from behind her. Stone met Merle's eyes and she glowered at him.

"Proud of yourself Merle?" She hissed at him.

"Kill them!" The crowd shouted, drowning out his excuses. Stone turned and looked around the group, her eyes falling once again on identical ones. She studied the handsome face, his black eyebrows were pulled into a frown, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. A trait, Stone knew was one of planning. His black eyes stared back at her intensely, a swarm of emotions flashing through them quickly and disappearing as fast as they had come.

She looked over him again, she hadn't seen him in four years. Now, her only brother.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so late, I've been having major problems with the internet lately. -.-**  
**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait for the next part of season 3 to come out, OMG SO EXCITED.**  
**I also get to meet Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon) next Tuesday night and we might possibly be getting a sneak peek or teaser of whats to come. So I might make a chapter out of that, or maybe a flash back? I don't want to leave this story and then never come back to it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, love that you all like it so much. Thanks again. X**


	15. Meanwhile In Prison

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"Where the hell is Daryl?" Rick hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously while Glen choked down a cough. They could hear the rounds of ammo fired off within Woodbury, followed by screams and shouts. He gritted his teeth, shuffling Glen further into the shadows while he watched the sentry wall cautiously.

He turned suddenly when he heard a shuffle of feet, resting his furious glare on a bruised and beaten Michonne. She was pulling herself up from underneath a busted truck, blood seeping out of open wounds and her limbs a shaky mess. Rick held no sympathy for her, instead taking her sword from her and pointing it directly to her neck.

"Where were you?" He hissed, taking glances back at the sentry wall. Michonne stayed silent, staring blankly down the end of the blade. "Get your fill? One of our men is dead" He continued, anger was etched in his features.

"I'm sorry" Michonne answered blankly, increasing Rick's irritation quickly. His impatience wore out and he pressed the blade closer to her neck, his eyes searching her face for one reason not to slit her throat or throw her back into Woodbury. "I can help you" She said weakly, "I can help you get Glen back, I can help you get your man and woman back too. Whether you like it or not, you need me" She said softly.

Rick's grip loosened, he had never been one to kill a person even one that costed him a valuable life.

"Help me pick him up" He growled, tucking her sword back into her sheath and moving towards Glen.

#

Rivers sat solemnly in his cell, his eyes trained on the gate leading out of it while his hands tangled in the hem of his shirt. Beth sat next to him, holding baby Judith tight to her and feeding her formula. He had just been put up to date, he had been foolish to think that everyone was alive. They had lost Lori and T-dog and now potentially more members of the group.

He should of just taken out the Governor, should of just killed him and then ran off with Andrea in tow. He sighed quietly to himself, there was no way he would forgive himself if Stone wound up dead. It would be his fault, it was his fault that he ran after Andrea when he should of been by Stone's side at the farm. He was stupid enough to let another woman take his attention away.

"Stop beating yourself up about it" Beth interrupted his thoughts, her calm stare was focused on him while she rocked Judith to sleep.

Rivers fused his eyebrows together, "How can I not beat myself up about it?" He questioned. He couldn't believe he was asking such a question of a seventeen year-old girl. He shook his head, unimpressed with his desperate self.

"You can't control what another person does, sure it is unfortunate that Stone and Glen are trapped but it isn't a mistake that you found us" Beth explained, her blue eyes were watching him intently. "It is such a blessing that you have found us, it just wouldn't be right if Stone didn't return. Rick will find her, he always pulls through and Daryl-" Beth broke off into a grin, turning her attention to Judith.

"What about Daryl?" Rivers questioned, leaning forward with curiosity.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten" Beth laughed. When she was met with Rivers questionable eyes, her mouth stretched into a smile. "It all started at the farm, with his glances towards her and the obvious flirting between them. It developed more and more between them, they tried to hide the relationship but it just started getting more and more obvious to the ones that weren't focused on Rick and Lori." Beth murmured.

"What became more obvious?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "You're so thick!" She exclaimed. "Daryl and Stone are kind of an item" She clarified.

"Kind of?" Rivers laughed, "I think you've got the wrong girl, Stone doesn't do relationships nor does she develop a kind of 'item' relationship with someone" He argued. Beth raised her eyebrows, looking out of the cell.

"You weren't here to see it Rivers but the way they looked at one another, thats the sort of stuff you find in movies" She mumbled, her voice quietened when Carol entered the cell. The room remained silent when Carol took the baby, carrying her out of the room to put her down in a separate room. "Carol didn't like it" Beth added, making sure that Carol was far from the room.

"Does Carol still have a thing for Daryl?" He laughed.

Beth nodded her head, no amusement in her eyes. "She hates Stone because of it, I guess her and Daryl got close and then Stone turned up on the farm and took the man that was going to replace Ed. I suppose Carol thought because of all the work Daryl put into finding Sophia, she thought it was a labor of love. Don't get me wrong, Daryl was really fond of Sophia but it wasn't for Carol" She informed.

Rivers eyebrows flew up, "It feels like since I've left, this group has turned into a bad soap opera" He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish it was" Beth murmured, "It'd be lovely to wake up and this was all a dream"

"I know what you mean kid" Rivers agreed. He looked the young woman up and down, a grin formed on his face. "You know you're really smart for a seventeen year old" He laughed. Beth shook her head, smirking to herself.

"You mean, I'm really smart for a seventeen year old that is surviving an apocalypse" She suggested.

#

Carl had returned from his search in the tunnels, another group straight behind him while he gave them the same room Rivers and Michonne were interrogated in. He locked them in, making sure that the prison group were safe from these possible threats. It had infuriated one member of the group, leading her to thrash against the cell door and commanding for the door to open.

As soon as the trashes echoed through the cell, Rivers had rose to his feet and limped out to inspect the ordeal. Maggie, Hershel and Axel were already out, frowning at the new members and watching the young Grimes male negotiate. He stood his ground, and Rivers was impressed by how much he had matured.

The boy that use to infuriate him by not listening to his mother and wandering off, now became a small alpha male that could handle a gun. Rivers chuckled at the boy, to think he had been shot last year and now he was waving a gun around like a pro. Although Carl had matured, in Rivers eyes he was still a little boy and he ruffled his hair affectionately.

Carl swatted away his hand and Rivers didn't miss the flushed look Carl gave Beth. Oh yes, he'd definitely grown up.

The group eventually gathered on the top floor of the cellblock, far away from the other group to discuss a plan. They crammed inside a small cell, Carol, Judith and Beth taking the top bunk while Hershel, Axel and Rivers rested on the bottom bunk. Carl and Maggie stood against the wall, thoughtfully glancing between the group.

"What are we gonna do when Rick and the others return?" Carol asked with concern.

"Well that don't seem harmful, except for that girl.." Beth mumbled.

"That girl is just frustrated, we'll have to talk to them soon. I'm not sure if Rick will want them in here, we already have new comers. No offence Rivers" Hershel said, he looked over at Rivers apologetically. Rivers waved his hand in dismissal.

"Its alright Hershel. I think we should probably talk to them, maybe get them to remove their weapons if they want to enter this cell. Then we could do watches, to ensure they don't kill us in our sleep" Rivers suggested, his primal instinct returning quickly.

The group hummed in agreement, they grew silent and mulled the thought over. Deciding to do so, they scrambled out of the cell and back down to the ground floor.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short but I don't have really much to go by. We don't have long now till the next episode! Oh gosh I'm so excited.**

**Oh btw, I met Norman Reedus and man oh man I was star struck. Definitely one of the highlights of my year!**


	16. Gain One, Lose One

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"Fight till the death!"

She stood mutely in the middle of the ring, her feet stuck to the ground and her eyes trained on Daryl's. Her stare was unnerving, causing him to glance away only to be pulled back to her stare. She couldn't believe she had pulled him into this, she knew it was written all over her face. He was shaking his head slightly, his mouth twitching while he formed a small 'no'.

A roar trembled through the crowd, their faces contorted into angry glee while they lent forward in anticipation. Large eyes were on them, lips curled into sneers and nasty remarks spat from mouths.

Stone stepped back, her eyes searching the crowd's faces hopelessly. She landed on Andrea, never had she seen such fear and desperation in the woman's eyes. The blonde battled against human restraints, Stone could see her mouth forming her name but she couldn't hear. The screams of savages filled her ears, blocking her mind from pulling together a single thought.

Merle looked around, circling his brother with his eyes sneaking glances towards the Governor. Stone's eyes had shifted to Oliver's, he was staring right back at her with an unreadable expression. She was unsure if she could depend on him, his blank eyes held no recognition of her.

"Ya'll know me! I'll do anything ta show ma loyalties" Merle shouted, his voice booming over the others. Stone looked over at the older Dixon, watching as he raised his fist and connected with Daryl's stomach.

It was the first time Daryl ever looked weak. He fell to the ground, pain etched in his features, his eyes watered with hurt. Stone couldn't comprehend the feelings it provoked, she raced forward to him. Despite the hurt, deceit and pain, she unleashed all her pent up anger, ready to protect Daryl. She swung at Merle with all her hatred, paying him back for Glen and for herself. Her fists were brought down on him, connecting with the back of his skull.

Merle fell forward, a loud grunt of pain hissed through gritted teeth. Daryl swung at his brother, hitting him over the face before being pushed back to the ground.

"Are ye two stupid or sumthin'?" Merle hissed, glaring over at Stone who was ready for more. He had Daryl pinned down, Daryl's arms snaked around his throat and Stone grabbing at his shoulders.

"Ye thank tha asshole gunna keep ye?" Daryl snarled, squeezing harder on Merle's neck.

"Jus' play along liddol brudder" Merle said lowly, "Imma git ye outta 'ere",he released Daryl and stood up quickly, catching Stone as she stumbled backwards.

The threesome stood with their backs facing one another, their arms drawn up while Merle's ex-comrades entered the arena with walkers. The walkers were hungry, snapping impatiently and leaning forward. Stone could make out the greedy glaze in their milky eyes, the spilling of fresh blood their only motive.

"We get out of this, I still won't forgive you" Stone hissed, she directed it at both of the Dixons.

"Why would ah need yer forgiveness, yer tha one that kisses chinks" Daryl snapped, glaring over at her while swiping at a close walker.

"You still playing that card?" Stone scoffed, "I know what happened with you and Carol"

Daryl frowned, glancing over at her quickly. "Wha'-"

"Now ain't tha time ta be fightin' kiddos" Merle shouted, pushing back a walker and glaring at the two. "Fuckin' couples" He muttered.

"Same goes for you, you bloody wanker. I'm not forgiving you" Stone retorted, kicking out her foot and snapping a walker's rotting leg.

"All fine wit me sweet 'art" Merle purred, "Ah like a liddol fight" he ignored Daryl's warning look.

Stone mustered all her strength not to kick Merle in the crotch, instead breathing steadily while she shoved away another walker. The men holding the walkers were closing in quickly, straining the walker's necks forward to give them easy biting access. Stone recoiled quickly, outstretching her arm to hold the walker back while she searched the ground with her foot.

Finding what she was looking for, Stone let go of the walker quickly and crouched down. She swiped up a sharp medium-sized rock and plunged it into the top of the walker's skull. The walker gargled incoherently, before slumping back and falling into the holder. Stone flashed Merle a smug smirk, he returned the favour with a roll of his eyes.

They tried their best on fending off the walkers, but there were far too many for them to take out with just fists. As they closed in further and further, their mouths only inches from the trio, a saviour came for them. Shots were fired off, the people who were holding the walkers let go and smoke started to spiral around them. The lights around the make-shift arena were shot out, causing the arena to darken with clouds of gas.

Shrieks and shouts filled the space, the newly loose walkers roamed around aimlessly, snapping at any person they could find. People flooded out of the place, leaving behind the Governor and his henchmen to try make sense of the chaos. Stone was pulled suddenly, Daryl had captured her arm and was leading her towards Rick. They could just make out the tops of his head.

As soon as they reached them, Stone pulled away from Daryl and averted her eyes from him. She couldn't deny the tingling sensation in her wrist, or the heat that reached her cheeks when she had seen him. She didn't have time to mull over her feelings when Rick ushered them out of the arena, leading them to the exit of Woodbury.

Her heart was slamming in her chest, anxiety filling her entire being while she followed Daryl from a short distance. She couldn't understand why she was nervous, and then it hit her, when she was pulled to the side with a hand covering her mouth.

_#_

They raced out of Woodbury, stumbling through the surrounding woods and panting hard. None of them had looked back, each of them all too urgent to get back to Glen and Michonne. It was safe to say that they were nervous, anxious thoughts ran through all of their minds. They wondered what the Governor was going to do and if vengeance would be brought down on the prison.

They kept running through till early morning, loosing one another in the obscene shadows casted over the forest. Laboured breaths and heavy footing were the only sounds, the only indication that the group was close together. If it wasn't for that, Daryl would of thought he had lost them all again. When they reached a clearing, Daryl found Rick walking briskly.

Merle bounded up behind him, pushing him forward as he turned around.

"Where's-"

"Tha girl was b'hind me, ah thank" Merle finished, glancing over his shoulder quickly. "C'mon liddol brudder, wha' ever ye did, she's pissed at ya 'n probably dun wanna be near ye" He added.

Daryl let his brother push him forward, taking longer strides to catch up to Rick. Daryl had an uneasy feeling inside of him, his stomach clenched and he grew uncomfortable very quickly. He was pleased that he found his brother again, but something was nabbing him in the back of his mind. He shook it off as soon as it came, ignoring the urgency it brought and the alarm he felt.

"Glen!" Rick called out suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

He could see Rick racing forward, greeting the young Asian man at the bank. However, Glen's eyes shifted past Rick and found Merle staggering behind Daryl, his eyes narrowed with rage and he pulled out his pistol, aiming it in Merle's general direction.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He snarled, glaring between Rick and Daryl.

"Hey-hey!" Rick hollered, raising his own gun and pointing at Glen. Michonne appeared out of no where, her katakana sword raised in a dangerous position. Rick turned his gun to Michonne while Daryl stepped in front of Merle protectively.

"Git that gun outta 'ere" Daryl snapped, growing annoyed as Glen ignored him.

"We've got a problem here" Rick admitted, glancing at the hostile members. Glen and Michonne shared a distrusting look towards Merle, their weapons still raised as a defence while Merle looked on with a certain smugness.

"He could of killed Stone!" Glen shouted, glaring at Daryl with anger.

"He tried to kill me" Michonne pitched in.

"Jus' drop tha gun" Daryl murmured, trying his best to calm down Glen. Daryl couldn't believe he was trying to reassure the Asian, especially when said Asian had kissed his woman. If Merle knew, he wouldn't have heard the end of it.

"We both got outta control" Merle drawled, he was leaning against the tree calmly with a serene look on his face.

"Jack ass" Daryl muttered, wrinkling his nose with annoyance.

"Enough!" Rick shouted, glaring at the Dixon brothers. Michonne moved forward with a raised sword, only a short space away from Merle. Rick turned on her and raised his gun to her head "Hey! Hey" He warned, pushing his gun forward. "Put that down now!" He ordered.

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped at Merle as his brother boomed unnecessary remarks. He looked back at Glen, the gun still raised in his face. Due to the chaos his brother had created, Daryl turned his annoyance on Glen. "Git that thang outta ma face!" He shouted.

Merle chuckled from behind him, "Dang, it looks like yer gone native brudder" He remarked.

"Naw better than ye hangin' out wit that psycho back thar" Daryl snipped, turning his attention to Merle.

"Aw ye man, he is a charmer. Gotta tell ye that" Merle admitted, "Been puttin' t'wood ta yer friend Andrea big time baby" He added, looking in Michonne's direction and licking his lips with a leer. His eyes travelled over Michonne's face, searching for a reaction to his sexual comment.

"Andreas in Woodbury?" Glen questioned, surprise etched in his features.

Michonne came forward, trying to find an angle to hit Merle best. Rick sighed with irritation, stepping in front of Merle with and raising his revolver.

"I told you to drop that!" He snapped. He looked at her seriously, watching her carefully. "You know Andrea?" He questioned. When Michonne remained silent, Rick repeated his question more harshly. In which, Michonne replied with a subtle nod.

"Yup, she does. Her 'n barbie spent all winter cuddling up in tha forest, mmhmm" Merle drawled, a smug grin stretched his lips. "Yeah, ma Nubian queen 'ere had two pet walkers. Cut off thar jaws 'n arms, kept 'em in chains. Kinda ironic now that ah thank 'bout it -"

"Shut up!" Daryl interrupted, turning on his brother completely.

"Ey man, we snagged 'em outta tha woods" Merle assured, "Andrea was close ta dying"

"Is that why she's with him?" Glen questioned, his eyes shifted to Michonne's questionably.

"Yeah. Snug as two liddol bugs" Merle said softly. "So whatcha gunna do now Sheriff?" He asked, looking in Rick's direction. THe group was quiet momentarily, each of them shocked more than the other. They couldn't believe they had come across, Rivers and Merle, and heard of Andrea's status in just one week. It was becoming too much for some of them.

Glen stood back with exhaustion, resting against a tree trunk and mimicking Merle's pose.

"Huh? Ya'll jus' a bunch of liars, thieves 'n cowards" Merle interrupted the silence.

"Shut up!" Rick snapped.

"Ya'll like that word or sumthin'?" Merle muttered. Daryl glowered at him and Merle showed disdain when they glanced around the group. "Look at this, its pathetic. All them guns 'n na bullets in 'em?" Merle snickered.

"Merle! Shut up!" Daryl hissed.

"Wait guys!" Glen intervened, bringing attention to himself. Daryl turned around and glared at him, but Glen ignored it. He glanced around the group warily, his eyes searching for someone that wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Stone?" He asked.

#

Rivers relaxed against the wall, his hand firmly gripping his gun while he channeled his steely gaze into the nearest stranger. He felt uneasy with the new people, having lived with only two other people for eight months and being forced back in with others was strange.

He still couldn't believe his luck, finding his old group again was the most strangest and rarest thing to happen. He believed the Gods were working in his favour for once, finding them was one of the best things to happen so far. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, and he definitely couldn't wait for Stone to return to the prison.

"Why are you smiling?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He grunted, looking to the voices owner.

"I said, why are you smiling? You ain't got anything to smile for" A young black woman said, she was staring at Rivers as if he had grown another head. Rivers had to admit, it would certainly look odd to be smiling in these conditions.

"I just am" Rivers replied lamely.

The girl scoffed, turning away from the cold noodles in her bowl. "Are you some optimist or something?" She questioned bitterly, ignoring her fathers protests on her behaviour. Rivers shrugged.

"Things seem to be looking up" He admitted.

"You're kidding right?" She scoffed loudly, almost laughing at his statement. "The world has gone to shit and you're telling me things are looking up" She snorted.

Rivers's eyes narrowed, "I just so happen to be reunited with a group I thought was dead, and the one person I ever depended on his alive and safe" He snapped, his face dropped suddenly. "Well I think she is" He murmured.

The young woman was silent, gazing at him with surprisingly wise eyes. "Is she with this 'Governor' guy?" She asked.

Rivers head snapped up, "How'd you know about that?" He asked.

"Conversations echo in this cell" The woman admitted.

Rivers shook his head, sheathing his gun with ease. "Yeah, she's with him. Rick will bring her back though, he always comes through" He said softly. The woman peered at him before returning her gaze to the noodle bowl. "Hey what'd you say ya name was?" He asked suddenly.

"I didn't. But its Sasha" She said, smiling slightly for the first time since she got there.

* * *

**HOW GREAT WAS 'SUCIDE KING'? Oh god, man do I love this show so much. Anyway, I'm glad to be back to writing and I've missed this story so much, sorry I didn't update any faster, my internet was out for four days.**

**Thank you for the reviews and five more days to go!**


	17. He's Got A Plan

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

"Tha British bitch?"

Glen pursed his lips, glowering towards Merle with intense hatred.

"Her name is Stone and yes she is British" Glen snapped.

"Oh" Merle drawled, glancing between Glen and Daryl cheekily. "Ye both been hittin' that?" He laughed, shaking his head at the pair. "Ma-ma-ma. Tha girl got game" He sniggered.

Glen stepped forward defensively, "No I haven't" He clarified.

Merle looked at Daryl's darkening face, he almost whooped with joy in seeing his brother get angered so easily. "Ye gone soft on me liddol brudder? Ye got yerself a girl 'n she turning ye in ta a pussy?" Merle teased.

Daryl almost lashed out at him, he kept his cool and ignored his brother. Instead turning his attention to the group, where was Stone and what was holding her up? He narrowed his eyes, trying to hear her footsteps from afar.

"Ah dunno where tha dang bitch gone to. Last ah seen of 'er, she was righ' behind us 'n now she's gone" Merle said, his voice was nothing but honest. Then a sly smile appeared on his face, he looked over at Daryl with anticipation. "Its a dang shame, would liked ta 'ave taken a crack at 'er" He admitted.

Daryl spun around this time, "Shut up Merle!" He shouted, coming close to his brother and spitting rage in his face.

Merle stepped forward, not liking Daryl's attitude and tone. "Shut up yerself! Bunch of pussies, ye low-"

Rick came forward and smacked the butt of his revolver over Merle's head. Daryl watched as his brother slumped forward and landed on his face in the dirt. Daryl looked at Rick, he was surprised by the brief anger he felt towards his friend. No matter how much Merle annoyed him, he didn't like to his brother handled that particular way.

"So what now?" Glen asked, interrupting an awkward silence.

#

Stone sat in the centre of a small cabin, it was beginning to grow lighter outside and she could make out the branches of trees. She was locked inside a wooden room, containing a small bed and a rickety table with two chairs. There was a small fireplace as well, holding a teapot and firewood beneath it.

Stone licked her lips when she spotted the teapot, she would murder a walker for a cup of tea right now.

She rubbed at her sorely, whoever had grabbed her had knocked her out clean and she had woken up in an odd angle from her sleep. Her gut instinct was right, she definitely could sense danger nearby when she tried escaping Woodbury. She sighed heavily, and crept closer to a barred off window, she wondered if the group knew of her disappearance yet.

She had searched the entire room for some sort of weapon, instead coming up with nothing but a fresh splinter or two in her hands. She had nothing to defend herself with, whoever had captured her had made sure that the table and chairs were metal as well as the bed. She cursed her captor, deciding to take a seat against the wall that was further away from the door.

She must of waited there for an hour or two, before the door to the cabin slammed open and shut. The thud of heavy footsteps warned her of approaching danger, the footsteps slowed and then stopped outside her door. She could hear the jingle of keys and the doorknob was fumbled with, slowly inching down the doorknob before being released again.

The door sprung open, creaking loudly and filling the empty silence in her room. A tall figure appeared in the doorway, the face covered by the shadows in the hallway. Stone's sharp intake of breath echoed through the room, she pushed back into the wall, closing her eyes and bringing her knees to her chest.

The figure lingered in the doorway, before coming forward and inching inside the room.

"Nvda" The figure murmured.

Stone's eyes snapped opened, she stared up at the figure and relaxed slightly. The man before her had identical black eyes, his hair a shade lighter than her black colour. His skin was much more tanner, and he was definitely taller than the last time they had seen one another. He was searching her face, a shallow sign of joy in his eyes.

"Oliver?" Stone questioned, this was the second time she was meeting him again. She was happy briefly, only to scowl towards him and stand up angrily. "What the hell Oliver?" She snapped, stepping forward slightly.

Oliver frowned at her, "Excuse me?"

"I said what the hell? Why did you knock me out and bring me here?" She asked, fury evident in her face.

Oliver stood back, clearly shocked with her reaction. "B-because you were in danger" He said, as if it was the most obvious point.

"I was escaping danger, you idiot. Now you've put me in more." Stone snapped, "And what the hell are you doing with that lunatic Governor? Are you insane" She lectured, evening tutting at her brother.

Oliver waved her off, "He took me in when I was having difficulties with Sharon" He clarified quickly, he face darkened suddenly.

"Who's Sharon?" Stone asked.

"My wife. Well she was my wife" Oliver mumbled, he sucked in a deep breath and observed his sister.

"You had a wife?" Stone gasped.

Oliver nodded, "When I disappeared five years ago, I went up to Las Vegas for work and married her the first day I met her. She was with me twenty four seven and then the outbreak happened, and-" He cut off and shook his head. "Well, y'know" He murmured.

Stone felt a small wave of sympathy, although she was still unsure of her brother. She stepped back, deciding to keep her position by the wall. Oliver frowned at her movements, he briefly wondered why she wasn't warming up to him quickly.

"So is Julian at the prison with your group?" Oliver asked, "Because we can go get him, then just run off and get away from this hell hole. I've missed-"

Stone waved her hand impatiently, cutting off Oliver's useless rambling. Her heart felt tender, the pain of Julian's death was still there in her mind. She didn't think she'd ever get over it, it was burned into her memory and plagued her dreams. Daryl would know all about it, he witnessed her most violent fits at night, waking her up when her throat was raw from screaming.

"Nvda?" Oliver asked quietly.

"He's dead" She said flatly, avoiding eye contact with him. "Got ravaged two months into the outbreak" She elaborated.

Oliver stood back, shock was running through his system and he felt his mouth dry at the thought. He remembered Julian so clearly, and he felt the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth. He looked at Stone, her face was blank but her eyes were hard. He came closer to her but she flinched backwards.

"Nvda-" He started.

"No! You don't get to just enter my life, like everything is okay Oliver" She snapped, "Things have changed now, I barely knew you as a kid and I hardly know you now. Just take me back to my group" She said.

Oliver shook his head, "I can't Nv-"

"My name is Stone!" She hissed. Julian use to call her Nvda, each time Oliver repeated her name, it burned more and more each time.

"Stone" Oliver tested the name, he shook his head. "I'm not going to call my sister by _his_ surname" Oliver snapped.

"He was your father too!" She argued, sneering slightly at him.

"Well he barely treated me like a son-"

"Maybe if you made effort to see him, especially on his death bed" Stone snapped.

"Look at you! Defending the man who barely showed you any affection, I can't believe you. After everything he put our mother through, he kidnapped you-"

"He did not kidnap me Oliver! Our dear mother didn't fight for me, but she certainly kept you. You were always the favourite" Stone screamed. Oliver stepped forward fast, covering her mouth and pushing her against the wall.

"Shut up!" He hissed, peering outside his window. He made sure she was quiet before releasing her mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She snapped, joining him at the window and staring outside. "I'm still in Woodbury?" She almost shouted.

Oliver looked at her guiltily, avoiding looking at her eyes directly. She shook her head, silently fuming. She couldn't believe how dumb her brother was, keeping her in the same walls of the man who wanted to kill her and her group.

"Let me go!" She urged.

Oliver looked at her closely, "You don't understand Nvd- Lola. He's planning a attack on the prison, I can't let you die not after I just found you" He pleaded, he looked at her with the rarest type of emotion.

"I rather die with the people I love, than sit in this god forsaken town like a coward" Stone snapped.

Oliver shook his head sadly, "I can't let that happen" He murmured, snaking a hand around her back while he brought a cloth to her mouth and nose. She cursed him loudly, screaming and struggling against his restraint while the cloth's liquid was inhaled into her system. It didn't take her long before she became limp in his arms.

#

Daryl, Glen, Michonne and Rick had gathered outside the jeep while Merle regained conscienceless. Glen, Daryl and Rick had left Michonne by the jeep and had argued over where Stone was and how they could find her. They had eventually turned to Merle's fate in the group.

"It won't work"

"Its gotta" Daryl countered.

"He'll stir things up" Rick argued.

"Tha Governors probably on his way ta tha prison righ' now. Merle knows how he thanks, we could use tha muscle" Daryl said, he was focusing on Rick and he hoped it would work.

"He put a gun to our heads!" Glen interrupted, obviously hating the idea of integrating Merle into the group. "Do you really want him to be in the same cellblock with Carol, or Beth and Stone?" He asked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Merle ain't a rapist" He snapped.

"Well his buddies are" Glen retorted.

"They ain't buddies no more, not afta last nigh'" Daryl argued, he was looking at Rick for help. Rick merely shrugged, stepping back.

"Theres no way Merle is coming with us" He said firmly, "He'll put everyone at each others throats. I can't risk that Daryl!"

"Buh we need 'im. He knows his way 'round Woodbury, he could help us find pommy" Daryl said, his voice almost took on a childish whine. Rick and Glen looked at him weirdly, Daryl never used her nickname so fondly before.

Rick shook his head, "Its too risky Daryl" He replied.

"So yer gunna cut Merle loose buh bring home tha last samurai?" He sneered.

"She isn't coming back with us" Rick interrupted.

"She did lead you to us" Glen intervened calmly.

"And then ditched us" Rick snapped. "She's too unpredictable"

"He's righ', we dun know who she is." Daryl agreed, "Buh Merle, he's blood"

"No! He's your blood. My blood is standing here and back at the prison" Glen interrupted again.

"And your part of that family" Rick added. "He's not"

Daryl stared at Glen and Rick with shock. How could they not allow Merle to come back? He would of been tamed if they hadn't handcuffed him to a roof last year. He glanced between them, clearly unimpressed by their attitude.

"Man ya'll dun know" He drawled. They were silent momentarily, Daryl tried sussing them out and when he was met with nothing, he shook his head. "Fine. We'll fend fer ourselves" He snapped.

"Thats not what I was saying"

"Naw him, na me" Daryl interrupted.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that" Rick said softly.

Daryl shook his head, "Its always Merle 'n me, b'fore this" He murmured.

"Are you serious? Your gonna leave like that?" Glen hissed.

"Ye did tha same thang" Daryl muttered. He could see Merle stumbling towards them, rubbing the back of his head with a scowl and glaring daggers towards Rick.

"What are you going to tell Stone? Carol?" Glen asked.

"Carol will understand" Daryl murmured.

"And Stone?" Glen asked.

Glen's question hit a nerve with Daryl, he didn't know why but he stepped forward into the man's space. He looked down at him, making sure that the Asian's attention was all on him.

"She'll understand" He snarled.

"You're going to leave her? She could be in serious danger and you're going to up and leave with your lunatic brother? To think she actually wasted time on you, to think she lo-" Glen hissed only for Daryl to shove him backwards.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth boy" Daryl snapped, glaring at Glen. He side stepped Rick and started strolling towards the jeep.

"We can figure this out, theres got to be another way" Rick said, rushing up to join Daryl and leaving Glen in the middle of the street. Daryl stopped and looked at Rick, he searched his face for an answer and then turned away again.

"Dun ask me ta leave him. I've already dun that b'fore" He said, before starting to walk again. Rick remained silent as they rounded the jeep, he only started to speak when Daryl lifted the jeeps boot open.

"We started something last night, you can't leave" Rick pleaded.

"Naw him, na me" Daryl concluded. "All ah can say"

"Thats righ' liddol brudder" Merle pitched in, slumping against the car and giving Rick his smuggest look. "Always kin b'fore ass holes" He announced boldly. Rick ignored him, staring straight at Daryl.

"Are you really going to leave Stone? After all you two have been through? I thought you lov-"

"Ye were wrong!" Daryl snapped, he glared up at Rick. Rick didn't miss the way Daryl's eyes flickered over to Merle quickly, a hint of hesitation evident in his face.

"Jus' as well ye didn't love 'er. Ah saw ole shotty steal 'er when we escaped last nigh'" Merle claimed, he rubbed at his head sorely. Rick watched Daryl stiffen, he threw things in his bag more viguriosly and shoved the backpack onto his back. "Yep, ole Shotty is known fer giving 'em 'ard beatings, he likes using a shot gun afterwards. Ye won't even recognise 'er face after he dun."

Daryl slammed the boot door shut, gesturing for Merle to leave with him.

"So you're going to leave Stone to that fate?" Rick whispered, almost in disbelief.

Daryl glanced at him, "Tha bitch is probably already gone. Shotty dun play 'round" Merle added.

"Ye heard 'im" Daryl said, although he sounded unsure.

"So you're gonna listen to this asshole?" Rick shouted.

Daryl shrugged, "Ye take care of liddol ass kicker 'n that boy of yers. He's one tough kid" Daryl advised. Rick watched with disbelief as Daryl and Merle entered the woods together. Daryl looked uneasily back at Rick, trying to ignore the pang he felt as he left behind his comrade.

Rick and Glen shook their heads at him, they wondered how Daryl could leave Stone when it was so obvious that he had more than attraction for her. Daryl might not of known this, but the feelings he had for Stone could not be hidden from either Rick or Glen and now he was leaving her behind. It was Merle's fault!

Yet, they didn't know that Daryl had already devised a plan.


	18. Trapped

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

The sound of wheels on tyre rumbled in the distance, alerting the ears of the prison group. Rivers limped outside, squinting his eyes to watch a lime green object speed forward. A wave of relief swarmed through him as the jeep came further into his line of vision. He spotted Carl and Carol swing open the prison gates, letting the car through while Rick stepped outside.

The vehicle moved past the group, slowly making its way up to the cell block and inching closer to Rivers.

"Who's that?" Sasha asked, coming to a stand beside Rivers. Her finger was pointed towards Rick and the car.

"That's Rick, and the rest of the group returning" He answered, jumping slightly on the balls of his feet with anticipation. Sasha shrugged, hauling herself back into the cellblock and leaving Rivers to himself. He couldn't believe he would be able to see Stone, a wide grin replaced the anxiety as the vehicle stopped before him. His grin faltered when Glen stepped out, his face a bruised mess and his body a match. Michonne stumbled out after him, her hand clamped tightly on her ribs.

"Michonne!" Rivers gasped, coming closer to her and inspecting her. "Who-?" He stopped himself when he saw the look on Michonne's face, it was obvious that the Governor had done this to her. He shook his head and she limped past him, taking a seat on the steps leading into cell block C.

He turned his attention back to the vehicle and Glen, waiting eagerly for the next person to step outside. Glen stepped closer to him, grabbing his shoulder softly and lowering his head slightly. Rivers frowned at him.

"Glen, where are the rest?" He asked quietly.

Glen pursed his lips tightly, squeezing his eyes shut before looking back up at Rivers. "Oscar died-" He mumbled. A short gasp behind them interrupted the rest of Glen's statement, they turned to see Maggie, Beth and Hershel standing behind them. Maggie hesitantly stepped forward, her eyes were brimmed with tears as she observed Glen's face.

"Daryl? Stone?" Rivers choked.

"Daryl found Merle, they went off on their own" Glen explained.

Rivers' nose wrinkled, Merle had participated in beating his face in and he had no doubt, that the older Dixon did the same to Glen. He coaxed Glen on, urgent to hear what happened to his long time friend.

"We lost Stone" Glen's voice faltered, he explained how Daryl and Stone had both been trapped in Woodbury. He then went on to explain the escape, and her missing to a man nick-named Shotty.

"So is she dead, or alive?" Rivers asked.

"We don't know" Rick said, he had finally reached the cell block with Carol and Carl by his side.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rivers snapped, stepping closer to him. "Why aren't you back there looking for her? Why isn't Daryl here either?"

Rick's face looked forlorn, he hadn't meant to loose three members from the group in one night. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, he had lost both Stone and Daryl, the only people he could depend on. He could understand Rivers' anger, but he hadn't heard what Merle said and he didn't understand the danger coming.

"The Governor knows about us" Rick said slowly, he glanced around the group. "That man knows where the prison is and because of her-" Rick stabbed his finger in Michonne's direction. "He is more angrier than ever!"

Rivers glanced at Michonne, "What did you do?" He asked, his voice a dangerous tone.

Michonne shifted for a moment, she casted her eyes downwards. "He had a daughter, she was a walker and he locked her in a room. I killed her in front of him" She revealed, causing Rivers to scrunch his hands into fists.

"And now we are sure that he's planning a attack" Rick pitched in.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to leave Stone back there" Rivers intervened, "And if he's planning a attack, why did you let Daryl run off?"

Rick was silent for a moment, his eyes flickered around the group. "Merle was with him, I didn't want Merle in the group so Daryl chose to leave with him" Rick said quietly. Rivers scoffed loudly, shaking his head.

"So you just let Daryl walk away. I've been in Woodbury and I know what type of muscle they have. Letting Daryl and the asshole Merle leave is the biggest mistake, but the biggest is you leaving Stone behind" Rivers hissed.

"Do you really want Merle around us?" Glen intervened, he gestured around to the females. "You've seen him, he's a nightmare!"

Rivers hummed in agreement, "But he knows the ins and outs of Woodbury, we could of done an attack first" Rivers argued.

"You know your way around too" Maggie pitched in, finally tearing her eyes away from Glen to Rivers.

"Not to that extent, I only ever stayed inside or went to his apartment" Rivers replied. Maggie's shoulder slumped, she looked over at Rick with a worried glance.

"We can't leave her there Rick" She said, her voice trembled slightly. Glen's head snapped over to her, he wanted to rush forward, tell her the kiss was a mistake and beg for her forgiveness. But he stood frozen to the ground, watching the love of his life have an internal struggle. Maggie's eyes found his, there wasn't hostility just a worried gaze.

"I know this!" Rick snapped, "We-we need a plan" He furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his chin, he stepped closer to the cell block.

"Well talking 'bout it ain't gunna bring her back, lets go now" Rivers suggested eagerly, fully prepared to find his lost friend.

"Are you stupid? They just got back, what if that man is already on his way?" Carol cried, glaring towards Rivers as if he was stupid.

"How convient for you" Rivers muttered, he had listened to Beth's take on Carol and he had put the pieces together. Ever since the farm, Carol had slowly turned bitter towards Stone and that many months could fester inside of you.

"What do you mean by that?" Carol snarled. Rivers opened his mouth, preparing to argue heatedly with this woman when Rick interrupted.

"Enough!" He snapped, closing off the argument. "Lets get inside and figure out what we're going to do"

"We shouldn't even be doing this, you should of brought her back" Rivers hissed, he stomped back into the cellblock with the rest of the group following close by. Glen and Maggie however stayed outside, staring silently at one another with crumpled expressions.

"Maggie.." Glen started, shuffling towards her inch by inch.

She held up her hand, making him close his mouth with a snap. She raced forward, throwing herself onto Glen and sobbing into his chest. His chest slowly became wetter and wetter. He reached up and ran his bruised hand through her hair, stroking it softly and murmuring into her forehead.

"Dadd-daddy told me about you and Stone" She sobbed, loosening her grip on him.

"Maggie, I swear to you that-"

"It was a mistake" Maggie interrupted, she looked up at Glen with red eyes. "I know that you guys fell over, it was an accident" She assured.

"How did you know Mags?" He asked.

"My daddy saw you two, he didn't think it was a big deal so he left it." Maggie explained, "I'm sorry I overacted"

Glen waved off the apology, "I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want to see how you'd react or if you would just end it" He murmured. Maggie half sobbed and half laughed, she stepped back from Glen to look up at him.

"I would never end a relationship over a kiss like that" She said firmly. Her gaze was alight with amusement before she outstretched a hand and brushed over his face, she pursed her lips to hold back the tears. "When I heard you were missing-" She shook her head, holding back another sob "I thought I lost you, I was so angry with you and when daddy told me of the mistake, I felt like a bitch"

"Maggie.." Glen tried to stop her.

"No Glen! I thought that if Rick didn't come back with you, and your last thought of me was being a bitch to you, I don't think I could go on" Maggie revealed. "I love you Glen, I understand that kiss was a mistake and I'm sorry for the evil thoughts I had of both you and Stone"

Glen embraced her tightly, "And I won't allow that woman to rot in Woodbury" Her voice was muffled against his chest, "She's done nothing but protect this group and comforted them in her own way. I'll be damned if I don't make it up to her some way"

"Then lets go inside" Glen offered, "Because I'm definitely not leaving her there either"

#

Her arms were tied behind her back, half of her face pressed into the pillow while she laid on her stomach. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, the room was stuffy from the heat outside, sweat trickled off her bare limbs and left her shivering when sudden breezes came through. She promised to severely hurt Oliver once she was released from her restraints, why couldn't he just let her go?

She groaned painfully, her joints sore from her position. She shifted to the side, hoping to fall off the bed to be in another position. She lent to the side again, this time toppling off the bed and landing with a hard thud. She grunted in pain, pulling herself up into a seated position. She glanced around the room, there hadn't been any changes so she had nothing to untie her restraints with.

She huffed angrily, pushing herself along the floor until her back met the wall. She then pushed herself up, mustering all her energy into standing up. The chlorfome Oliver had used on her was strong, the effects still evident within her. Her head ached, her vision blurred slightly and her body sagged with exhaustion. She almost wanted to get back on the bed and have a proper sleep for once.

She ignored her need for sleep, instead shuffled against the wall until she was close enough to the door. She then turned, allowing her hands to find the door knob and jiggle it. When the knob released and the door squeaked open, she let out a small relieved sigh. She shifted through the door, closing it after her and resuming her place against the wall. She checked around the unknown hallway, there was nothing sharp nor was there any furniture.

Stone continued to search down the hall, trying to find a kitchen or something to at least release her from her bounds. It was when she stumbled into the living room, that she realised that Oliver lived here. It had to be Oliver, he was always so neat and anal about certain things.

Outside of her barren captive room, was a simple small home that would seem normal to anyone. What struck Stone as weird was the one wall in the living room, covered repeatedly with drawn pictures of one particular woman. Stone didn't recognise her, it sent shivers down her spine seeing these haunting images. There were different drawings, simple portraits, detailed portraits and then deformed portraits. From one end of the wall there were loving drawings of the woman before they turned to deformed deranged drawings at the other end.

Stone kicked off the wall, slowly walking towards the pictures with caution. Once she got clearer, she saw that there full body sketches as well as. Whoever the woman was, she was clearly beautiful. In the full body pictures she had a rather prominent bump where her stomach was. Stone frowned at them, why had these images changed from beautiful to distorted?

She wasn't left to mull over them, a creak in the floor behind her made her spin quickly. She regretted it when she spun, the room blurred and she stumbled backwards into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice asked, it was different. Stone could make out his figure not far away, he was walking forward slowly.

"What are these?" Stone asked once her head cleared. She peered at Oliver, inspecting his face closely.

"Drawings" Oliver explained, "You know I love to draw Nvda" He added.

"Yeah, but who is this?" Stone pressed.

Oliver was silent, his eyes were focused on the images behind her and Stone saw a slight change in him. His face darkened briefly, his eyes flashing with a emotion Stone had never seen. His jaw tensed, his arms drew up to cross over his chest.

"Oliver?" She murmured.

His head snapped down to her, the mood he was in slipped away slowly. His mouth stretched into a dangerous smile, a smile he thought was comforting. It only sent shivers down Stone's back. He stepped forward and Stone pressed against the wall with such force, it rendered her breathless.

Oliver's smile faltered, his eyes hardened. "Stop it!" He snapped, coming closer until her nose touched his chin.

"Stop what?" She snapped back, trying her best to shift away from him.

"Stop acting like I'm going to hurt you" He hissed, grabbing her forearm and holding her in place. Stone winced at the pain, unsure of why her older brother was acting this way. She squirmed away from him, only making him yank her back harder.

"You are hurting me" She spat out, in which Oliver immediately released her arm. She rubbed at it sorely, sending hesitant glares his way.

He observed her silently, the intensity of his stare causing Stone to look down at the ground. His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, pulling her head back up so he could inspect further.

"I would never hurt you Nvda, you're my sister" He said firmly, a smile formed on his lips sweetly. Stone wanted badly to believe he was telling the truth, but she could see the distant deranged look in her brother's eyes and she wondered how it got there.

"If you don't want to hurt me Oliver, then please let me go back to my group" Stone pleaded, she wanted nothing more than to be with her group. She considered them family, they were all she had.

Oliver remained smiling at her, although his eyes flashed with anger. "I told you Nvda, you can't go back there. I won't let you be hurt" He retorted.

"So what are you gonna do? Leave me in here forever? You do know that the Governor wants my head on a platter as well" She stated, for the first time in her life, Stone didn't assert herself as she usually did.

"The Governor will understand, you're family" Oliver said.

"Really? Because he was set to let me fight to death" Stone snapped.

Oliver's grip on her chin tightened, "Don't use that tone with me" He hissed. Stone flinched and he grinned wider, "Perhaps you could do him a favour and then you'll be safe" He suggested. Stone grimaced and yanked her chin from his grip.

"I rather slit my throat" She retorted quickly.

Oliver stared at her hard, "Then I guess its back to the room" He snapped, grabbing her arm firmly and dragging her back into the hallway.

As much as Stone struggled, kicked and even screamed, she could not get out of Oliver's hold. Her once lanky older brother, had turned into a butch muscle bound man. She was thrown into her room, her restraints still on and the door locked for good measure.

Stone had screamed pleads through the door, even tried to escape through the window. It had only angered Oliver, sending him into a fit of rage before he destroyed the table and chairs in her room. He had dragged everything out, leaving her a mattress and a bowl of water to drink from. The room was entirely empty and Stone was left to wonder what happened to her brother.

She was left with a destroyed deranged man.


	19. Dixon Revelation

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

Daryl stood waiting against a tree, his eyes set before him while he surveyed the area. His crossbow was held tightly in his hands, ready to be raised in any hostile situation. His brother, Merle, was urinating not far from him, spitting out small remarks every now and then. It was the happiest Daryl had seen him, he knew he should be comforted by the thought of finding Merle but there was always the same thought in the back of his mind; Stone.

He had been vacant every since he found Merle, his brother had noticed the change too. Merle tried to pinpoint the source but always came up with no explanation, he'd be lying if it didn't bother him just a little bit.

"Thar ain't nuthin' out 'ere" Daryl muttered, having looked all over the place for food. "Jus' insects"

"Patience liddol brudder" Merle remarked, zipping up his pants and rejoining his brother. "Sooner or later, we'll find sumthin'"

"If so, it ain't much food" He sighed, readjusting his crossbow with irritation.

"More than nuthin" Merle said, shrugging indifferently.

"Better we go back ta one of 'em house we saw on tha turn off" Daryl suggested hopefully.

"Is that wha' yer Sheriff taught ya? Ta loot fer yer booty?" Merle mocked, he circled Daryl with a smirk.

"We been at it fer hours, why dun we look fer a creek 'n fish?" Daryl countered.

"Ah thank yer jus' tryna lead me back ta tha road, man. Back ta tha prison-" Daryl shifted uncomfortably and Merle recognised it immediately, "Or back ta Woodbury" He sneered. Daryl turned away from his brother, avoiding eye contact with the older Dixon. Merle chortled, "Aw shit, this is 'bout that bitch ain't it? Listen 'ere liddol brudder, forget 'bout 'er, she's probably good 'n dead"

Daryl squirmed internally at the thought, Merle could see the inner conflict in his eyes. "Ye got sum attachment ta tha British bitch? Ya been hittin' that?" He asked. His questions were confirmed by Daryl's silence, Merle was actually shocked by the revelation. "Well ah be damned" He murmured.

"Ah be damned nuthin'!" Daryl snapped, "C'mon lets go fishin'"

He stomped off in one direction, followed by a smirking Merle.

#

Inside the prison, things had gone from bad to worse. The group had erupted into heated arguments, concerning the fate of Tyreese's group and a plan to find Stone. Michonne's fate in the group was hanging from a small thread as well, causing Rivers to grow more resentful towards Rick. Rivers could understand Rick's lack of trust for the new group, he understood that Rick had only just lost his wife a week ago, but labelling Michonne as unreliable really irked him.

Rivers had eventually lost his cool, drilling into Rick with incredibly harsh words. Rick had been close to hitting Rivers if it wasn't for Glen intervening to defuse the situation. Rick had turned around, deciding for Tyreese and his group to stay with them in the prison, until the situation certainly changed.

Rick had a complete melt down, whatever he saw or heard had tipped him over the edge. He broke in front of everyone, forcing Tyreese's group out and for him to rush out of the cell block to an unknown place.

The group was left in shock, not knowing whether to acknowledge the breakdown or ignore it and start planning.

"I think we should start figuring out how to get Stone back" Glen suggested, after the awkward silence ensued.

A hum of agreement echoed around the group, Carl raced off to get chalk and gave it to both Glen and Rivers to draw out the geography of Woodbury. With small details from Michonne, they were able to map out the small town vaguely.

"The problem is, we don't know where she is" Glen sighed, he rubbed his temples sorely. "She could be anywhere-"

"Did Rick not tell you?" Rivers asked.

"No, he didn't even know she was gone until I pointed it out" Glen said, he allowed Rivers to mark a building on the floor map.

"Thats the Governor's apartment, she could be in there" Rivers suggested. "He also may of put her in those hidden buildings"

"No, they were held captive there already" Michonne pitched in.

"I don't think anything bad will happen to her, Andrea is in Woodbury" Glen murmured.

Michonne and Rivers visibly flinched, they masked it with an instant cool exterior. The group wasn't focused on them however, instead it erupted shocked gasps from all of them. A flurry of questions were thrown at Glen.

"Andrea is there?"

"How the hell is she in there?"

"Why didn't you tell us Rivers?"

"I can't believe she survived!"

Glen waved off the remarks, instead focusing back on the apartment. "Where the hell could she be?" He asked with frustration.

Michonne limped forward, bending down to Glen's level and prying the chalk from his hand. "I saw this place when Rivers and I left. Rivers didn't notice, but I could just see it" She murmured, stretching her arm out to draw a small square on the ground. "Its a cabin, on the outskirts of the town" She said.

Rivers and Glen stared at the small square, their eyes boring curiously into it.

#

He grabbed the back the walker's shirt, dragging him backwards until his head thudded against the back of the car. He then grabbed the back door of the car and slammed it home, smashing the walker's skull into pieces and splattering his hands with thick blood.

Daryl grimaced at the smell, retracting his hands from the vehicle and wiping the mess onto his jeans. His hands slipped to behind his back, gripping the lone arrow and reloading his crossbow quickly. He took a swift aim and his arrow shot out, connecting with an imposing walker immediately. He withdrew his other arrows from the remains of walkers, avoiding the stares he was earning from the people he had just saved.

Merle had been lounging against the bridge wall, watching his brother curiously with a calm smile. He kicked off the wall, swaggering towards the group with his gun gripped in his hand obviously. He neared the red car, opening a car door whilst pulling off a walker's body in the process.

The oldest man they had just saved, stepped forward and shouted in a foreign language. It was obvious by his body language that he wanted Merle no where near his car. Merle spun around, pointing his pistol towards the man and shaking his head.

"Slow down" He ordered smoothly, "Ain't naw way ta say thank ye."

"Let him go" Daryl murmured, watching the stand off between the Mexican man and his brother.

Merle returned back into the vehicle, scavenging aimlessly through their gear in the back. Daryl heard the baby cry and his stomach twisted angrily, he stomped around the car, brandishing his crossbow and pointing it to the back of his brother's head.

"Get out of tha car" Daryl ordered.

"Ah know yer not talkin' ta me liddol brudder" Merle muttered.

"Get in yer car 'n get tha hell outta 'ere" Daryl snapped towards the Mexican man and his son. His eyes drifted back to Merle as he pulled himself out of the car, his eye narrowed towards Daryl with accusation.

They were silent, staring at one another both competing for a slight dominance. Merle was shocked by his brother's assertiveness, he wouldn't admit that Rick had been slightly good for his brother, only slightly. He glared at the crossbow, not even flinching as the car veered off into another direction. His eyes were stuck on Daryl's, only breaking their contact when the Mexican's had gotten away.

Merle slapped the crossbow out of his vision, glaring towards his brother angrily. Daryl ignored him, sending his own dirty stares right back at him. He picked his bag up again and took off over the bridge. His brother trailed after him, checking through vehicles with a silent brooding expression.

Daryl picked his pace up, pulling out fray crossbows as he walked. He knew Merle was waiting to snap at him and he wanted to get as far away possible from him. Once Daryl was safely back in the woods, he slowed his pace only to be be bombarded by Merle's presence.

"Wha' tha fuck ye thank yer doin', pullin' that shit on me!" He snapped.

"They were scared man" Daryl sighed, exhausted by his brother.

"They were rude 'n owed us a toke of gratitude" Merle retorted.

"They didn't owe us nuthin'" Daryl remarked.

"Wha' ye doin' helping people out from tha goodness of yer heart? Is that sumthin' yer Sheriff Rick taught ya?" Merle mocked.

"Thar was a baby!" Daryl shouted, growing tired of his brother's rude behaviour.

"Oh, otherwise ye'd 'ave left 'em ta tha biters?" Merle chortled. They looked at one another briefly, Daryl could tell what this was all about.

"Ah went back fer ya" He argued, "Ye weren't thar, 'n ah didn't cut off yer hand neither. Ye did that, way b'fore ye were locked up on that roof. Ya asked fer it"

"Ah thank its funny that ye 'n Rick are like this-" Merle made a gesture of wrapping two fingers together. "Ah bet ya a penny 'n a fiddle of gold, ye didn't tell him we was gunna rob that camp blind" Merle sneered.

"It didn't 'appen" Daryl said quietly.

"Yeah, it didn't. 'Cause ah weren't thar ta help ye" Merle countered.

"Wha' like when we were kids huh?" Daryl barked, anger burned in his eyes. "Who left who then?"

"What!? Is that why a lost ma hand?"

"Ye lost yer hand 'cause yer a simpleminded piece of shit!" Daryl snarled.

"Yeah?" Merle shouted, "Ye dun know-"

Merle's hand flashed out, gripping the back of Daryl's sleeveless shirt and pulled him back roughly. The thinning material ripped, shredding it back so that his whole back showed. Merle's face was one of anger, until his eyes studied his brother's back. His face softened, his hand releasing his t-shirt slowly and he lowered his head to look closer.

"Ah-"

Daryl panicked, he looked around wildly in ways to conceal his back. His back was severely marked, large lines of scars scattered his back. There was an array of lighter scars to deeply torn scar tissue. The obvious beatings covered his back vividly, his skin dented with_ his_ marks. Daryl avoided looking back at Merle, instead desperately tried to pull his shirt back up without success. He was humiliated, for once his hard exterior weakened and Merle could see the young boy he had left behind many years ago.

It horrified Merle beyond belief, to see what happened to him have happened to Daryl. He had escaped their father's beatings only for it to be Daryl's fate, it crushed him, tightening his chest with remorse and grief.

Daryl was trying his best to hide his back, he hated to be seen weak, to show Merle that he hadn't been strong enough to avoid being the victim, that he was unable to control his father. His pride was slipping through his fingers, he wanted Merle to look away and he couldn't stop the sting in his eyes and heart.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder quickly, a broken forlorn look on his face. It broke Merle's hard heart, casting his own eyes downwards to save a fraction of Daryl's pride. He stood glued to the ground, unable to produce a proper sentence or sound. Words couldn't describe the pain he felt for his younger brother, or the guilt he felt inside. He felt his core scorch with anger, he tightened his fist.

"Ah-" Merle's voice caught, "Ah didn't know he was-"

"Yeah, he was! He did tha same thang ta ye" Daryl spat, though his voice wavered slightly. "Thats why ye left"

"Ah had ta man" Merle explained. He watched his brother gather his gear, and throw his backpack over his back. He covered most of the scars, although Merle could spot a few. His brother scrambled upright, turning his back away from his brother.

"Ah would of killed him otherwise" Merle murmured. He watched Daryl start in another direction, "Where are ye goin'?" He asked, he wasn't unable to hide the brief emotion in his voice.

"Back where ah belong" Daryl snapped. "And back ta find her" Daryl muttered, Merle didn't hear him properly and stumbled forward.

"Ah can't go wit cha" Merle said softly, watching his brother retreat into the woods. His eyes were softer, illuminating the piercing blue that matched Daryl's. They were glassy, contorted with grief and hurt. His face was crumpled, unsure of his surroundings and for once backing down. "Ah tried ta kill tha black bitch, damn near kill tha Chinese kid" He added.

"He's Korean!" Daryl snapped.

"Whatever!" Merle retorted, trying his best not to reveal his emotions. He gulped, hiding his despair "Dun matter man, ah jus' can't go wit ya"

Daryl didn't bother to glare, he let his brother see the hurt in his own eyes. It was only a quick flicker of emotion, but Merle felt like it went on for years. He watched his brother bring back his hard exterior and bottle his emotions back up.

"Y'know, ah may be tha one walkin' away" Daryl started, looking directly into Merle's eyes. "Buh yer tha one leavin'...again!"

Merle watched his brother stomp off, leaving him behind to dither in his place. He watched his brother's figure grow more distant and he gave in.

"Damn it" He cursed, trudging forward quickly to catch up with his brother. "Daryl!" He called out, he rushed after him only for Daryl to spin around quickly. Daryl grabbed a hold of Merle's shirt, pulling him closer so their noses touched.

"Yer takin' me ta my-" Daryl stopped himself, "Ta her" He finished.

Merle didn't refuse, he had never seen his brother look so hard before. "O-okay" He said quickly. Daryl grunted and released him, he turned back around and started his fast pace again.

"We goin' thar now?" Merle asked, he stumbled behind his brother.

"Naw, we're goin' back ta tha prison" He explained gruffly.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is really just a replay of last nights episode. To make it up to you all for the lack of Stone, I'm bringing out another chapter this week or maybe two if I can. Once again I'd like to thank every single on of you for reviewing, following and favouring this story. **

**:) xxx**


	20. One Way Or Another

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

"D-do you think she's being held in there?" Rivers asked hesitantly, his stomach was in knots.

"Its a possibility, what else can we go by right?" Glen replied, he wasn't so sure himself. He knew that Rick would know what to do, everyone knew that Rick always had an answer. Unfortunately, Rick was dealing, with great difficulty, the loss of his wife and several other emotional issues.

The majority of the group had left, leaving just Michonne, Glen and Rivers to decide on a plan of action.

"We could always ask Rick" Rivers suggested, looking at the other two members quickly.

"No way!" Glen countered, "He's one step away from crazy street. I rather not push him"

Rivers sighed, "If thats one week of bottling up emotions, imagine what Stone and Daryl's breakdown would be like" He voiced. He shuddered at the thought, and he didn't miss the hardening of Glen's face as soon as he said it.

"Whats your problem?" Michonne asked abruptly, she also had seen the change in his demeanour.

"Daryl Dixon" Glen hissed.

They decided to leave it at that.

#

She laid tiredly on the old mattress in the middle of the room. She had been at it for hours, slamming herself against the door or banging on the barred window. Nothing had made a difference, Oliver had definitely made this house ready for a walker attack. She tried and tried, only to give up and start shouting at him through the door.

Oliver had barged into the room as soon as she started shouting, he ordered her to keep quiet because he was having company. It was then that Stone realised that the Governor was going to be in the same house as her, so now she was on her mattress listening to the muffled conversation down the hallway. She was too nervous to make a sound, instead squeezing herself into a ball.

The Governor definitely wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill everyone in her group. She held her breath as steps got closer to the door, she could hear two sets of voices and she buried herself deeper into the mattress.

"You don't want to go in there" Oliver's voice said.

"Why not?"

"Just a spare room filled with nothing, the weapon room is down the end"

Stone's ears alerted at that, she sat up on the mattress and strained her ears to hear. She could hear her brother explain the difference between two shotguns before their voices disappeared down the hall. She cursed quietly, hoping to hear more about this weapons room. As much as it pained her to do so, if she could get a hold of a weapon or two, she might be able to escape forcefully.

She stepped off the mattress, nestling herself beside the door while she kept her ear glued to it. She could hear distant rustling of feet, a slam of a door followed by quick footsteps. They stopped outside her room and she crawled backwards, placing her back against the wall beside the door.

"Are you sure there isn't anything useful in there?" The Governor's voice asked. Stone flinched at the sound of it.

"Nothing sir. What are you planning to do with those many weapons?" Oliver's voice asked.

"We're going to that prison, sending a little warning" The Governor replied. Stone sucked in her breath, clenching her hands into tight fists with anxiety.

"We?"

"Yes." There was a click of a barrel, "Thats yours, meet at the gate in ten"

Stone listened as footsteps scurried away, she took it as her cue to fling herself onto the mattress. Just as she landed on the mattress, the door opened quickly and Oliver observed from the doorway. It felt like years before he said anything, they just watched one another with slight animosity.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked.

He had the audacity to snicker, "No. I'm going out" He murmured, grabbing something from his pocket and flinging it onto her lap. "We'll talk later" He added before slamming the door shut.

Stone glanced at her lap, he had given her a piece of chicken meat wrapped in cloth. She threw it across the room, stood up and walked over to the window. She watched him leave the house, he trudged down the footpath and hopped into his vehicle waiting outside. He didn't even bother to look back at the house, instead he swerved off towards the main area of Woodbury.

She slammed a fist against the bars, she had never felt anxiety like this before. She was worried sick, what if someone got hurt or worse died. She couldn't bear the thought of not being able to help, especially when she knew the Governor was coming.

She backed away from the window, chewing her lip while figuring out how to get out of the house. Her foot hit something slick and she went crashing down, her leg slid across something jagged and blood gushed from long wound. She hissed in pain, clenching her jaw while she glanced down at her leg. There was a long gash, from just below her knee to mid-calf. Sticking out of the wound was a thick white bone.

She panicked for a moment, thinking it was her bone and she didn't go near it. When her leg started to numb in pain, she brought her hands down to her leg and felt around. When she realised that it wasn't her bone protruding from the wound, she yanked it out effortlessly and placed it to her side.

With the removal of the bone, more blood started to pour out and she knew it wasn't a good sign. She scrambled towards her mattress with the bone in her hand, she stabbed the bone into the material and yanked a long sheet from it. She wrapped the material around her leg, ignoring the pain and tying a knot at the end. She breathed heavily, her leg started to ache and she cursed herself for not watching where she was going.

Not to mention, she was starving. She glanced over at the splattered chicken, the majority of it was just bones. She picked a small piece off the ground and sucked it into her mouth, automatically shivering at the foul taste of it. She focused her attention on the room, she was determined to get out of this hell hole, one way or another.

Her eyes locked on the door knob and the idea clicked in her head. She looked back down at the bone that had wounded her, a small smile appeared on her face. She snatched up the long bone and dragged herself to the door, she shoved the bone into the keyhole and prayed that it would work.

She knew that it could be impossible, normally things on film never happened in real life. So when the door clicked open and the bone fell out of the keyhole, Stone was genuinely surprised.

#

The sound of distant gunshots and screams filled the air. It sounded like cracks of whips and a stampede of horses. Walkers were alerted all around, their heads swivelling to the main source of sound. Another rip of bullets echoed, bringing the Dixon brothers to a halt.

They glanced at one another, a look of genuine concern crossing their faces.

"Ye thank-?" Daryl started.

Merle nodded, he glanced over Daryl's shoulders. "Its alertin' every God dang biter in tha area" He grunted, shaking his head irritably. "C'mon liddol brudder" He murmured, he jogged forward with his brother close behind.

"Ye reckon tha Governor is tryna kill 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Ah dunno" Merle shrugged, "Lets jus' find out"

The brothers raced forward, closing in on the sounds of gunfire. As they ran, they had to kill walkers as well. The warfare going on between the prison group and the Governor's was attracting several walkers within the radius.

"Thats his plan!" Merle shouted, "He's tryna git tha prison overrun wit biters" He stated.

Daryl grunted in response.

They reached a clearing and they stopped abruptly. Outside of the prison, the Governor and a few men were firing off shots randomly and causing as much noise as they can. Daryl could see a truck parked in the middle of the prison grounds with walkers pouring out of it, he could see Michonne ducked behind the turned over truck while he fought off walkers.

The green jeep was circling the grounds, picking up Hershel and driving back to the cell block. Thats when Daryl and Merle spotted Rick pressed up against the gate, with five walkers on him and no ammo.

Daryl raised his crossbow, loaded it and fired off an arrow into the most threatening walker. The walker slumped forward onto Rick, causing blood to stain his clothing severely. Rick didn't even notice, he was too busy hitting the other four walkers with the butt of his revolver.

"Wha' ye waitin' fer?" Merle barked. He grabbed a steel pipe and rushed forward, sticking the pipe swiftly through a walkers' head. Daryl grunted, reloading his crossbow and taking aim. His arrow connected with a walker that was just about to clamp onto Rick's neck. Once the walker slid down Rick's body, Daryl received a grateful nod.

Rick repeatedly hit a walker in the head with his revolver, before its rotting head turned into a pulp. Merle took care of the last one with his steel pipe, even giving Rick a wry smirk as he turned to face the prison.

Daryl hesitantly came forward, meeting Rick at the gate with a nervous look.

"Hi.." He greeted awkwardly.

"Hey" Rick replied, unsure of what to say himself.

What would of been an awkward conversation, was cut off by the rumble of vehicles. The three men turned their heads, spotting the Governor and his troops getting back into their cars and racing off back to Woodbury. They left behind a nearly invaded prison.

"Well ah be damn" Merle grunted.

"Wha'?" Daryl questioned.

"Normally Shotty brings tha head-" Merle murmured. When he was met with questioning looks, Merle rolled his eyes. "I've invaded camps wit him b'fore. He use ta terrorise 'em, always cut off a head 'n brought it back ta tha group" He elaborated.

"And why are you telling us this?" Rick asked.

"'cause tha sonofabitch was wit tha Governor" Merle snapped impatiently.

"Does that mean-?" Daryl trailed off.

"Yes it does liddol brudder. Yer girl migh' jus' be alive" Merle clarified.

#

Stone crept forward, breaking into a power walk down the hall. Once she neared the only door, she rattled the doorknob open and stepped inside. Her eyes almost glazed over at the sight of it, the entire room was filled with different assorts of guns and other weapons. It was beautiful, something Stone's father would of bragged about if he had been there.

She allowed her fingers to splay over the nearest gun, she pulled it off the wall and held it in her hands. It was a Smith and Wesson modelS&W500, it made Stone's mouth water at just seeing it. She remembered the first time her father had allowed her to hold a gun, it had been the exact same gun she held in her hands now. She allowed it to nestle into her open hand, taking aim at the opposite wall and pretending to fire off a bullet.

She grinned, despite her circumstances. Shaking her head, she mentally screamed at herself to stay on track and prepare herself. She found a loose canvas bag in the room, she snatched it up and started to fill the bag to the brim with guns and ammo. When satisfied with the amount of weapons she had packed, she zipped the bag up and turned to leave.

Her eyes however caught sight of something huge. She spotted a large sniper rifle on the wall, nearly taking up the width of the place. She faltered in her steps, she was willing herself to get out of the room and out of the damn house but her eyes were glued to this. She blamed her weird selfish need for firearms, she stepped forward and let skimmed her fingers over the barrel.

She licked her lips and detached it from the wall, gripping it tightly in her arms. It was heavy, too heavy for her weakening arms. She struggled to hold its weight and she shoved it back onto the wall with heavy breathing. She envied men and their capacity to hold such weapons, with a reluctant sigh, she turned around to leave the rifle behind.

"Damnit" She sighed quietly, she turned swiftly and grabbed the rifle. She placed it over her shoulder and turned back to the door, only to drop everything she was holding with a loud grunt.

"I can at least say I'm grateful for your obsession with weapons" A cold voice remarked.

Stone gulped, her eyes found Oliver's and she cursed herself with rage.

"Thats what _he_ taught you and you relished in it" Oliver added, his eyes were distant and Stone wondered if he was even there. She bent down quickly, scooping up the Smith and Wesson and pointing it directly at her brother.

"I don't want to do this Oliver" She murmured, "But I have to go back"

Oliver's eyes flickered with animosity, "You would kill your own brother?" He mocked haughtily. He gave her a large smirk and shook his head, "I wouldn't take you for someone who doesn't check if her gun is loaded"

Stone clicked open the revolver, finding it empty, she cursed aloud. Oliver chuckled and came closer, she backed up and pressed against a wall full of guns.

"Do you think you can just rob me and leave?" He spat.

"Is it any different from you kidnapping your sister?" She snarled back.

Oliver glared at her, "Why do you want to go back anyway?" He countered, licking his upper lip quickly. "We killed off your_ friends_" He snarled.

Stone's eyes narrowed, "You're lying" She hissed.

"Oh really?" Oliver snickered.

"You always lick your upper lip when you're lying" She defended, she turned the gun around and faced him with the butt of it. " .Go" She said slowly.

Oliver stepped forward, coming into her personal space. She lashed out, allowing her hand to bring the butt to his face. He was ready for her, he grabbed at her arm and slammed it back into the wall, with her other arm following after it.

"How dare you swing at me?" He shouted, gripping her arms tightly with force. She quietly hissed in pain, struggling against his hold. "I take you in, protect you and this is all the thanks I get?" He snapped.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She snipped.

Oliver was past listening to her, he pulled her off the wall and placed her arms behind her back. He then dragged her back to her room, he threw her inside and didn't even flinch when she cried out in pain. He stepped forward, lowering his head as she shook with fury on the mattress.

"You are never going back there" He sneered, "I won't let what happened to her, happen to you"

Stone couldn't control herself, she raised her chin and spat directly in Oliver's face. He made a noise of disgust, allowing his hand to swing out and slap her hard on her face. She spluttered as her face flew to the right and she crashed down on the mattress.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He hissed, wiping away her saliva and he skulked over to the door.

"This is about that girl isn't it? In the pictures" Stone spat, "She's dead isn't she? Did you kill her Oliver?" She mocked.

"I loved her!" He roared, he turned around and slammed his fist into the wall.

Stone stared in horror at Oliver, he was slowly dissolving into an deranged man. His face was crumpled, his hair a mess and his eyes dilated with insanity.

"Who was she?" She asked quietly.

"My wife" Oliver snarled before slamming the door shut.


	21. She Watched Him

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

She watched him.

From the separate hours he entered her room to the times he lingered outside her window. She didn't say a word, just observed him from her place on the mattress. He had bandaged her wound nicely, he didn't bother to spark a conversation with her either. He knew that she would only be enraged more if he did, she knew she would hit him any first chance she got.

She could hear him down the hall. He was muttering loudly to himself, the scratches of pencil on paper occasionally drowning him out. She wondered what drove her brother to this strange behaviour, she knew it was because of that woman but she wondered why. She felt sympathy for him, until she realised that this was her captor.

Her eyes narrowed in anger.

#

"...He use ta terrorise 'em, always cut off a head 'n brought it back ta tha group"

"Sounds like an awful bastard" Rivers remarked, filling the silence between the group.

He was being restrained against the wall, Beth and Carol was holding onto both him and Michonne. While Rick had a firm grip of Glen.

"It seems ah dun 'ave many fans 'ere" Merle chortled, earning glares from everyone in the group.

"Shut it" Daryl hissed.

Merle rolled his eyes, he glanced at Rivers. "Damn straight he's a cruel 'alf breed" He spat.

"Half breed?" Carol questioned, her eyes furrowed and she loosened her grip on Michonne.

"Yep, tha 'alf cast is both Buffalo Jockey 'n Sherlock Homes" Merle clarified. Daryl cleared his throat in subtle embarrassment from his brother. Rivers' ears perked at the statement, he frowned with deep thought.

"You wouldn't know what this 'Shotty's real name is, would you?" He asked. Beth seemed to think he wasn't a threat anymore, she stepped away from him and earned a grateful smile from Rivers.

"Naw, he never told us. His wife use ta call him Shotty so we all did too" Merle answered. Rivers relaxed at the word 'wife' and Merle narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why? Ye thank ye migh' know 'im?" He asked.

"I thought I might have, but it isn't possible and you said he has a wife" Rivers shook his head with relief.

"Had" Merle corrected.

"Had?" Rick frowned.

"His wife died not too long afta they joined us, he went off tha railings afta that" Merle shook his head.

"So what could he possibly want with Stone?" Rick asked, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wha' do ye thank cruel sonofabitches wan' wit sweet pieces of ass like her?" Merle taunted. Daryl stiffened and Merle sent him a wry grin, "Sorry thar liddol brudder" He snickered. Daryl gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the way the group stared at him.

"But what else could make her valuable" Carol asked, Rivers didn't miss the slight sneer. "Other than sex that is" She added quickly.

"Its a wonder ya'll survived this long." Merle snapped, "She knows tha way 'round this hell hole, 'course she's valuable"

"She would never give in" Glen pitched in, "She was willing to take a bullet to make sure they didn't know we were in the prison"

"Tha Governor 'as got 'is ways China" Merle informed, he made a expression close to a grimace. "Ah wouldn't wan' ta be 'er righ' now" He added.

The group stiffened.

"So how are we going to get her back? The front area is filling up with walkers, we don't know if that psycho's men are out there and she's inside of Woodbury" Rivers complained, he grabbed a fistful of hair with frustration.

"The real question is-" Rick started, he turned angrily to Merle. "Why the hell did you let this 'Shotty' take her."

"Me?"

"You said yourself that you saw him take her, just as we were about to leave Woodbury" Rick argued.

Angry sets of eyes turned towards Merle, he backed up and Rivers couldn't control himself from lunging forward. He grabbed a fistful of Merle's shirt only to be ripped away and slammed up against the wall.

"How could you?" He shouted.

Beth placed a hand over his mouth, allowing Merle to reply.

"Ya'll probably won't like me any better when ah tell ya." Merle remarked, "Buh tha bitch was askin' fer it"

It was Daryl's turn to grab Merle. He shoved him against the wall, his hunting knife was out of its sheath and was held against Merle's neck.

"How could she be askin' fer a death sentence?" He snarled. He was all too aware of the silence in the room.

"Tha bitch nearly broke ma nose, not ta mention nearly gutted me open" Merle argued lamely. Daryl scoffed and pushed his knife into Merle's neck.

"Well brudder, ye jus' earned a ticket ta help me find 'er" Daryl snapped.

"When did ye git so clingy wit girls Daryl?" Merle snickered.

Daryl pulled his knife away and shoved Merle in the chest. "Ye ain't ta bad talk 'er again, ya hear?" He sneered.

"Alrigh' liddol brudder" Merle winked at him cheekily.

#

Stone lent against the window, she was blowing fray strands of hair from her face while she let her fingers dance over the window. The pain in her leg had died long ago, Oliver had stopped coming in and she still hadn't eaten a thing. She hummed to herself, ignoring the loud growl of her stomach and the clench of hunger that haunted it. She watched the leaves flutter in the window and a blonde lady pass-

Her hum ceased and she got as close to the window as she could. She narrowed her eyes, she wondered if she was hallucinating or not. There was another flash of blonde hair, before a woman came forward with a man with brown hair following her. She squinted to see better and she automatically recognised the face.

She slipped her arm through the bars, allowing herself to bang against the window.

"ANDREA!" She shouted, her hands thumped against the window loudly. "Andrea!"

Her bangs increased in volume and rhythm, she was screaming by the time Andrea looked up and Oliver was barging through the door. Andrea frowned as she looked at the window, her head tilted to the side as she checked out the house. She stepped forward only to be pulled back by the brunette male.

"No!" Stone screamed as Oliver placed a hand over her mouth and restrained her.

Andrea stepped away, her steps faltering in suspicion.

"Shut the fuck up!" Oliver snarled, his hand pressed painfully into her jaw.

She lashed out, it was her second chance at freedom and she wasn't missing it. She bit down hard on his finger, letting her teeth sink into his finger as blood poured into her mouth. He roared in pain, releasing her from her hold and holding his hand to his chest.

Stone rushed forward, throwing herself against the bars and screaming out for her lost friend.

"Andrea! Please!" She shouted.

Andrea glanced at the window only to pulled to the side. The brunette whispered into her ear and she walked away from sight.

"Andrea!" She screamed again. "Andr-"

Oliver grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Her skull connected with the ground, a large echoing sick thud filled the room. She saws stars as he brought his foot down on her, he pressed it onto her throat and she writhed beneath it. She choked out, her strangled cries filling the room. Her hands desperately grabbed at his calf, inching its way up his leg until they reached his knee.

She looked into his eyes, she couldn't see her brother. She could see an angry deranged man, his eyes were darken with anger and he was lost from the world. His face was a distorted sham of her once care-free brother. He was past saving, a wild insane grin stretched across his lips.

She grabbed at his knee cap, remembering that his left kneecap was weak from his several injuries as a child. He was too busy pressing into her throat to noticed her pushing at his kneecap with both hands. She felt his kneecap weaken and he did too, his eyes flickered with surprise before she pushed it hard and it dislodged from the groove on his thigh bone.

He howled in pain, releasing her throat and stumbling to the ground. Stone spluttered from the new space, she grabbed at her throat and willed more air down it. Her eyes connected with the open door and she rose to her feet, inching towards it.

Oliver's face flashed with pain and anger. He reached into his boot and grabbed the knife from his ankle sheath. His hands flashed out, he grabbed her wounded leg and pressed his knife into her fresh wound. She cried out in pain, her eyes watered and she also fell to the ground with pain.

He pulled her backwards, her legs scraped against the uneven wood causing her wound to deepen. She was turned onto her back and Oliver swung his fist into her face, the remnants of his blood poured from her mouth and stained the front of her shirt. He swung at her again and again, her lip split and her mouth leaked with fresh blood. She felt her head grow dizzy from the punches and his hands grew slacker.

With blurry determination she pulled her leg up, taking aim before slamming it into his face. He dropped her wounded leg, he clutched his newly broken nose and growled in anger. She swung at him again, pushing hard into his chest until he fell flat on his back. She scrambled forward and pounced on him, beating down on his face with both fists. She gave him one last punch to the face before digging into his belt and retrieving two items.

He sprung up and got hold of her unharmed leg, she spun around and he stopped immediately.

"Enough" She snapped, she was holding his pistol and it was aimed at his head. "I won't hesitate to pull the trigger Oliver" She warned.

Oliver looked at her in shock, after his rage induced attack, he could finally see what he did to her.

"Lola.." He whispered.

Stone shook her head quickly, "No" She whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoy this although. HOW AMAZING WAS TONIGHTS EPISODE? WOO!**  
**Thank you all for the reviews, xx**


	22. Blonde Problems

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

Her hand was tight on the gun, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration while her teeth nibbled on her lower lip. Her mind was racing with different thoughts, she wondered if she should pull the trigger or to just run. Her eyes flickered to the door and then back to Oliver.

"If you shoot me, you'll alert every man and woman here" Oliver reasoned, his eyes were nervously set on the pistol. He had no doubt that his sister would pull the trigger.

Stone thought it over, she nodded more so to herself and backed away. Her eyes remained on Oliver, they challenged him to attack her again and the look in her eye kept him at bay. Once she reached the hallway, she slammed the door shut and locked it with the key she retrieved from him. She limped down the hall, eagerly barging into the weapons room.

The bag she had packed was still full with weapons and ammo. She grinned as she shouldered the bag, the first taste of freedom just lingering on her tongue. She glanced one more time around the room before her eyes settled on two bundles. She snatched the bundles up, relishing in the fact that she would take good use from them and placed them in her bag. Her movements faltered when she heard a distant howling down the hall.

It closely resembled a baby's cry, but as she limped out of the room and curiously went down the hallway, she realised it was in fact her brother's cries. The cries were followed by thuds and Stone pressed her head against the door. Her head vibrated with the thumping, she frowned in confusion.

"Oliver?" She murmured through the door.

The thuds ceased and Stone peered at the door curiously. She was just about to unlock the door when Oliver roared in anger and his weight was slammed up against the door. Stone cried out in surprise, she backed away from the door as she saw it shake with the force of Oliver's weight. He was shouting profanities at her whilst thumping against it. She watched in horror as the door started to crack from his body.

With quick reflexes, she quickly shouldered her bag and raced down the hallway. With the keys she had taken from Oliver, she let herself out of the house and locked it. As she was sprinting into the nearby bushes, she heard Oliver being released from the room and slamming through his house.

She had never felt more terrified in her life as she heard his assault on the door leading out of the house. She was just over Woodbury's security wall when he barged out of the house and their eyes locked. She didn't waste any time, she jumped off the wall and landed painfully on the ground.

"I'll get you Lola!" He screamed.

#

"It's Andrea" Carl hissed, he glanced down at Rivers with a slight sympathetic look.

Rivers swallowed hard, he lowered his rifle and pulled it back till it rested on his chest. He clenched his jaw and stood up, following Carl's commands to get the rest of the group. Once he had hollered for the rest to join him and Carl, they were all waiting patiently for Andrea to approach the gate.

"Are you alone?" Rick snapped, his gun was held in his hand while he peered at Andrea suspiciously.

"Open the gate!" She replied, she turned around the walker she was holding and kept it was a barrier between her and the other walkers.

Rick looked at Merle and instructed him to do so. Merle slid open the gate and Andrea slipped through easily, she turned with a big smile and stared at Rick in anticipation. She didn't expect for Rick to throw her against the gate and pat her down aggressively.

"Rick its me!" Andrea cried, she yelped in surprise when a walker banged up against the gate as well.

Rick pulled her off the gate and made her kneel on the ground, he threw her bag to Rivers and inspected her further. When he was satisfied that she was alone and without weapons, he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Welcome home" He said gruffly.

After securing off the area, they dragged Andrea into the cellblock and allowed her to stand aimlessly in the middle of the room. She stared in wonder as Rivers passed her, her eyes were glued to him but he didn't bother to acknowledge her.

When she saw Carol she rushed forward, pulling her into a tight hug as they conversed in muffled tones. When Andrea pulled away from Carol's hug, her eyes were brimmed with tears and she gulped to push them down.

"Wheres Shane?" She asked.

Rick's eyebrows rose, no one had thought of Shane for a long time. He shook his head at Andrea, allowing her to make up her own decision.

"Lori?" She questioned.

Rick swallowed loudly, he turned away while his face crumpled with despair. Andrea's mouth formed an 'o' and she glanced to Carol for confirmation. Carol nodded, also including T-Dog to the list of deceased. Andrea was silent for a moment and then she turned to Rivers expectantly, she searched his face for some reaction but she was left empty.

The group conversed among themselves, mostly Rick and Andrea argued over the fate of Woodbury and the prison. She informed them of the dangers ahead of them and the army the Governor was building. Seeing Andrea was too much for Rivers, instead he sauntered back outside, he took a seat beside the wall and lowered his head with exhaustion. Knowing that both Andrea and Stone were stuck in Woodbury hurt him more than ever.

"Rivers?" Andrea murmured.

His head snapped up and he stared at the blonde, he was silent and she shifted awkwardly in front of him.

"Can I sit down?" She asked. He refused to acknowledge her any further, instead he turned his head to the side and listened to her sit beside him. She twiddled her thumbs and sent him small glances every now and then. "Look Rivers, I know we aren't on the best of terms" She broke the silence.

Rivers scoffed and she continued, "But please bear with me, I am trying to resolve this" She pleaded.

"Bear with you?" He snapped incredulously. "Bear with you after you chose him over me, after you allowed Michonne and I to leave, after you chose to just forget about me? Bear with you after you slept around with him, allowed him to shoot up the prison or better yet still stay with him after how psychotic he is. Even after he injured Michonne you didn't even falter. I wish you had believed in me as much as you did him" Rivers shouted.

Andrea flinched with every word, her eyes teared up and she choked. "I-I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Sorry isn't enough Andrea! I thought you loved me" Rivers said flatly. The lack of emotion she received cause Andrea to sob quietly. She reached for Rivers but he recoiled quickly from her touch.

"I loved you! I still love you" Andrea argued.

"Really? Because right now I'm feeling betrayal and embarrassment" He sneered.

"Embarrassment?" She choked out.

"There is no doubt in my mind Andrea that you are a strong woman and you have needs. I know that in the eight months I wasn't the best to be around and I did neglect those certain needs. But Stone warned me at the farm and Michonne warned me too, I didn't see it but now I do" He murmured.

"See what?" She cried.

"You will fulfil those needs with anyone you find attractive. Shane, me, the Governor. I just don't understand you" Rivers' voice was calm.

"Its not like that Rivers" She sobbed.

"Then what is is Andrea?" He snapped, "Please tell me why you decided to fool around with that psycho right under my nose? I'm dying to know"

"He made me feel good about myself" She whispered.

Rivers scoffed, "And what? Did I make you feel like shit everyday?"

"You didn't say anything! I felt like you were more of a father figure than a lover"

"I cared for you, for eight months I saved your ass countless times, Michonne included. What has he done for you? Besides pleasured you, held your friends captive and threaten to kill them?" Rivers snapped.

"Oh God. Please forgive me Rivers" Andrea sobbed.

"I'll forgive you when you put a bullet in his head" He snarled. He stood up when he heard another person approaching. Michonne rounded the corner and hesitated briefly. "It's okay Michonne, I was just leaving" He hissed. He stormed away from a sobbing Andrea and returned into the cellblock.

#

She limped along slowly, her legs were growing tired and she was sure that she was loosing quite a bit of blood. Her brother had done a number on her jaw, she could feel one of her molars were loosened and blood was gushing out from beneath it. She was exhausted, the lack of food and fighting her brother hadn't helped her in this case. She had seen several walkers while she slowly trudged to the prison.

She didn't want to waste her weapons. She was going to save them for fight they were going to have with the Governor, she was hoping they were going to fight him. She was prepared to take her brother down if need be, but she hopped that things wouldn't get that serious.

She stopped mid-stride as she heard a loud crack behind her. She stiffened when she heard a low groan and she spun around quickly. A seriously decayed walker lunged forward, his eyes intent on clamping its jaws on her. She fumbled with her bag, undoing one of the two bundles and retrieving a sharp new arrow from it. She grinned at it, she was finally able to reload her compound bow when she got back.

She gripped the arrow tightly and trudged forward, not even blinking when she connected the arrow with the walker's skull. It took her a few times before she shoved it fully through its head, allowing the blood to pour over her hands.

Whilst glancing down at the dark blood, an idea popped into her head. She ripped the bottom half of her t-shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her wound, then she turned her attention back to the motionless corpse.

#

"Be safe"

Rivers watched Rick hand over a gun and pocket knife. She was wary and she looked over at Rivers quickly, he looked away with disgust and she sniffed loudly. She wished the best for the group and slid into the vehicle, gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

She drove forward and the group watched her leave, she hesitated as Merle started to unlock the gate. She peered at them through the reflection mirror with a heavy heart, these were her friends, her family, they knew her better than anyone in Woodbury and now she was leaving them. She thought back to what Carol had said, she glanced down at the pocket knife and nodded to herself.

She looked back at the group one last time before speeding forward and letting Merle swing the gate shut behind her.

The group watched the vehicle rumble away, it spat up dirt and rocks in its wake. As her vehicle rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, something else became the new topic of conversation.

"Whats that?" Glen asked, his eyebrows were furrowed as he peered into the distance.

Maggie raised her binoculars and shrugged, "Just a walker" She clarified.

Rivers hesitated, "I dunno, its walking a bit too fast" He murmured.

"Dang biter probably died on crack or sumthin'" Merle remarked snidely. Daryl swatted at him but Glen's eyes stayed glued to the figure.

"No, gimme the binoculars Maggie" Glen said quickly. Maggie handed them over and Glen peered through them, he was breathing slowly as he stayed transfixed on the moving person. He tilted his head to the side and shuffled forward for a better look. When he saw it, he pulled the binoculars from his face.

"Holy shit"


	23. Reunited At Last

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

The prison group raced forward, they pressed against the gate while they watched the figure hobble towards them. Daryl's stomach was lurching as the person slowly ascended up the slope. He peered at it curiously, watching as the walkers just limped past the figure. None of the walkers even noticed the new member, they were more focused on the group leaning against the gate.

"Pull it open" Rick instructed.

Merle waited until the figure was only inches away before he pulled it open and let the person slip through. He slammed it shut afterwards, poking a few walkers through the fence for good measure.

All eyes were fixated on the barely recognisable figure standing before them.

"Hi" She murmured, even her voice sounded different.

Daryl's stomach went into knots, his eyes flickered over her with curiousity. She was covered in blood, organs and limbs hung off her and it vaguely reminded him of when he had found Glen and her in the tunnels. He felt ashamed when his groin jumped with primal urge once he saw her exposed midriff. He hadn't seen her stomach too often, it was the only slightly feminine thing on her as of right now.

Daryl saw Merle's eyebrows raise in appreciation only for him to back away from Daryl's steely gaze.

"What happened to you?" Rick spat out, he came forward and checked her over. His hands skimmed over her and she winced from most of the touches.

"My brother" She spat out, she dropped the bag she was holding and wiped her brow.

"Your brother?" Maggie wondered aloud, they were all frowning at her. "What do you mean?"

"My brother has been holding me captive" Stone snapped, exhaustion was evident in her posture. "Fuckin' piece of shit" She added irritably.

"Ye tellin' me yer brudder is 'Shotty'?" Merle pitched in, he looked horrified for once.

"Yep" She mumbled, before her eyes snapped back to him. "What the hell are you doing here you piece of shit!" She snapped, lunging forward to grab at him.

Rick effortlessly pulled her back, holding her in place while she struggled against him. "Calm down Stone, we need to get that leg fixed" He added whilst observing her frame. "Who did that to you?" He asked. "Did the Governor touch you"

"No. My loving big brother" She said through gritted teeth.

"You mean Oliver?" A voice asked.

Stone frowned, she watched as a figure stepped out from behind Rick and in front of her. She looked up, her eyes widened with surprise and she expelled a fair amount of air. She rose her hand and touched his cheek.

"No fuckin' way" She murmured before her eyes rolled back and she fell.

"Graceful" Glen muttered, earning a swift glare from both Rivers and Daryl.

Rick automatically captured her in his arms, he lifted her bridal style and looked to Hershel for some explanation.

"Lack of blood, food, water and exhaustion is the verdict" Hershel answered, he gestured to Rick to enter the cellblock. Rick obeyed while Beth ran ahead and set her up a bed in the cellblock. The group crowded around the cell room while Rick tried his best to gently place her down. She laid motionless on the bed, her thin frame barely taking up any space.

"She's so thin" Rivers mumbled, he touched her hand gently. "I've only seen her like this one other time" He admitted.

"One other time?" Glen scoffed, "Something this bad should only be seen once" He remarked.

"Lets just say her step-father was a very bad man" Rivers retorted.

"Get out all of you" Hershel commanded, he ushered them out and turned his attention to Stone.

"Will she be alright?" Rivers asked.

"She won't be if you keep distracting me" He snapped, once again gesturing for the group to leave.

They obliged and lingered around the cellblock, Maggie, Carol and Glen left to guard the area while the rest remained anxiously inside. Daryl was placed against the wall with Stone's room just beside him, Rivers was on the other side of the door. Rivers kept glancing towards Daryl every now and then, studying him before glancing into the cell room with curiosity.

"Why dun ye jus' draw me?" Daryl snapped, finally fed up with Rivers' stares.

"No need to be defensive, I'm just worried" Rivers defended, although he stopped staring at Daryl.

They waited like that for what seemed like years, only Rick and Hershel were in the room. Beth would occasionally enter or leave with buckets of water or blood soaked cloths. The men only stirred when Glen came running back in with her discarded duffle bag.

"Guys!" He hollered whilst skidding to a halt in front of them.

"What?" Rick asked, he rushed out of her cell room and looked at Glen with panic.

"It's not that" Glen reassured, he ripped open her bag and emptied the contents on the floor. "Look what she brought" He said.

Rick, Rivers and Daryl stared at the mass amount of weapons and ammo she brought. It wasn't nearly enough to take on an army, but it was huge compared to their stingy amount of weaponry they had. Rick let out a low whistle, a look of triumph crossing his features.

"Bless this woman" He murmured.

"Well your prayers have been answered" Hershel said from her cell room. The men spun around and peered inside, they could see the steady rise and fall of Stone's chest as she slumbered on the bed. "She's stable, will be rusty for a couple of days but other than that, her leg is fine"

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Rick and Rivers rushed forward, entering her cell while Glen moved to do so. Daryl glowered at him, he growled deep from his chest, there was an almost a animalistic nature about him. Glen hesitated in his step, he backed aware fearfully while Daryl walked towards the cell room like a caged animal.

"Daryl, can I talk to you" Hershel asked, he pulled Daryl's eyes from Glen.

"If this 'bout Merle, ah ain't got time" Daryl snapped. He regretted it immediately, he didn't want to be rude to a man that saved Stone's life.

"It isn't" Hershel reassured, "Glen and I need to tell you something" He said.

#

_He was above her, looming over her as a sadistic cruel cloud of doom. His lips were twisted into a sinister smile, his eyebrows furrowed with angst while he watched her struggle and squirm on the ground. _

_Her mouth had tape over it, her limps bound so tightly it cut off proper circulation. Her head was thumping and she whimpered from his touches. She couldn't make out his face, shadows were dancing over the strangers face making it unrecognisable. She jolted with surprise when he touched her, his fingers dancing over her stomach and towards her neck._

_She couldn't help the low cries she emitted, she was afraid of this mysterious man. _

_He let out a deep chuckle, causing her stomach to stir uneasily. His fingers gripped her neck and she choked out a strangled cry._

_"Shh!" He hussed urgently, his eyes flickered up to the ceiling and back to her. He shook his head, the way he use to. She fought back tears in her eyes and then his face came forward. She had expected to be Oliver but instead it was the mangled face of her step-father, the man of her nightmares._

#

She screamed, her voice turning hoarse while she thrashed against the bed. Her eyes were stinging and she was imaging his hands all over her. She cried out in surprise when a pair of hands restrained her, she couldn't believe it was real.

"Lola! Stop, you're alright" A voice reassured.

She ceased her movements, growing entirely numb as her eyes forced themselves open.

It was dark, wherever she was. The smell was familiar but she could barely see anything, just a faded light from outside her room. She focused on the light, concentrated on the objects it illuminated and the shadows it created. When she realised that it shone upon a set of steel stairs, reality sunk in and she knew she was back at the prison.

Relief relaxed her body and she zoned back in on the voice.

"Stone?" The voice asked hesitantly.

Stone looked to the voice's owner, her heart stopped and she took in a sharp intake of breath.

He was standing outside of the cell room, his head tilted to the side curiously while he watched her with baited breath. Concern was etched on his features, he took in her sweaty complexion and chewed on his thumb nail hesitantly.

Stone pushed at her restraints, realising that it was Rick's arms that held her down. She sent him a small smile before pulling herself off the bed and standing up. She wavered in her place, but with determination, she limped forward.

He was walking forward slowly, the same skulk he acquired as a teenager. His hands were in tight fists, shoulders tense while his head tilted to the side curiously. She couldn't hold back a shocked gasp, couldn't even stop herself from calling out his name.

She could see his face.

The once soft features of a kind man, were turned into a hard chiseled face of a man who had been through so much. But at that instance, his face had changed completely. It brightened, a wide grin stretching his lips and his eyes lit up for once in a very long time. He was ecstatic, picking up his pace and racing towards her.

She mimicked him, pushing her exhausted legs to sprint towards him, allowing herself to leap into his embrace with stinging eyes.

It had been such a long time since she cried. Her eyes welled up, her heart aching from both joy and dread. She felt her stomach clench, her chest tighten and her throat choke on restricted sobs. Rivers grip on her was tight, they clung to one another.

She was trying hard to hold back tears, her eyes closed tightly while she willed them down. Her face scrunched in the process while Rivers' hands instinctively checked her for any major wounds or scratches. When his fingers splayed over her cheek, they faltered, he glanced at her odd expression and his hand moved to the back of her head.

"Its okay to cry" Rivers urged quietly, his hands softly stroked her hair.

At Rivers' command, Stone allowed herself to cry subtly, dampening his shirt slowly without holding back. Rivers' heart was pained from the sound, he hadn't heard her restrain a sob in such a long time, since they were teenagers.

She was thrilled to see him, happy that her family had returned to her in one piece. She was unhappy that they had to meet in such circumstances, the weight of the Governor and his men were dampening the reunion.

No one noticed Stone's cries, she purposely made them quiet so no one could hear. This was personal, something she only ever shared with Rivers. He was subtle as well, aware of her embarrassment of showing emotion.

She pulled away from him, her eyes gave nothing away from her splurge of tears but they were glassy. He ran his fingers over her cheeks, wiping away her hurt and receiving a small smile from her. They didn't need to talk, even now they still had their silent language.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to the cell block with a lighter heart.


	24. We're Not Broken, We're Bent

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

"Sit down"

Daryl grunted, he was seated outside with both Hershel and Glen shouldering him. It was dark, he couldn't see either of their faces as they faced him. He could hear movement from within the cellblock, the group stirring from Stone's sudden surprise entry. He was anxious to get back in there, despite the anger he felt towards her, he still _cared_ for her. He clenched his jaw and glowered in Glen's direction, it was all **his** fault.

"Enough with that" Hershel snapped, he readjusted himself on his crutches. "Theres been enough drama today, lets not tire one another out"

Daryl begrudgingly relaxed into his seat, allowing Hershel to shuffle forward. Although they were outside and the rest of the group was within the prison, Hershel wanted to keep this conversation quiet. He lent down and ushered Glen to sit beside Daryl.

"I know theres tension between you two" He informed, he watched Daryl loudly shuffle away from Glen. "I don't doubt that a second, but it is for the wrong reasons" Hershel looked the two over and nodded for Glen to continue.

Glen squirmed anxiously, before glancing quickly towards Daryl. "I kissed Stone-" He admitted, Daryl lunged forward and Hershel placed one of his crutches up to stop him.

"Listen!" He instructed.

"By mistake" Glen murmured.

Daryl scoffed, "Yea righ'-" He chewed his lip, "Why would ah care, we ain't nuthin'" He lied.

Hershel rolled his eyes while Glen cleared his throat with disbelief, "You may of pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes Daryl, but not Glen and I. There are others that see it too, T-Dog did" Hershel said softly.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I know you don't believe me Daryl, but I swear to you that it was an accident" Glen said gently, "She took me out hunting, I got too excited and we tripped"

Daryl scoffed, "Sounds like yer tryna pull tha wool over ma eyes" He muttered.

Hershel grew irritated by his bitter tone, "Alright you listen here son, and you listen good. I've had to deal with my daughter moping about, I've had to deal with making sure Rick is on the right path and I am not wasting valuable time trying to convince you over your petty relationship problems. I saw it, it was a mistake and there was nothing sexual or intimate about the kiss" Hershel snapped. Daryl was taken back by Hershel's tone.

"You can feel sorry for yourself all you want, but Glen, Maggie and I know that Stone just isn't that type of person."

Daryl's head lowered with shame, could it be true?

"And you better clear your head quick, because that girl doesn't give second chances too easy" Hershel looked at him before hopping inside. Glen rose from his seat and glanced down at Daryl.

"Trust me Daryl, I would never intend to do something like that to you. I know that not many people say this to you, but you are my family as you are everyone else's. I can see you lo-" Daryl looked up at him quickly and he decided to choose another word "-care for Stone, and family doesn't do that to one another"

Daryl awkwardly looked anywhere else but Glen. Luckily Maggie rushed outside, her cheeks flushed with excitement and she paused to take in the two males. Deciding it was safe to speak, she shuffled forward with a grin.

"She's up!" She exclaimed, "She's talking to Rivers"

The men took it as their cue to leave, as Glen slid through the door, Daryl turned to him.

"I'm sorry" He murmured.

Glen glanced back at him, "No reason to be brother" He replied.

#

Stone sat with her back against the wall, Rivers by her side and Rick lingering in the doorway. Her shirt was sticking to her, still blood soaked with walker blood and both hers and Oliver's blood. She was hoping that she'd get a new top soon.

A bowl of bread and porridge were placed in front of her, the two males were watching her eat warily. She squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze, dropping her bowl, she looked at them expectantly.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed.

Rick stepped forward and sat down beside her, his hand touched her cheek lightly and then her neck.

"This" He gestured towards her bruises, "Who did this to you?" He asked.

Stone bowed her head in humiliation, she glanced away from their concerned eyes and focused on the blood stain on the wall.

"Don't be ashamed Stone" Rick urged, "You can tell us"

Rivers inched forward, "Did that fucker do anything else to you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed with anger. Did he-?"

Stone shook her head quickly, "No." She sighed, "The Governor smacked me around a few times, so did Merle. Oliver did the most damage though" She muttered.

"Oliver?" Rivers gasped.

Stone nodded quickly, "He's changed so much Rivers. He's insane, its like he's bipolar. He scared me" She admitted shyly. Rivers was shocked, Stone rarely got scared of anything. He watched her close her eyes, reliving the nightmares inside her head.

"This apocalypse can change people" Rick murmured, "It's changed me"

Stone touched his shoulder lightly, "But Rick, you never would intentionally hurt someone especially not your family. You're a good man, I would be afraid if you didn't break down because of all the troubles you've been through" She assured.

Rick nodded, his eyebrows were drawn down into a confused frown. "I-I gotta go" He mumbled. He scrambled upwards and shuffled out of the cell, leaving Rivers and Stone to stare at the empty space he left.

Stone glanced at Rivers, "Has he been alright since I've been gone?" She asked quietly.

Rivers shrugged, "As alright as a man who lost his wife could be" He muttered.

They sat in silence again, Stone kept reaching out and touching Rivers, making sure he was actually real. She couldn't believe she had found him again, all the months of mourning him had been useless, he had been alive this whole time.

"I can't believe you're here" She said, "What did you do once you got off the farm?"

"I was nearly killed but Michonne saved us" He exclaimed, "We stayed with her ever since, she reminded me a lot of you. It was hard to forget you with her around" He smiled at Stone warmly.

"Why didn't Andrea leave Woodbury with you?" She asked.

"Because she's involved with the Governor" He said bitterly, his lip curled into a sneer.

"Did you guys break up before you got to Woodbury or something?"

Rivers shook his head, "Nope, as soon as we got there, she became infatuated with him. When Michonne and I planned to leave, Andrea refused. She's been with her new boyfriend ever since"

"I knew she'd do that to you" Stone snarled, "Any slightest part of attention she gets and she'll suck a di-"

"Ahem"

Stone glanced towards the cell doorway and covered her mouth instantly, "Sorry" She mumbled, directing her apology towards Hershel and his daughter Maggie. Hershel hopped forward with amusement, he chuckled lowly.

"You'll need to watch that mouth of yours once Judith grows up" He lectured.

"She'll be swearing like a sailor" Beth giggled, appearing behind Maggie and rushing forward.

"We're glad your safe. We were so unsure of how to get you" Maggie added.

Stone studied Maggie's face, searching for any sign of animosity or sarcasm she may express. When she found genuine concern, she flashed Maggie a hesitant smile. Maggie returned the favour and came forward and hugged her.

"So I noticed the front gate is busted, I'm assuming the Governor did that" Stone said, awkwardly retracting from the hug.

"Yeah, did you know it was going to happen?" Beth asked.

Stone nodded, "I escaped from my room and found a weapons room in my brother's house. But he came home too early and caught me in the act, he threw me back into my room and locked the door twice" She shuddered involuntarily.

"Did you tell him anything?" Rivers asked hesitantly.

"Definitely not! The Governor didn't know I was in Woodbury, Oliver kept it a secret."

The cell room was enveloped in silence again, no one was really eager to fill in the awkwardness surrounding them. Fortunately, Glen came racing in and fell at her feet, pulling her into a tight secure hug.

They both winced instantly, both severely bruised from the beatings they received.

"Stone, I'm so sorry I-"

Stone dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand, "You've got nothing to apologise for Glen, I'm alive aren't I?"

Glen smiled at her gratefully and his eyes shifted towards the Greene family. He mouthed something towards them and they started towards the cell door. Stone frowned at them, she watched Glen incline his head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, realising that Rivers was also strolling towards the door.

"W-we're just going to give you some space" Glen stuttered.

"You're a terrible liar" Stone muttered.

"Rest up" Rivers intervened, a wide smile stretched his lips.

Stone frowned and rose from her seating position, she stepped forward only to be pushed back lightly.

"Uh-uh" Rivers tutted, "Sleep why don't you"

"What are you planning?" Stone snapped.

Glen slammed the cell door shut, "You'll appreciate this in the long run" He said as Stone ran up to the bars and lent against them.

"What the hell is this?" She said angrily. "You know I'm claustrophobic Rivers" She added quietly.

"Sorry Stone, this is for your own good" He murmured.

The group ignored her angry pleas, instead walking away from her cell door. Stone regretted choosing the last cell as her room, she slammed against the bars and sighed irritably. She didn't understand why she was being locked in here, she hadn't done anything wrong, in fact she had saved their asses partially.

#

Daryl's arm was grabbed roughly, he was pulled to the side and slammed into a wall.

"Wha' tha hell ye doin'?" He snarled, he ripped his arm away from the grip. He found Rivers holding his arm tightly, his grip didn't loosen instead only tightened to the point of pain. Daryl frowned at him, "Ye gotta problem?"

"I will if this goes on any longer" Rivers replied gruffly.

He pulled Daryl off the wall and started to lead him into the cellblock. Daryl was surprised to find the block empty, it was strangely quiet inside except from the distant mutters from end of the room. He could see Glen leaning against the last cell door, his arms crossed and a gleeful smile on his lips.

"Wha' is this?" He asked hesitantly, he struggled against Rivers hold and was surprised when he couldn't get free. "Rivers?" He added.

Rivers glanced towards him and snorted, "Open it" He called over to Glen.

Glen immediately reacted, he slammed open the door as soon as Daryl reached him. Rivers then threw Daryl inside, closing the cell door behind him with a snap and locking it for safety precautions.

"Are ye kiddin' me?" Daryl growled, he raced forward and shoved his hands through the bars. He grabbed Glen's shirt and pulled him forward, "Git me outta 'ere boy" He snarled, he gripped his shirt even tighter.

Glen panicked slightly, he pulled at Daryl's hands and stepped back.

"Why the hell did you bring him in here?" A voice snapped behind him.

Daryl froze and Glen slipped from his fingers, he froze in his place and he stared at Rivers' face. Rivers glanced at the pair and shook his head, he stepped away from the cellblock and shoved the key in his pocket.

"I've heard about the drama going on between you two, so we decided to lock you both in a cell." Rivers exclaimed triumphantly.

"What type of stupid joke is that?" Stone snapped.

"You will only be released when you make up or kill one another. Your choice" Glen concluded, the pair strolled away calmly, their laughter echoed back to the pair as they also locked the cellblock door.

"Shit" Stone cursed.

#

Stone stared at Daryl's back, her eyes widened at how close he was to her. He was tense against the cell door, his fingers drumming lightly on the bars to fill the awkward silence between the pair. Stone looked around the room for some sort of entertainment, her eyes finally landing on the small tennis ball in the corner. She snatched it up and held it tightly in her hands.

Daryl cleared his throat and turned hesitantly, his eyes flickered to the ground with anxiety. He could see her scuffed boots across the room, they were kicking at the ground before disappearing on top of the bed. He glanced up at her, she was facing away from him with her attention set on something else.

He watched her release the tennis ball, forcing it to hit the wall and bounce back to her. The repetitive rhythm of the ball hitting cement filled the silence, allowing Daryl to mutely build the courage to talk to her.

It felt like hours, waiting for some sort of contact to happen between the two. Both of them more stubborn than the other to address their issues. Having had enough of playing around, Daryl stepped forward and fixed his steely glance on her.

His intense stare was met with darker orbs, her eyes narrowed in hostility while she studied him up and down.

He shifted under the attention, he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"We...ah" Daryl trailed off when her gaze became too intense. "Ye can use onions ta reduce yer bruising" He added quickly.

Stone's eyebrow rose before she returned her attention back to the ball, although its pace started to slow. Daryl cleared his throat again, he was going to have to take a different approach to this.

He moved closer to her bed and lent against the wall, facing her directly so she couldn't look away.

"I really have nothing to say to you" She stated, her attention still focused on the ball.

"Ah thank we got a lot ta say" He said calmly.

Stone glanced over at him, "Martyr Daryl? Now thats a new approach" She muttered bitterly.

Daryl simmered down his impatience, instead gritting his teeth and focusing on her angered frown. "Ah realise thars misunderstandings" He stated, too much pride was in him to admit he had been wrong.

Stone scoffed and resumed her movements with the tennis ball. Daryl cringed at how aggressively she was throwing the ball against the wall, her anger was being unleashed on the wall.

"Hershel told me yer kiss wit tha Asian wasn't serious" He blurted out, unable to stand the sound of the ball.

Stone's throws faltered and the ball dropped from her palm, she stared at Daryl hard and he avoided the intense gaze.

"You really think its still about that?" She snorted dryly, "We've gone way past accidental kisses"

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows and Stone gaped at him, was he being serious?

"Ah dun under-"

"Let me make it real simple for you. I don't fool around with two timers, and I definitely won't play the victim" She snapped.

Daryl frowned, "Wha' are ye on 'bout girl?" He asked.

Stone rolled her eyes, "You and Carol, thats what" She scoffed.

"Thar ain't nuthin' goin' on thar" Daryl argued. He briefly thought she was just joking with him, until he saw how serious she was. Her face was contorted with anger, her hands balled into fists while she tried to calm the fury within her.

"Really? Well she doesn't seem to think that" She spat.

"Ah swear, ah ain't-"

"You figure you could just run around and stick your genitals in every able woman in this place? You really play the misunderstood character well, tell me Daryl, were you an actor before the outbreak?" Stone derided.

Daryl's nostrils flared with anger, "No! Ah ain't stickin' ta nobody nor was ah an actor" He snapped. "Who told ye sumthin' was goin' between Carol 'n ah?"

"She told me herself!" Stone sneered.

Daryl frowned, his jaw slackened at the revelation.

"Did you tell her she was yours? Did you tell her about the difficult relationship you and your father had? Was it even difficult Daryl or was that a lie too?" She snarled, she was unable to control the volume of her voice. Her voice sounded like cracks of whips in the air.

Daryl's eyes darkened, "No, she's lying. I only told you-"

Stone rolled her eyes, "Do I look like a moron? What could Carol possibly want to achieve by telling me these things?"

"Ah dunno! Ah never told her that, ah only told ye" He argued.

"Save it Dixon, I'm done" Stone snapped.

Daryl's whole mood darkened, she never used his surname. His face completely changed and Stone didn't know if he was even focused on her now.

"I don't know why you even bothered to come for me" She said more quietly. Daryl could see how unsure she was, it affected him in ways he couldn't explain.

"Ye dun know why ah even bothered?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes" She answered simply.

He balked at the ignorance of her comment. His hands came up to his head and grabbed fistfuls of his hair in frustration, he let out an irritated sigh and paced in front of her. He kept muttering her response over and over in his head.

Until he suddenly turned and banged his fist against the bunk bed, causing her to jump in surprise.

"God Damnit it woman, I'm in love with ya thats why!" He bellowed at her loudly, his voice bounced off the walls and slammed home.


	25. I'm Glad You Came

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

"What's all that yelling?"

Rick looked at Rivers expectantly, he watched as Rivers and Glen exchanged a look. Rick strolled past them, outstretching his hand to pull the cellblock door open. When he found it was locked, he pulled out his keys and frowned.

"Don't go in there!" Glen hissed urgently, he pulled Rick back.

"Why?" Rick questioned, he winced as more yelling reached him.

"We locked Daryl and Stone in a room together" Rivers admitted hesitantly, "That's what all the yelling is about"

"You locked them in a cell room?" Rick said slowly.

"We're hoping they'll resolve whatever drama is going on between them" Rivers pitched in.

Rick stepped back from the door, cringing as Daryl shouted something incoherently.

Then there was silence.

Glen and Rives exchanged triumphant looks.

#

She was speechless, gaping openly at him before dropping her gaze to the floor. She suddenly found interest in her shoes, kicking at the fray rubble on the ground. She tried to contrive some sort of sentence, only to be vocally disabled.

Now leaning against the wall, Stone choked on words.

Daryl stormed forward, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her flush against him, his gaze burning into hers, freezing her in place. She stared back at him, his gaze only adding more fuel to the fire within her body. She squirmed from his mere touch while he pressed himself against her. She could feel the heat of his skin and the strength of his hands, impossible to escape his hold.

For a moment they stared at each other, their faces in angered scowls, chests heaving in unison, before his mouth fell on hers, capturing her lips as his grip threatened to squeeze any inch of air she had left.

She reacted immediately, burning in his embrace and grabbing a fistful of his hair.

She couldn't stop the trembling that ran through her body. She hung on tightly as he devoured her lips, barely registering his fingers at the waistband of her jeans. Then his hand was inside her panties, rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud as he pushed her jeans off her hips and down her legs. He slid one long finger into her wetness, then another, capturing her small moan with his mouth.

Hers hands dropped from his hair, roaming his broad chest, fingers dancing over his shirt before reaching the clasps of his pants. She opened them, freeing him from his restraints and running one hand down his length. He was hard against her palm, allowing her to smoothly stroke him from base to tip. He grunted as her pressure increased, his hips involuntarily thrusting into her open hand.

She groaned as he slid his fingers out and lifted her gently, so her legs could wrap around his waist. He carried her to the bottom bunk bed, easing her down carefully and adjusting himself over her.

"I'm sorry" He apologised softly, "Fer givin' ya tha cold shoulder 'n thankin' ill of ya"

Stone shrugged beneath him, her eyes studying his face intently.

"Ah mean wha' ah said, thar ain't nuthin' wit me 'n Carol" He pressed.

She nodded quietly, her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. He complied with her silent request, slowly removing his shirt while she did the same. His actions faltered when he gazed at her torso, finding old scars and recent bruises along her taunt stomach. He gritted his teeth with anger, one hand forming a fist beside her head.

"It's fine" She breathed, she pushed at his jeans with one hand.

He calmed at the sound of her voice, finally kicking off his last piece of clothing and discarding it on the floor. The stared at one another for a few moments. Not touching, just staring. It was the first time they had been completely naked together, the first time they had taken this slow and shown every inch of themselves. He looked down at her, lowered himself and entered her in one long smooth thrust.

Stone's head lifted and dropped back into her pillow, her eyes closed in the ecstasy of his embrace. She felt his lips moving over her chest, inching up her neck and nipping at her earlobe. They finally reached her lips, moving against hers with desperation.

"Lola" He whispered against her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she met his gaze, feeling suddenly breathless as he pulsed inside of her. His stare was intense, his eyes filled with passion and..._love_.

Even though she was with him, she found herself longing for him.

"Yer mine" He announced, he stilled above her and looked for her acceptance. She nodded beneath him, raising her hips impatiently for him to start his thrusts again. He pushed her hips down, staring at her seriously with a primal growl. His stare was expectant, urging her to say something.

"Yours" She agreed breathlessly.

He offered her a deep kiss, regaining his deep thrusts and sending spirals of pleasure through her stomach. Her eyes closed again as her hips rose to meet his eager thrusts, her pleasure soaring through the roof as Daryl kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands grabbed at his waist, locking him tightly with her. Her fingers explored his back, faltering briefly when they touched uneven skin.

She hesitantly brought her hands back to his waist, dragging them up his torso until she reached his neck. He lent down on her, his head in the crook of her neck while sweat started to dampen his hair. She kissed her way along his neck, ending her soft touches on his collarbones, he moaned in approval.

Her body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension tightening her stomach with shocking intensity. They kissed until they couldn't keep focus anymore. Both of them feeling their release building at a staggering place. Stone couldn't stop from crying out when she finally broke away from his lips. Her back arched while he cupped her ass, scooping her hips up into him.

His hair hung in sweaty strands, lips parted and his lips red and wet. He was everywhere, hands in her hair, his lips dancing over her neck, his hips driving him further inside of her with each thrust. He was sending their nerves into overdrive, the vibration of his groans rumbled against her chest.

Daryl's eyes flashed with heat, he allowed her to wrap her legs around his torso, holding her heels together above his ass. He drove into her, going hard to make her scream then slowing down and deepening his thrusts to get her panting and squirming and digging her nails into his arms.

They were so close, she felt his thrusts grow more erratic.

"Daryl" She whispered, she glanced at him, watching as his eyes were scrunched shut. Her voice made him open his intense blue eyes, they searched her face questionably. "I love you too" She murmured.

It was enough to send Daryl overboard, and dragging Stone with him. She felt him pulse, thrusting madly inside of her and releasing the tension that exploded out from her core with such intensity, that she was drawing blood from biting on her lip. Her eyes rolled back and she heard Daryl grunt over her, slowing his pace while she felt the warmth that came with his finish.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his head against her chest while he hugged her waist. Their bodies were tensing from the sensations, contracting and pulsing from the consummation. She brushed his hair aside, finding him with his eyes closed and a slow steady breath eliciting from his lips.

She smiled.

#

She could feel him shifting on top of her, finally stirring from his sleep. Her eyes cracked open tiredly, she yawned and rubbed her face to wake herself up. It was bright outside, the light shining through the cellblock and confirming that she had indeed fell asleep as well. She shifted under Daryl, his weight was pressing heavily into her chest, she poked at him but he didn't wake up.

She poked him a bit harder, but ended up having Daryl squeeze her waist even tighter. She made an irritated noise and pushed at his shoulder, slowly peeling his body off hers and laying him down next to her.

As soon as his back touched the mattress, he shot up quickly and slammed his forehead into the bunk bed on top of them.

"Fuck!" He cursed, he rubbed at his forehead sorely and looked around blindly.

Stone snickered into her hands, amused at Daryl's misfortune. He mock glared at her.

"Shut it" He groaned, his eyes flickered to the cell door and he frowned.

Stone smirked at him, she followed his gaze and froze. The cell door was partially open, a fresh pile of clothing waiting at the door with two fresh bottles of water. Stone's eyes widened, she covered her face with humiliation.

"Oh no" She whined behind her hands.

Daryl reddened briefly, he scooted to the end of the bed and reached out and grabbed the clothes. He threw Stone's back to her and started to pull on his jeans. Stone shoved on one of Daryl's old sleeveless shirts, the revelation that someone had walked in to see both of them naked in her mind. She flushed at the thought of it, cringing slightly.

She looked over at Daryl, hoping she wasn't the only embarrassed person in the cell room. She found him facing away from her, struggling to get his t-shirt on while his jeans started to fall off his hips.

Stone snorted with laughter, rose from the bed and shuffled towards him. She grabbed at his t-shirt only to stop when her eyes settled on his back, his actions also ceased and he stiffened immediately. She rested her hand against his back, realising that this was the first time she ever saw his back bare in the daylight. Now she could see why.

His back was littered with scars, small and big. Parts of his skin was uneven from where the wounds healed badly, the paled shiny skin screamed abuse at her. She traced them slowly, her eyebrows furrowed angrily and she pulled her hand away.

Daryl turned around, he stared at her as she helped him pull his t-shirt down. He couldn't understand her expression, he was ashamed that she had seen his scars and it hurt his pride to have to see her face. He shoved the shirt down and stepped away from her, his gaze lowered to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" She snapped, she came forward until she was only inches from him.

Daryl frowned and ignored her, he turned and snatched the bottles up, handing her one. She took the bottle and threw it on the bed, she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. When he didn't reply, she huffed.

"Did Merle do that to you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Daryl's head snapped up, "No!" He argued.

"Then who? Why do you have so many scars?" She asked.

"It's nuthin'" Daryl muttered, he resumed getting ready. Stone frowned.

"That's not nothing Daryl! That's a proper beating you got there" She said, Daryl looked at her quickly and her jaw slackened. He could see the sympathy in her eyes, he scowled at that and he sat on the bed heavily.

"You were beaten" She confirmed quietly, her eyes searched Daryl's deflated posture. "Your father?" She questioned.

Daryl nodded slowly, "When Merle left, ah was a kid". his hands balled into fists while he clenched his jaw.

She crawled onto the bed, taking a seat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against the crook between his shoulder blades. He stiffened before relaxing slightly, his hand came up and stroked her hand softly. He dropped her hand as quickly as he touched it, bowing his head with defeat.

"Don't be ashamed of them Daryl, you were only young" She reassured, "You can't help the cruelty of your father"

Daryl glanced over his shoulder, "Rivers told me ye ain't a stranger ta beatings either" He said gruffly.

Stone tensed briefly, "We aren't so different" She murmured. "As you can see by the pathetic fight we were having. So stupid" She added.

Daryl snorted in amusement and Stone chuckled, "Guess ye will have ta show me yer scars" He suggested, "It ain't fair ye saw mine 'n ah can't see yers"

"Later tonight?" She suggested. Daryl's eyebrows raised suggestively at the comment. She rolled her eyes and loosened her arms on him, he grabbed at them quickly and put her arms back around his shoulders. She smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry about that Carol incident" She apologised, taking the attention off of their scars.

Daryl shrugged, "Dun worry 'bout it" He said honestly. "Ah jus' dun understand why she'd tell em that though" He added with confusion.

Stone frowned, "I don't can think of a few reasons" She said bitterly. Daryl looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "Carol has been acting weird towards me ever since you gave her that Cherokee rose. She always use to say these snide remarks to me, they've gotten nastier and nastier since we arrived here. I think she has a crush on you Daryl" She elaborated.

Daryl frowned, "Naw we're jus' friends" He argued.

"Maybe you think that Daryl, but I don't think she does. She told me about all the things you said to me, that's why I believed her. I don't know how she would of heard those things, you always said them in private" Stone revealed, she watched as Daryl took the information in.

"Ya thank she followed us 'round?" He asked.

Stone shuddered at the thought, "I hope not, thats a bit weird" She muttered.

"I'm gunna talk ta her" He said sharply. He rose from the bed, making sure to avoid hitting his forehead again. Daryl turned to her expectantly, "Ye gunna come eat wit me?" He asked, his question was much shyer than he intended.

Stone grinned and slid off the bed, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. He gripped the front of her shirt, dragging her back to his lips with a smirk. He started to direct her towards the bed but she pushed at his chest.

"Uh-uh, I'm starving" She complained, ignoring the way he scowled.

"Not fair" He grumbled.

Stone snickered at him, "Stop being so childish"

Daryl rolled his eyes and led her out of the cell room. Stone stopped him quickly, she squeezed his hand tightly and stared at him seriously.

"I'm glad you came back for me" She said quietly. "Thank you Daryl"

Daryl nodded at her and walked forward, only to jump with surprise. He received a sharp pinch to his ass as Stone strolled past with a chuckle.


	26. Confrontations

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

Rivers sat smugly at his table, his arms crossed in triumphant while Maggie passed both him and Glen an extra bowl of oats. Her eyebrows were furrowed in irritation, unimpressed by their attitudes. She slammed down Glen's bowl and took a seat opposite them, avoiding their amused eyes.

"Isn't it wonderful to win bets Glen" Rivers wondered aloud, a wry smirk stretching his lips.

"I believe it is Rivers" Glen joked, grinning from ear to ear. "Too bad for those who lose" He added cheekily.

Maggie huffed loudly and Rivers snorted, "Don't be such a sore loser Maggie" He chided.

Maggie glared at him, "That's easy for you to say, you don't have two gloating morons in front of you" She snapped. Glen sniggered and she turned her blazing glare on him, he clamped his mouth shut and Rivers rolled his eyes at him.

"Do you really think you should be making bets, when something serious is happening?" Beth questioned, she sat down with them and frowned.

"You gotta keep some normality nowadays, besides, this bet needed to happen" Glen intervened, causing Maggie to flare her nostrils angrily. "Sorry babe" He apologised quietly, earning another snort from both Rivers and Merle.

"What bet?" A voice asked, bringing everyone's attention to the cellblock door.

Rivers turned in his seat, only to squirm under two piercing gazes. "Err..nothing!" He said quickly.

Stone narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "You've never been a great liar" She said.

Rivers gulped, "You always lied for us" He laughed.

"Don't try to change the subject. You better tell me what bet you guys were talking about?" She said sharply. Glen, Rivers and Maggie shuffled uneasily under her gaze, Beth smirked widely and turned towards them.

"They had a bet on whether you and Daryl would become friends again" Beth intervened.

Stone's eyes widened a fraction, she could tell Daryl's did too by the way he let out a quiet gasp.

"Since you two are such great friends and we knew you both were having a conflict" Rivers said quickly, he avoided Stone's horrified eyes. He nodded at her, confirming that he indeed knew about the relationship.

"I'm guessin' ye brought tha spare clothes 'n dranks" Daryl said gruffly, his cheeks reddened briefly.

Rivers cleared his throat with embarrassment, "Didn't want you two to be thirsty" He replied.

"How kind" Stone said dryly, "I'm guessing your reward for winning the bet is-"

"Extra food yes, stop talking about my weight gain" Glen joked. His dry joke lightened up a tense mood in the room, earning himself light laughs from everyone.

Stone and Daryl took it as their cue to join the others, taking their seats at the table and exchanging shy glances. They didn't go unnoticed by some members around the table, some even cocking their head to the side with a bright smile.

Just as Daryl was feeling comfortable around the table, Rivers turned to him with a mocking smile.

"I like your snake tattoo" He said quietly.

Daryl flushed brightly, touching the outside of his thigh where a small snake tattoo was inked. Rivers chortled and Daryl felt the need to run.

#

The group watched Michonne, Rick and Carl leave. Their evading causing a anxious tension throughout the prison, it wasn't the only tension held within the group. The group could feel it, even Merle could feel the tension, and so they left the pair outside. They made sure that they were hidden from the outside before departing from them.

It was just the two of them, staring at one another. One squirming anxiously while the other balled his hands into fists.

"Ye been sayin' thangs" He accused, he was never one to beat around the bush. Daryl was incredibly angry, this whole fiasco with Woodbury would probably not be happening, if Carol hadn't of told Stone lies and forced her to leave with Glen on an errand run.

Carol looked up at him shyly, her baby blue eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion.

"Is that what _she_ is telling you?" She asked bitterly, her face flashed with animosity.

Daryl frowned, "Ye" He confirmed, "'n ah wanna know why" He demanded.

Carol scoffed, she shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms. "How could you believe her over me? I always tell the truth Daryl, I would never lie to you. We've known one another longer than you've known _her_" Carol spat, her tone grew hostile when she mention Stone.

Daryl's eyes flashed with anger, "Yer lying' ta me now." He stated. "Why are ye goin' 'round tellin' 'er shit ah never told ya b'fore?" He asked.

Carol frowned, "I'm not!" She argued.

Daryl stepped forward angrily, his stare penetrated her intensely and her eyes shifted to the ground. He knew she was lying, and she knew that he knew too. She glanced back up at him, defiance clear in her eyes and she rose her chin.

"How tha hell do ye know 'bout wha' ah told 'er?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Carol's bottom lip quivered with sudden fright, she backed away from Daryl, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "Daryl.." She whined.

"Tell me!" He snapped, she jumped in surprise. "Wha' tha hell were ye thankin'?"

"She's not good for you Daryl, she's too young. She doesn't have any experience like other women in this group do. You could do so much better, she can't provide for you what an older woman can" Carol argued softly.

Daryl's eyebrows rose, "Thar ain't anyone in this group that could understand me like she can" He defended heatedly.

Carol looked up at him, her eyes blazing with passion. She reached up and grabbed Daryl's neck, bringing his face down to connected her lips with his. He froze immediately, feeling her lips move against his.

He pushed her away, he felt no spark, nothing he felt with Stone.

"I can Daryl! I know what its like to be abused, whether it be verbal or physical. Give me a chance, let me show you what its like to be with a real woman" She pleaded. She brushed her hand over his cheek affectionately.

Daryl pushed her hand away, noticing the hurt in her eyes. "How tha hell do ye know 'bout wha' ah told 'er?" He repeated irritably.

"She's got you believing all of her stupid lies" Carol defended angrily, "She's got you hooked"

"Carol yer gunna tell me now, not fer a second do ah thank yer tellin' tha truth" Daryl snapped, his eyes were angered slits. Carol could see he wasn't prepared for anymore lies, she sagged in defeat and sighed.

Carol scowled, "I went out for a walk one night, when we were staying at that barn after the storage units. I came into the horse barn area, it had started raining outside-

_The barn was damp and dark, the smell of horses invaded their nostrils while they shivered in the cold. They had run through the rain, finding shelter in an abandoned horse shed. Daryl was scavenging through an old trunk, pulling out pieces of fabric until he stopped on a bright orange, white and red one. Stone snorted as he cut a hole through the middle and shoved it over his shoulders._

_"Nice poncho" She teased, she kicked fray hay from the ground and laid down._

_"Keep laughin', yer gunna want ta wear this soon" Daryl retorted, he closed the trunk with a snap and made his way over to her. Stone rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to wear that hideous thing even if it did get colder. She definitely didn't want to prove Daryl right._

_Daryl laid down beside her, closing his eyes and bringing his arms behind his head. Stone's eyes found the small cigarette burn in the crevice of his arm, she touched it lightly and allowed her fingers to touch the other scars that littered his arm. Her eyebrows drew together in anger._

_"Stop starin'" Daryl muttered, he pulled his arm from her touch._

_Her hand flashed out and grabbed his arm again, pulling it back to her so she could inspect more. "Don't be embarrassed Daryl, I'm not staring, I'm touching" Stone retorted softly, she felt Daryl relax slightly._

_"They're ugly" Daryl said bitterly._

_"Only because of their meaning" Stone replied quickly. She sat up and looked down at Daryl, "But you're not ugly"_

_Daryl stared up at her, there was uncertainty in his eyes that made Stone's heart jump briefly. He glanced down at his arm again, shifting uneasily on the ground._

_"Ah ain't never shown ma scars ta a girl" Daryl paused, "Not one that ever stuck 'round b'fore"_

_Stone shrugged, "I'm stuck with you unfortunately" She joked._

_Daryl cracked a smile, "Ah trust ye" He stated and Stone felt herself grow warm. "Yer tha first person ah do completely, ah ain't never been like this b'fore" He said shyly._

_Stone smiled, "Niether" She agreed._

_Daryl reached up for her, he gripped her neck lightly and brought her head down to his. She straddled his hips, pressing her chest down on his while she captured his lips. It started off softly, her kisses felt like feathers against his._

_He wanted more of her, he pushed into the back of her head and she moaned, her lips pressed firmly into his. She ran a tongue over his bottom lip, seeking entrance while his hands roamed downwards. He opened his mouth willingly, allowing her tongue to roll around with his and make his head grow dizzy. He felt her moving against him, her hips slowly grinding down on him while one large hand splayed over her lower back, pressing her hips even further into his._

_She moaned quietly, her hands slammed down either side of his head. He moved his hands to her hips, slowly moving around to her stomach and unzipping the restricting material. He slid them over her ass, she lifted herself off him but her lips never left his. He kicked the offensive material down her legs, relishing in the feel of her bare skin in his hands._

_She pulled away from his lips, he groaned in response and she moved down him. He watched her look back up at him, her eyes black orbs, ignited with fiery lust that left him biting his lip in anticipation. She loosened his belt, sliding his jeans down painfully slow and smirking when he huffed in annoyance. He was pitching a tent, so obviously restrained within his briefs._

_She climbed back up him, hooking one finger under the waistband and pulling it down swiftly. Her hands reached out and grabbed him, stroking him slowly while his hips buckled against the ground. His eyes never left hers while her hand move slowly up and down. Her smirked widened while Daryl's impatience grew, she released him from her hold and scooted away._

_Daryl sat up quickly, grabbed at her arm and pulled her forward. She stumbled against him, barely registering his hands gripping at her hips and forcing her to straddle him. He glanced up at her quickly, kissed her neck briefly and pushed her down onto him hard. She cried out, only for her moans to be swallowed by his mouth. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth and hips up simultaneously, enjoying the way her fingers dug into his shoulders. _

_He touched every part of her, stroking, searching, seeking out every bone on her body. His hands gripped the curve of her ass and he chose the pace and intensity of her every movement. He slammed her hips down each time, eliciting muffled moans that grew louder and louder each time. His thrusts grew deeper and harder, bringing her to the edge before he brought his pace down. _

_Abruptly she could hold back no longer and she took one of his hands and placed it between her legs. Instantly their tongues merged, and his fingers started to caress the moist folds between her legs, gently at first, then firmer, harder. She moaned, and could hear his breathless growl. She lost track of time, loosing herself completely in the moment. She felt him pulse tightly inside of her, she felt his hips shift as he leaned her back and was suddenly above her._

_He was looking down at her, his dark gaze filled with passion. His mouth moved against hers, both hot and needy._

_In reply, she bucked her hips up, pushing him further into her. She heard a quick intake of breath, his teeth bit down on her lip and she moaned. He thrusted into her deeply, feeling her squirm beneath him as her arousal heightened to the brink. His hips grew erratic and just as his own orgasm hit, she clenched around him and his orgasm soared through the roof._

_He growled with pleasure, swallowing her screams with his mouth and holding her tightly. They rode their orgasms out, finding their release from a long day apart._

-I heard what you said. That's how I knew" Carol concluded.

Daryl looked absolutely mortified, he stepped away. "Ye saw everythang" He whispered. Carol's eyes lowered and she chewed on her lip, Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly and his anger simmered down to humiliation.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I-"

"Thats jus' creepy Carol" He admitted, he didn't sound like himself, almost like a teenager. Carol spluttered with laughter and Daryl's lips twitched.

"As you guys were starting, I bolted out of there" Carol defended, "Honestly" She added.

Daryl nodded, "Lol-Stone told me yer migh' 'ave a crush on me" He added with a flush.

Carol's cheeks reddened, "Well yeah I kinda do" She murmured.

Daryl cleared his throat again, "Well ye know thangs won't come of it" He said quickly.

Carol nodded, "I know Daryl, I've known for a long time. I guess I just didn't want to see it, I wanted to deny it but you two are so blatantly in love. How can I compete with that?" She sighed, Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He patted her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Ye'll find sumone" He reassured.

Carol shrugged, "I'm sorry Daryl, I really am. Stone's a wonderful woman, she'll understand you more than I possibly could. I suppose what I really want is for me to have someone that looks at me like you do Stone" Carol admitted.

Daryl nodded, "I mean Daryl, I am sorry for the mess I've made and the bitterness inflicted on Stone" She apologised.

"Ah thank ye should tell Stone dun' know how limited our time is" He said.


	27. Jus' Ye N Me

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

"I'm not sure Stone"

Stone scoffed, her eyes narrowed in furious slits while she clenched her jaw.

"Not sure?" She fumed, "Who's gonna protect your ass better than Daryl and I?" She asked, sounding horrifyingly close to a middle school teacher lecturing a student. She tilted her head to the side, daring Rick to challenge her on that fact.

Rick's eyes flickered to her and then Daryl's behind her. He was shaking his head, begging Rick to refuse Stone's offer but Stone had a point and he would feel more confident in that choice.

"You are injured" Rick said hesitantly, his mind was screaming for him to accept the offer.

"I can walk Rick" Stone argued.

"And other things" Rivers muttered.

Stone's face reddened and she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"And what if this Oliver, your brother, is tagging along. What will you do then?" Rick tested, he inspected her closely. She tensed at the thought, what if Oliver was there? Would she be able to handle the tension?

"I'll do whatever you want Rick" She promised.

Rick nodded, his eyes flickering towards Rivers. "You're coming then" Rick said suddenly. Both Stone and Michonne frowned in response, neither one of them wanting River to risk his life at the meeting.

"So you aren't letting me come?" Stone asked furiously.

Rick dismissed her comment, "I am. On my conditions" Rick offered.

"And what are they?"

"Rivers comes along. Let's say your brother does turn up, you aren't the easiest to calm down when angry. Rivers can do that" Rick argued, when Stone went to open his mouth he frowned. "And that's final" He added with finality.

Stone looked hesitantly over at Rivers, at least his injured leg had healed up. He gave her a thumbs up, his smile never wavering as he reached for a automatic rifle and swung it over his shoulder. She chewed on her lip and threw her sword onto her back, glancing longingly at her compound bow sitting on the table.

"Ye shouldn't be coming" A voice murmured to her side.

Stone glanced up, finding Daryl staring down at her with concern. "Why not?" She asked, she readjusted the sword on her back.

"Yer injured, wha' if we 'ave ta fight" He pressed.

"Then I'll fight" Stone said simply, "I've been beaten before Daryl, I can still function" She added quietly.

Daryl's eyebrows fused together. He could tell by how rigid her jaw had become that there was no point in arguing, she was more stubborn than he was. He sighed, taking his attention off her and eying his brother from across the room.

Merle was displeased by his pending departure, his hand balled into a fist while he shook his head repeatedly. It didn't sit right with him to let his baby brother leave. Daryl nodded at him, reassuring his brother's unease.

By the time Rick, Daryl, Stone and Rivers clambered into Shane's old jeep, the group had nearly packed up all their weapons and ammo in case of an emergency. It made Rick's heart swell with pride when he realised how organised his group was, he left in high spirits only for it to be dampened by the impending confrontation. Stone had offered to go in for him, even offered to stick a bullet in the enemy's brain.

It just didn't sit right with Rick, he wanted an explanation and he was going to get one.

#

Carol sat opposite the last cell room, her eyes narrowed in aggravated and defeated slits. She admitted it, she was jealous of Stone and she was jealous of the relationship she had with Daryl. Stone had taken what could of been hers and made it her own.

Carol sighed to herself, there was no use in trying to split them up. Ever since her latest disappearance, Daryl had kept close to her and even moved his luggage into her room. He thought he was being sneaky, but Carol knew that he snuck down to Stone's room at night, even before they had come to the prison.

It was too late for her to do anything, they were already too infatuated with one another.

She groaned to herself, rocking baby Judith in her hands while her eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't fair. So many wrongs had been done to her, where was her break? Where was her knight in shining armour to help her through this miserable world?

"Dwellin' on it ain't gunna help" A voice none other than Merle's said gruffly. It abruptly interrupted her self-pitying thoughts and brought her back to the reality. There was no knight and there was no normal civilisation.

Carol snivelled to herself, "I don't know what you're on about" She lied lamely, she knew Merle could see through it.

He gazed down at her hard, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Right" He answered with disbelief. He slid down the wall and took a closer look at Judith, his blue eyes staring at the pair of them."Ah seen tha way ye look at Daryl" He murmured. "Ye dun like Stone 'n ye dun like their relationship"

Carol wrinkled her nose, unsure of what to say to that.

"Wha' is thar relationship?" He asked.

Carol frowned, "I really don't think I should be telling you. Shouldn't you ask your brother?" She asked.

Merle shrugged, "Ma baby brudder 'n ah ain't tha type ta talk 'bout relationships. Ah won't ever know if ye dun tell me" Merle pressed. Carol shrugged, she tucked Judith tightly in her arms and held Merle's piercing gaze.

"I wouldn't say they're boyfriend and girlfriend, that label seems so generic in these situations." Carol shrugged, "Your brother loves her very much-"

"Ah can see that" Merle said abruptly.

"So what can we call them? Lovers? Partners? There really is no explanation, they aren't married, they haven't come out about it and they aren't a pair of randy honeymooners. There really is no explanation Merle" She answered honestly.

Merle frowned at her, "So why are ye pining afta Daryl?" He asked.

"Because your brother is a good man, puts others before himself. I was foolish enough to think he thought more of me, but that was reserved for Stone" Carol said, she was shocked by the utter honesty in her voice. One year ago, the thought of telling Merle her feelings was comical.

"Ma baby brudder is quite tha charmer, eh?" Merle snickered.

"You'd be surprised" Carol laughed, her face lightened up and Merle's eyebrows rose in surprise.

#

Rivers sat grinning in the back of the four-wheeler. His eyes shifting from an uncomfortable Daryl in the front passenger seat and a fuming Stone next to him. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her eyes set on the passing abandoned cars while she audibly grumbled to herself. He was impressed by how long she had lasted, by this time she would of already snapped and pushed him out of the moving car, in normal circumstances.

However, her arms were crossed in silent anger and tension was radiating off her. Rivers cleared his throat mockingly, noticing how her eyes shifted towards him before flickering back to the window. Daryl tensed up, predicting another snide comment from Rivers.

"Hey Rick" Rivers started with a grin.

Rick's eyes flickered to the revision mirror, "Yeah?" He asked absently.

"Y'think this Governor guy and Andrea are really getting it on?" He asked innocently, he ignored the pang in his heart at the words.

Rick's eyes narrowed, he glanced back to the road and readjusted his firm grip on the steering wheel. "That's what Michonne confirmed" Rick answered shortly, seemingly uncomfortable with discussing this topic in his car.

Rivers snorted, "Interesting" He murmured. Rick looked back at him questioningly and Rivers grinned even wider. "Everyone seems to be going buck wild since the apocalypse, don't you think Rick?"

Daryl spluttered in his seat, Rick furrowed his eyebrows and Stone glowered at Rivers.

"I'm not sure what you mean Rivers" Rick said.

"Do you think maybe this infection gives off a horny vibe?" Rivers questioned boldly, all too aware of Stone's narrowed eyes. Rick shrugged and Rivers gazed at both Daryl and Stone. "Isn't that interesting Stone" He mocked, "Do you have any personal experiences you'd like to share?" He asked.

Stone lunged at him, unbuckling her seatbelt and lashing out at her annoying friend. Daryl was quick enough to throw his hand between the two, peeling Stone off Rivers and pushing her gently back into her seat. Meanwhile Rick nervously kept a steady speed and glanced warily through his revision mirror.

"What's going on between you three?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Stone snapped quickly, she sunk down into her seat and stared out the window.

"Well whatever it is, forget it until we get back to the prison. I want you all to focus, I don't trust this man and I definitely want my ass covered" Rick snipped, no longer amused by their childish arguments.

The three nodded obediently.

There was tension in the car as soon as it reached the meet-up area. It was barren, no walkers, no cars and no Governor in sight. It put the group of four on edge, their weapon of choice being held tightly in a spare hand while they scoped out the place.

Rick was the first to slide out of the car, taking his trustee revolver and strapping a spare one to his leg in case. His eyes were small slits, squinting around to find anything unusual in sight. In Stone's eyes, the whole place felt unusual, so untouched by the apocalyptic world. She looked over at Rivers, his humoured look had vanished and anxiety was etched into his features.

They proceeded to follow Rick, skulking behind him while he raised his revolver in defence. The place was eerily quiet, the shack Rick was to meet the Governor in laid just beyond their reach. They found a lone walker put to rest on the ground, at least they knew someone was there.

Once Rick got to the shack, he disappeared inside, alerting the others to surround the building and scope out the area. Obligingly, they followed suite, Daryl stayed stationed by the window, Rivers took the main door and Stone ran back to the car and brought it up close to the shack.

When satisfied, Daryl stepped away from the window and approached her.

"Thar ain't naw cars anywhere" He murmured, his eyes shifting over the area.

Stone shrugged, "It's weird" She agreed, "What's Rick doing?"

Daryl looked back at her, "The Governor is already in there, keep the car running" He said shortly. His head tilted to the side while his ears perked in interest, they both could hear the low rumbling of an approaching vehicle. "Heads up" Daryl warned, but Stone had already slid out of the car and grabbed her sword and nearest rifle. She just saw Rivers step forward as a large army truck smashed through a gate and stopped before them.

Stone twisted her rifle in its direction, frowning as the Governor's group slipped out of their truck hesitantly. She relaxed only to tense back up immediately, her eyes widened and she stumbled to the side. Daryl glanced back at her warily, only to find her face paled and her eyes wide with shock. He frowned, followed her gaze and found himself staring at a large burly man.

He was quick to connect the dots, he saw the similarities between the pair's facial structure and doe eyes. He clenched his jaw, stepping forward with his hand tight on his crossbow. He promised Rick he wouldn't start a fight, but it was too tempting to shoot a arrow through this man's head.

Stone stared at her brother, feeling the greatest animosity towards him and also feeling fear. He stared back at her blankly, unfazed by Daryl's piercing stare or tense stance. He was too preoccupied with dealing with the conflicts in his head.

She dropped her sword and rifle, giving her legs full control as she raced towards her brother. Daryl held her back, roughly shoving her into the side of the car whilst Rivers picked up any offensive weapon she could use. Once Rivers tucked away the weapons, he slung Stone over his shoulder and took her away from the group, seating her begrudgingly beside Andrea while he made sure there was distance between Oliver and her.

Oliver had the largest smirk, almost delirious while his eyes settled on Rivers.

"Rivers, its been a long time!" He greeted.

Rivers turned his nose up at him, instead ushering Daryl to the side. "I've got nothing to say to you Oliver" He snapped back.

#

Oliver stared mutely at Stone, her face covered by the mass of black hair she had. He could tell she was upset, her hands balled into fists while her shoulders tensed at each word Andrea said. He examined the bruises he had inflicted on her body, her arms had yellowing prints on them, he had no doubt his hands would be an identical match to them. He frowned deeply, ashamed of the mistakes he had made.

The redneck of their group kept stealing glances at her, a concern look in his eyes and a frown creasing his forehead. Oliver received severe glares from the redneck, loathing radiated off the handsome man while he protectively stepped in front of Stone.

Oliver tried to capture her attention, each time he took a step towards her, Rivers would shake his head and the redneck would step forward again. It was an endless cycle that wasn't going to change, so he lent against the truck he arrived in and watched her from afar.

#

Stone had been secretly glowering at Oliver since he had arrived, her eyes never leaving him as he strutted around the area. Daryl had kept his eyes on him too, also making snarky comments towards the other two males that had accompanied him. Rivers had made light conversation with a man named Milton, although it was brief and he spent most of his time shooing Oliver away.

She had tensed up so severely, her nails had broken the skin of her palm. She was almost relieved when the squawks of walkers echoed towards them. Obviously they were banging up against the metal water tanks not far from their area.

Daryl immediately leapt into action, shouldering his crossbow and stepping forward. He inclined his head towards Stone, making her stand up while Rivers fetched her bow and arrows. Daryl refused any help while Stone grabbed her weapon and followed after him, steering clear of Oliver's direction.

She released all her anger on the walkers once they found them. Once she killed her first one, by puncturing their head with an arrow, she unsheathed her knife and made close contact with them. She was unaware of how hard she had stabbed them, she didn't even register the blood soaking through her shirt.

Daryl finished off the rest, coming back to her and looking down at her with concern.

"Ah hate seeing ye like this" He confessed, unable to take his eyes off her shaking hands.

"I'm fine" She lied.

"Ye ain't fine and ye know it!" Daryl declared. He led her away from the water tanks, sitting her down in the grassy fields while he scavenged through a walker's clothing. Once he found a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, he sat down beside her. "Yer brudder dun seem ta feel remorse" He added bitterly.

He lit up his cigarette, passing her one as well.

"He was always the favourite, he was a God-given gift and my mother loved him" She said bitterly, she declined the cigarette and he stuffed it back into its packet. "He's never learnt remorse" She muttered. Daryl grunted in anger.

"Why do I still yearn for him, even though he's done so much wrong by me?" She asked seriously, her eyes watered briefly.

Daryl shrugged, "'cause he's yer brudder" He anwsered.

Stone looked at him sadly, "And why do we stand for the hurt they inflict on us?" She asked him, her voice lowered to a whisper.

"'cause they been hurtin' us since we were kids" He replied."We accept tha treatment we thought we deserved"

Stone's shoulders sagged, the truth hurt but it was what it was; the truth.

Daryl checked the area, quickly pulling Stone into his side and pecking her cheek lightly.

"Buh thats changed now, yer mine 'n ah ain't gunna let that 'appen ta ya" He said truthfully.

"Ditto" She asked.

"Jus' ye 'n me" Daryl confirmed.

* * *

**This is an alright chapter, not the best but just a bit fluffy. Hopefully I can get a chapter out tomorrow, if not, you'll be seeing a chapter on Sunday. Hope you all are pumped for this weeks episode? YAY!**

**Thanks for reviewing and have a safe weekend!**


	28. We're Going To War

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

After briefly sharing a sweet moment, Daryl led Stone back to the group. He had significantly calmed her down, reassuring her that it wouldn't be long until she wouldn't see Oliver again. She tried her best to believe in what he said, but there was a small nabbing at the back of her mind, it wasn't the last time she'd see her brother. The thought didn't help when she saw Oliver again, it was hard to look away when his eyes pierced hers with intensity.

She dragged her eyes away, took a deep breath and slid back into the jeep. She left the door open, allowing Daryl to come back and check on her while he patrolled the area. Stone could see Rivers and Andrea heatedly arguing, the pair of them tense while they struggled to keep their voices low.

She turned her head at a sudden crunch of footsteps, her heart thudded and she swallowed a lump in her throat. To say she was relieved when she spotted a man with glasses step forward, was an understatement. She studied him carefully, noticing the way his eyes flickered over her face before stopping at the ground. She tilted her head back, inviting him to come forward.

He approached her apprehensively, incredibly cautious while she waited patiently. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, almost slapping her in the face with his misguided spatial awareness. She flinched backwards and he apologised feebly, cleared his throat again and introduced himself.

"Milton Mamet" He greeted, shyly regarding her.

Stone's lips twisted at the corners, "Stone" She said, taking his offered hand and firmly shaking it. Once the greeting gesture finished, Milton snatched back his hand and picked a small book out of his pocket. He spun it around in his fingers, curiously observing her.

"I've heard a lot about you" He said after a moments silence.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. The Governor holds you in high regards" Milton said softly. Stone's eyebrows flew up and she snorted, she looked at him again and when she realised he wasn't kidding, her jaw slackened.

"You've got to be joking" She scoffed, she was completely baffled. How could a man who had repeatedly beat her, hold her in the highest regards?

Milton nodded, "He was impressed by how you held out during-" He shifted his eyes from the many bruises she had. He cleared his throat and shook his head, "You were very brave, he told me you were willing to die for your group" He added more quietly.

Stone's chin rose, "I'm sure any of us would" She stated.

"Your Asian friend gave away your position though" Milton remarked.

Stone shrugged, "I doubt he wanted to see my brains all over the place" She retorted heatedly.

Milton raised his hands, "I'm not trying to get into an argument" He reassured quickly. "I just wanted to record you" He added.

Stone's eyebrows nearly went back into her hairline, "Record me?" She snickered, "What are you on about?"

Milton raised the small brown book in his hand, he waved it in front of her face before opening it. "I've been recording things. Things that happened to Woodbury or affected us-"

"Why would you do that?" She interrupted.

Milton looked at her carefully, "Someone's got to write our history" He murmured. She nodded in agreement and he looked down at the book, "I thought I should record your group, considering you're all playing a big part right now"

Stone shrugged, "I'm not giving away blueprints or attack methods" She said defiantly.

Milton shook his head viguriously, "No! I just want to know about you all, or if you have made any progress towards figuring out about these morbid creatures" He said quickly, referring to the undead. Stone shook her head.

"We only know that we're all infected" She muttered.

"And what about that man with one leg?" He asked, "Is it like what happened to Merle?"

"No, Rick cut off his leg after he was bitten" Stone answered honestly.

Milton's eyes lit up and he pulled out a pen, "Really? How long after the bite?" He asked.

"Immediately"

"Didn't he bleed out? Or do you have doctors in your prison?"

Stone shook her head, "No and no. He was a veterinarian, he taught his girls and a woman basic skills. Unfortunately, they had to learn through trial and error" She replied. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and Milton scribbled down the information.

"Do you want anything else?" She asked, her eyes shifted past him and she found Daryl approaching. There was urgency in his step while his eyes stayed fixed on the back of Milton's head. "You should be going" She warned.

Milton glanced over his shoulder and nodded quickly, "Boyfriend?" He asked.

Stone snorted, "Something like that" Milton chuckled and started to walk off, "Hopefully I'll see you around on better terms Milton" She called after him. He looked back at her and smiled warmly, at least there was someone good in Woodbury.

"Wha' he want?" Daryl asked, once he stopped before her.

"Not much" She answered.

Daryl frowned, he glanced over at Milton with narrowed eyes. "Dun see why he had ta come over here" He mumbled bitterly. Stone snickered and brushed a fray strand of hair from his face.

"He just wanted to record us for Woodbury history"

Daryl wrinkled his nose, "Why would ye wanna do sumthin' stupid like that fore?" He scoffed.

Stone rolled her eyes, "You'll be singing a different tune when you go down in history as the sexy redneck with a crossbow" Stone retorted. Daryl's eyebrows rose and he glanced up at her, his hand somehow finding the waistband of her jeans.

"Sexy?" He questioned.

Stone shrugged and stopped his hand before he could go further. He scowled at her and she poked out her tongue, loosening her hold on him. Daryl freed his hand from hers and slipped it under her shirt, bringing himself closer until his lips were touching hers. He slid his tongue between her lips, blessing Shane for getting a jeep with tinted windows.

While his lips moved passionately over hers, his hand worked its way up to her chest where he palmed her through her bra. She arched into him and raked her fingers over his arm, he dropped his crossbow carefully and moved between her legs, bringing them even closer.

He pulled away from her quickly when he heard Rick and the Governor leave the building. Stone groaned and shoved him in the chest, annoyed that they weren't able to continue. A wry smirk made its way onto Daryl's face and he looked at her seriously.

"Ye know wha' I'd like ta go down on?" He asked,

Stone frowned, "I dunno? Script, paper, books?" She asked.

Daryl stepped closer, grazing his teeth over her earlobe. "You" He murmured, before he pulled back and got into the front of the car.

Stone flushed brightly, she was aware that she might have looked like a beetroot. _Son of a bitch_, she thought. She cursed Rick for leaving the meet up quickly, and cursed him even harder when he entered the car, along with Rivers.

#

"We're going to war"

The room was silent, eyes casted downwards while the words sunk in. Nothing was resolved, the meet-up was pointless and there was more lives to be risked. Everyone's hearts were racing with anxiety, who's lives would be lost and who would live to see the aftermath? The question was unanswerable.

Stone looked over at Daryl, she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. He was staring back at her, a look she had never seen in his eyes before. He nodded once at her, before turning his gaze to Merle. She felt her heart sunk, would she see the new year with Daryl beside her?

Rick stepped away from the group, giving them time to mull of the fear growing in their hearts. He took his rifle and went to his afternoon watch, Hershel hobbling behind him while he walked. The group immediately separated, Glen and Maggie retreating to their cell room, Carol, Beth, Judith and Carl resuming their duties in the make-shift kitchen and Merle returned to his cell room.

Rivers squeezed Stone's shoulder, he smiled at her sadly and joined Michonne's side, leaving her to shuffle back to her cell room.

She wasn't expecting Daryl to her room, he never came in the daytime. She rested against the wall, staring absently at the bunk bed before her. She ran the thought of losing Daryl in her mind, she flinched at the thought and shook it from her mind. She wasn't going to think negatively, especially when the group needed her.

"Stone?"

Stone turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowed when she found an unexpected person at her doorway. _So much for not thinking negatively_, she thought bitterly. She shifted her weight away from the doorway, keeping her eyes fixed on the figure there.

"What do you want Carol?" She asked rudely, ignoring the flash of hurt in Carol's eyes.

"I think we need to talk" Carol said softly. Without invitation, she stepped into Stone's room and took a seat on the bottom bunk. She looked up at Stone and patted the place beside her. Hesitantly, Stone joined her on the bed.

"Shoot" Stone ordered.

Carol took a deep breath, "I think I owe you an apology" She said and Stone's eyebrows rose. "I know that I've done something very twisted and out of character, and I really don't expect you to forget it or even forgive me. I am sorry for the lies I made up, and driving a wedge between you and Daryl." She rambled.

At Stone's silence, Carol continued.

"You know about my husband, you know that he was a sick man and he did evil things. I guess when Daryl started to help me through it, in the way only Daryl can, I wanted more from him. At the farm, I was developing feelings for him. Little did I know, he was developing the exact same feelings for you. Of course I grew jealous, here comes this attractive younger woman who snatches up an equally attractive man near to my age. I know there is no way to excuse my actions, but please Stone, forgive me. If I'm a casualty from this war between Woodbury and here, I don't want to leave knowing you hate me" Carol said.

Stone was silent again, she nodded mutely. "You're right Carol, there is no excuse for you actions. Regardless of that, what you did brought Daryl and I closer and I'm grateful for that. You let me experience loss and I realised just how much I need him-" Stone swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with releasing this information. "In saying that, life is too short to be angry all the time, so I do forgive you" She said.

Carol's shoulders sagged in relief, she snatched up Stone's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Stone!" She gushed, "I really am sorry!"

Stone shrugged and Carol decided it was time to leave. She scuttled out of the cell room, content with the forgiveness of Stone. In all honesty, Stone herself felt relief from getting rid of the drama between Carol and her. It would make group meals less awkward now, not to mention guard duties with said woman.

#

Later that night, Daryl snuck down to her room as usual. He kept his boots off as he padded to her room, making sure that no one heard him enter her cell room and close her door. He shuffled over to her bed, sneaking beneath her covers when he heard her slow steady breathing. He almost snickered to himself when she muffled his name in her sleep.

He slid down her body, carefully shifting her underwear over her hips and down her legs. He thanked her for not wearing bed shorts that night, making it easier for the goal he had.

Once flinging her underwear to the floor, he hooked one leg over his shoulder and moved in. He tested her once, snickering again when her body jumped but she stayed asleep. He did it again and her hips twisted into an upward angle. Relishing in the thought of making her unconsciously want him, he buried himself between her legs. Daryl sucked and licked and nuzzled and nipped until she was sitting bolt upright and half moaning, half shrieking with surprise.

Daryl placed his free hand over her mouth, causing her to jump with surprise when she saw an arm emerge from beneath her blanket. She ripped the blanket up, finding Daryl staring up at her while his mouth worked its magic.

He pushed her back onto the bed, while her hand instinctively found its way to his hair. Daryl felt her arch her back and he pushed two calloused fingers into her, bending them and relentlessly sliding them in and out. Stone squirmed around him, breathing heavily as she restricted her loudest moans into her free hand. She bit down on her hand and Daryl swore it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

She watched him carefully through hooded eyes, his eyes were demanding that she didn't look away. Just as she went to glance away, Daryl twisted his fingers in another angle and she abruptly convulsed around him. She bit down hard on her hand, whilst thrusting her hips up and her head backwards. Daryl's fingers helped her ride it out, his tongue never leaving while she started to come down from her high.

Once her body settled and her breath regained an even rhythm, he removed his mouth and slid up her body. He settled his lips on her mouth, moving slowly against her while her hand tangled in his hair. He glanced over at her other hand, almost grinning when he found a wound shaped as a bite.

Feeling his amusement, Stone pulled from his lips and scowled at her.

"Looks like a damn walker got me" She said, her voice huskier from the muffled screams. Daryl shrugged smugly and rolled off her, settling beside her on the bed. "Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked, completely baffled by Daryl's skilful mouth.

"I've got ma secrets" He snickered.

Stone moved her hands over him, sneaking her way towards the waistband of his jeans. He stopped her immediately, shaking his head in the dark while her eyebrows frowned in confusion. She looked up at him with her large eyes, seeking an answer for his actions.

"Not tonight, this was jus' fer ya" He murmured, settling down beside her. "Been meanin' ta do that fer a long time"

Stone relaxed into him, feeling bad about abandoning his pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tighter.

"You sure?" She asked and he muffled a snicker into her hair.

"Yeah, ah jus' wanna lay wit ya" He said gruffly.

Stone wrapped her arms around him, feeling the warmth of his chest against her head while she slowly drifted to sleep. She definitely could get use to this. They both were comfortable in one another's company, both ignoring the obvious pending battle that would come in a few days.


	29. Goodbye Brother

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

**WARNING!**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW EPISODE, DO NOT READ ON. MAJOR SPOILERS AND I DON'T WANT HATE :)**

"Are you serious?"

Stone stared at Rick, her eyes wide as plates while she tried to roll the idea in her mind. Rick gazed back at her blankly, unmoving in his decision to hand Michonne over to the Governor. He was staring at her expectantly, silently asking her to join him in his plan.

"I'm not doing it Rick" She declared heatedly, "I won't betray someone that has done so much for us, and for Rivers"

Rick frowned at her, "Don't you understand Stone? If we give her over, we stand a chance in living"

Stone glared at him, "And to live forever with the guilt of handing her over? No, I'm sorry Rick, I won't help you on this one. I respect every decision you make, but this is stupid. That man is a sick bastard, I've heard the things Merle has said about him. I hate to think about what he would do to Michonne" She argued.

Rick stared back at her, "I guess we'll need someone else" He muttered.

"I guess so" Stone spat. She pushed past him, shaking her head angrily while Daryl dithered in his spot.

Daryl glanced at Rick hesitantly, "Do you agree with her?" Rick asked stonily.

"Ah dun thank this is righ' Rick" Daryl answered honestly.

Rick sniffed, "We haven't got a choice" He stated, "We'll need someone else then" He looked at Daryl pointedly, when Daryl got the message, he offered to go talk to his brother. Rick refused, "I'll talk to him" He mumbled, before walking off towards the cleared cellblocks.

Daryl hesitated in his spot, before heading off to the front area of the prison. There, he found Stone, Michonne and Rivers loading a long barbed piece of medal onto the bed of the pickup truck. He shuffled over, shifting his gaze to the ground while Stone stared at him.

"Wha' ya'll doin'?" He asked curiously.

Rivers moved around the truck, "We're getting Maggie and Carl to distract the walkers, while we put this out in the field. It'll blow their tyres up" He explained, beaming brightly at the great idea.

Daryl's eyebrows raised, "Good plan" He praised.

"It was Michonne's" Stone interrupted, she glanced at Daryl pointedly. He stared back at her with matching intensity.

Feeling the tension between them, Michonne and Rivers excused themselves and exited into the front field with the truck. Maggie and Carl's shouts echoed out to them, filling in the silence between Daryl and Stone.

"Don't tell me you agree with Rick" Stone said softly, she glanced around warily and kept her voice low.

"What he says, goes" Daryl said simply.

Stone scoffed, "And I suppose if Rick told you to shoot yourself, you would do that too" She hissed.

"Wha' ye wan' me ta say?" He growled.

"I want you to talk him out of it! We aren't animals. We can't just judge Merle for what he did to Maggie and Glen, and then turn around and do the same thing to Michonne" Stone snapped, her voice raised briefly.

"Dun ye understand woman? If we give 'er away, ah won't 'ave ta worry 'bout that crazy sonofabitch hurtin' ya" Daryl hissed.

"This isn't the way and you know it" Stone scowled at him, "What if he wanted me? Would you give me over Daryl?" She asked.

"Ye know ah wouldn't!" Daryl snarled.

"Then why are we passing Michonne over?" She asked.

"Wha's yer attachment ta her anyways?" Daryl bit out.

Stone shoved his chest angrily, "She's the reason my best friend is alive! Not only will I be angry if you do this, but you'll be dealing with Rivers, and I know that as tough as you are Daryl, you would get your ass handed to you" She promised heatedly.

With that, she turned on her heel and marched back into the cellblock, not bothering to glance back at him. He huffed angrily to himself, running a hand through his hair with frustration. He knew she was right, but how could he risk her life when there was an option to save it?

#

Rivers veered the truck off the dirt track and back into the safety of the prison. He clambered out of the vehicle while Michonne jumped off the bed and adjusted her sword on her shoulder. She squinted at Rivers, seeing him in a new light.

He was nervous for once, fumbling with his hands while he stared out into the fields.

"You nervous?" She asked, she lent against the truck and peered at him.

"Kinda" He admitted, "I don't know what to expect"

"The worst" Michonne sighed, "At least they'll have difficulty leaving this place"

Rivers grinned at that, "If I fall, I'm gonna drag a whole lot of those bastards down with me" He promised.

Michonne chuckled, nudging Rivers shoulder with her own. "I'll take the Governor then" She snickered. She brushed past him quietly, slowly making her way back to the cellblock. Rivers stared after her, he watched her walk and it brought a smile to his face.

"Ahem"

Rivers jumped and looked to his side. He found Maggie staring at him with amusement, the corner of her mouth curled up into a smile. Rivers cleared his throat and scratched his head awkwardly.

"I was just making sure she didn't trip on the ground" He said lamely.

Maggie snorted, "Sure"

#

"Merle?"

Daryl raised his crossbow warily, he rounded the corner only to falter in his step. He found Merle leaning against a counter, twiddling the screws on his arm brace and staring right back at Daryl.

"Was jus' 'bout ta holler baby brudder" He drawled, a sneaky grin stretching his lips. Daryl sighed, lowered his crossbow and peered around the room.

"Wha' ye doin' down 'ere?" He asked.

"Lookin' fer sum crystal meth" Merle lied, Daryl looked at him sharply and he raised his arms in defence. "Ye ah know. Why screw up ma life when it's goin' alrigh' now?" He mocked snidely.

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, deciding to ignore his comment. He placed his crossbow on the counter and studied the room, he wondered why Merle was actually down here, but he knew he'd never get that information from him.

"Ya 'ave an argument wit yer broad?" Merle asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Mere had watched the pair bicker, before disappearing into the laundry room. Daryl gave him a strange look and Merle dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Dun gimme that look liddol brudder, ah can see as plain as day that the girl is wha' baby Daryl is a yankerin' fer" Merle teased.

Daryl scowled at him, "Shut it Merle" He hissed.

Merle grinned even further, "She been pullin' yer twig Daryl?"

Daryl's hands formed fists and he growled.

"Ah dun blame ye, she's hotter than a goat's butt in a pepper patch" Merle admitted, "Ah dun thank pa would approve, tha no good dead beat hated half casts, especially pretty ones" Merle added.

"Well he ain't 'ere" Daryl snarled, "Quit talkin' 'bout it"

Merle snickered, "Now ah know tha old Daryl wouldn't of gotten his feathers ruffled easily. Darn, wha' 'appen ta ye boy?" He asked.

"Forget it" Daryl muttered.

Merle looked at him seriously, "Ya'll seem snug as a bug in that cell room of hers, ye been creepin' down thar baby brudder?" Daryl flushed and Merle barked out laughter. Daryl gritted his teeth and ignored his brother.

"Rick talk ta ya yet?" He asked quickly.

Merle raised his eyebrows at his brother's avoidance but remained silent. "Yeah, he talked ta me" He admitted dryly. "I'm in" He added.

Daryl deflated inside, if Merle was in, then the job would be done. Merle could read it immediately, he cocked his head to the side with interest.

"Ye dun wan' Officer Friendly ta pass her ta tha Governor?" He asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno" He mumbled honestly.

Merle shrugged, "He won't" Daryl's head snapped up and he stared at Merle seriously. "Yer boy will buckle, he ain't got tha stomach ta handle it. Dun worry 'bout our nubian queen, she ain't goin' no where"

Merle was right and Daryl knew it, Rick wasn't going to go through with it.

"Ah know" Daryl admitted.

"'n ye" Merle added, "Would ya be able ta do it?" Daryl gritted his teeth while Merle observed him, "Naw, ah didn't thank so. Ye changed Daryl, when are ya gonna stand yer ground?" He asked.

"Whatever Rick says, goes" Daryl told him shortly.

Merle scoffed, "Ah 'spose Ricks got yer balls too" He mocked. Daryl glared at him, and Merle swallowed a lump in his throat. "Ye needa grow up. Yer people look at me like I'm tha devil. Treat me like tha bad guy, hows that hit ya?"

Daryl's face softened, "Ah jus' wan' ma brudder back" He admitted, touching Merle's arm softly. Merle choked up, his eyes casted downwards and his eyebrows fused together. He swallowed again and turned his face away.

"Git outta 'ere man" He muttered.

Daryl loosened his grip on him and nodded, he backed away and turned towards the door.

"Daryl" Merle called. Daryl glanced over his shoulder at him, "I'm sorry fer snatchin' up yer girl 'n other stuff" He mumbled apprehensively. Something flickered in Daryl's eye, he chewed on his lip and nodded before disappearing back into the hallways.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, girl got 'im wrapped 'round her liddol finger" Merle remarked.

#

Stone sat quietly in the watch tower, her eyes never leaving the fields as she was joined. She adjusted the rifle of her lap, glancing quickly over her shoulder and seeing Rivers settling into a seat on the other side of the room. She observed his behaviour and sighed.

"You're nervous" She stated.

Rivers glanced over at her, "Incredibly" He admitted. He scooted his seat over to her until he was right beside her. "What if the Governor wins? What will he do to us Stone?" He asked desperately, unable to hide the anxiety in his eyes.

Stone placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't reassure you Rivers, I don't know what will happen, but I know that if any of us die, we won't be going down in vain" She promised, she squeezed his shoulder lightly. Rivers cracked a smile at her.

"It's awful, all this waiting. I just want him to make his move" Rivers complained. He lent back in his chair and sighed. "This is all just so complicated"

"I probably wouldn't of found you though" Stone added.

Rivers nodded, "If it wasn't for the farm being overrun, we'd all be back there and living like we were" He murmured.

Stone raised her eyebrows, "But some goods things came out of it" She reasoned.

Rivers scoffed, "Like what? Death and more death?"

"Like Michonne" Stone interrupted, "I don't think we would have her here if it wasn't for the invasion" She said. Rivers sighed and nodded, he wasn't going to argue with that. He glanced out into the fields.

"Do you ever just want it to be like old times?" He asked seriously.

Stone nodded, "Sometimes-"

"I suppose you don't really. You found Daryl in all this chaos, someone who's a perfect match for you" Rivers interrupted.

Stone snorted, "But he comes with a racist older brother, jealously and emotional damage" She retorted.

Rivers grinned at her, "At least you didn't get cheated on." He broke into laughter, "The world has turned to shit and I'm the only person to get cheated on. It shows you how much of a sad loser I am"

Stone chuckled, "You aren't a sad loser."

"Only you think that" Rivers mumbled.

"Michonne does too." Stone waggled her eyebrows at him and he flushed. "I see the way you two have been acting."

"There's nothing there Stone!" Rivers argued weakly, his bright red cheeks were giving it away.

Stone snickered, "Michonne and Rivers, sitting in a tree. K.i.s.s.i.n-"

"Stone!"

Stone's head snapped around and she stared at the two figures at the top of the stairs. Rick and Daryl were breathing heavily, staring directly at her.

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come outside, we need to talk to you" Rick demanded urgently.

"I-"

"No time for arguing, c'mon" Rick urged.

Stone obligingly stood up and accompanied them to downstairs, leaving Rivers to stare after them with a baffled expression. Once they reached outside the guard tower, Rick stared seriously at her.

"Did you see Merle on your watch?" He asked desperately.

"No. Why?" Stone asked.

Rick cursed and looked over at Daryl, "Merles gone missing and so has Michonne. We think he's taken her" He claimed.

"Then why aren't you out looking for them already?" Stone snapped, she narrowed her eyes at Rick. "Unless this was your plan"

Rick shook his head quickly, "No, I called it off but Merle was already gone by then" He glanced at Daryl who was inching further and further away from them. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Daryl sighed, "He's ma brudder, ah gotta go afta him" He said.

"We'll come with you" Rick offered.

Daryl shook his head, "Naw, ye stay 'ere, jus' incase" He murmured. Rick hesitantly nodded his head, before hollering that he needed a meeting and leaving Daryl alone with Stone.

Stone opened her mouth in protest but Daryl cut her off, instead planting a kiss on her lips.

"Let me come with you" Stone pleaded, "You can't go alone"

Daryl frowned at her, "Tis ma brudder, ah gotta bring 'em back. Ah know ya, yer jus' gonna go off at 'im" He stated.

"Would you blame me?" She joked wryly.

Daryl's mouth quirked at the corners, "Yer ma family too" He muttered, "Ya gonna stay 'ere y'hear?"

Stone sighed, "Well be careful then" She said softly, she kissed him briefly only to have Rivers wolf whistle from the top floor. She flipped him off irritably, only to have a bark of laughter from him. She kissed Daryl one more time, before letting him rush off after his crazy brother.

#

The heat of the afternoon was beating down on the vehicle, suffocating Merle inside while he swigged on a bottle of whiskey. He had music blaring out of the car, attracting walkers while he muttered to himself. His eyes were closed, blinking back anxious nerves that filled his being. He chugged back another mouthful, hissing as it burned its way down his throat.

He roughly stuck the key in the ignition, revving up the car while a herd surrounded him. He lurched the car forward slowly, gaining momentum as the group of walkers started to follow obligingly.

"C'mon ye bastards" Merle hollered. He stopped the car and let the walkers gain on him, before bringing the vehicle forward again. He continued his actions until he reached the end of the road, carefully pulling into the 'meet-up' spot.

He made sure the car was hidden from the main area, before he turned up the stereo and rolled out of the car with surprising grace. The car stopped further away, the heavy metal still blaring out of the speakers while the herd of walkers started to increase by size.

Triumphantly, Merle turned away and snuck into a shack. He pulled his rifle off his back, peered curiously through the window until he found Woodbury's group armed in the main area. He gritted his teeth with a sneer.

"Sonofabitch!" He cursed, "Ya'll weren't gonna stop tha fight"

He shook his head, and raised the rifle. He took aim as the group moved towards the vehicle, trying to find the source of music. He watched them start to panic as the walkers turned their attention off the car and onto the group of flesh. He grinned and took better aim, finally shooting as Woodbury started their assault on the wall of walkers.

He shot with expertise precision, his stump never faltering his perfect shot. The group started to drop, some growing suspicious while the others continued to panic with the advancing walkers. The men Merle had shot were starting to feed the walkers that remained, screams echoed through the field and made Merle oblivious to the advancing walker.

His arm jerked as he shot the kid next to the Governor, dragging his attention away from the fight to the walker snapping at his arm. He growled and dropped his rifle, turning his attention of the walker while he jammed his knife through its head. He pushed the walker backwards, toppling out of the shack floor and onto the ground. He grunted as he landed, only to grunt in pain when he received a swift kick to the stomach.

The kicks kept coming as Merle was pushed back into the shack with strength, his body was held in a lock while the assault restarted. His head was dragged up making him stare into the eyes of a man he began to loathe.

"Merle!" The Governor hissed, he brought his fist down on Merle's face.

Merle was pushed into a piece of machinery, held in place by a pair of strong arms while the Governor held his neck in a tight hold. Merle struggled, turned his head away and looked up into a pair of black orbs that thundered with inhumane rage.

Oliver stared back at him, face contorted with anger while his hands gripped his arms tightly. They started to break skin while the Governor released his hold on his neck.

"Ah ain't beggin'!" Merle snarled, he struggled out of Oliver's hold, who was more than willing to release him. "Ah ain't never gonna beg!" He shouted much more louder.

Oliver walked away from him and the Governor raised his gun, he stared at Merle directly, a smile turning the corners of his mouth up. Merle stared back in shock, he blinked while time started to slow down, the Governor's actions slower than usual. Merle delved into his thoughts.

He had Daryl in his mind, he had Daryl's broad there too.

Now, staring back at the Governor, he was ready for it. Knowing his brother had someone to protect him, even if that person was a stubborn british broad with an iron fist. He closed his eyes and thought of home, sweet home. Where his grandmama baked him and Daryl a pie each sunday after church, playing on the swings while their grandpa played the guitar. Merle smiled, _ma baby brudder_.

#

"Damn asshole" Daryl huffed, "Why would ye bring 'er out 'ere then ditch 'er on tha road?" He complained to no one.

He squinted while he searched the road, he could see fresh vehicle track marks on the road. He shook his head, why the hell was his brother going to the Governor? He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to walk further, he was glad that the afternoon was starting to cool with the falling sun.

Daryl muttered angrily to himself, he was angry that he had to walk all this way to get his brother and was also angry at Michonne for not convincing Merle to go back with her. He knew he sounded crazy, muttering to himself while he walked into the 'meet-up' area. He knew Merle would probably pop out of nowhere and start to laugh at him soon.

"I'm gonna enjoy tha walk home" He said sarcastically.

His steps faltered when he came upon fresh blood. He instinctively raised his crossbow, loaded it up and took aim. There were more trails of blood, half eaten corpses scattered across the ground with re-killed walkers laying next to them. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked on, he rounded a corner of water tanks and saw the main area was filled with new corpses and some walkers bent over them and eating.

Daryl aimed at the first walker, releasing his arrow and letting it puncture the walker's brains. The living dead fell forward and slumped over it's meal, sliding the arrow through even further.

_Where are you Merle?_ He thought nervously.

And then he saw him.

Hunched over a dead corpse, hungrily chewing through his last meal, was what use to be _his_ Merle. His face pale, already decaying from the turn and fatal death, his one hand was gripped tightly in an organ, yanking the part into his mouth and chomping on it thoroughly. He glanced up and Daryl's breath caught in his throat, Merle's once blue eyes were a poisonous green.

_No, it couldn't be Merle, not his tough as nails big brother._

The man stared back at him, frozen mid-chew while his eyes bore into him.

Daryl's face crumbled, his heart stopped and his body was ready to collapse. A sob escaped his lips, breaking the silence and starting Merle's motor skills to life. Daryl tucked in himself, he dropped his crossbow and fought the urge to bury his head into his arms.

His big brother, his protector was gaining on him. Stumbling towards him with his eyes transfixed on Daryl keenly.

Daryl's face resembled a child's, scared to see his brother but too frightened to look away. Daryl screwed his face up, sobs ripping through his chest and vibrating his body harshly. He cowered away as Merle walked forward, almost touching him while Daryl flinched with grief.

He shoved Merle, pushing him away with all his strength, another dry sob rushing through him.

Merle came back for more.

Daryl pushed him away again, a louder cry drowning out Merle's deadly grunts.

Merle came back and this time Daryl pulled out his knife. He jammed it into Merle's neck, sending the pair of them back onto the ground with Daryl on top. Daryl whimpered with grief, he stared at his brother for a moment as he struggled beneath him, snapping his jaws with intent. Daryl's face contorted into rage, he plunged his knife into Merle's skull before doing it repeatedly and grunting loudly with the force of his stabs.

He scrambled off Merle once his face became unrecognisable, collapsing into the ground. His cries convulsed through him, he howled in pain as his narrowed eyes remained on his brother. Grief surged through his body, tightening every organ and stabbing him in the chest. His body heaved out sobs, his cheeks soaked with tear stains while the memory of his brother laid next to him.

He flattened himself on the ground, curling up into a ball and cried loudly. He didn't care about the sound of his screams, he hit the ground while he screwed his face up. He had lost his blood, the one thing that protected him in his past life. Daryl curled his hands into fists, tears running down his face, while he promised vengeance for what he had lost.


	30. You Did A Good Job

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

She was perched up in the watch tower, her legs hanging off the railing while she kept a rifle on her lap. Every now and them, she'd raise the rifle and glance through it's scope, studying the fields and surrounding bushland. He could tell she was nervous, her leg would twitch and she would lean forward, almost dropping off the railing while she glanced around.

He raised his binoculars, inspecting her closely while her mouth moved quickly, he had no doubt she was muttering to herself. Her head turned when a new figure entered the watch tower, he could just make out River's angry profile through the tinted windows. He lowered his binoculars and instead raised his sniper, he set the cross-hairs on her and took aim.

Fire.

Oliver shook his head fiercely, he dropped the sniper and stared up at his still intact sister. He smacked his forehead angrily, what was wrong with him? Why on earth would he want to kill his own sister? What was he becoming?

He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching in the process. He shoved the sniper on his back and glanced at the oblivious duo. They were too immersed in their conversation, a heated discussion over something Oliver did not know.

He sighed and turned, re-checked his ammo and almost scoffed at his stupidity. He had wasted his ammo at the 'meet-up', even if he had gone through with the kill, it wouldn't of worked anyway. He shuffled a few feet away, glancing back at his estranged sister.

His eyes widened when he found her rifle pointed at him. She was alert, eyes narrowed with the gun gripped tightly in her hands. She whistled loudly, a call they once had as children, a whistle of warning.

Oliver stumbled back with surprise, restricting his gasp as he scrambled back to the Governor's waiting car, Stone's whistle echoing after him.

#

Stone lowered her gun, she looked over at Rivers and noticed he was unimpressed by her.

"Pretending there is someone out there isn't getting you out of this" Rivers snapped, he crossed his arms and joined her on the railing.

Stone clicked her tongue. He hadn't seen Oliver, maybe it was her hallucinating.

"Just tell me this Stone, did you know they were gonna take Michonne?" Rivers asked desperately. Stone avoided his eyes, she glanced down at the fields and kept her eyes trained on the walkers. "Stone" Rivers warned.

She sighed and nodded quickly. Rivers made a small guttural noise, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I didn't want a part of it. I didn't partake in it Rivers, I swear!"

"You still didn't tell me or her about it" Rivers snapped, making Stone jump.

"I told Daryl to get Rick to call it off, which he did. We can't control Merle's actions" Stone argued, "And besides, from what you've told me about her. I don't think there is any way that Michonne is going there"

Rivers faltered, "Why?"

"Because it's Michonne. She's a survivor" Stone defended, "And you've got to kinda be pleased with Merle-"

"Pleased!" Rivers almost shouted, "How can you be pleased with a man who got you beaten, beat me up, beat Michonne up and Glen too. Not to mention his mental abuse to Daryl over the years, probably physical too"

"But he's doing it for the group, probably Daryl more. I wonder if the old Merle would do that"

Rivers scoffed, "I think you've gone round the bend Stone" He exclaimed.

"Like my brother?" Stone muttered bitterly.

Rivers was silent, he glanced warily at her. Her healing face was scrunched into suppressed emotions, barely recognisable.

"Not like your brother" Rivers said softly.

"Daryl will get Michonne and Merle" She reassured, her face still crumpled in bitter anger.

Rivers slipped off the railing and backed away, "I hope so" He murmured, before disappearing inside.

#

Stone stayed on watch that afternoon, her stomach continuously tightening with anxiety. She was wondering where Daryl was, why he was taking so long and worst, had something happened to him?

She chewed on her lip, paranoia seeping in while she did her rounds of the watch tower. She knew she looked insane, muttering to herself while her eyes remained transfixed, she didn't care. All she wanted was Daryl's safety.

At the end of her watch, Rick joined her up in the watch tower, he too watched the fields like a hawk.

"You think something went wrong?" Stone asked, her voice wavered briefly and Rick noticed. He looked over at her, surprised to find her nervously checking her rifle while her hands fumbled over the plastic. He scooted closer to her, noticing her face was conflicted with emotion.

"No" Rick murmured.

"Then what's taking them so long?" Stone complained, she glanced out into the bushland. "I don't like this feeling"

"What feeling?" Rick asked curiously.

Stone glanced at him, "Feeling out of control. Worried. Scared. It's horrible" She muttered, her cheeks flushed brightly.

Rick almost chuckled, he glanced at her in amusement. "Sounds like marriage to me" He commented. Stone grinned at him, she sighed and lent against the wall. She looked at Rick thoughtfully.

"Hey Rick"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know you've done a good job" She remarked shyly, "You've taken us a long way. No one blames you for the choices you've made, or the situation we're in." She felt her cheeks glow positively red as she revealed her inner thoughts. She casted her eyes downwards while Rick look relieved.

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't of made it through the winter without you and Daryl" He admitted, "You both kept me sane, you still do. I don't see how you two could bear to stick with me. I've become crazy."

Stone came forward and squeezed Rick's shoulder, "Rick, when I first came to Hershel's farm, you were the only one who didn't treat me like a stranger. That has stuck with me ever since. You saved my ass all through winter, you came for me in Woodbury, you sat by me while I was unconscious. Why wouldn't I stick by you? Crazy or not, you're my family just as much as you are Daryl's and the rest of the group"

Both Stone and Rick were surprised by her sudden honesty.

So Rick surprised her more, he turned away from the railing and enveloped her into a hug. She stiffened briefly, before melting into him and hugging him tightly. It was what they both had needed, comfort in each other, something they couldn't get from the rest of the group, sibling comfort.

Rick glanced over her shoulder, immediately cringing when he saw a figure in the woods.

"Michonne.."He whispered.

Stone pulled from his embrace and followed his gaze, she glanced around wildly.

Where was her Daryl?

* * *

**Short chapter; I know :( Sorry.!**

**Anyway I just wanted to thank ya'll for the reviews, and also, wanted to express my sadness for the recent episode. How sad was that? I actually cried, my sister and brother cried too. Norman Reedus yay for being a great actor but you and Michael Rooker killed me internally. **

**Excuse my sad fan-girling. Carry on xx**


	31. Holdin' On

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong. His shoulders were sagged, his walk was slow and when he fired his crossbow, it was done half-heartedly. He didn't even pay attention to the walkers, his eyes were glued to the ground while he walked. The group raced forward, dragging open the gate and staring at him mutely as he stepped through without a sound.

Each of their thoughts were the same; where the hell was Merle?

"He's dead" Daryl said gruffly, he clenched his hands while his eyes eventually flickered up to Rick.

The group gasped quietly among themselves, no one wished death on Merle, even Glen hadn't. They let the thought sink in, throwing it around in their heads while they tried to decipher how he had died. Stone stepped forward, concern evident in her eyes.

"How?" was her only question.

Daryl glanced over at her, before falling back on Rick. "Went ta tha meet-up, sumthin' 'appened 'n eight of tha Governor's men were killed" Daryl explained flatly, he looked at Rick seriously. "It was a slaughter out thar, Governor ain't lookin' fer a resolution"

Glen's shoulders deflated, "Merle sacrificed himself to save us" He whispered. The group looked anywhere but Daryl, they had all doubted Merle and his abilities, and now he had done something they least expected. He had given the ultimate sacrifice, to save both Daryl and the prison group.

"What if they attack tonight?" Carl asked worriedly and Stone gave him a warning look.

"They ain't." Daryl said shortly, "Buh he's gonna come wit heat 'n we're gonna be ready" He added fiercely.

Rick nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "We pack tonight" He ordered, before patting Daryl's back firmly and walking briskly in doors. The group filtered out of the prison yard, sending Daryl hesitant looks before disappearing into the cellblock. Even Rivers wasn't angry as he sent Daryl a small nod, before shuffling himself and Michonne inside.

This left both Daryl and Stone outside, a brief silence between them.

Stone came forward, grabbing Daryl's arm and leading him towards the guard tower. They slipped inside and trailed silently to the top of the watch tower, they sat at opposite ends of the room, staring blankly at each other. Stone waited for him to talk, watched as he struggled to form a sentence.

"Ma brudder ain't never done sumthin' like that b'fore" He admitted quietly, he shifted in his seated position and looked at her shyly. "Ah dun' even thank he meant ta" He added whilst staring out the window.

"Don't" Stone mumbled. Daryl looked over at her questionably and she shook her head, "Don't discredit him Red. You and I both know he went there with a purpose, he set the Governor back, we have more time now" She clarified, she paused and she was sure she saw Daryl's eyes water briefly. "He saved us all"

It must of hit home for Daryl, his face crumpled but no tears or sobs escaped him. He stared at the ground, breathing heavily while he thought of his big brothers final act for him. He was grateful and it hurt him to not give Merle a proper farewell. It angered him as well that the Governor could kill him so easily, vengeance was clear on his mind.

Stone came over to him, crouching before him so he couldn't look away. She placed her hands either side of his face, keeping his head firmly in place.

"You see all that anger in you right now?" She asked, he nodded his head and she smiled. "I want you to put all that negative energy into this fight, avenge your brother, kill that son of a bitch. Don't let him die in vain" She said softly, her smile still in place.

And at that moment, Daryl felt a powerful surge of love towards her. He bent down and crashed his lips against hers, melting into her while her hands roamed his hair. He knew if it had been a different woman, they would of tried to empty him, make him see the rational side of things. But this was a new world and this was Stone, his Stone and she wasn't no ordinary woman.

She pulled her lips away from him, circled her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. He took it welcomingly, enjoying the comfort that spread from the warmth of her heart, all the way to his.

"Thank ya" He muttered into her neck.

#

Oliver rocked nervously on the hood of the army truck. The Governor was spraying spit everywhere as he shouted his commands out to the group. Their plan had failed, they had been set back and their leader was growing aggravated with impatience. He had gathered together the able-bodied people, setting them up for their invasion the next day whilst also giving different orders to those who knew the real Governor.

Oliver's stomach clenched, one side of him screamed to put a bullet through this man's brain and high tail it off to the prison. The other manipulated him into believing that the Governor was right and he was just merely being a pussy.

He gulped down his hesitations and slid off the hood of the truck, following after Martinez to add more ammo to their supplies. He shifted his rifle in his arms, shrugging his shoulders at the thought of the prison group's fate, even his own sister's. If she wanted to choose them over him, then so be it. Death it is.

#

They had been packing up quickly, throwing their items into boxes and placing them out on the tables in their kitchen area. Michonne, Rivers and Rick had clustered all the artillery equipment together, placing the stun grenades into another cluster to the side. They had gotten the vehicles ready outside, packing them up with the majority of their equipment before turning to the tombs.

Maggie and Glen were sent out on watch, taking riot gear with them to clean up and try on. Baby Judith was put to sleep early, while Beth and Hershel prayed together in their cellblock. Carol was organising the kitchen area, serving up a meal for Stone and Daryl as they finally rejoined the group.

Michonne, Rick and Rivers disappeared into the tombs, rigging the area for the plans they had for the Governor and his men.

Daryl and Stone thanked Carol, watching her walk back into the cellblock and gather her remaining things. Stone was left to stare down at her sad excuse for a meal, she pushed it away and sighed, reality was starting to set in. Daryl gave her a questioning look but she shook her head, she wasn't going to burden him with her own troubles, not know anyway.

They muttered their way through their meals, finally glancing up when the trio returned from the tombs and laid out a large piece of paper on the table. Stone raised her eyebrows while Daryl cocked his head to the side.

"Here's the plan" He explained.

Whilst Rick ordered that Rivers hid down in the power system room, the Governor was telling his men who should be stationed in what car. While Rick explained that Rivers would turn on the power when the rigged tombs exploded with stun grenades, the Governor showed which route they'd take to the prison. When Rick said that Maggie and Glen would hide out and shoot the enemies when they left the tombs, the Governor explained that they would invade the prison and kill everyone in sight.

Each man was set on destruction, vengeance for who they had lost.

"Will this work Rick?" Stone asked with uncertainty, earning Daryl's comforting hand on her knee.

"It has to" He muttered hopefully, he rubbed his face tiredly and looked at Daryl, Stone, Michonne and Rivers seriously. His face softened briefly, before he glanced up at the railing leading outside and his face fell. His eyes widened with grief, and his eyes started to flicker around the room, avoiding the railings up top. "I-I think we should all call it a night" He murmured.

Understanding what he was going through, the group rose from their seats and moved into the cellblock, while Rick went to relieve Glen and Maggie from their watch duty.

Daryl followed Stone all the way back to her cell room, not even bothering to keep his movements discreet. He placed his crossbow to the side, as well as his other weapons. He thew his boots to the side and climbed into bed, letting Stone curl into his side.

"How ye doin'?" He asked gruffly, his chin coming to a rest on the top of her head.

"Nervous" She said, she felt him tighten his hold on her. "You?"

"Holdin' on" He admitted and she tightened her hold on him.

"It'll get better" She promised and he nodded against her head. He closed his eyes as her lips grazed over his, before her head fell back down to lay on his chest. They both were surprised at how affectionate they were towards one another, but at this very moment, it was what they needed.

* * *

**Another chapter coming soon, real soon. Be prepared my lovelies. **


	32. Chaos Ensues

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

**WARNING: I have changed the plot so that it will fit into my story.**

The prison group was set, their vehicles were packed and they were preparing themselves while Rick rechecked the prison for any lost items. Rivers gave Stone and Michonne a tight hug and they wished him luck. He pulled on his riot gear, gripped his machete tightly and moved off into the tombs. Glen and Maggie shared a brief kiss, also disappearing into their hide out areas.

Stone also placed her riot gear on, Rick had stationed her out in the turned over prison truck. She was to wait there when Woodbury's men invaded and she was to improvise if some stayed behind. She gulped down the nervous feeling tingling in her stomach, barely registering Daryl's hard hand resting on her shoulder.

"Ye alright?" He asked softly.

"Just nervous to see my brother again. That's all" She mumbled. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly, he knew no words could reassure her while she dealt with her inner conflict. She pulled herself together once Rick strolled outside, she sent Daryl a grateful look and allowed him to lead her towards his motorcycle.

"You know your stations" Rick confirmed, giving each member a serious look. "Be careful" He instructed.

Rick ushered Carl, Hershel, Beth and Judith into Shane's old jeep. He, Michonne and Carol clambered into their audi, and Daryl climbed onto his bike with Stone behind him. Maggie and Glen opened the gate quickly, allowing them to drive into the prison fields and down the steep rocky path. Daryl swerved to a stop beside the truck, watching hesitantly as Stone slid off his bike and shouldered her sword.

She opened the truck door, surprised to find some of Michonne's items lingering in there.

"Are ye sure 'bout tis?" Daryl asked quickly, he raised his knife and sunk into a nearby walker's skull.

"Positive Daryl" She reassured. She inched her way into the truck, and looked back at him. "I'll be fine!" She snickered, "Hurry up and go" She shooed him away. Daryl sent her another wary glance, but he did as he was told, and he drove out into the woods and hid his bike beneath a camouflage tarp. He got his crossbow ready and lent into a running position, alert and ready for what was to come.

#

"We aren't coming. We'll stay behind and take care of the children, hold down the fort. When you come back, we'll understand if you don't want us here" Tyreese said firmly. Oliver watched nervously as the Governor clenched his jaw and stared at them hard, he didn't move but his heavy breathing was enough to put Tyreese and his sister on edge.

The Governor reached over, taking the sniper rifle from Oliver and pushing it into Tyreese's chest.

"Thank you" He breathed through gritted teeth.

The group's shoulders sagged with relief and they clambered onto their army trucks. The Governor led them out of Woodbury, he was stationed in his truck with Martinez close by. Oliver was placed on the back of the first truck, holding onto the machine gun that was stuck to the large vehicle.

They followed the Governor down the back roads, avoiding the main roads that may put them at risk. The group was already tense and alert once they reached the prison, firing off grenade launchers at the nearby watch towers. Oliver started releasing the machine gun's bullets, taking out the walkers that invaded the grounds as well as firing through the prison yard.

Their truck sped forward, only to break suddenly while a loud hiss echoed through the fields. Without hesitation, the group filtered out of their army trucks and armed themselves heavily, their eyes set on the prison before them.

The Governor's vehicle smashed through the remaining gate, taking down the last defence they had.

Oliver rushed forward, checking the yard thoroughly while the Governor led people towards the cellblock. Oliver narrowed his eyes, something was definitely wrong. Where were they? He frowned, there was one lone car parked behind the bridge, just before a set of large orange doors. He frowned even deeper, following Phillip's commands to enter the cellblock beside him.

Oliver followed him through, checking their cellblock and finding it empty. He went to the end of the block, checking each cell before turning on his heel and heading back. His steps faltered and rehashed his steps, taking another look into the last cell room. His eyebrows furrowed when a flash of silver chain caught his eye. He crept forward, pulling the chain from its hiding space and dangling it in front of his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, it was Stone's necklace, the one she had always worn. He spotted the three symbolic charms on it and he gritted his teeth, he tucked the chain in his pocket, breathing heavily while he stormed out of the room.

He rushed past the Governor, taking out his flash light and wrenching open the door that led to the tombs. He flicked it on, his eyes narrowed while Phillip smirked from behind him, chuckling beneath his breath.

#

Stone watched with baited breath, the group was disappearing into the cellblock. It was fortunate that Woodbury's men had taken out the walkers in the field, it gave her enough time to rush out of the truck and scramble onto their trucks.

With her eyes transfixed on the prison, she emptied the ammo from the trucks and laid it out on the ground. She grabbed their remaining rifles, tucking them over her shoulder while she poked another few holes into their vehicle cars.

She twisted around, bring her hand up to her mouth and whistling loudly. She watched as Rick, Michonne, and Daryl emerged from the bushes, strapped with weapons. She waited nervously for them, fiddling around with the rifle cartilages and making a chain of ammo for each person to hold. She almost jumped as Rick came up behind her, taking another rifle from her and adjusting in his arms.

They were bent down, Daryl keeping watch while Rick repeated his orders. He knew that Hershel would be watching through his binoculars, so he made a small gesture with his hand, signalling things would be going through as planned.

"You ready?" He whispered, looking carefully at Stone's anxious face. She nodded carefully, and Rick's eyes flickered over her shoulder. Lori was standing in the distance, cradling her stomach while she observed them with a slight smile. She nodded her head and Rick bowed his. They were ready.

Rick turned away and Stone's hand grabbed his arm tightly, he stared at her expectantly and she latched a chain on objects onto his belt. She squeezed his arm tightly, before releasing him and raising off the ground.

He helped her onto the back of the truck, making sure she had positioned herself before he, Daryl and Michonne crept up to the prison. Daryl raised his crossbow, taking aim and shooting down a sentry that was placed in their prison yard. Michonne took out the second, having borrowed Carl's silencer and placing it on her own rifle.

Rick let out a whistle that mirrored Stone's, warning Glen and Maggie that they were in the yard. He watched as Glen crept out of his spot, positioning his gun towards cellblock c's exit while Maggie snuck inside, preparing herself for what was to come.

It seemed like forever as they waited, anxiety raising their nerves stressfully. What if something had gone wrong? Where was the explosions? What was taking so long?

Hershel kept the group in his sight, carefully watching them through his sniper rifle as well as observing the prison from afar. He watched Stone pick up a larger weapon in the truck's wagon, he saw her make a triumphant gesture, before she stood it up beside the machine gun. He watched her snatch up the remaining ammo, gathering as much as she could before an all mighty bang filled the air.

Daryl took his position behind a mass of rubble, his eyes keenly set on the exit. Maggie had thrown gas bombs and extra stun grenades into the cellblock, causing more bangs to fill the air. Gas flooded out of the prison, wafting into the prison yard and covering the hidden members. Daryl wrapped his red bandana around his mouth, preventing the wild coughs that erupted through Woodbury's mens throats to happen to him.

They could hear people coughing as they released a spray of bullets blindly. Screams echoed out while each group fired on one another. Daryl was sure he had gunned down a few of the Governor's men, he squinted through the fog and could just make out their shapes.

An explosion shattered the ground, trembling the prison in its wake. Daryl perked up in alarm, trying to find where the explosion had come from. He heard a whoop of laughter and he glanced out towards Stone, seeing her holding a large grenade launcher and firing it off again.

"Bloody hell" Daryl muttered, rolling his eyes.

Michonne had taken the silent approach, she had held her katakana sword out at an even angle and ran around the prison yard. She had sliced through many of the Governor's men, leaving a bloodied mess behind her.

Rick had just ran out of ammo, when his hands fell on the chain attached to his belt. He glanced down quickly, ducking away from a bullet just in time. He ripped the chain off, finding four frag grenades attached to the chain. He grinned, pulled two frags from the chain and throwing them in their abandoned cars direction. He threw another two near the exit, and waited patiently as they exploded.

There was three explosions, before a large one shook through them. The car blew up in pieces, sending pieces of metal into the air and letting them fall down on the fight. Rick frowned, there was still one more explosion to go. The gas was starting to clear, he was able to see more and more people submerging from the smoke.

"RICK!"

He turned and saw Stone jumping off the truck with her arm outstretched. She tried blowing the grenade launcher again but she had ran out of ammo. He frowned at her unusual behaviour, turning his head to the side before he found a pair of shoes. He heard her scream his name again as his vision blacked.

Daryl turned at the scream, glancing over at Stone before following her gaze back to Rick. He was unconscious on the ground, the Governor standing before him with a sickening smirk on his face. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward, only to have the Governor lock eyes with him and patronisingly shake his index finger at him. The Governor beckoned over a large black man, who was holding a matching grenade launcher to Stone.

Daryl's eyes widened as the man turned the launcher at the army trucks, aimed and pulled the trigger.

"Lola!" He shouted, turning his attention to Stone who scrambled away from the trucks.

The trucks exploded, one after the other, and her body was shot across the fields like a limp rag doll.

"Shit!" He swore, he dithered between going to find Stone or ripping the Governor's head off.

Unfortunately, neither of those goals were pursued. Daryl heard another almighty bang, before he was thrown forward, missing out on the explosion that burned the yard.

#

Daryl groaned, his face was slapped gently and he felt a burn in his cheek. He winced and flinched away, only to have a soft hand cup his chin and the burn to return to his cheek. He tried to get away again, only to have the sting insistent.

"Be still" A voice ordered, none other than Carol's.

Daryl cracked open his eyes, finding Carol bent over him, dabbing a moist cloth on his cheek. The once white cloth was covered in black, and Daryl knew that was from him. He looked at Carol through narrowed eyes, inspecting her slightly bruised face and ruffled hair.

"Wha's goin' on?" He asked gruffly.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're up" A booming voice chuckled, breaking Daryl's attention off Carol.

He stared around the dark room he was in, they were in the cafeteria and their weapons and ammunition was stacked in the corner. To his dismay, Rick was slumped against the wall, his head lolled to the side while his breathing was even and calm. He had dried blood covering his lip, his nose starting to swell from a beating he had received. Michonne was not far from him, her hands handcuffed to the table and her lip busted. Daryl looked up, finding Phillip Blake lounging on one of the cafeteria benches with a wide smile. His remaining troops at the far end of the cafeteria.

"I got to hand it to ya'll. You put up a mighty fight" He praised, he directed his smile at Carol. "Some more than others"

Daryl was pulled up from the floor, made to stand up while his shaky legs made him waver side to side. Carol stood beside him, holding him in place while she held her chin up defiantly. Phillip tilted his head to the side, observing the pair before he made a gesture to his men.

Daryl watched Shumpert, a burly black man, disappeared through the doors, before quickly shoving through new members. Daryl felt his heart sink. In came, a bruised Beth holding Judith tightly, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Glen and a unconscious Stone. But there was somebody missing.

Daryl tried to lunge for Stone, but Martinez's hold on him was tight. He studied her carefully, watching as she was laid down on the table near him. Her breathing was stable and Daryl was thankful for that, but half of her face was darkened with ash and blood was peaking out of her hairline. He struggled to compose himself, knowing that his internal conflict was making Phillip's grin widen and widen.

"Wha' did ye do ta her?" He snarled aggressively, struggling against his hold. "If ye hurt her I'll-"

Phillip let out a booming laugh, he clenched his sides and grinned. "What are you going to do Daryl? Are you going to try and hurt me like Merle did? Because we both know that didn't work, now did it?" He asked keenly. Daryl lunged forward again, almost breaking from his restraints. Phillip's eyes flashed with anger and Martinez quickly got a hold of Daryl again.

Phillip's smile returned and he breathed in deeply, as if he was breathing in the scent of flowers. He looked at Daryl and then over at Shumpert.

"We've done nothing to your woman or any of them" He said calmly. He rose off his chair and came forward, circling Beth, before coming to a stop before Stone. "Not yet anyway" He added with a chuckle. Shumpert and Martinez joined in with the laughter, but the Governor's other men looked stricken.

"And you can guarantee Martinez will take a liking to her" The Governor added, he ran a hand over Stone's leg.

Daryl almost lost it completely, he freed one hand from Martinez's hold and was only inches away from Phillip, but he was already prepared. The Governor drew a pistol on him, clicking his tongue before pointing it down on Stone's unconscious body.

"Uh-uh-uh" He tutted, "We don't want to start the show too early" He beamed and holstered his gun again, he strolled over to Rick's and Michonne's slumped bodies. "We're just going to wait for the Sheriff and Ninja to wake up. But I suppose if you're that eager, we can have a little fun now" He chuckled.

Daryl tensed as Carol was pulled from his side, Maggie was taken and Beth was too. They were placed in the middle of the room, while the Governor walked circles around them. He hummed in agreement, and Martinez laughed from behind Daryl. Carols' eyes found Daryl, she stared at him calmly before her eyes flickered over to Stone, something like amusement flashed in her eyes but it was gone quickly and Daryl wasn't sure what he saw.

Phillip stopped before them, his eyes finding Daryl, Glen, Hershel and Carl.

"I have to compliment you men on your set-up here. A guarded area, places to sleep and some attractive bed warmers. Mighty fine set-up" He complimented, his finger stroked Maggie's cheek and Glen flinched. "We've already picked out our favourites-" Phillip didn't need to say another word, it showed that he had chosen Maggie. His eyes connected with Daryl's and he smirked. "And your woman. Martinez likes her" He smiled.

Daryl clenched his jaw, he wanted to kill this asshole. No, he needed to kill this asshole.

A few tears trickled down Beth's cheeks, she closed her eyes and restricted the whimper in her throat. Phillip removed his hand from Maggie and strolled over to her, taking her head in his hands and gazing into her eyes.

"Not so strong now are you?" He questioned coldly, "This one fought tooth and nail to keep us away from that baby" He gestured towards little Judith in Hershel's arms. He lent in closer to Beth's small face, oblivious to Glen holding back Carl's body. Beth's blue eyes reopened, she stared up at Phillip innocently, before her eyes narrowed and she spat into his face.

He recoiled backwards with a grunt, smacking her face with his palm in the process.

"Attractive but feral" He remarked, wiping the salvia from his face.

Daryl snickered and Phillip's cold eyes landed on him, he stormed over to him with a angered look. "I'm glad you're amused bow hunter" He smiled warmly, "Let me amuse you more" He promised, gliding away from a fuming Daryl. He stopped before Stone, dragging her body down the table so her legs dangled off the edge. He looked over his shoulder at him, before he unbuckled his belt.

Daryl struggled angrily, he was NOT going to witness this.

"You know bow hunter, you'll be the second to die" Phillip told him, "It'll be you and Sheriff at the end. I'll make him watch his boy and baby girl die and you'll watch your bed-warmer die. It will be such a sight to see" He said gaily.

Daryl mashed his teeth together in rage.

"Then I'll take Michonne back with me, and she'll wish she died" He spat. Phillip unzipped Stone's jeans, he started to slid them off her hips when there was a _clang_ from across the room. He paused and looked over, discovering some of his troops had dropped their weapons. He frowned, releasing Stone's jeans and turning his attention fully to the group.

"We can't do this!" A man from the front spoke up, "We won't do this! I can't watch you kill innocent people and rape their women" He cried.

"We aren't going to do it" A woman pitched in, "We're all for killing biters, but not other humans. We should be getting along, not killing one another"

There was an outcry of agreement, rifles were strewn across the room and Phillip's troops stared back at him expectantly. Some of them stepped to the side, frowning at the others that spoke against him. Phillip stared at them in shock, before his face broke out into a smile and he laughed, nodding his head as well.

"If you can't beat them, join them right?" He chuckled. He abruptly pulled the rifle out of Martinez's arms and started gunning down his troops. Their screams echoed through the cafeteria and the prison group looked away from the murderous slaughter.

When the screams halted, and the Governor threw the rifle to the side, he was panting heavily. The troops that had stepped aside, were staring down at their mates that had just been killed. They were horrified. The prison group tried to avoid staring at the blood stains on the wall or the bodies gathered in a heap, but it was proving difficult.

Phillip straightened himself up, a grin replacing the deranged look on his face. He turned his attention back on Stone, tilting his head to the side and peering at her curiously. He swiped some fray hair from her face.

"I thought Shotty was kidding, but it's so obvious now. She looks just like him" He remarked. His face dropped and he sneaked his hands up her thighs, he glanced over at Daryl and raised his eyebrows. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I ..."

He stopped abruptly, his hands fumbling at his chest before they touched a soft hand. Phillip's eyes widened and he looked down, Stone was sitting up, her hand holding the hunting knife that was slammed into the centre of his chest.

The room was silent, before chaos ensued.


	33. Cruel Endings

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

Shots were fired across the room, shouts echoed and bullets dropped to the floor.

In the confusion, Beth, Hershel and Judith ducked behind a table. Maggie fell to the floor, picking up a the Governor's discarded gun and firing off shots, and Carol turned swiftly towards Daryl, she threw a shiny item over his shoulder and Daryl felt his arms released.

He turned quickly, finding a throwing star sticking between Martinez's eyes. His eyes glinted with anger and he stepped into the throwing star, pressing it in deeper until Martinez stopped writhing on the floor. He sent Carol a grateful look who was more than happy to take Martinez's discarded rifle. Carl had moved over to his father, shaking him roughly until his eyes cracked open and he was coming around.

Daryl and Carol exchanged a glance, before they raced forward and barrelled into Shumpert's torso.

Stone dug her knife deeper into Phillip's chest, until it was just the handle protruding from him. She pushed him down, and he fell to the ground, sprawling against the cafeteria floor. He was gurgling loudly, blood pouring from his mouth while his eyes remained wide with surprise. He watched as Stone stared down at him, she observed him quietly.

"It's over" She grunted. She zipped her jeans back on, "You're over" She finalised, crouching beside him.

The Governor cracked a smile, surprising Stone who tilted her head to the side. He coughed up some blood, before spitting out the remaining amount.

"Lola Stone, isn't it?" The man said brightly, she raised her chin and he grinned "Well Stone, were you surprised by the big change in your brother?" He asked.

Stone was utterly surprised but remained silent and his grin remained.

"You really think we didn't pick up on the resemblance" The Governor added, he shifted his weight on the ground while he stared up at her. "Besides, your brother told me everything about you-" He lifted his arm and brushed his hand over her cheek, she recoiled and the Governor grinned wider. "And Rivers"

"Your brother is a good henchman, does everything for me. Even his wife did-" The Governor licked his lips and his eyes flickered over her, "She was a lot like you, feisty, a strong woman, but she eventually succumbed to my charms." He coughed loudly and Stone felt as if the chaos around her had slowed.

Stone frowned at him.

"The silly bitch got herself knocked up and poor little Oliver was so induced by rage that he saw red. Little did he know, that the red was the blood coming out of his wife's skull." He coughed out a laugh, "Lovely Oliver killed his wife and the bastard child in her, I promised to keep it a secret if he did things for me"

The Governor's booming laugh rang through her ears, "Your brother is deranged, has killed multiple people, he's on the edge of the cliff and I drove him there. You think I'm bad? Take a look at your brother"

"You're lying" Stone defended weakly.

The Governor's face lit up at her response and he smirked evilly.

"Really?" He snickered, "Tell me then. Do you know the whereabouts of your friend Rivers?"

Stone's stomach churned with nausea.

#

She ran into the deserted room, absolute dread surging through her body while her blood ran cold. She was sure that her face paled, her body trembled and her knees buckled as she collapsed onto the ground and crawled her way to the figure of Rivers sprawled across the ground with his eyes close. His chest was moving, but barely while he laid in a pool of his own blood.

She was unconcerned by the blood soaking into her jeans. She cradled Rivers' head, dragging it onto her lap while she stroked the hair off his head.

"Rivers?" She whispered, she felt her heart pang while his eyes cracked open an inch. Breaths were shuddering through him, raising his chest slightly before collapsing back down. His lips curled, trying to form a word but coming short.

She observed him, ripping the riot padding off his chest and finding a gaping wound on his stomach and two bullet wounds in the chest. His face had taken a beaten, chunks of his hair missing and she was sure one of his legs were broken. Her lips trembled and she grabbed Rivers hand, she rocked back and forth, she had no tears, only shock for this moment.

He stared back up at her, his face bare of any emotion, there was no exhaustion, no hard features. This was the Rivers she knew, the lanky teenager she had come to love and adore as her brother. Nothing but good memories flooded into her heart, increasing the hard stabs to the chest she felt.

Her chest tightened while Rivers' breath started to slow.

"Oliver.." He warned with a breath. Stone shook her head and he breathed in with difficulty.

"Don't go" She cried out, bringing Rivers hand to her face and rubbing her cheek against it. "Don't leave me" She pleaded, her voice small as a child's. It pained Rivers further to stare up at her, she could see the fight dying in his eyes. She kissed his hand, not caring that his blood was covering her face and she was completely dirty.

"Stone.." He breathed, she stared at him quickly and was surprised to find amusement in his eyes. "I-I was right in the...end, y-you fell for D-Daryl" He huffed a laugh before his chest caved in and stilled.

"No-no-no!" Stone shouted, she held his head tightly and hoped it was a bad dream. She screwed her eyes together, her face contorted with pain while her eyes brimmed with tears. She felt her heart stop, and she collapsed forward, holding onto Rivers' torso as a whimper broke from her lips.

"Now is no need to cry Lola" A cold voice murmured.

Her eyes cracked open and her tears subsided in surprise, she turned her head to the voice and found Oliver staring back at her. He was alert and ready, he swept past her and stood on the other side of Rivers' body.

"You didn't" She whispered, her grip on Rivers tightened.

Oliver cracked a smile, "But I did" He mocked.

A strangled cry escaped her mouth and she shakily looked down at her best friend, "How could you do this to him? To me?" She whimpered.

Oliver stared at her hard, "Don't play the victim Lola, you've always played the victim" Stone stared at him with confusion, but he was clearly lost in his own thoughts. "Since day one it's been poor Lola, oh let's take in Lola, let's care for Lola" He snapped.

Stone brokenly stared at Rivers while Oliver started to crack his fists against the wall.

"You! It's always been about you. Our father chose you over me, our mother chose you over me once you arrived here. Everything was fine until you got here" He snarled. "Little Nvda"

Stone glanced up at him, she could see the deranged look returning.

"When I ran away, it was the best thing to happen to me. I met Sharon and even when the outbreak happened we were happy. Then you came along-"

"Don't you dare blame me Oliver" She spat angrily, her hands tightened in Rivers' shirt "I ain't the one who made you a prick to your own mother, I'm not the one that was a coward when that bastard beat her, me and Julian. I didn't start this apocalypse and I certainly didn't make your wife cheat on you. This is all you" She said lowly.

Oliver's face lit up in fury, "I loved them" He snarled.

"You killed your own wife" She stated. Oliver's mouth turned upwards into a smile and she suddenly felt horrified.

#

They had killed off every threat, bodies were all over the place and blood was pooling around their feet. Rick and Michonne had been awoken out of their unconscious states, they were leaning against the cafeteria tables and regaining their consciousness quickly. The prison group had recapped the fight to the pair of them.

One of the troops had hidden beneath the pile of dead civilians, hiding until she thought it was safe to come out. Daryl had picked her up, sensing that she wasn't a threat and had let her wait to the side of the room with sobs emitting from her.

Rick stood up up quickly, glancing quickly at everybody in the room. "Where is Stone?" He asked urgently, "Rivers?" He questioned.

The group panicked quickly, checking each deceased body and finding neither of the two on the ground.

"I-I saw her run out" The sobbing woman named Rowan spluttered. She winced away from the dead bodies and rubbed at her eyes fiercely.

Rick looked over at her urgently, "Did you see where she went, what she was doing?"

"No! She was talking to the Governor and then she left" Rowan wept.

Rick wrinkled his nose at her, but he was attracted to the other side of the room as a splutter of laughter drifted towards them. The group followed after him, and they found the Governor laying on the ground, blood weeping from his mouth while the open wound in his chest was draining his life source. _The knife was missing._ He was choking on his own blood, the gurgling sounds were horrendous.

To the group's surprise, Rick lent down and lifted Phillip's head so it was leaning against the leg of the the cafeteria table. The excess blood poured from his mouth, and he let out a gasping breath, shuddering slightly.

"Where is she?" Daryl snarled, he lent down and smacked Phillip's head to the side. Phillip asked who he was talking about and Daryl clenched his jaw, "Ye know who I'm talkin' 'bout" He spat angrily.

"Well I'm assuming she's with Rivers" The Governor laughed joyfully, he smiled serenely.

"And wheres that?" Rick asked, he crouched before the monster of a man.

Phillip smiled madly, mustering all his strength to laugh again. "Where you left him" He whispered in a sinister voice. Some of the group shuddered involuntarily. Rick rose, his ears perked at a familiar sound and Rowan shrieked from the cafeteria door.

"You got what you wanted, so stick a bullet in my head and be done with it" The Governor spat, he gave the prison group a shrewd look. He was surprised when Rick returned his look with a sly smile of his own.

"No. You see I'm not going to do that Phillip" Rick said in his most patronising voice. He lifted his gun and two shots rang out. Phillip doubled over with pain, squinting his eyes down at the the two fresh bullet wounds in each separate leg.

"Don't want you getting away now" Rick smiled. He looked over his shoulder and saw Maggie and Glen dragging over a few stirring dead bodies. They glanced back at Rick, nodding their heads in confirmation. They were beginning to rise.

The Governor felt his eyes flutter shut, when they reopened, Daryl was right in front of him and the prison group were just behind him. Daryl's fist came down on Phillip's face, his eyes wild and glazed while he broke skin. Phillip's face was severely bruised and bleeding when Daryl was eventually pulled off him.

Rick came back into view.

-"This is for the people you killed and hurt. This is for the pain you have inflicted upon my family" Rick snarled, he rose from his position and kicked the Governor in the side. Daryl bent over the Governor, a wry smirk playing on his lips.

"Stay awake Phillip. We wouldn't want ye ta miss out on tha show" He whispered.

Phillip stared up at the group, his eyes widening at the sick smiles on each individuals face. They stepped away slowly, calmly walking out of the cafeteria with their weapons and ammo, and locking it behind them. They waited near the door, hearing the familiar gurgle of the rising walkers and the panicked cries that elicited from Phillip's mouth. They listened carefully as his screams echoed out to them and the walkers' hungered growls that were drowning out his screams.

#

Stone was thrown to the side of the room, coughing loudly as blood dripped into her mouth. Her hand trembled over her busted lip and she closed her eyes. She pulled herself up, her arms shaking from the beatings Oliver had inflicted, her legs trembling as she gasped for air.

"Who are you?" She choked out, her face was crumpled with sadness, her eyes transfixed on River's unmoving body.

Oliver's booming laugh rang through the air, "Those are the exact words my wife said" He said calmly, his face contorted with rage and he gritted his teeth. "Until that bitch told me that spawn in her wasn't mine and she was fucking another man" He screamed.

"Why him Oliver?" She cried.

"Because I knew it would hurt you the most, like I have been hurt my entire life" He laughed cruelly.

At that moment, Stone didn't see her brother, she didn't see the jealous teenager who bullied her, she didn't see the child that abandoned her, she didn't even see the good memories. She saw everything in a haze of red, her lips curled backwards and her eyes narrowed into slits. This man was a murderer. She raced forward, her thin body barreling with surprising strength into Oliver. She knocked the breath out him, sending him backwards while his head made a sickening crack on the ground. She was on top of him, like a rabid monster, nothing could stop her now.

She heard voices shouting, one was her own. She saw her fist slamming into Oliver's face, she was consumed with rage, almost having an out of body experience. She felt nothing but pure anger, both of her hands continued the assault, beating down on Oliver's barely recognisable face.

She unsheathed the knife from her belt, raising it high in the air before moving down Oliver's body and plunging it into his chest. She ripped into him, slicing out her anger for what she had lost. He wasn't her brother, she wasn't going to remember him as her brother, he was nothing but a murderer.

What little life Oliver had in him, left in shuddering screams while tissue and blood poured from his chest and face. She was sure that her face resembled a deranged monster, she knew she was laughing and screaming. She was floating in euphoria, ready to move her assault lower when she was yanked off him.

She was dragged across the ground, thrown against the wall while multiple hands held her down. Through the rage, she could make out Rick and Daryl's face, she was surprised to find complete shock and horror on theres. Her fists loosened and she realised that she was splattered in Oliver's blood and tissue. Her head dropped while her laboured breaths painfully pushed past her lips.

She slid down the wall, pressed her legs against her chest while her eyes blazed with hatred. Daryl got down on his knees, his face blocking her view from Oliver. She could barely register what he was saying, she was focusing on her exhaustion and pain that she felt.

Daryl stared at her, completely lost at what to do. In her eyes was conflict, her rage induced side fighting for dominance with the almost broken mess within. He looked up at Rick for help, but he was unable to, there was nothing he could do.

Rick pulled Glen into the room,and together they shakily took Rivers out of the tombs, his body passing by Stone and Daryl.

"Tis ain't ya" Daryl whispered, but it fell on deaf ears. Her gaze had shifted past him, settling on Oliver before it flickered to Rivers. At that moment, her face crumpled and tears threatened to spill.

She looked back at Daryl, and he knew what side had won. She pushed his hands away and he let her scramble to her feet. He rose with her, grabbing for her but she slapped his hands away.

Daryl stared at her, his heart tugging painfully while the sadness she felt became impossible to bear. He tried to pull her in, but she slapped him away again and staggered to the side. There was no way anyone was going to get through to her, she stooped over at the opposite end of the room and let out a blood curdling scream, one that quaked through Daryl and almost broke him completely.

She had her hands clasped together over her stomach, trying to press down on the pain that screamed through her. Her breaths heaving through her while she had to come to terms with her loss. She collapsed back onto the ground, dry sobs wracked through her while her limbs lashed out at anything. Daryl watched her fall.


	34. We Are Family

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

_Once the stun grenades exploded, Oliver threw his arm up to cover his eyes. He winced in pain, the blinding light burning his retinas. He blindly guided himself along the wall, eventually finding a door in the midst of chaos, and throwing himself into the room. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and to restore themselves from the brutal assault they had undertaken._

_He panted heavily, listening closely as walkers surged through the tombs and screams drifted back to him. He kept himself still and quiet, avoiding any movement or noise of any kind. He glanced around the room, it was a small workshop, with tools hanging from the walls and a large water heater in the middle of the room. He could see a faint streak of blood on the ground, one that wrapped around into a small hallway down the back._

_He frowned and made his way back to the door, opening it slightly and checking down the hallway. He could just make out the dim shadows of walkers at the end, they were pursuing his comrades back into cellblock C._

_He snuck out of the small room, creeping down the tomb to look further. He could hear a shuffle of feet and a small chuckle from the end of the hallway, he froze as the Governor came out of a cell room further down the hallway. Phillip merely grinned at him, nodding in affirmation as a whistle of joy drifted towards them._

_"Go for it" He instructed willingly, ushering Oliver down the hall more._

_Oliver gave him a gleaming smile, took his instructions, and strolled down to a power room. He was surprised to find one person in there, he was also surprised to find that one person was Rivers. He was packing a canvas bag full of ammo, taking his time while he whistled a familiar tune to himself. He kicked aside a few empty stun grenade canisters and walked towards the an emergency back up system, he was inches away from turning it on when Oliver stepped on a fray canister._

_Rivers whipped around, eyes wide while he unsheathed his knife. He didn't relax when he saw Oliver, instead he tensed up further and crouched into position. Oliver sauntered forward, stretching his lips into a charming smile and acknowledging him._

_"Hello Rivers" He greeted._

_Rivers' eyes narrowed, he frowned. "What do you want Oliver?" He asked sharply._

_Oliver's tongue darted out and he licked his upper lip, "Just wanted to know where Lola is" He said innocently, he lent against a backup system and gave Rivers a steely gaze. Rivers returned the look, he was definitely suspicious of him._

_"She's not here" He said after a moments silence._

_"Then where is she?"_

_"Not here"_

_Oliver gritted his teeth, he gave Rivers a shrewd look._

_"I'm not going to tell you Oliver, so you might as well leave. We don't need any trouble" Rivers said softly, he backed away from the power system and came closer to Oliver. His eyes were soft, pleading with his estranged friend to drop it._

_"Trouble? You've already started trouble silly Rivers. You unleashed a dozen or so stun grenades on us-" He paused, his legs trembled as an explosion roared through the prison. "-And fired on my men. It's gotten personal now" He hissed._

_"It got personal when your men took your sister and Glen" Rivers snarled. He dropped the good guy facade and glowered towards Oliver, "It got personal when you beat my best friend to a pulp. Fuck this, I'm gonna make you pay"_

_Rivers lunged forward, grabbing Oliver's waist and sending them both crashing to the ground. He wrestled the bigger man over the floor, making sure his fist connected with Oliver's already bruising face. Oliver's hand cracked down on Rivers' nose, opening the gates and making blood pour like a waterfall out of his broken nose. He grunted in pain, only to have Oliver kick him off and roll on top of him._

_Oliver's hands mimicked Rivers, his knuckles coming down on Rivers jaw and sending his head to the right and then to the left. He panted heavily, sending all his strength through his clenched fists and breaking Rivers' skin on his face._

_Oliver moved his assault down Rivers' body, taking his anger out of his midsection. He punched his ribcage, sending a sharp sting of pain through Rivers and a hiss out of his mouth. A primal urge rushed through Oliver, transforming his actions into cruel beatings on his victim._

_Rivers' hands scrabbled up Oliver's neck, choking him hard with surprising strength. Oliver gasped, breaking contact with Rivers and scrambling away. Rivers took deep breaths, lifting himself shakily while Oliver also pulled himself up._

_"Has your jealously really gotten you this far?" Rivers asked incredulously. He saw Oliver's face turn from fuming to absolutely livid. He raced forward, shouting profanities and cursing Rivers to hell._

_And then he stabbed him, drove his knife through the gap of his riot gear, up under the breast bone and only inches from his heart. Rivers made a small guttural groan, he slid off the knife, falling to the ground while shudders ran through his entire body. He weakly grabbed at his chest, feeling the blood that pooled from the wound and wept over his clothing. He glanced up at Oliver's deranged face, a surge of fear rushing through him as he scrambled backwards and fixed his eyes on the power lever._

_If he was going to die here, the least he could do was raise the alarm and release the walkers on the Governor's men._

_But, Oliver wouldn't let him go. Instead, he pulled Rivers forward and his foot rest lightly on Rivers raised calf. A sickening smile crossed Oliver's face, before he raised his foot enclosed in a steel cap boot and slammed it down on Rivers' leg. He was happy with the end result. Rivers doubled over in pain, howling loudly at the crack of pain running through him._

_He bit into his fist, muffling his yells and curses, trying hard not to alert any lingering walkers._

_"I. Was. Never. Jealous" Oliver panted between breaths._

_Rivers' one eye glared up at him, "Then how does it feel, to know that no one missed you when you left but everyone missed Stone when she did?" He asked, gasping slightly while he tried to keep himself awake._

_Oliver mashed his teeth together and stared down at the mess he had made of Rivers. He wasn't content with that though, he grabbed his gun from his belt and raised it, pointing it at Rivers. Two shots rang out and Rivers' chest was sporting two new bullet wounds. He gasped in pain, the energy he had leaving him in painful gasping breaths._

_"Not jealous?" He whispered, briefly chuckling to himself._

_#_

Stone had gone into emotional trauma as soon as Daryl brought her out of the tombs and back into her cell room. She had refused to see Rivers, she had refused to be touched by anyone, including Daryl. She sat up on the top bunk bed, numbly staring at the wall while Rivers body was placed on a table in the kitchen. Stone could hear Michonne's quiet weeps from her room, it seemed to wrench into her stomach even more.

_No one. She had no one._

It seemed to repeat itself in her head, haunting her while she rocked back and forth. Everyone that was of importance to her in her old life was gone. Stone felt her eyes sting, but no tears fell, she refused to let them fall.

She looked down at herself, realising that Rivers' blood coated her in a cruel mocking way. She clenched her hands into fists and slammed it down on the mattress, the anger inside of her surged through her again and she wanted nothing more than to kill her brother, again.

#

Tears streaked down Michonne's face as she touched Rivers face gingerly. He was stretched out on the kitchen floor, with the whole group surrounding him with saddened eyes. She wept softly, trying her hardest to contain her emotions while Rick patted her back gently. She grabbed a piece of material and wiped the blood away from Rivers' face, her hands shook as she did so.

Beth grabbed the cloth from her, sending Michonne a sad smile while she proceeded to mirror her actions. Michonne closed her eyes and her body shuddered with a dry sob, she clenched her fists and was glad that Phillip had suffered an awful death. A slight smile crossed her face.

"If I fall, I'm gonna drag a whole lot of those bastards down with me" She whispered.

Rick frowned at her, "Huh?"

Her head snapped up and she looked over at the confused sheriff. "That's what Rivers said to me a few days ago, and he did it" She said, her eyes drifted to Rowan from across the room. Rowan was drying her eyes, a remorseful look on her face.

Rick cracked a smile, "That he did" He murmured.

They looked down at Rivers unmoving body, and Carl stepped forward.

"When do you think he'll turn?" Carl asked, he glanced down with concern and he fingered the gun in his belt.

Rick held his hand up, stopping Carl from raising his gun. "We aren't sure, but when he does, it should be Stone" He said firmly. He flinched abruptly as a loud bang came from the cell rooms. He rose immediately and Daryl was right by his side.

They could hear metal connecting with the ground, Stone's angry grunts and the sound of material being ripped into two. They glanced through the barred gate, glancing down the end of the cellblock to see objects being thrown out of her cell room.

Daryl stepped towards the barred door, ready to wrench it open when Hershel grabbed his arm tightly.

"Leave her be" He instructed, he pulled Daryl back. "She needs to release this"

Daryl hesitantly backed away from the door, he could hear Stone's actions faltering before they stilled and there was silence.

Rick turned to Glen, "I need you to come with me" He ordered quietly, he strolled towards him and Maggie. "Both of you"

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked dryly, she rubbed at her wet eyes and sniffed back a sob.

"To Woodbury"

Rowan perked up instantly, she frowned at Rick and stormed forward. "You can't just kill all of them off, thats inhumane!" She screeched, and Rick instantly clamped his hand over her mouth to hush her.

"We aren't going to kill your people. We're taking you back" He said matter of factly, although he had other plans in his mind.

#

Stone sat quietly in the midst of the mess she had made, she was sitting on the remains of her ripped mattress. She chewed on her lower lip, a million thoughts racing through her mind while she heard a vehicle leave the prison yard. She sighed heavily, and kicked a few items across the room. Rivers blood had dried on her arms, but she couldn't stop staring at the vibrant red that coated her.

She glanced up quickly when she heard a shuffle of feet. The footsteps got closer and closer, until they stopped outside of her room. She found Daryl staring back at her, he shifted his weight from one leg to another, taking in the mess she had made.

He stepped inside, regarding her with saddened eyes.

"Are ye-"

"Don't" She mumbled, she looked down at the ground with a frown.

He cleared his throat, "Ah thank ye should-"

"Stop it!" She snapped, she glanced up at him with hardened eyes. "I don't need a damn talking to, I just want to be left alone"

Daryl shook his head, "It ain't healthy, ye needa talk ta me" He persisted and he saw her face grow angrier.

"The last thing I need to do is talk to you" She snarled, she backed away from him. "The last thing I need to do is talk to any of you. Get out of my sight Daryl, I want to be left alone" She glared up at him and he wavered with shock.

He stepped back slightly, staring back at her hesitantly. He shook his head, "Dun' push me away" He pleaded gently. She closed her eyes, forcing tears back and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Go away" She said firmly. She didn't reopen her eyes until his steps echoed away.

Stone kept herself pressed up against the wall, turning away any offer of comfort that entered her cell room. Daryl came back and she yelled at him, Carl tried to comfort her, Beth tried, even Carol and Michonne. She had forced them out, eventually shutting her cell door to make them leave her alone. She curled up into a ball on the ground, forcing herself not to cry.

Could they not understand that she wanted to be left alone?

#

Rick had entered Woodbury, finding Andrea locked up in the room Glen and Stone had been held in. She was alive, Milton lying dead by her side and a pair of pliers clamped tightly in her hand. They had helped her outside, placing her in the apartment she use to share with Rivers and Michonne. Once she had found about Rivers passing, she had curled into a ball and cried, begging to be left alone.

Rick had gone back outside, finding Tyreese in a school bus with Sasha by his side. They had talked, setting out a plan for what to do with Woodbury's dead men. The brother and sister duo brought extra weaponry with them, just in case of a walker overload.

"Are you sure about this?" Rick asked softly, he looked up at the man with admiration.

"Of course" Tyreese nodded, "It's the least we can do" He added.

Rick nodded, he hopped back into his vehicle with Maggie and Glen. They led Tyreese and Sash back to the prison.

#

"Stone.."

"Go away!" Stone muttered, she rolled onto her back and glared at the cell door. Hershel was leaning against the bars, staring down at her with a thoughtful look. Unlike the others, Hershel slid open the cell door and hobbled forward. He turned over a fallen chair and sat down on it with a sigh.

"I'm not leaving that easily" He said softly.

Stone kept quiet while Hershel adjusted himself on his seat. He pulled a small bible out of his pocket and cleared his throat. He started to hum to himself, while he flicked through the pages and tried to find a certain passage.

"Stone, was Rivers a holy man?" He asked carefully. He watched as Stone rolled on her side and looked over at him, her eyes observed him silently before she nodded her head briefly. Hershel cleared his throat again and looked further into the bible.

"For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." Hershel quoted, and Stone's ears perked at the quote.

"John-"

"3:16" Stone finished.

Hershel regarded her with surprise, and she lowered her gaze. "Rivers use to make me come to church with me, in return I could stay at his house whenever" She mumbled, she rolled onto her back and sighed heavily.

"Rivers loved you very much. I never saw a man fluster over a woman he wasn't romantically involved with as he did over you. At the farm, he'd always kept an eye on you and the short period of time he was with us here, he always made sure you were safe before him" Hershel assured. "And I believe, he died protecting you as he did in life"

Stone's eyes stung and she balled her hands into fists, "Get out Hershel" She ordered.

Hershel sat back, unfazed by her tone and flicked through his bible. "Don't do this Stone" He said, he didn't look at her as he spoke.

Stone glared over at him. "No you don't. I'm sick of you all trying to console me, I'm sick of all of this. I want to be left alone-"

"But you won't be left alone!" Hershel said sharply, his voice like a crack of thunder. "What you don't understand Stone, is that we are a family and we get through this, TOGETHER. Rivers death has affected us all as well, perhaps not to the extent that it has for you and Michonne, but we still feel it. You are being selfish"

"Selfish?" Stone nearly screamed. "I just lost everything. I lost my best friend and my older brother in the process. Don't you tell me I'm being selfish because I want to be left alone to deal with it!"

"You're being selfish! We are trying to help you and you are pushing us away. You haven't lost everything, you haven't lost us and you haven't lost Daryl"

Stone's lips trembled, and she scrambled up into a standing position. She glowered at Hershel and he returned the look.

"You don't understand" She whispered.

Hershel's face darkened with anger and he stood up so fast, the bible in his lap smacked onto the ground and the chair behind him fell backwards. He balanced himself on his crutches and stared at her hard.

"I don't understand? I lost both of my wives, my step-son and nearly lost my daughter!" Hershel shouted. Stone's face softened briefly, and she looked down at the ground. "You are being selfish, because you think no one else is going or has gone through what you are feeling. Think about Carl and Beth who lost their mothers. Daryl lost his brother. Michonne lost her family. Maggie lost her mother. Glen lost his parents. Rick lost his wife. We all lost our relatives" Hershel continued.

"Now Rick is back, and a grave has been dug for Rivers. So you are going to go out there" Hershel ordered. Stone stared at the ground and Hershel's face softened, "And don't you dare push us away." He said quietly.

Stone's eyes shined with tears, she nodded at Hershel and he ushered her out. She walked slowly, her head hanging down as she went to face her problem. She kept her head bowed when the entered the kitchen area, ignoring the stares from the group.

She watched her feet as Hershel led the group outside, giving her and Michonne time to be with Rivers.

When she finally got the courage to look at Rivers unmoving body, she felt her heart tug painfully. She fell to her knees and crawled to his body, she sat on his left while Michonne sat on his right. They stared at one another silently, before Michonne took Stone's hand and held it tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of him" Stone whispered and Michonne nodded mutely.

"Thank you for stabbing the Governor and killing your brother" Michonne murmured back.

Stone gulped loudly and Michonne stretched over Rivers body, hugging Stone tightly for a quick second before releasing her. They smiled briefly at one another, then their eyes fell on Rivers and they waited.

They stayed in their position for a long time, before they came to the conclusion that they didn't want to see Rivers turn. They didn't want to taint Rivers memory by seeing him change into a monster. So together, they rolled Rivers over and Stone unsheathed her knife. Together they held the handle, before sinking the knife into the back of his skull. Killing him for good.

They pulled the knife out, feeling as if the knife had been stabbed into their own hearts.

They rolled him onto his back and were happy to see his face undamaged by the stab. They called in the group and Rivers was lifted, and carried outside to the prison yard.

Stone was the last one to leave the cellblock, she kept her head bowed while she walked behind the group. She stepped outside, a cold bitter breeze blowing her hair back off her face. When her head finally snapped up, she was surprised to find the prison fields emptied entirely and a large school bus stationed in front of the front gate. She frowned, spotting Tyreese and Sasha loading the dead members from Woodbury into the back of the bus.

Stone's eyes drifted to the fresh hole in the ground, right next to Lori's grave. Her heart pulled and she faltered in her steps, she panicked momentarily and backed towards the cellblock door. But a hand was placed on her back, and she was pushed forward gently.

She looked up, finding Daryl looking back down at her. He didn't say anything, he guided her into the fields, his hand creating gentle patterns on her back. She bowed her head again, she grabbed his arm tightly, stilling its movements. Her hand slid down his arm, before it grabbed his hand in a tight hold. He didn't pull away, instead held hers even tighter and kept her close.

Once they reached Rivers' open grave, she stood beside it while the group gathered around.

Maggie and Beth's eyes were already swollen with saturated grief. Everyone's shoulders with slumped under the weight of Rivers' death. Hershel started the small ceremony, pulling out his bible and reading small passages out from it.

Stone kept her eyes on Rivers body, and her eyes drifted to the cross at the head of the grave.

"..Rivers wasn't just a loyal member of our group. He was a brother to us, a son to me and an uncle to others. He brought joy to us, cheered us up when we were unhappy and at times, made us forget we were in these circumstances. I bless that day he and Stone entered our lives, bringing with them amusement and courage. We aren't here to mourn a loss, we are hear to celebrate a beautiful life."

Stone felt her heart tug, she felt it deep in her chest. Her eyes watered and she bit her lip.

"He took the risk in the tombs willingly and I know he didn't die in vain. Our Rivers may not be here in body, but he is here in spirit. He will guide us through this life, just like Merle, Lori, T-Dog, Dale, Sophia and those lost along the way. We will move on, but we won't forget those who made the ultimate sacrifice"

Hershel wiped at his eyes quickly, and Stone was sure that everyone else had been crying. She knew that she was definitely trying to contain hers in. Hershel ushered Rick and Daryl forward, who both grabbed Rivers and gently lowered him into the hole.

Stone watched as the earth swallowed Rivers. This was it; this was the last time she would ever see him again. Everyone grabbed a handful of soil and threw it down on him, before all the dirt was poured over Rivers body with finality. Stone picked up a dead flower from the ground and threw it onto the mound of dirt that was his grave. A dead flower for a dead body.

She sighed and sunk down to the ground, touching the dirt gently. The group took it as their sign to leave, watching her carefully while she stared at his grave. Daryl stuck by her, he knelt down beside her and stayed quiet.

He watched her lip tremble, her eyes watered and she started to shiver. He leaned in, turning her slightly so she was facing him.

"Let it go" He murmured.

At Daryl's command, Stone allowed herself to sob uncontrollably into his chest, dampening his shirt rapidly without holding back. Daryl's heart was pained from the sound, he hadn't heard her sob ever

She was finally letting go.

Letting go of Julian and Oliver's death, letting go of Rivers death, letting go of all the wrongs done by her and the pain she felt. It was something she needed, a part of her was able to resurrect itself to bring forth a clear mind and conscience.

She fisted her hands in his shirt, completely wrapping herself around him and draining herself. He rubbed her back, feeling the exact pain she felt. He closed his eyes, hugging her tightly to him and her sobs started to slow.

She pulled back from Daryl, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears. He ran his fingers over them, wiping away her hurt. She stared up at him with her eyes full of hurt and he felt himself grow incredibly protective.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too" She whispered.

"Ye ain't" He promised. "Ah ain't gonna do that ta ya"

Stone regarded him lovingly, she glanced back at Rivers and a thought sprung in Daryl's mind. He freed one hand and reached into his back pocket, he opened her hand and placed a necklace there. Stone looked down in surprise.

"Yer brudder had ya necklace." He said gently. Stone looked at it carefully, finding Rivers friendship ring she had given him added to the necklace as well. Tears leaked from her eyes again and Daryl pulled her in again.

"I don't want to push you away Daryl. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with these emotions" She said honestly. Her voice wavered through the tears.

"Ah understand" He said, and Stone knew he didn't just mean their earlier encounter. He understood her pain, her anxiety, her loss and what she was going through. Stone hugged him tightly, embracing the warmth surging through him.

Daryl looked down at her, "Are ye ready?" He asked.

Stone looked at Rivers grave, she wiped at her eyes and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She let Daryl lift her up, and he held her hand. She stroked Rivers wooden cross and she closed her eyes.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me" She said quietly. Daryl squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "I'm ready"

He started to lead her towards the main gate and she frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "Ta Woodbury" He declared.

As they walked nearer and nearer to the group, she felt her confusion grow even more.

"Why?"

"'Cause that is our new home" He remarked.

"But what about-" She looked over her shoulder at the prison. Her eyes widened with surprise, chunks of the place was broken into rubble. Gates were broken, and there were large pieces missing out of the building. Their old home had been destroyed entirely, there was nothing there for them. "-oh"

Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the gate.

"We'll be safer" He reassured.

Stone nodded mutely and found herself face to face with the group.

Stone's eyes flickered around her as she walked, she observed the concerned faces of her fellow members. The swollen eyes that regarded her with gentle expression. Her heart swelled at the thought that these people cared about her, and she too cared about them.

As Daryl led her to his motorbike that was still in the woods, she realised that although she had lost her family from her past life, she had a new family in this life.


	35. My Mirror

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

When they first entered Woodbury, it had been awkward. Those remaining in the small town had to get over the animosity brain washed into them, and take in the prison group that had saved them all. There was an immediate difference between the Woodbury community and the prison community. The prison group was covered in thick layers of dirt and blood, their expressions feral and their weapons close by.

The Woodbury group stared on in surprise, their clean washed faces regarding the group with shocked looks. Although the Woodbury community lacked weaponry skills or any basic survivor skills, what surprised the prison group the most is that they had showers.

Andrea's reunion with Michonne had been bitter sweet. The pair obviously upset over Rivers passing, they had talked out their differences and resolved the guilt between the pair. Stone had even warmed up to Andrea, hugging her briefly when Andrea apologised for her lost.

Because of the loss of lives, there was more accommodation in Woodbury. Rick, Carl and Judith took the Governor's old apartment. Carol, Beth and Hershel decided to share an apartment right next to Rick's new house. Michonne moved in with Andrea. Maggie and Glen grabbed an apartment across the street.

Daryl had taken any room with Stone, both deciding they needed to sleep and adjust to this new place.

They had been at Woodbury for a week now. Woodbury had finally brought back all the fallen men and women, even bringing Merle back for Daryl, except Martinez, Shumpert and the Governor. They had cremated them all and spread their ashes out at a farm they had found. Stone had requested they bring back Oliver and bury him as well. The prison group had slowly gotten use to the small town, slowly transitioning back into the feeling of normality. It was good for them, to finally start feeling human again.

Stone had taken to the streets, her paranoia forcing her to scope out the area. The streets of Woodbury had eventually led her to a little cabin on the outskirts of town, one that was all too familiar to her.

On the outside, it was a brown cabin with a quaint little hedge and letterbox at the front of it. There were bars on the window, but flowers sprouting out of a small box hanging outside the windows. There was a welcome mat outside the door.

Stone brushed her feet on the mat and opened the door. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to find nothing odd about the place. It looked as if nothing had happened in the cabin, she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stepped in further and closed the door, taking a deep breath.

She took her time exploring the house, even seeing her own captive room. She was surprised to find that her blood on the floor had been cleaned, the bed was neatly made. She tilted her head to the side and neared the bed, realising that there were arm and leg restraints hanging off the bed frame. She scoffed at her gullibility, believing that Oliver was trying to take her in.

She slammed the door shut, rechecked that the weaponry room was stocked and walked back to the front door.

She stopped when she passed the living room, finding that Oliver's drawings were still plastered over the wall. She strolled into the room, her eyes finally noticing the fireplace at the far end of the wall. There were tiles surrounding the fireplace, and one was severely cracked. Stone put two and two together, realising that Oliver's wife must of hit her head on the edge.

She faltered in her step, goosebumps rushing through her body at the thought of sinister acts in this house. She turned back to the front door, only to spot a small picture frame on top of the rushed over to it, snatching it up and slipping the picture out of it. She stared down at the picture, a crack of a smile stretching her lips.

In the picture, was Rivers, her little brother Julian, her mother and Stone herself.

She folded up the picture, hugging it tightly to her chest and closing her eyes. She pressed it into her back pocket and backed towards the door, she quickly left the cabin and shuddered involuntarily. She picked a flower and crept around the cabin, wondering if there was anything left.

She eventually found Oliver's grave in the cabin's backyard. He had a small wooden cross, accompanied by another cross beside his. Stone loomed over it, frowning deeply while she flicked the flower down onto his grave. She willed down any anger boiling in her stomach, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I forgive you" She said through gritted teeth. "Only because anger can cripple you"

She looked over at Sharon's grave and shook her head, apologising for her brother's mistakes in her head. She outstretched her hand, patting Oliver's grave gently and feeling an overwhelming weight lift from her chest and shoulders.

She felt the anger lift up through her and fly away, taking away the darkness that had surrounded her all week.

She inhaled and straightened herself up, before turning her back on her brother for the last time and briskly walking back to the streets. She kept her eyes transfixed on the roads, unaware of the presence racing behind her.

"Lola!"

Stone turned immediately, spotting Daryl running up to her. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, she cocked her head to the side curiously, finding herself mirroring Daryl's smile. Her first smile that week.

"Ah 'ave a surprise fer ye" He said, a brief excitement to his tone.

He didn't wait for her response, instead he pulled her down the road he had just come from. He led her to the east of Woodbury, not far from the prison group's houses. He turned back to her, taking the red bandana from his back pocket and covering her eyes with it.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" She asked, sniggering slightly.

"Jus' wait" He said and Stone knew he was smiling.

He led her more slowly down the road, before her feet hit the curb of the street and he helped her up onto the pavement. He removed the bandana slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the gleaming afternoon sun and letting a pale blue cottage come into sight.

Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw it. The cottage had vines tangled around it, an apple tree at the front of it and a trimmed hedge. There was even a gnome with a welcome sign at the front door. The pavement up the front was framed with rose bushes of different colours, the front porch had a white railing around it and two chairs stationed outside.

There was a small wooden canopy outside with vines curling around the pillars. Daryl's motorbike was parked beneath it.

Stone looked at Daryl, and he gave her a shy smile. He took her hand in his and led her down the pavement, even picking a rose and handing her it. She felt her stomach flutter, and she bowed her head bashfully.

He stopped her once they reached the front door, turning her to face him.

"So wha' ye thank?" He asked, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"It's beautiful Daryl. Never seen a cuter house like this before" She remarked softly, her hand traced a pattern over the door and she smiled at him.

"Ah found it when we first got 'ere, thought I'd do it up fer us" Daryl said, "Well thats if ye wan' ta live wit me" He said shyly, he glanced up at her before his eyes fell back to the ground. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she stared at him.

When she was silent, he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah knew ye wouldn't wan' ta-" He started, not realising that Stone's stomach was filled with butterflies and she was grinning madly.

"Daryl stop!" She said quickly, she grabbed his arm and he felt it tingle. "Of course I want to live with you" She said, knowing this was Daryl's way of making it official between the pair. She felt her stomach flutter again and she smiled even wider.

He looked up at her and smiled shyly when he saw her grin. He turned to the door and opened it, and Stone went to step through it but he stopped her abruptly. She frowned at him as he closed the space between him, she felt one of his hands on her back and the other sliding down her leg.

She almost yelped in surprise when Daryl lifted her up and carried her through the door bridal style. She collapsed into a fit of laughter, and he started to snigger as he dropped her.

"You're so corny" She snickered.

Daryl rolled his eyes and closed the front door behind them. He started to show her around and Stone immediately knew Daryl lived here, he had taken the liberty of adding Dixon items to the house. His collection of walker ears were hanging off the wall, there was a few squirrel skulls on the kitchen counter and a bunch of animal skin in the corner, being prepared to make a blanket.

He showed her their bedroom, grinning smugly when he told her he had stolen someones double bed and replaced it with the small single bed that was in the cottage. She spotted his poncho thrown carelessly onto the bed. She checked the drawers and found extra clothing left over.

"Beth 'n Maggie tried ta do it up their style, buh ah thought ye'd like it tis way" Daryl said as he led her back to the living room.

"I love it" She laughed, realising that he had weapons all over the place.

Daryl stepped towards her, stroking her cheek gently and she leaned into it. "It's nice ta see ye happy" He said brazenly, he felt his heart jolt and he felt as if he was a teenager again. The same jolt surged through Stone and she found herself smiling again.

"It's gonna take a while to move on, but I'm happy with you" Stone admitted.

Daryl's shoulder sagged in relief, and he retracted his hand. "Good" He said gruffly. He looked over at the kitchen and wrinkled his nose, "Ah dun really know how ta use one" He said, gesturing towards it.

"Neither. We can make a bonfire out back" Stone suggested.

Daryl moved over to his animal skins, and Stone decided to take another tour around the cottage. She was glad to find there was only a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and kitchen. She wasn't exactly neat and neither was Daryl, so it meant less cleaning for the both of them.

She had a quick look into the bathroom and immediately wanted to have the first shower. She rushed back into her bedroom, gathering her clothes and grinning when she realised her walker scalps were hanging off the mirror in the bathroom. She turned the taps quickly, still surprised as a rush of water sprayed through the shower head and splattered over the shower.

She lost her clothing quickly, discarding them in a heap. She stepped into the shower, closing her eyes in bliss when the water hit her chest and then her face. She felt the warm water run over her head and down her body, taking away the days dirt and sweat.

She wasn't startled when she heard a rustling behind her, she waited until a pair of strong arms enveloped her in an embrace. The embrace ended as soon as it came, instead she re-opened her eyes to find Daryl beneath the reign of water.

He was facing her while he soaped his body up, her hand automatically stretched out and brushed across his chest, covering the scars there. He eyed her from his place with a confused expression.

"We match" She murmured, she turned and showed him her scars as promised.

Daryl's jaw clenched in anger, not because of his scars but because of hers. His eyes studied her back, finding small scars littering between her shoulder blades and a large one running down her thigh. How had he not seen it before.

"No point in getting angry Daryl, whats done is done" Stone reassured.

They regarded one another with saddened eyes. They were both hurt, pained by the outcome of the war. They had lost the last pieces of their old life, their hearts empty with the grief of losing something that was worth so much.

Daryl allowed it to slip, he also allowed Stone to step forward and wrap her arms around his waist. They both were awkward in the hug, neither one of them accustomed to affection like this.

"Dun git use ta this, ah ain't a lovey dovey man" He admitted, his fingers brushed over her shoulders and he tightened his hold.

"I wouldn't want you any other way Daryl" She whispered.

It was true.

Stone cherished Daryl. She adored his manly ways, the inner guardian angel that attracted her more and more. She accepted his traits, his heart and everything that formed him. She didn't care about his past, just his future. Stone accepted every positive and negative aspect of Daryl Dixon.

She pulled back from his hold, stretching up to capture his lips softly before he pressed more into it. He fully pressed him self against her, and she felt the warmth of both his and her hearts beating as one. She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing the wet strands of his hair and rested against the back of his neck. His fingers ran down her collarbones, rising the tiny invisible hairs on her body.

His lips left hers, and instead danced down her neck until it rested on her shoulder. He gave it a soft bite and she squirmed beneath him, laughing lightly at the ticklish sensation that ran through her. She felt safe against him, it felt incredibly right and comfortable. She kissed his jaw, and he gently pushed her back into the shower wall, raising her body off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She stared into his eyes, finding the steely blue orbs melting with warmth and love. She was sure that hers matched his, an exact mirror of Daryl's love for her. She felt like she was swimming in desire and serenity as Daryl moved his arms around her in a firm bear hug.

Bare flesh met bare flesh, and Daryl moved up into her. Stone gasped and Daryl froze, his eyes closing with pleasure. He nipped her earlobe, before he pulled back and thrust back into her. She clenched around him and he gave an ecstatic groan and redoubled his efforts.

Hanging on for dear life and thrilled by the ride, she arched her back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of him. Trembling and moaning, she melted back against the wall, her legs still locked around his hips. Her head roll to the side, and she gasped for air.

"Ah love ya" Daryl grunted against her neck, pulling back momentarily to gaze at her face.

Looking into his eyes now, she realised that they might not have another year together. It pained her to see the truth, but as her hands brushed against his chest and he closed his eyes in her embrace, she didn't mind that their future was unknown. Because for what it was worth, she loved Daryl Dixon and he loved her too.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left folks!**


	36. Epilogue

**Summary:** When circumstances change, so do people. The group has grown closer, but when strangers threaten and bonds are broken. Will this group make or break?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my three characters :)

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

Winter was only around the corner, the skies were darkening and the wind had a bitter gust to it. The roads were slippery with water, and the trees had lost their leaves. Less walkers were around, some crippled from starvation and others leaving to find food elsewhere. Whatever the reason, Woodbury had become safer place for Judith, Carl and the other children from Woodbury to grow up in.

Stone, Daryl and Andrea had taken a vehicle out of Woodbury and were swerving down the wet streets. There was silence in the car, each passenger wrapped up in their own minds and not bothering to converse. They kept quiet the whole journey, only perking up in their seats when they reached a gravel filled track and were catapulted out of the tree framed roads.

The prison was up ahead, barren of any walker movement and still a smouldering mess.

Stone felt her heart pang, all the good and bad memories flooded back to her and momentarily paralysed her. She let out a breath she was holding and composed herself, shaking away the guilty thoughts.

Daryl pulled into the fields and stopped the vehicle, he got out slowly and raced around the other side, he helped Stone out and she rolled her eyes at him. He smirked and shouldered his crossbow, and looked over at Andrea.

"Tell me why yer going ta do tis?" He asked.

Andrea took in a deep breath, "Rivers said he'd forgive me if I put a bullet through Phillip's brain" She said softly, while she grabbed her pistol out of the car and placed it in her belt. Stone and Daryl looked at her as if she had grown another head. "I know he's already dead, but it will help me if I do this" She said quickly.

The pair nodded in understanding and Daryl stepped forward.

"I'll come help ya, we didn't put down all tha people in thar. Yer gunna need help" He muttered, he looked back at Stone. "Ya gonna be alrigh'?" He asked, concern flooding his features. Stone smiled and nodded, directing herself towards Rivers grave. Daryl stepped forward and Stone chuckled.

"I'll be fine Daryl" She promised. She grabbed extra ammo and waved it in front of his face. He relaxed slightly and nodded, "Now go" She ordered, ushering him away. She turned on her heel and strolled across the field, keeping her wits about her as Daryl and Andrea disappeared back into the prison.

She crouched down beside Rivers' grave, cracking a smile when she realised that the mound of dirt that was his grave, was now covered with dark green grass. She brushed her hand over his cross, as if she was greeting him.

She was silent, letting her senses take over her while she closed her eyes. She started to retell Rivers everything they had done after his death, she explained how she had killed Oliver, how they had moved to Woodbury and how she had revisited Oliver's cabin. She told him about the picture she had found, the cracked tile and what Oliver had planned for her if she had returned. She told him that Michonne and Andrea were safe, slowly they were moving on.

She had stopped there, breathing slowly and opening her eyes again.

"I'm happy" She said softly, "I've finally found that place Rivers, I just wish you were here to share it" She fumbled with her hands, glancing down at her lap and smiling to herself. "And I know what you want to know, yes I'm still with Daryl" She snickered.

"We live together in a small cottage, one you see in movies. Except it's a mess inside. You know me, I've never been a neat person" Stone grinned at the cross, "And thankfully Daryl doesn't care" She swallowed loudly and looked at Rivers grave seriously.

"_You may not feel it now, but it'll come. It'll hit you square in the face_" She whispered. "Do you remember that Rivers? You told me that back at the farm. You saw through it all, you saw me falling for Daryl." She smiled down at the cross, although her smile was unsure.

"I wish you were here Rivers" She whispered, "I know that you would probably kick Daryl's ass right now, but theres something I gotta tell you" She glanced over at the prison and saw Andrea and Daryl reappearing.

"I'm-" She sighed, urging down the lump in her throat. "-pregnant" She balled her hands into fists and rolled them over her temple, "I know its dangerous, but I can't bring myself to take it...the baby away. We have a doctor at Woodbury, Dr Stevens, maybe you know her. She has everything planned for the birth and I have a high chance of surviving" She mumbled.

"Daryl's nervous and I am too. I don't know if I can take care of a baby, and I don't know if I want to. If you were here, you'd know the right thing to say" She sighed, patting the small bulge of her stomach fondly. She looked over at Daryl, and he was staring back at her. He smiled at her and she felt her heart warm.

"I guess what I meant to say Rivers, is that you were right" She whispered, "About everything, and I am grateful for everything you have ever done for me. You were like another brother to me, and I'm sorry for what happened to you. I love you...I always have" she stared down at the necklace around her neck. It had been something to get over her family's passing but now, her heart finally felt at ease. She smiled to herself, undoing the chain and wrapping around his cross. She rose off the ground, sighed and rubbed it gently, before turning on her heel and walking back to Daryl.

This was the last chapter of her past life and now this was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

**And that's it everyone! That's the last and final chapter.**

**I want to thank you all personally, for all the amazing reviews and for helping me finish my first fan fiction ever. I've loved every moment of going through season 3 and all the breaks through Walking Dead with all of you. Thanks for sticking the story out and giving back such great feedback. Gosh I love you all. **

**Thanks from Stone and Rivers too :)**

**Thanks to:  
**_Leyshla Gisel  
FanFicGirl10  
Emberka-2012  
WaterWarrior6  
siriusblackmarryme  
BlackRose851  
RikkiBlake777  
piratejessieswaby  
scoobydoo0811  
XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX  
SangoIchimaru  
isopt  
BeckyBooReedus  
MarryMeBusyP  
Audrey Whyte  
psychovampgurl_**  
**

_and to every other reviewer, follower and favouriter out there. Thank you all, sorry I didn't mention you all. Thanks again folks xx_


End file.
